Super Louds: The Series (Season 1)
by 65rogeryork
Summary: After their successful heroic act of defeating Jack, the Louds are now Royal Woods' defenders! Join them on their epic heroic adventures as they fight the forces of evil as a family. (Now Completed!)
1. Episode 1: All Gears Turnin'

**Hey guys, 65 here with the first chapter of Super Louds: The Series! So, pretty much this is a continuation of the Louds' superhero adventures, following their origin story. Each chapter is actually an "episode". I'm planning about 25 "episodes" to start out with, but I'll see how it goes judging by the feedback from you guys. This means that the chapters are going to be longer than before, they're essentially mini-stories! But I hope you guys enjoy this story though. Super Louds was received very well, so I hope that same kind of support is received here. Before we get started, I don't have any reviews as yet, but I'm going to describe each of the Louds' costumes to you guys. So, here we go!**

 **Lincoln: Orange mask with silver trim, silver cape, orange suit with a silver lightning bolt on the front, and silver gloves and boots**

 **Lori: Sky blue mask with white trim, white cape, sky blue suit with a tornado insignia on the front, white gloves, white high boots, and her directional balancer (compass-watch)**

 **Leni: Seafoam green mask with pink trim, seafoam green suit, pink gloves, and pink high boots**

 **Luna: Purple mask with red trim, skull necklace, purple suit, her regular boots with the vibration mediators attached (metal bolts), black fighting gloves, and a white belt with red trim made to hold her guitar picks (her guitar also has pointed ends, and a red and white trim)**

 **Luan: Gold mask with white trim, gold suit with a light bulb insignia on the front, white gloves and boots with a gold trim at the wrists and ankles, and her light refractors (bracelets with mirrors attached to them)**

 **Lynn: Red mask with black trim, sleeveless half red/half white suit, black boots, and her strength braces (bracelets)**

 **Lucy: Black suit, black gloves and boots, and a black cloak**

 **Lana: Celeste mask with navy blue trim (celeste is a light shade of blue, close to sky blue), celeste suit with snowflake prints on it, and navy blue gloves and boots (the gloves have temperature adjusters built in them)**

 **Lola: Pink mask with orange trim, pink suit with a flame insignia on the front, crimson gloves and boots, and her tiara (she also has temperature adjusting gloves)**

 **Lisa: White goggles with a chartreuse trim on the inside (chartreuse is a light shade of green), white suit with a chartreuse collar, and chartreuse boots and gloves**

 **Lily: Lavender mask with yellow trim, lavender cape, lavender suit with a hand insignia on the front, and yellow gloves and boots**

 **Rita: Tango pink mask with purple trim (tango pink is a dark shade of pink), tango pink suit, and purple gloves and high boots**

 **Lynn Sr.: Green mask with blue trim, green suit with blue and white stripes, and white gloves and boots**

 **Alright! There they are! Time to start "Episode 1"! Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and with all that being said, let's jump in! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: All Gears Turnin'**

It had been about two weeks since the Louds' had defeated Jack, in what was their first superhero mission. Royal Woods was still buzzing about their newest heroes, Super Thunder, and who their identities could possibly be. Since then, the Louds (who were Super Thunder), had been training with their powers every day using Lisa's fight simulator in her bunker she had made to withstand Luan's praks. Each of the Louds were showing remarkable improvement with the use of their powers. Through training, Lori found out that she could use the wind to help her fly, and Leni found out she could turn others invisible! Despite all these achievements, there was still one thing the Louds were lacking: teamwork. Sure, they were practicing fighting, but they never practiced together as a unit. It was almost like there was no harmony between them, which was ironic considering the evident synergy between them as a family. Lisa noticed this, and decided to issue a test to her family. A test of their teamwork.

"*taps mic* Family, may I have your attention?" asked Lisa from the command booth intercom.

The Louds suddenly stopped their practicing and looked up at the command booth Lisa was in. Well, except Lana who was confused.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Lana obviously confused.

"Uh, *taps mic once more* up here." said Lisa, emphasizing her presence once more.

"Oh." said Lana in response.

"Right. So, I've been monitoring our heroic performances these past weeks, and I'm proud to say that we've improved by at least 80 percent." said Lisa.

"Woohoo! Alright! +1 for Super Thunder!" said Lynn hyped.

"However, there is one category we're severely lacking in, and I've designed a test to test it." said Lisa.

"What are we testing?" asked Lori.

"I cannot relay that information to you at this time. It'll ruin the test results." said Lisa.

"Heeey! How come you're not taking this test with us?" asked Lola.

"Someone has to record the results. Begin!" said Lisa, as she pressed a large green button on the panel in front of her. Suddenly, a giant version of Trashy (Lisa's trash monster from the episode _Chore and Peace_ ), was simulated on the "battlefield". It was test time.

"Ewww! Not that thing again!" exclaimed Lola disgusted.

"Hmph! This'll be easy!" said Lynn, as she ran ahead of everyone and punched Trashy in his "stomach". Her punch didn't affect Trashy at all. In fact, her fist just got stuck in Trashy actually.

"Don't worry Lynn Jr.! I'll save you!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he stretched his arm out in an attempt to pull Lynn free, but ended up getting stuck too. "Aw shoot! Now I'm stuck!" said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry daddio! No one can resist the jams!" said Luna, as she strummed her guitar, releasing a shockwave that actually blasted Trashy apart. "Ya see? Told you!" said Luna.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure it worked Luna." said Lincoln, pointing out that Trashy had actually just been split apart into 6 medium sized versions.

"Oh great, now there's more!" exclaimed Lola.

"Okay Louds, don't lose your heads. There's 12 of us here, so that means 2 of us could-" Lynn Sr. was cut off as Lola pretty much lost it and went berserk with her fire powers on the closest Trashy.

"Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" exclaimed Lola, assaulting the Trashy with fire blasts. The Trashy was pretty pissed at this point, and was about to attack Lola, when Lana literally slid in.

"Lola!" exclaimed Lana, as she slid forward using her ice powers, and moved her sister out the way.

The attack that the Trashy prepared was now coming towards Leni, but she went intangible at the last second.

"*sighs* I got this." said Lori, as she blasted the Trashy apart once more with a gust of wind. It worked, but it flung the remnants of Trashy all over Lola.

"EWWWW!" exclaimed Lola.

"Oops." said Lori, slightly embarrassed.

"This thing is not gonna make me look bad!" said Lynn, as she ran forward once more and began furiously attacking the trash monster.

"Lynn! Your punches don't work on that thing remember?" said Lincoln,trying to reason with his sister.

"Nonsense! This thing's going down!"

Just as Lynn said that, the monster knocked her back with a powerful backhand slap. Luckily, Rita caught her daughter by shape shifting into a baseball glove.

"Alright! That's enough! No one hurts my sisters!" said Lincoln, charging up an electro-ball.

"Lincoln! Wait!" warned Lucy, but it was too late. Lincoln blasted the Trashy with the electro-ball, but it seemed to do nothing, or so it appeared. Suddenly, Trashy shot out electrified metal cans at Lincoln, faster than even he could dodge. Luckily, Lucy saw the metal cans ahead of time, and was prepared to stop them using her telekinesis.

"Thanks Luce." said Lincoln.

"No problem bro." said Lucy.

This moment was suddenly interrupted by the Trashy lashing out at them. They both evaded the attack, and then found themselves huddled in the middle, with the others. They were now down to 5 Trashies.

"I can't believe we've only defeated one of these things." said Lori.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that Lori." said Lola, bringing up the past trash incident. Lori frowned.

"Hey guys! I think I have a solution!" said Luan.

"It better not be a joke dude." said Luna.

"Nope. It's how we're gonna get outta here! Brace yourselves for _Light Show_!" said Luan, as she started to glow bright yellow, and then released an energy wave that completely wiped out the rest of the Trashies.

"Alright Luan! You did it!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, she did it alright. I think I got a cut from a tuna can, when she blasted those scumbags apart." said Lynn.

Just then, Lily crawled forward and placed her hand on Lynn's cut. Within seconds, the cut was healed.

"Aww! Thanks Lily!" said Lynn, in a baby voice.

"So, did we pass the test?" asked Lana curious.

"Negative." said Lisa, as she came onto the "battlefield" from a door.

"How did we fail?" asked Lori.

"Well let's see. There was a lack of communication between all of you, extreme pride evident in Luna and Lynn, a lone wolf display shown by Lola, I mean the list goes on!" said Lisa.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up. What was this test even about anyway dude?" asked Luna.

"This was a test to test your teamwork skills. As a superhero team this is extremely important. If there's no unity between us, on the actual battlefield, the consequences are gonna be even worse than just a tiny cut or getting trashed on." said Lisa.

"But what are you talking about? We work together!" said Lynn.

"Yeah Lisa! We're a team!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, we're a "team", but we don't act like one. Think about it. Had you guys listened to our father's battle plan, this fight would've turned out much differently. 2 of you on each Trashy would've meant that each Trashy would've been covered. You guys would've had them beat in no time. Instead, Ms. Fiery Passion here had to ignite the flame, which set off a chain of disunited actions that ended up with a very clutched result." said Lisa.

"But we still saved the day." said Luan.

"No Luan. You saved the day. And that's the whole point. We can't always get the glory for ourselves. As heroes working together, sometimes we have to receive the glory as a unit. But if we continue on the path we're on right now, we'll never be a synchronized unit." said Lisa.

"Well, last time I checked this wasn't synchronized swimming." said Lori.

"Yeah dude. We're fine! It's not such a big deal!" said Luna.

"Um, I have to wash my hands!" said Leni, in a distressed tone.

"Me first!" exclaimed Lola, as she made a dash for the exit, with the rest of the Louds behind her.

Lisa just shook her head at the display. Then she felt something touch her foot. It was Lily.

"Oh Lily. Did they forget you? Shows how good of teammates they are." said Lisa, as she made her way for the exit as well with Lily. She strongly believed that right now, if her family received an emergency, they would not be ready (as a team that is).

* * *

Later that night, in downtown Royal Woods, employees were getting ready to knock off work at _Tools n' Tidbits_ , a hardware store. It sold everything from tools, to parts, to building materials, you name it! Just as they were taking the day's inventory, and tidying up a bit, a man wearing a large trench coat, shades and a fedora, strolled into the store, kind of suspiciously.

"Hey, sorry man. We're closed." said one of the male employees.

"Oh? That's too bad. I just needed one thing." said the mysterious man.

"I guess we could squeeze you in. What is it?" said the female employee.

Suddenly, the man discarded his trench coat, shades, and fedora, revealing a fairly old man, looking to be in his late 40s to early 50s, wearing a belt with all sorts of contraptions hooked on it. He then unhooked what looked like a bb gun, but instead of shooting pellets, it shot out a net, that enlarged once it was released from the barrel, and it captured the three employees in front of him.

"Hey! What the heck man?!" said the other male employee.

"Sorry. Can't have you young'uns getting in my way. Now where are the micro gears?" asked the old man sinisterly.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD, the Chief was going over his recent case files, and when he came upon the case of Jack, he smiled a bit. He was relieved that Super Thunder was able to defeat him and his goons, and he knew that if the force ever needed their help again, he could count on them. Little did he know, that he was about to enact on that thought.

"Chief! We just got a call of a supposed armed robbery of sorts at Tools n' Tidbits. But this is a weird case. The assailant doesn't appear to be armed by conventional means." said Assistant Chief Peters, who had barged into the Chief's office suddenly.

"Hmm...Unconventional means unusual, and unusual means we've got a new villain in Royal Woods. I'm calling in Super Thunder! They can get there much faster than we can!" said the Chief.

"Right sir. I'll deploy some squad cars immediately." said Peters, as he left the room in a haste.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Loud House, the Louds were all having dinner, talking about various things. But not one of them was talking about the elephant in the room: their sub-par teamwork skills. The rest of the Louds (besides Lily) were pretty offended by Lisa's statement that they couldn't work together as a team. But the statistics didn't lie, and Lisa knew her family would not be ready to handle a real emergency if it suddenly came. Suddenly, Lisa got a vision of the future, that would make her live out her worst fears of that day.

"*cellphone rings* Hang on a second honey. Hello?" said Lynn Sr., answering his phone.

"Heya! Is this Mr. Thunder?" asked the Chief.

"It's Mr. Elastic actually. What's up Chief?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We've got a robbery in progress at Tools n' Tidbits. Apparently, there's an old geezer in there wreaking havoc. Can you and the rest of Super Thunder put a stop to it?" said the Chief.

"Of course we can Chief! We'll be right there!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Excellent! I'll be seeing you!" said the Chief, as he ended the call.

"Alright gang! We gotta roll! There's a robbery going on at the hardware store. Super Thunder, let's move!" said Lynn Sr.

"Alright! Our second superhero mission! Woohoo!" exclaimed Lynn, as she and the others ran to their rooms to put on their superhero outfits.

A couple of minutes later, they were all suited up, and ready to roll. Lisa had added a stealth covering to their van, so that when they went on a mission, it looked completely different. It was now tyrian purple (really dark shade of purple), with the windows being a scarlet tint. They were ready for action! Well, at least Lisa hoped they were.

* * *

Back at Tools n' Tidbits, the old man had pretty much trapped every employee in the store. As he reached the steel parts section, to look for the gears, he was met by a "surprise attack" from an employee.

"*flicks a staple off him* Really? A staple gun. That was the best you could do?" asked the old man, mocking the employee's weapon choice.

"Well uh..I-" The employee was cut off by the same net attack that trapped the employees at the front of the store.

"Now. Let's get down to business." said the old man, as he stepped over the trapped employee, and scanned the shelves in front of him until he found what he was looking for, micro gears to complete a contraption of his. Only thing was they were really high up, and this man wasn't exactly the tallest. Normally in hardware stores, when a customer needed help getting something, an employee would help them. But since that obviously wasn't an option he needed another plan.

"Hmm...Note to self, build a grapple gun when I get back home." said the old man.

"You're not going back home crook! You're going to jail!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he suddenly appeared from one of the ceiling lights.

"Whoa! Nice effects! Hey, how'd you do that without one of those fancy TV screens?" asked the old man.

"What are you talking about? I'm Lightning! I have electric powers!" said Lincoln.

"Powers?! Pfft! I don't need those! I make my own stuff! Wanna see?" said the old man, as he pulled out a metal collar, only for it to be smashed on the ground, by Lucy's mind.

"No! Ol' Carol! You'll pay for that!" said the old man, now angry.

"I think not." said Lynn Sr., as he had stretched his arm out and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Hmph. You don't tell me what to do!" said the old man, as he released a rope trap from his utility belt that captured Lynn Sr., and sprang him back a few feet.

"Honey! Are you okay?" asked Rita.

"I'm fine! Super Thunder attack!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Wait! Shouldn't we know how-" Lisa was cut off as all of her siblings attacked the man at the same time.

"You're not gonna get away with this dude!" said Luna, trying to keep him pinned.

"Yeah! We got him pinned real good! There's no way he's getting out of this!" said Lynn confidently.

"Wait. Did you guys hear that?" asked Lucy, as suddenly, all the Louds were pushed off the man by his boxing glove attachments.

"Ow! That one hit my groin!" said Lincoln in pain.

"As I was saying, we should've had a strategy before we ran in like this." said Lisa.

"Screw strategies! We got this chump!" said Lori, as he blasted the man back into the shelf with a powerful wind gust. Upon his impact with the shelf, a ladder at the very top was dropped right next to him.

"Oh! Well, this is my lucky day! Now I can get up there!" said the old man.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he shot out an electric rope, targeted for the man's ankle, but it had no effect.

"Ha! I know who you are kid! After I saw how you took down that young'un uh...what's his name?...Oh yeah! Jack! I went ahead and made myself a rubber suit! Absolutely electric proof!" said the old man, as he laughed at Lincoln's futile attempt.

"Alright, that's it!" said Lynn, as she charged at the old man.

"No Powerhouse! Wait!" shouted Lisa, as she foresaw the events that would happen if Lynn charged at the man, and they didn't look good. As Lynn approached, at the last second, the man moved out the way, and Lynn's fist collided with the shelf instead. This time, the micro gears the man needed dropped down as a result of the impact.

"Jackpot!" said the old man, as he rushed over and pocketed the micro gears. "Oh yeah! These'll do nicely! Well uh, it's been nice knowin' you, whoever you are. I've got some tinkering to do!" said the old man, as he started to race out the store, but was stopped by Rita. She had shape shifted into a huge dragon.

"You're not going anywhere! Unhand those gears!" commanded Rita.

"Oh please!" said the old man, as he deployed a stink bomb that filled the hardware store with noxious gas. Rita and the other Louds started coughing and gagging from the fumes, as the man made his escape.

* * *

15 minutes later, the police showed up at the scene. As one of the police officers opened the door, he immediately regretted it as the stink from the bomb was finally released from its enclosed space.

"Um...*coughs* I wouldn't advise going in there right now Chief." said the police officer who opened the door, looking rather ill.

"Nonsense! We have to go in! There could be hostages!" said the Chief.

"Maybe we could wait for the smell to dissipate a bit sir." said Asst. Chief Peters.

Just then, the smell was blown out of the store by a huge rush of wind. Lori then emerged, coughing, but not seriously sick.

"Oh! You guys are here! Did you catch him?" asked the Chief eagerly.

"Um, no sir. We didn't. He got away." said Lori, quite disappointed in herself.

"Oh I see. Well, no one's perfect. I'm sure you at least kept everyone safe." said the Chief, trying to be optimistic.

"Wait! Don't run! It wasn't our fault!" exclaimed Leni, as she watched most of the employees flee the store, due to the horrible smell.

Lori then looked back at the Chief with a 'This is literally embarrassing' smile.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, there were major arguments in process.

"It was your fault he got away!" exclaimed Lana.

"How was I supposed to know he would move?" said Lynn, trying to defend herself.

"That's literally the same thing Jack did to you at the power plant. You always do that Lynn." said Lori.

"No I don't!" said Lynn.

"Yes you do dude! You always charge ahead of us whenever we're practicing! Heck, that's what you did this morning! Fists don't match wits brah." said Luna.

"Oh what would you know, Ms. 'Jams solve everything!'" said Lynn, as she mocked Luna, all while mimicking her with an air guitar.

"Cut it out dude!" said Luna, ticked off.

"Make me!" taunted Lynn.

Luna was about to clobber Lynn, when Lincoln stepped in to separate them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Time out guys! There's no need to fight! Look, we can't blame any single person for this." said Lincoln.

"You're absolutely right Lincoln. Each of us is to blame." said Lisa.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the rest of the Louds.

"Once again, we didn't work together. I mean, look at the display in there! No co-ordination, no communication, just jumbled ideas and actions mixed into this mess you call a team. Now look, you can ignore this if you want, but the reason we were defeated tonight is because we had no unity. Everyone has to work together in order to run a TEAM. And there's no I in there at all." said Lisa, as she left the rest of the Louds in shock, as she ascended up the stairs to her room.

* * *

The next afternoon, the final bell rang at Royal Woods Middle School, and all the kids rushed out of there in a heartbeat. Luan and Lynn had met up after their final classes and were talking about the events of last night.

"I mean, it wasn't my fault! I was just trying to make sure the guy didn't get away! Time is important you know!" said Lynn, trying to justify her position.

"Yeah, I get it but, after thinking about what Lisa said, we really didn't have a plan." said Luan.

"Okay! So, we didn't have a plan. Fine! There's nothing wrong with winging it!" said Lynn.

"Maybe with a football game, or whatever but, we're talking about people that could've been hurt last night Lynn! That's no time to be winging it!" said Luan.

Just then, the two of them heard car honking and screaming coming from downtown.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't be Lynn if I didn't wing it! I'll see you later!" said Lynn as she raced off from her older sister.

"Wait! Lynn! Oh, why does she keep doing that?!" said Luan.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of the street, the old man from last night, was blocking traffic. This time, he had on an elaborate metal walker, with mechanical arms attached to it. These arms could be rotated by the micro gears he stole last night.

"*honks car horn* Get out the road!" yelled a male driver.

"Yeah, you old coot!" yelled a female driver.

"Maybe I would move, if you were a bit nicer. Plus, that's not my name!" said the old man.

"Then what is your name?" asked Lynn, now in her superhero attire.

"Oh! Little missy! Ain't this a surprise! Where's your family?" asked the old man.

"None of your business! And don't call me Little Missy! The name's _Powerhouse_! Now, what's your name?!" asked Lynn, fed up with this guy at this point.

"Well, it would be rude of me not to tell you, so here it is! My name's _Vintage Gadget_! Hahahaha!" said Vintage Gadget.

"What's your plan man?" asked Lynn, slightly disturbed.

"Nothing! I just got bored at home! I'm a handyman, so I just built these here contraptions you see here! I'm just gonna test them and see what they can do! Like this!" said Vintage Gadget, as he pressed a button that shot out a grappling hook, that broke the glass of a shop nearby. "Haha! Told you I'd make that grappling hook!" said Vintage Gadget.

"Well now I'm gonna make you regret showing your face in this town!" exclaimed Lynn, as she lunged at the old geezer and landed on his metal walker.

"Shoo! Shoo! Ain't no place for girlies on my inventions! Git!" said Vintage Gadget, as he directed the metal arms at the front of his walker to fling Lynn off of it.

Lynn went flying through the air, but was saved by...a hand?

"Gotcha!" said Lynn Sr., as he rescued his daughter by the use of his extended limbs.

"Looks like Dad just gave you a HAND Powerhouse." said Luan.

"How'd you guys know where I was?" asked Lynn confused.

"The Light Show ran home and told us." said Lincoln.

"And then I called Mom and Dad to let them know." said Lori.

"By the way, I need to make a more efficient communication link between us. But that's a side note." said Lisa.

"Yeah, but on a main note, what were you thinking dude?!" asked Luna concerned.

"You could've been seriously hurt sweetie!" said Rita.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was dumb. Truth is, I know I'm not exactly a team player all the time. I just wanna be the one who wins!" said Lynn.

"But that's just it Lynn! We all realized that when we work together, we ALL win. As a team." said Lincoln.

"A team?" asked Lynn.

The other Louds nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Yeah, you're right! A team! And it's time I start acting like I'm apart of one! Super Thunder! What's our plan?" said Lynn.

"I'm glad you asked." said Lisa.

Vintage Gadget wasn't even paying attention, when he was blindsided by Lynn Sr. and Rita's couple combo. Lynn stretched his arm out as a distraction, while Rita had shape shifted into a screwdriver, and unscrewed two of the bolts on the walker's right leg. The walker then leaned to the right side, which caught Vintage off guard. Before he had a chance to escape, Lana quickly froze his remaining legs in place, and the other Louds formed a tight circle around him.

"Guess my fun's over then." said Vintage Gadget, like this whole thing was a game. Which it probably was to him. The police showed up a couple minutes later, and arrested Vintage Gadget. They also took his walker and gadgets in as evidence.

"Thank you Super Thunder! I guess you did catch that geezer after all huh?" said the Chief.

"Yes we did Chief, because we worked together as a team." said Lynn Sr., as his family nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Haha! A super family! You guys are very unique to Royal Woods! Well, take care! I gotta go process this guy." said the Chief, pointing at Vintage.

"Alright! See you later Chief! Super Thunder, what do you say we go home and get some dinner!" said Lynn Sr.

"YAY!" exclaimed the Loud kids, as they raced to the van.

"What are you cooking for dinner honey?" asked Rita.

"I'm not sure. I'll wing it." said Lynn Sr.

"At least we know where Lynn gets it from." said Rita, as she and her husband walked toward the van, where their kids were waiting.

* * *

 **Phew! Alright, there's the first episode of what should hopefully be a series you guys enjoy. Let me know what you thought of this episode, and I hope that it wasn't too long to read. Thanks for reading anyway, and until next time, I've been 65! Peace!**


	2. Episode 2: Outfit Fits

**Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 2 (Episode 2) of Super Louds: The Series! I'm not sure exactly if you guys are enjoying this story or not, but I have seen that this story has been favorited and followed so, I'm just gonna go on a stretch and say that maybe you guys like it? Hopefully you guys do. On another note, you guys seem to be enjoying my other story** ** _Inside Loud_** **, so if you haven't checked that out and you're interested, feel free to do so. It's really funny, you'll like it. Anyway, I only got one review on the last chapter, and it was pretty interesting, so I'm going to give my response.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Agnes Marie IN-NFT - !Esta bien! Realmente aprecio su esfuerzo por escribir esta critica, y espero que aprecie mi esfuerzo por escribir mi respuesta en su idioma! Estoy muy contento de que disfrutes la historia, y espero que sigas haciendolo. !Gracias por leer!**

 **(By the way guys, if you want to know what I said in my response, just copy the response into Google Translate.)**

 **Okay, with that done, let's hop into Episode 2! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and also let me know if you have any ideas for future "episodes", if you wish for this series to continue. Alright, here we go! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: Outfit Fits**

Since their run in with Vintage Gadget, the Loud family's bonds with each other had been strengthened. They were now a single unit, all fighting for the same cause. They hadn't received a mission in two days since the last one, so they had just been practicing every afternoon, to stay in control of their powers. In between practicing, Lisa had taken this time as an opportunity to make each of her family members wireless communicators, just like the police gave them. Only thing is, they would be much better with Lisa designing them. It would seem that everything was coming together for the Louds to be a true super team. However, they were still missing one key component, and Lincoln Loud was about figure out what that was.

"Alright! High score!" exclaimed Lincoln, who had just beaten the high score on Total Turbo XXIII, the new video game that had just been set up in Royal Woods Arcade.

"Great job Lincoln! You're already a pro at this!" said Clyde, amazed at his friend's video game skills.

"Thanks Clyde! It's all in the reflexes." said Lincoln, as he took a bite of his pizza he had set aside to play the game.

"So, what time you gotta get home?" asked Clyde, checking his backpack.

"Around 5. It's only 4:30. I'll make it." said Lincoln, finishing his pizza.

"You know, it's really cool what you and your and family are doing for Royal Woods." said Clyde.

"Yeah, I know. Just try to keep it on the down low, ok buddy?" said Lincoln.

"Oh, no problem Lincoln!" said Clyde.

"Thanks man! Hey, I gotta use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back!" said Lincoln, heading to the bathroom.

"Ok! I'll wait!" said Clyde, taking a seat in the booth next to the arcade game Lincoln had just finished playing. He was about to check his homework journal for homework, when he noticed some suspicious activity across the street.

"Hmm...that's weird. I thought Digi-Tech was closed for renovations." said Clyde.

The store was indeed closed, but there were intruders inside obviously looking to steal. Clyde couldn't believe it! He was an eyewitness to a crime! He had to do something- No! Lincoln had to do something! Clyde quickly fumbled through his backpack, pulled out his walkie-talkie radio, and radioed his best friend.

"Lincoln! Come in!" exclaimed Clyde, in a panic.

"What is it buddy?" asked Lincoln confused.

"There's a robbery going on across the street! It looks like they're wrapping up! You better get moving!" said Clyde.

"Okay! I'm on it!" said Lincoln, as he set the radio down and took his costume out of his backpack. It took Lincoln an average of 3 minutes to put on his costume, but these robbers were swift, and as Lincoln was just getting his mask on, Clyde radioed him again.

"Lincoln! Hurry! I think they're going out the back door!" said Clyde, squinting to see the robbers' movements.

"I'm there!" said Lincoln, as he shoved the radio in his bookbag, then slipped into the bathroom ceiling light as electricity, and rode a power line connected to Digi-Tech. Once he arrived he was met by...no one. After doing a quick perimeter search, he realized the place was empty. He was too late. A few minutes later, Lincoln strolled out the arcade bathroom in his regular attire.

"L-Lincoln? What are you doing here?! Did you stop them?" asked Clyde concerned.

"No Clyde. I was too late. I didn't even have on my left boot when I was over there." said Lincoln glumly.

"Oh. Well, that's okay buddy! There'll be other missions!" said Clyde, trying to be encouraging.

"But I could've stopped those guys Clyde! I just gotta work on my speed. It takes too long to change into my hero outfit! Think about it Clyde! Those 3 minutes could've been the difference between life and death, and I just missed it!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"I get what you're saying buddy, but you might wanna calm down. People are staring." said Clyde.

Lincoln then noticed the other kids and employees of the arcade staring at him questionably.

"*sweat drops* Listen, I gotta go Clyde." said Lincoln.

"Alright, I'll see you later buddy!" said Clyde.

"Yeah!" said Lincoln, as he rushed out the arcade, hoping no one picked up on his hidden identity.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Loud House training bunker...

Luan fires energy shots at Luna, and Luna strums a shock wave back from her guitar, but the energy shots go right through the shock wave.

"Whoa! Watch it dude!" exclaimed Luna, barely dodging the attack.

"Sorry Luna, but nothing's faster than the speed of LIGHT!" said Luan gloating.

"Whatever." said Luna, not pleased.

"Great job you two. Luna it seems you've reached a new decibel level in your shockwaves." said Lisa, looking through her results on her clipboard.

"Decibel?" asked Luna, unfamiliar with the term.

"It means how loud-" Lisa was cut off by the sound of Lincoln rushing in, looking exhausted.

"...something is. Lincoln. You're 30 minutes late. Something wrong?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah! I just missed an opportunity to beat some bad guys!" exclaimed Lincoln, visibly upset.

"Why didn't you call us?" asked Luan.

"You guys wouldn't have made it in time. They were in and out of the store in less than 5 minutes!" said Lincoln.

"Hm. They must've knew what they were looking for then." said Lisa, analyzing the situation.

"These guys got super speed bro?" asked Luna curious.

"No, I was just lacking speed. It took too long for me to put my costume on. By the time I got across the street, the guys were already gone. I just need a faster way to put it on!" said Lincoln.

"Hmm...a faster way huh? I think I might be able to help you out Lincoln. Help all of us out actually. I'm gonna head to my lab and see what I can figure out." said Lisa.

"Thanks Lisa." said Lincoln.

"No problem. We wouldn't want to miss another chance to bring criminals to justice, now would we?" said Lisa, as she, Luna, Luan, and Lincoln all headed for the exit.

Unfortunately, this scenario would happen again. Sooner than any of them could have thought.

* * *

The next day at the mall, Lori and Leni were just browsing the stores looking for new fashion statements.

"Ooh! Lori! Look at these shoes! They are totes adorbs!" gushed Leni.

"I know Leni. You literally bought two of them last week. And they were the same color!" said Lori, somehow annoyed and bored at the same time.

"I know, but these ones have a cute buckle on them!" said Leni.

"They all have buckles on them Leni." said Lori.

"They do? I never noticed." said Leni, coming to this apparent realization.

Lori then rolled her eyes, and something suspicious caught her attention. Three men, dressed in all black were looking at jackets and hoodies, but they were in the girls' section of the clothing store.

"Hey Leni. Don't those guys look suspicious to you?" asked Lori.

"Yeah. Those hoodies totes won't fit them." said Leni.

"Not even that Leni. The fact that they're men in a TEEN clothing store. Plus, they look a little shady." said Lori.

"Oh come on Lori! Don't be mean! They're not that dark!" said Leni, clearly confused on what 'shady' means.

"*facepalms* I don't have time for this! Come on Leni!" said Lori, as she started to drag her sister.

"Wait! Where are we going?" asked Leni.

"To the dressing rooms! We gotta stop those bad guys!" said Lori.

"Those are bad guys?" asked Leni cluelessly.

"Ugh..." said Lori, as she and Leni made it to the dressing rooms. "Okay, change quickly Leni. We can't let those guys get away." said Lori.

"Okay, but will you hold my shoes?" asked Leni.

"Why?" asked Lori.

"I don't wanna crush them!" exclaimed Leni.

"Ugh, fine." said Lori.

"Yay!" exclaimed Leni, as she ran inside the dressing room.

Lori shook her head as she walked into hers. A few minutes later, she was dressed in her superhero outfit. She whispered to Leni to see if she was ready.

"Leni! Are you ready?" whispered Lori.

"Almost! Just gotta put on my boots! But, why are we whispering?" said Leni in her normal tone.

"'Cause we don't anyone to know that we're-"

"Hello? *knocks on door* Is anyone in there?" asked a teen girl, who unknowingly cut off Lori.

"Uh, yeah. Be right out!" said Lori, stalling.

"Could you hurry up? I've got other things to do!" said the teen girl annoyed.

"Don't be rude! I'm almost done! (whispered: Leni! Hurry up!)" said Lori, getting slightly agitated.

"Don't yell at me! I'm not good under pressure!" exclaimed Leni, as she burst out the dressing room as _Invisi-Girl_.

"Whoa! You're, you're-"

"Invisi-Girl. Yeah, we know." said Lori, emerging as _Wind Vane_ , cutting off the teen girl.

"W-W-Wind Vane?! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay. Right now, we got stuff to do. Let's go Invisi-Girl." said Lori.

"Right!" said Leni.

Lori and Leni then bolted back to the spot where they saw the three men standing, passing shocked teens along the way. When they arrived there, they realized they were too late.

"*panting* Now I see what Lincoln was saying about changing into your costume. I don't think we were in there for more than 5 minutes!" said Lori.

"Wasn't it 6 minutes? Or did I mis-count?" said Leni confused.

"Wait. 5 minutes?! What if these were the same guys Lincoln said he missed yesterday?" asked Lori curiously.

"If they are, then they have a great taste in fashion sense, but someone totes needs to give them a reality check." said Leni.

Lori frowned. All of a sudden, she and Leni were surrounded by a crowd of fans in the store. This definitely didn't turn out how they expected.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House...

"And then we literally had to give over 20 kids autographs. It was exhausting." said Lori.

"It wasn't that bad! I got to practice my signature!" said Leni, showing her signature to her family.

"That's great honey." said Rita, being supportive.

"So Lisa, the kids said you were working on a faster way for us to change into our costumes?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Precisely father. Behold, the PortaPendant! With this, we'll never have to worry about being missing in action again!" said Lisa, as she presented her newest invention. It resembled a pendant, except it didn't have a chain. It was all black, and had a thunderbolt shaped button on it. Trademarking Super Thunder obviously.

"Cool! How does it work?" asked Lynn.

"Well it's just a prototype, but it would have the digital image of our suits stored in its memory, then with the push of the thunderbolt, it would scan the suits onto us in no time at all! However, it's still missing one key component. It's called a Digi-Core, and it's specifically manufactured by Digi-Tech. That core is what's going to power these babies." said Lisa.

"But Digi-Tech's closed for renovations Lisa! How are you gonna get the cores?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Fret not Lincoln. I put in an order for 13 Digi-Cores last night. Digi-Tech has a shipment of them coming in tonight by plane. They should be delivered here first thing tomorrow." said Lisa.

The rest of the family breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, Lynn Sr.'s cellphone rang.

"Hello Chief...The airport?!...Robbery?! We're on our way!" said Lynn Sr., as he hung up. "Alright guys, we're gonna have to suit up the old fashioned way one more time. Some bandits are trying to hijack the shipment of the Digi-Cores!" said Lynn Sr.

"Not on our watch! Let's go Super Thunder!" said Lincoln.

"YEAH!" exclaimed the rest of the Louds, as they suited up, and headed to the airport in the Thunderbolt. (Vanzilla's superhero name)

* * *

At Royal Woods Regional Airport, airport security were being held at gunpoint.

"Hand over the Digi-Cores, and no one gets hurt." said the lead masked man.

The male security officer laughed, which was a puzzling response.

"Hey! Hey! Why you laughin'?" asked the lead masked man confused.

"Bro I'm sorry, but what is you and your boys wearin'?" asked the male security officer.

The masked men had on hoodies that were way too tight for them. They were the same black hoodies that Lori and Leni saw the three guys looking at earlier that day.

"We couldn't find the right size a'ight? Now just give us the damn cores!" yelled the big masked man.

"Hey! You don't talk. I do." said the lead masked man.

"Man, it doesn't matter bro! We all here for the same thing! Who cares who talkin?!" argued the big masked man.

"I care. And you're gonna learn your place!" said the lead masked man.

"Hell no! I talk if I wanna talk!" yelled the big masked man.

"What?!" said the lead masked man astonished.

"How about both of you zip it!" said Lucy, as she used her telekinesis to duct-tape the masked men's mouths shut.

The two masked men who were arguing were struggling to pull the tape off, when Lynn rushed in and tackled both of them to the ground. Lana then followed and froze them in place.

"I think you guys just need to chill." said Lana.

"Good one Freeze!" said Luan.

The third man started running to try and make an escape, but Lincoln got in his way.

"Going somewhere?" asked Lincoln, as he started charging up his electricity.

The man tried to turn back, but was then met by Lola.

"You look shocked. How about I turn up the heat?" said Lola, as she brandished fireballs in her palms.

The man was now freaked out, and ran aimlessly towards some boxes, only to be jumpscared by Luna's shockwave.

"Nice try dude!" said Luna.

The man staggered backwards, slightly disoriented from the sound of the shockwave, and then felt his hands being tied behind his back. When he turned his head, he saw Leni appear behind him.

"Sorry, but I can't let you escape. Hope you understand." said Leni.

The man started struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"Oh don't bother. Those knots are super tight! That's the one thing I was good at in Bluebell Scouts!

The man then sighed and gave up.

15 minutes later, the police arrived and arrested the three shady men. They too laughed at the ridiculous attire they were wearing, as they took them into custody. The Louds then piled into Thunderbolt, and drove off the runway, laughing at the criminals they had just brought to justice.

* * *

The next morning, Lisa gathered her family in the living room, to debut the PortaPendant fully functioning. She pressed the thunderbolt button on it, and the pendant scanned her super suit onto her in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa..." said the rest of the Loud family.

"See? It's that simple." said Lisa.

"Oh, thank you Digi-Cores!" said Lincoln, as he took his PortaPendant in his hand.

"THANK YOU DIGI-CORES!" exclaimed the rest of the Louds.

From here on out, they shouldn't have any other problems. With wardrobe that is.

* * *

 **Alright! There's Episode 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and like I said, if you have any ideas for future episodes, let me know, and I might use them. Don't forget to check out my other story _Inside Loud_ if you're interested, and until next time. This has been 65rogeryork. Peace guys.**


	3. Episode 3: Who's The Mole? Part 1

**Hey guys, 65 here. I posted a question out to you guys about the future of this fanfic. The overall consensus was that I should continue it, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to strive to be as creative as possible with this story. I want to thank all of you who responded to my question and everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I'm not gonna make this intro too long, so I'm just going to acknowledge some reviews from the last chapter really quickly.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **MrGenerator - I'm actually working on episodes that will focus on one character. Actually, this episode is kind of focused on one, you'll just have to see who it is! A story arc with a villain actually sounds interesting and I'll probably explore that idea for future episodes. As for challenges, I'd say at least in this chapter the threat is much bigger than just petty theft. Thanks for the review!**

 **A Hopeful Observer - I'm glad you enjoyed the origin story. These first two episodes of this series were just the initial ideas I had after Super Louds ended. I've had to write some more episodes, but creativity is flowing. Anyways, thanks for the support for this story, and thanks for the review!**

 **Alright guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's gonna be a little different from the first two, but hopefully not too much. As always, reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: Who's The Mole? Part 1**

It was late at night in Royal Woods, and everyone was likely sleeping. Even one who shouldn't have been asleep. A security guard hired at Bob's Bait and Tackle to keep watch overnight, had decided to take a quick doze, which turned into a full-on nap. The owner of the store, Bob, didn't have enough money to buy security cameras, so getting a security guard was the next best thing in his mind. Unfortunately, the only thing he was guarding was the stool he was sitting on while sleeping. However, he was about to get a serious wake-up call.

*RUMBLE*

"Huh? Who's there?" asked the security guard dazed.

*CRASH*

"Whoa there! Who's in here?" asked the security guard, starting to get confused and worried. He noticed that the front door he was sitting next to, hadn't been tampered with. He figured the intruder must've come in through the back door. He carefully made his way around to the back of the store to find...nothing.

"What the-"

*VARIOUS SOUNDS*

Just then, the security guard realized the sounds were coming from the freezer section of the shop. He placed his hand on his pistol ready to fire, as he approached the intruder. What he encountered was definitely an intruder, but it wasn't human. The guard froze in fear as he observed what looked like a giant mole, but it didn't look normal. It was eating the worms from the freezer, and creating a mess everywhere. Just to the right of it, the guard saw a giant hole in the ground, where the mole supposedly came from. The security guard knew he had to get the mole out of there, so he started to yell at it.

"Hey! Stop eating those! Those are for customers! Not giant moles! Now if you don't get back in your hole, I'm gonna shoot you!" threatened the security guard out of fear.

The mole then turned around, acknowledging that he heard the security guard's request, but he didn't look like he was going to oblige. His blood red eyes pierced the security guard's soul, making him regret his choice to confront the beast.

"*gulps* Don't make me use this!" said the security guard, pointing the gun at the mole.

The mole replied by smacking the gun away with his large tail.

"Oh no. AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the security guard, as he ran away from the beast in fear.

The mole followed him through the store, knocking down store shelves and destroying everything else in its path. The security guard then found himself in the front of the store, and tried to exit through the front door, but fumbled around with his keys.

"Come on! Dang keys!" said the security guard frustrated.

He finally found the right key to open the door, when the mole caught up to him. He was cornered.

"No! Please!" begged the security guard.

The mole uttered a terrifying screech, as he lunged at the security guard, who was screaming at the top of his lungs.

* * *

The next morning, Bob had opened up his store, and discovered a gruesome scene. He immediately called the police and they called Super Thunder.

"I don't know what happened officer. I came here, opened ma store, and-and I just found a lot of blood! A lot of it!" said Bob, pretty shaken.

Royal Woods PD had cased the store, documenting evidence. They had discovered the mutilated body of the security guard near the front of the store, and the whole place seemed to have been ransacked.

"What happened here Chief?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, right now it looks like a robbery, but we're not so sure. Whoever or whatever did this to our victim, clearly had no mercy or a conscience." said the Chief.

"Our suspect is probably not human then." said Lisa.

"You might be right Super Sense. Our forensics unit discovered specks of these hairs littered all over the store. At first glance, they say they look like mole hairs, but I doubt moles could've done this." said the Chief, handing the evidence to Lisa.

Lisa felt the hair, using her heightened sense of touch to try and identify the species of mole that was at the scene of the crime. However, she couldn't seem to trace it to any species.

"It's definitely a mole hair, it just doesn't belong to any species of mole that we humans know of." said Lisa.

"So it's an alien mole?" asked Lynn.

"I'm not knocking any ideas just yet. I'll have to take this back to my lab to examine it. Of course, if you'll let me Chief." said Lisa.

"Of course! You guys are practically apart of the police department by now! You're more than welcome to take it. Let us know what you find!" said the Chief.

"Will do Chief. Come on gang!" said Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of Super Thunder walked over to Thunderbolt.

As they drove away from the crime scene, they were trying to comprehend that they were now involved with a case that had a deceased victim. They didn't know what this was going to lead to, but they knew that this mission was going to be more serious than the ones they had had previously.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Lisa was examining the speck of hair given to her by the Chief. Under her microscope, it still was unidentifiable, so she decided to chemical test it. She had tested the hair with 4 common chemicals to determine its origin, with no evident results. She was just about to test the hair with the last chemical on her rack, when Lincoln walked in.

"Hey Lisa. Dad made Sloppy Joes for lunch. You coming?" asked Lincoln.

"Sorry Lincoln, but I have to crack this hair's genetic code. It seems highly unnatural, almost like it was created." said Lisa.

"Maybe it's a new species." said Lincoln.

"Even so, a whole horde of any species of mole wouldn't cause the amount of damage seen in that store. This just doesn't make sense." said Lisa, who was surprisingly stumped by this mystery.

"Try not to think too hard about it Lisa. You'll figure it out. You always do." said Lincoln, trying to be supportive.

"Yeah thanks." said Lisa, not feeling convinced.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head downstairs to tell Dad to save your food, before Lana takes it. Catch you later!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah ok." said Lisa, as Lincoln left the room.

Lisa then tested the hair with Chemical 5, and it turned from a normal black hue to a greenish hue. Lisa then concluded that the species of mole this hair came from was definitely not normal, but she still didn't know what it was, or where it came from.

* * *

Later that day at Ketcham Park, many people were enjoying a Saturday of fun. Most families had come out to the park for a picnic, and some just came to enjoy the scenery. However, both were about to be ruined.

*RUMBLING*

"What is that?" asked a random woman.

"Is it an earthquake?" asked a random boy.

All of a sudden, the giant mole who had ravaged the bait and tackle store last night, had surfaced in the park, looking menacing. It then uttered the same screech it made last night, terrifying everyone in the park. People scattered everywhere, trying to find the nearest exit. The mole seemed to have been made angrier by this, as it gave chase to anyone it saw, knocking down some trees along the way. As people made their escape, some weren't so lucky. A mother and her daughter found themselves stuck in a corner, as the mole approached them. They both trembled in fear as the mole lunged at them, but was suddenly struck down by a...boulder?

"Hey! Stay away from those people you brute!" shouted Lynn, who had obviously thrown the boulder.

The mole got up and charged at Lynn, but was blasted on the side, by a stream of lightning.

"Shocking isn't it?" said Lincoln, as he stood atop a lamppost.

Before the mole could attack, he was blasted on his other side simultaneously by fire and ice balls. He cried out in pain.

"If you can't take the heat..." said Lola.

"Then, cool it!" said Lana.

Lola, Lana, and Lincoln then started to attack the mole simultaneously with their energy projectiles. While they were doing this, Leni appeared next to the mother and daughter, which startled them a bit.

"Don't worry! I'm here to help you guys! Here, both of you take my hands." said Leni.

The mother and daughter each took one of Leni's hands and suddenly they were turned invisible.

"Alright! Just hold onto me!" said Leni, as she led them by the hand away from the beast, cloaked with her invisibility.

Meanwhile, the mole was getting fed up with being constantly attacked, and retaliated by thrashing its tail around violently. Its tail launched Lynn back, but she was caught by her father.

"Gotcha!" said Lynn Sr., as he clutched his daughter to him.

The mole then looked at its attackers menacingly, as its blood red eyes glowed.

"That thing looks angry..." said Lola, in a panicked tone.

"Get outta there guys! Move!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Or how about IT moves?" said Lori, as she blew the mole away with a powerful wind gust.

"Phew! Thanks Wind Vane!" said Lana.

"Yeah, we might be safe, but the people aren't! Lori, you just blew the mole toward the main entrance!" said Lynn Sr.

"Oh. Whoops!" said Lori embarrassed.

"Come on! We have to get over there!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he, Lori, Lana, Lola, Lynn and Lynn Sr., all raced towards the main entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile at the main entrance, Rita, Lily, Lucy, Luan, Luna and Lisa were all trying to direct traffic as efficiently as possible. However, everyone still seemed to be caught in a frenzy and the Louds couldn't get through to them.

"I got an idea moms! Can you turn into a megaphone?" asked Luna.

"Sure!" said Rita, as she turned into a megaphone.

Luna then strummed her guitar through the megaphone, to get everyone's attention.

"Alright! Look dudes! I know that giant mole dude looks scary, but if you all just chill for a sec and walk toward the exit, we'll all get through this! Y'all with me?" said Luna, through the megaphone.

The crowd responded with a "YEAH!"

"Alright then! Single file line!" said Luna, as the people started to file out of the park in an orderly fashion.

"Thanks mom." said Luna.

"No problem sweetie." said Rita, as she reverted back to normal.

Just then, Leni appeared with the mother and daughter she saved.

"Hey guys!" said Leni.

"Aah!" exclaimed Lucy, who was surprisingly startled.

"Wow Madame L, for once you're the one who got scared!" said Luan.

"Haha." said Lucy, not amused.

"I just saved these two." said Leni, quite proud.

"*gasps* DADDY!" exclaimed the daughter as she ran to her dad in the crowd.

"Aww! That's so cute!" gushed Leni.

"Did your father and the others defeat the mole?" asked Rita.

"I'm not sure, but it looked like they were handling it." said Leni.

"I think not! Look out!" exclaimed Lisa, as she directed the Louds' attention towards the sky, where the mole was crash landing towards them.

The people thought they were about to be crushed, when suddenly the mole was moved by some mysterious force. Said force was Lucy's telekinesis. The mole then stared her down, as it got up on its feet.

"Back you beast!" said Lucy, as she took control of the mole's mind, against its will.

As the mole struggled to break free of her grasp, its tail knocked down a nearby tree, and it was sent falling down in the direction of the fleeing people. Before the tree could land, Lynn ran up and caught it.

"We gotta get this thing out of here!" exclaimed Lynn.

"I'll hold it down Dad!" shouted Lincoln, as he wrapped an electric rope around the mole's tail, restraining it.

Lynn Sr. then wrapped his elastic arms around the mole's neck, to try and subdue it. The mole however, kept thrashing about, trying to break free.

"Ugh! I can't get a good grip on it! Oh! Hold on! Wait a second! I think I...got it!" said Lynn Sr., as he thought he finally got a hold of the mole, but actually had just removed a collar that was around his neck. "Huh?" said Lynn Sr., surprised to see he was holding a collar and not the mole.

The mole then dug a hole and escaped in a frenzy.

"Well, I got something." said Lynn Sr., holding up the collar.

"Yeah, but what did you get?" asked Lynn, dropping the tree now that the park was cleared.

"I'm not sure." said Lynn Sr.

"Let me have a look at it." said Lisa.

She inspected the collar, which had a lot of buttons on it, and also had an encoded message on it as well.

"Hmm...this looks suspicious. To decode what it means, we'll have to head back home." said Lisa.

"Ok then. To the Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as the rest of Super Thunder followed.

Their run in with this mysterious mole was certainly not over.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this episode! I'll see you guys in Part 2! Peace!**


	4. Episode 4: Who's The Mole? Part 2

**Hey guys! It's time for Part 2! I think you guys are going to enjoy this episode, seeing as this is the ending to this two-parter, it should be interesting. Before we move on, I have a lot of reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Marauder of Our Stars - Yeah, I felt a more serious tone would help this story's case. I get where you're coming from with portraying sound, however I wasn't sure of the best way to go about explaining it in a story, so I just said *CRASH* for example. I'm glad you think the story's better and I'm hoping to improve my writing with each chapter and story I write. Thanks for the review!**

 **Agnes Marie IN-NFT - Si, algunos de estos episodios van a tener temas mas serios que otros. Este es uno de ellos. Estoy muy feliz de que la escena del asesinato fue bien recibida, y que no extrane a nadie. Me alegro de que estes disfrutando de la demostracion de trabajo en equipo de Super Thunder. Parece que han mejorado desde el primer episodio. Y aunque la historia puede ser seria a veces, todavia trato de rociar con un poco de humor, como la escena de Lori por ejemplo. !Y lo adivinaste! Esta historia esta centrada en Lisa. Puede que no lo haya parecido en el ultimo episodio, pero deberia estar mas centrado en ella en este. Como siempre, gracias por la critica! Te aprecio realmente.**

 **A Hopeful Observer - Yeah, I hope it wasn't too jarring to have such a serious premise follow two light ones so closely. Speaking of this premise, yes, the mole is indeed under someone's control. The message Lisa decodes will tell her who it is. Stick around and you'll find out who!**

 **RCurrent - I'm glad you like the series. I actually had to look up who you were talking about though. I never played Final Fight before. But anyway, he seems like a pretty good character to be a villain. I actually thought he was a girl, until I saw his picture. That's hilarious that he was cursed with a girl's name. I can't guarantee that the actual character will be in the series, but maybe I can create a villain based off of him. We'll see. Thanks for the suggestion, and I hope you continue to enjoy the series!**

 **MrGenerator - Yeah, I have a soft spot for puns, and classic catchphrases and one-liners heroes say when they're in a fight scene. So, you may see a few cheesy puns here and there throughout this series. Thanks for the review and as for who's behind it, you'll have to read the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **5 Reviews! Wow, I think that's a new record! Anyways, thank you guys for all your support so far. And now, it's time for me to dip! I'll see you at the end of the chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: Who's The Mole? Part 2**

Several hours had passed since the Louds had retrieved a mysterious collar from around the mole's neck. Since they arrived home, Lisa had been cooped up in her lab, searching endlessly for the solution to the encoded message.

"*receives message data from her decrypting computing system* Hmm..." said Lisa, as she started to read the decrypted message.

... _What was closed shall be the cause of closure for a town of trees and crowns. The creature created and controlled underground..._

"Hmph. Something rubs me the wrong way about this message. The creature is obviously the mole and this collar was most likely controlling it. But who made the collar?" said Lisa, as she pondered on the message a little more.

She paused on the word _created_ , and realized that this mole had to have been genetically engineered or even mutated somehow. Which would mean it was created in a...lab.

" _Wait! A lab?! Hold on a second, what was the first part of this message again?!_ " thought Lisa, as she read the first part of the message again.

... _What was closed shall be the cause of closure for a town of trees and crowns..._

"Of course. It all makes sense now. The mole hair turning green, the collar, _what was closed shall be the cause of closure!_ *gasps* The mole was created by...them." said Lisa suspense-fully.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs in the Loud House, the Louds were trying to relax, but couldn't shake the thought of that mole away. They knew it was a serious threat, and wanted to capture it before it hurt or killed anyone else. Everyone was just a little on edge.

"*sees mouse by her foot and jumps* Ahh! The mole!" shouted Leni frightened.

"Relax Leni. That's just Bitey, my pet rat." said Lana, casually strolling over.

She picked up Bitey and took him away from Leni. Leni then sat back in the sofa relieved.

"I didn't know you were scared of rats Leni." said Luan.

"I'm not! It's that mole! I know I looked brave out there today, but I just can't stop thinking about it! All those people could've died!" exclaimed Leni.

"But they didn't honey. Cause we rescued them." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, but will we always be able to rescue them?" said Lynn, in a somewhat cold tone.

"Lynn! Don't say that sweetie!" said Rita.

"Hey, I'm just stating facts. Out of all of us, Lori's the only one who can fly, which means the rest of us are screwed if ol' "Thunderbolt" over here breaks down like it always does." said Lynn.

"I think Lynn's got a point. We do arrive kinda late to emergencies. If Lynn didn't have fast reflexes when she hit that mole with that boulder, that mother and daughter could've been killed." said Lincoln.

Lily starts to tear up from hearing this.

"Lincoln, I think we should stop this conversation around Lily. It's making her upset." said Rita, trying to calm Lily down.

"Listen kids, when we all became superheroes, we all knew of the dangers, the tough decisions we'd have to make. So far, there's only been one death in this case, but it wasn't our fault. We didn't know the mole existed at the time. But Lynn Jr's right. Urgency is everything when it comes to emergencies. We need a way to make Thunderbolt faster." said Lynn Sr.

"I can probably take a look at it Dad. Supe up Thunderbolt with a new engine, and we'll get where we need to go in no time!" said Lana.

"Thanks Lana. And remember kids, even when the situation's tough, if we all work together, we'll always give it our best to help the citizens of this town." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah pops is right guys. If we're not on one accord, then there's no harmony. No harmony and the whole chorus falls flat." said Luna.

All the Louds agreed with Luna's statement, and could now breathe a little easier with their worries addressed. However, as soon as the Louds were settled, their fears were suddenly brought up again when their house was violently shaken.

"What's going on?!" asked Luan confused.

"Is this an earthquake?!" asked Lola quite frightened.

"I don't think we get earthquakes in Royal Woods!" said Lori, as the house suddenly stopped shaking.

"What was that?" asked Lynn.

"I don't know... *cellphone starts ringing* ...but I have a feeling we're about to find out!" said Lynn Sr., as he answered his phone.

The Chief was on the line, and said that the mole had resurfaced in the heart of town. They needed to get down there fast.

"Suit back up Louds! Lincoln, can you get Lisa?" said Lynn Sr.

"Sure thing Dad!" said Lincoln, as he ran up the stairs.

He opened the door to Lisa and Lily's room, but found no one there. He was confused, but then his attention shifted to something on Lisa's computer screen. She had been researching the Mutagene Labs.

"What the-"

"Lincoln! Quit standing there! We gotta get going!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Sorry, but Lisa's missing." said Lincoln.

"What?" said Lynn confused.

"Alright guys, let's go!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Uh...Dad? We have a slight problem." said Lincoln.

"What's that son?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Lisa's missing." said Lincoln.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry Dad. I think I have an idea of where she is." said Lincoln, as he gestured toward the computer screen.

* * *

Meanwhile at the "abandoned" Mutagene Labs, Lisa had infiltrated the facilities, and was crawling through the air ducts.

"I still can't believe you lost it!" shouted a random scientist.

"But Johnny, the mole has been sighted downtown." said another random scientist.

"That doesn't matter! We still have no control over it!" shouted Johnny.

"Relax Johnny, it's not like someone will figure out it belongs to us! That code is way too hard to figure out. It was created by yours truly after all." said the other scientist.

"I wouldn't be so sure Cameron." said Lisa, from the air ducts.

"Huh? Who said that?" asked Cameron confused.

"I know that voice. Lispy Lisa! You've returned to us huh?" said Johnny.

"*drops down from the air ducts* Not a chance Johnny. I think you know why I'm here." said Lisa, as she threw the collar on the ground, implying that that was what she was talking about. She was in her regular attire confronting these scientists.

"So, you figured it out! Well, I guess if anybody was gonna do it, it was gonna be you." said Johnny.

"Yeah, she is like crazy smart!" said the other scientist.

"Yeah she is. I honestly don't know why she left." said Johnny.

"You know why I left Johnny, and Blake please don't try to flatter me with compliments. It doesn't work." said Lisa.

"I was just trying to be nice girl. Dang, this is the thanks I get for welcoming back an old friend." said Blake.

"We're not friends. Get that through your heads right now. I should've known you three would be behind this mutation tomfoolery. Now, tell me, why did you create the mole?" said Lisa.

"You decrypted the message. You already know why we created it. To get revenge on Royal Woods for shutting us down." said Johnny.

"You know Royal Woods shut this lab down for a good reason. You were hurting innocent animals with your mutation projects!" said Lisa.

"You were just as much apart of this as we were. Don't try to throw us under the bus. What we were doing was pushing the boundaries of science! And this society shunned what they didn't understand." said Johnny.

"But I understood quite well. And that's why I left you guys. I couldn't go through with it anymore. I do have a conscience." said Lisa.

"And your conscience should've told you that coming here was a bad idea. Cameron!" said Johnny, as Cameron pushed a button on a remote, which suspended Lisa in a rope trap.

"*struggles to break free* Let me go you scoundrels! You're not going to succeed in your plan!" said Lisa.

"I think we are. We may not have control of the mole, but it'll still get the message across to Royal Woods. They will pay dearly for shutting us down." said Johnny.

"Johnny, this is exactly why I left you idiots. You never think! If you don't have control of the mole, the people of Royal Woods won't know who's responsible. Quite frankly, you wouldn't want them to know who's responsible. The mole has already killed one person, and others could end up hurt or worse as long as that mole is on the loose. So, I want you to tell me clearly, how do we stop it?" said Lisa.

"That's for us to know, and for Royal Woods to never find out." said Johnny.

"Well that's too bad. Cause you're gonna have to tell us now." said the Chief, entering the room, with officers behind him.

"What the? Who led the fuzz here?" asked Blake.

"Some friends of ours." said the Chief.

Suddenly, Lynn Sr., Lucy, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, and Leni entered the room as well, all wearing their superhero outfits.

"Whoa cool! You're friends with Super Thunder?!" asked Cameron, in a geeky voice.

"That's right! Now how do we defeat that mole?" asked Lincoln authoritatively.

"*smirks* We're not telling you." said Johnny smugly.

"Well it doesn't matter. We already know you guys created it so...Seize 'em boys!" said the Chief, as the officers ran up and detained the scientists.

"You're going to jail for a long time." said one of the police officers.

"Oh yeah? Well, don't you worry! I'll get out! I'm smart enough to do that you know?" said Cameron.

"Yeah yeah. Come on." said the officer, as he started to drag Cameron away.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Cameron, as he dropped a slip of paper from his lab coat, while being dragged away.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Lynn Sr., as he stretched his arm out to retrieve the slip of paper.

The paper contained another encoded message.

"Oh great! It's another one of those message thingies!" said Lana, in slight frustration.

"That's right! And you'll never figure it out! Hahahahaha!" said Johnny.

"Alright, let's take 'em to the squad cars boys!" said the Chief, as Johnny, Blake and Cameron were taken away.

"How are we gonna figure this out?" asked Lincoln.

"*clears throat* If you guys would free me, I would be able to assist you in decrypting the message." said Lisa.

"Right. Flame?" said Lynn Sr.

"One super hot fireball coming up Daddy!" said Lola, as she burned the ropes with a red hot fireball.

"Thank you Flame. My sweater's a little singed but I'm otherwise unharmed. Now then... *puts on her super suit with the use of her PortaPendant* Let's get down to business." said Lisa.

"How are you gonna solve this?" asked Lincoln.

"With this! Behold the DeCrypter 3000! Name subject to change. Now, hold the message in front of the scanner please." said Lisa.

The DeCrypter scanned and decrypted the message to read...

... _The brighter of the opposites, and ally of day. It is forever our enemy, and the mole is its prey..._

"What the heck does that mean?" said Lola.

"I think I know. Whatever it is, the mole is defeated by it. It's brighter than it's opposite and can be found during the day. It's-"

"*gasps* Of course! Light!" said Lisa.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" said Lucy.

"Sorry Madame L, there's no time! Come on guys! We have to get downtown!" said Lisa, as she and the other Louds raced out of the lab to the van.

* * *

Meanwhile downtown...

*mole shrieks loudly*

"Hey! Would ya shut up already?!" said Lynn.

"Don't make it angry!" said Lori.

"Aw who cares! None of our attacks are working on it!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Hang on kids! I'm getting a call from your father." said Rita, as she answered her wireless communicator.

"Hi honey! How are you and the kids holding up?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Not too good! Luan, Luna and Lily managed to evacuate downtown, but this mole is still running rampant in the streets! We just can't seem to defeat it!" said Rita.

"Don't worry mother, we have the solution! The mole is highly sensitive to light. Have Luan blast it with a few of her energy beams, and we should be able to subdue it." said Lisa, taking over the conversation.

"Okay! Thanks honey!" said Rita, as she ended the communication, and then called Luan.

"Hey Mom! What's up?" asked Luan.

"Luan honey? I need you to come back to Downtown Square. The mole can only be defeated by light, and you're the only one with that power!" said Rita.

"I always knew I'd get my time to SHINE!" said Luan.

"Just hurry sweetie." said Rita.

"Okay Mom! _Light Show_ away!" said Luan, as she ended her communication line.

Just as soon as she and Rita's conversation ended, the Thunderbolt pulled up to the scene.

"Hey honey! I'm so glad you're okay! Where's Luan?" said Lynn Sr.

"I just called her. She's on her way." said Rita.

*mole shrieks announcing its presence once more*

"We have to do something while we wait for her to get here!" said Lori.

"Someone has to hold it down!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Lynn.

"And I'll help to constrain it!" said Lucy.

"I'll help too girls! That mole is super huge! You're gonna need a little Lynn-lasticity to really hold it down!" said Lynn Sr.

"Alright! Then let's get in the game Dad!" said Lynn, as she leaped forward, and pinned the beast's tail.

The mole tried to break free, but was quickly restrained even more by Lynn Sr.'s arms.

"Great job Dad! Now Madame L, give him a piece of your mind!" said Lynn.

"Or I'll just control it." said Lucy, as she used her telepathy to take over the mole's mind.

"Great! We have the mole in place! Now all we need is-"

"The _Light Show_!" exclaimed Luan, as she suddenly blasted the mole with a barrage of light energy projectiles, unknowingly cutting off Lynn's statement.

The mole cried out in pain, until it slumped to the ground, clearly defeated. Super Thunder then celebrated, knowing that the underground nightmare was over.

"We did it! Thanks Luan!" exclaimed Leni.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help LIGHT up your day! Hahahaha!" said Luan.

The rest of Super Thunder groaned as usual.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lynn.

Just then, Royal Woods PD pulled up, with the military unit in tow.

"Don't worry Super Thunder, we'll take it from here." said the Chief.

"We're going home Powerhouse!" said Lynn Sr., in response to Lynn's question.

The mole was hauled off to be extradited out of Royal Woods, and Super Thunder left the scene feeling triumphant.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this episode, and I'm sorry it took so long to come out. Until next time, I've been 65, and I'm out! Peace!**


	5. Episode 5: Eyes on The Storm

**Hey guys! It's time for another episode of Super Louds: The Series! I hope you guys enjoyed the two-parter and I hope to improve writing episodes in that format in the future. I also hope you guys are still enjoying the series overall! I know I've been away for some time and I apologize. My life's just been crazy lately. I'll try to stay as consistent as possible, but just know that if there's ever a long hiatus on my page, I'm probably stuck doing something school-related. With that being said, lets get into the review!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **A Hopeful Observer - I'm glad you appreciated the Lisa arc. My planning is to at some point in time to give each of the Louds a personal story arc. Oh and you kinda read my mind a little, because Lisa's connection with the Mutagene Labs is certainly not over. Glad you're looking forward to this one. I think you're going to enjoy it.**

 **And I think the rest of you guys are going to enjoy this one too. Thanks for all the support for this story so far, and let's get in to it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Eyes On The Storm**

On a late Sunday night, while the rest of the Louds were sleeping, Lori Loud was still up texting as usual. It was around 11:50 p.m., when she got a call from her boyfriend Bobby.

"Hey boo boo bear! I wasn't expecting you to call me so late." said Lori.

"Yeah, sorry about that babe. I was tied up all day at the bodega. It's kinda slow now though, so I took this time to call you." said Bobby.

"You're still at the bodega? I thought it closed already!" said Lori.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you! Grandpa changed the bodega to a 24 hour shop! Business is booming babe! I'm gonna get off in an hour though. Grandpa's gonna run the night shift." said Bobby.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" asked Lori.

"Oh yeah sure! We take turns running the shop since we're the only workers." said Bobby.

"Oh. Well I'm proud of you babe. You're so responsible!" said Lori, clearly impressed.

"Thanks babe! I've always wanted to run a business, even if it's not all my own, but it's still something. I'm just glad I accomplished something you know? So, what's been going on in Royal Woods lately? I've heard there's a new superhero team." said Bobby.

"Oh yeah! Um...Super Thunder! Yep, they're Royal Woods' superheroes!" said Lori, careful not to sound nervous.

"Have you seen them in action babe? There's videos of them all over YouTube! They're pretty cool huh?" said Bobby.

"Y-Yeah! They're cool." said Lori, as she laughed nervously.

"I know! I figured you could relate since you live in a big family and all. Actually, you know what's crazy? They kinda look like your family babe!" said Bobby.

"Yeah! That is crazy! Anyway! I better let you get some sleep for school tomorrow!" said Lori, not wanting Super Thunder's true identity to be discovered.

"Yeah you're right-"

"Hello Roberto!"

"Hey Grandpa! (to Lori) Yeah, my grandpa just walked in, so it's time I get off! Have a great day tomorrow babe and- Oh! Don't you have a golf competition tomorrow?" asked Bobby.

"Yeah, we're up against Miller Creek." said Lori.

"Ooh! Royal Woods High rivals! Well, I know you'll do great babe. Just remember to stay focused and do your best out there. Strive for greatness! Or should I say SWING for greatness! Haha." said Bobby.

"*laughs a little* Oh boo boo bear! You're the only person that can make me laugh at a corny joke. Anyway, I gotta get some sleep, it's literally midnight." said Lori.

"Yeah, me too. Good night babe." said Bobby.

"Good night." said Lori, as she ended the call.

As she laid down, she could hear some strong wind gusts outside. She knew she had her directional balancer on, so it was probably normal wind outside. Still, that meant that tomorrow's match was going to be windy. She hoped her team wouldn't have any problems.

* * *

The following afternoon, the Loud family had came out to support Lori at her team's golf match. They were playing a 9-hole game and it had looked like Miller Creek had a clear victory. However, two of their team members had managed to score bogeys on Hole 9, which brought their team's score down to 42. This was due to the strong wind gusts that had been plaguing the course. They had been giving the Royal Woods team a rough time since the start, and they were hoping desperately for a comeback. This was their shot.

"Okay girls. Huddle up! *team huddles* Okay, there's still a chance for us to win this. We're only down by 2 and Hole 9 is a 6 par course. As long as one of us makes it to the hole on par or less, we win!" said Lori.

"Great. So you losers can fall back, and I'll win for the team." said Carol Pingrey.

"Excuse me?" said Lori shocked.

"You heard me. The "Queen of Golf" has had quite enough time in the spotlight. It's time for Carol to shine!" said Carol.

"You got it all wrong Carol." said Dana.

"Yeah. This thing is about teamwork. Not your own personal glory." said Becky.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain Lori being given the most credit when the school announces our wins huh?! Look! She's even on the cover of Junior Golfers Monthly!" exclaimed Carol, visibly upset.

"Well for one, she's the captain of the team." said Becky.

"And that magazine thing was complete luck. I didn't do it intentionally." said Lori.

"Yeah yeah. Just watch your back Loud. There's a new queen on the rise." said Carol, as she left her teammates creepily.

"...How did she get on the team again?" asked Dana.

"Her parents literally begged her way in. Anyway, don't worry about her. Let's just focus on winning this thing." said Lori.

"Right! I'm up. Wish me luck guys!" said Becky, as she ran up to the tee.

Lori and Dana sent their best support her way, but the end result was a bogey, due to the pesky wind and Becky's impatience. Dana was next up, but ended up scoring a double bogey. Hitting the ball out of the rough was very...well, rough for her. With the added wind, it was almost impossible. Most of the spectators noticed the wind was getting stronger. The officials were even considering postponing the game, however since the match was basically at its end, they decided to quickly wrap it up. The score was 41-37, and Royal Woods desperately needed a par to win. Carol Pingrey decided she was going to give her "team" the win. Or herself at least.

"Watch how a pro handles a ball." bragged Carol, as she strolled up to the tee.

Oh the ball was handled alright. Just not by Carol. By the time Carol had sunk the ball at the hole, she had scored a bogey, thanks to the wind.

"Wow. Those were some real professional moves out there Carol. You should teach me them sometime." mocked Lori.

"Don't mock me! The only reason I've received this sub-par score is because of this stupid wind!" exclaimed Carol.

"Wouldn't that be _over-par_?" asked Becky smugly.

Carol lets off a scowl as she storms to the bathroom enraged.

It was now Lori's turn to swing. With Carol's bogey, the team's score was now down to 36. Lori had to score a par in order for her team to win. Lori calmly walked up to the tee, as her teammates, some spectators, and of course, her family cheered her on. She took a deep breath and swung. The first stroke landed the ball pretty far down the course. Lori was feeling pretty good about this. Her second stroke landed the ball decently as well. However, as she prepared herself for her third stroke, the wind suddenly kicked in, and blew the ball right into the rough. Lori was still a fair distance away from the hole. She was contemplating on whether or not to bend the wind to her whim, but she didn't want to cheat. She wanted to win this game fair and square. It took a lot of strength, but she managed to hit the ball out of the rough and land it back on the path. Stroke 5 nudged the ball right on the edge of the green. This was it. Lori had to sink the ball in this stroke, or Miller Creek would win the match. Tension was high, as Lori struck the ball and it seemed to glide across the grass, and right into the hole! Lori couldn't believe it. Her team won.

"Oh my gosh." said Lori to herself.

"LORI!" shouted Becky and Dana, who ran up to Lori and hugged her.

"The winners of the match are the Royal Woods High varsity golf team." announced the chief official.

The spectators who were supporting Royal Woods started to cheer, and the others started to leave the stands disappointed. As Miller Creek's team left the course, the Loud family ran up to congratulate Lori.

"There's my star swinger! I'm telling you honey, Lori's gonna be the next Tiger Woods!" said Lynn Sr., embracing his daughter.

"Dad! Stop! You're embarrassing me." said Lori.

"You're a natural Lori!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah dude! You hit that ball out of the rough like it was nothing!" said Luna.

"I actually didn't fall asleep this time! This game was really interesting! I might actually take up golf!" said Lynn.

"Lynn honey, I think you have enough sports under your belt." said Rita.

"Nonsense! Lynn's always ready for a challenge!" said Lynn.

The Loud family laughed as the course was becoming empty.

"Alright guys. I think it's time we head home." said Lynn Sr.

"Daddy, can we order a pizza?" asked Lola, in a babyish tone.

"I don't see why not! Especially when we have someone special to celebrate!" said Lynn Sr., gesturing toward Lori.

"Yes! Thank you Daddy! (whispered: _And thank YOU Lori._ )" said Lola.

Seeing how her dad was in a good mood, Lori decided to hop on the bandwagon a bit.

"Hey Dad, do you think Becky and Dana can come over?" asked Lori.

"Sure! I'll order an extra box." said Lynn Sr.

Lori, Becky and Dana high-fived at their success. Tonight was going to be an awesome celebration. As the Louds, (with Lori's friends in tow), drove off, Carol came out the bathroom to be met with an almost empty course.

"What the heck?! Hey you! What happened?! Where'd everybody go?!" asked Carol, as she frantically shook a random teenage boy.

"Whoa! Calm down! Royal Woods won. Match is over." said the teenage boy.

"It's over? We won?! Wait. That means that...LORI WON!" shouted Carol enraged.

The teen boy was freaked out by her at this point, and ran away as fast as possible. Carol was furious. Once again, her rival Lori Loud had outdone her. She had only joined her school's golf team, in the hopes of outperforming Lori. However, that wasn't working. She couldn't think straight. Her mind flooded with anger and hatred, which was fueled even more when she got a text from her parents that read:

 _Hi honey._

 _Your mother and I are tied up with a few errands, and can't stop to pick you up._

 _Do you mind walking home? It's only about 15 minutes away._

 _Thanks. Take care!_

The only response Carol could give to the message was a fury-fueled scream.

* * *

The wind had picked up significantly as Carol walked home. It pushed and pulled against her, and Carol almost lost her balance a couple of times while she was walking. She had finally reached her sub-division, and decided to take the back entrance in. However, as soon as she entered, a hard gust of wind knocked her off her feet, and into some sewage water in a trench below.

"Ugh! Cruel trick wind! I swear the universe hates me! I swear everyone hates me! Even my stupid parents and- Ugh! I hate you Lori! In fact, I curse you!" exclaimed Carol outraged.

The wind started to savagely blow around her, as she struggled to get up from what she was pretty sure was not just sewage. It was blue and freezing cold.

"UGH! And I curse you too wind! If you had just co-operated, I would've beaten Lori!" shouted Carol, as the wind suddenly surrounded her like a cyclone.

It looked like the wind was reacting to the strange chemical Carol had fallen into. As the wind surrounded her, she felt it penetrating her skin, almost like she was physically becoming wind. As she screamed for help, her cry was heard, but it was too late. Many nearby residents came out of their houses to see the giant wind ball die down. They were shocked to see a girl standing in the middle of it. She looked pale, and her eyes were icy blue.

"What the hell?!" said a shocked female.

"Isn't that the Pingrey's daughter?" asked a male resident.

Before any of the residents could get close enough to assist Carol, she suddenly vanished into thin air. She took the phrase _"Gone With the Wind"_ to a whole new meaning.

* * *

The Louds had to cut Lori's celebration dinner short, as they were suddenly deployed to action by the Chief. Once they had made up a reasonable excuse to Becky and Dana, they took off in Thunderbolt, and headed to the scene of what they were told was an eerie wind. When they had arrived, the police had already blocked off the area where the wind had accumulated. The forensics unit had hazmat suits on, examining the peculiar waste at the bottom of the trench. A lot of residents were standing by, shocked and curious as to what had just occurred.

"Hey look! It's Super Thunder!" shouted a random boy.

The crowd of spectators started to cheer, as Super Thunder briefly waved, and continued their way to the Chief.

"Super Thunder! Glad you're here. This is a weird one." said the Chief.

"What happened here?" asked Luan.

"Yeah, and why is it so cold?" asked Lola shivering.

"Right now, our forensics unit believes this was the site of a major chemical reaction. The chemicals in that trench down there is a mixture of liquid nitrogen and helium, which explains why it's so cold right now. Our scientists believe that this mixture was the cause of the wind to be drawn to this area." said the Chief.

"Fascinating! This chemical reaction is a new phenomenon! Oh, if only I were here to witness it!" said Lisa.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted to witness it as close as one unfortunate soul did." said the Chief.

"There was someone in the chemical waste?" asked Rita.

"According to eyewitnesses, yes. It appears a teenage girl was affected by the chemicals. Some residents say they saw her vanish. Almost like she was turned into wind." said the Chief.

"Do they have any idea who she was?" asked Lynn Sr.

"It was a bit of a distance, but some say she looked like-"

"CAROL!" shouted Mrs. Pingrey, running up to the Chief and Super Thunder, with her husband behind her. "*panting* Officer, you've got to help us find our daughter!" exclaimed Mrs. Pingrey.

"She had to walk home from a golf match at Fairfield Park. We came home to this commotion, and we heard that she's involved somehow." said Mr. Pingrey.

"Wait. You said Carol was at a golf match?" asked Lori curiously.

"Yes! Do you know her by some chance?" asked Mrs. Pingrey, clearly distraught.

Lori had a feeling she did know the Carol they were talking about, but the Chief confirmed her thoughts.

"A Ms. Carol Pingrey, was the supposed victim of this reaction. Is that your daughter?" asked the Chief.

"YES! YES!" exclaimed Mrs. Pingrey, as she started crying uncontrollably. Mr. Pingrey tried his best to console her.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" asked Mr. Pingrey.

"We're not sure sir, but I'll send out a search party immediately." said the Chief.

"Hang on Chief. My senses are buzzing." said Lisa, as she started to listen in on something with her super hearing.

She heard strong wind gusts forming in the direction of where her family's house was.

"I believe your daughter is near the area of Franklin Avenue. That is, if we are to assume that she is essentially wind." said Lisa.

"Wait. Franklin Avenue?! That's where we-...I mean, where we saw a lot of people! You know, 'cause that's where people live!" said Lana, trying to recover her statement.

"And we should head over there before any of those PEOPLE get hurt." said Lori, piggy-backing on Lana's statement.

"Well you guys should make a hustle then. It's been windy all day, and if that girl has control of wind now, things can turn bad real fast, if she doesn't know how to control it." said the Chief.

"Super Thunder. Please save our girl." pleaded Mrs. Pingrey.

"We'll do our best ma'am." said Lynn Sr., as he and the Louds piled in Thunderbolt and drove to their street address.

They didn't know what to expect, but they had a hunch it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

As they neared their house, Lori noticed the wind started to pick up around them significantly.

"Wind strength is picking up. I can feel it." said Lori.

"Yeah, and it's a lot colder now!" said Lola.

"Hey, when did we get a statue in our yard?" asked Lincoln, upon seeing a figure standing on his front lawn.

"That's not a statue! That's Carol!" exclaimed Lori, as Thunderbolt screeched to a halt.

Super Thunder exited the van and Lori took the lead, looking as if she wanted to confront Carol herself. Lynn Sr. sensed this and stopped his daughter.

"Wait honey. Carol can be very dangerous. We don't want to approach her to hastily. After all, she is on our lawn!" said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry Dad. I got this." said Lori, as she started to confidently approach Carol.

She had a feeling she knew exactly why Carol was at her house. And she wasn't going to let her succeed. As she got close to Carol, she could feel a cold chill wafting from her. She was too close to back out now. It was time to confront her.

"Carol? Carol Pingrey? This is Wind Vane of Super Thunder. I'm going to ask you nicely to please step off of this property." said Lori, in the most authoritative voice she could manage.

"Do you really think I'm stupid? I know it's you Lori. You couldn't put on a show if you tried. So, it's not good enough for you to be a superstar golfer, but you have to be a superhero too?! And then you make me out to be the bad guy!" said Carol.

"*sighs* Carol, you do it to yourself. I don't try to outdo anyone! I just play golf because I love the sport!" said Lori.

"And how do you explain being a superhero?" asked Carol.

"It just happened. I really couldn't explain it to you. And now that you know my identity, I don't suppose you'll be keeping a secret." said Lori.

"Of course not! And it's a shame too, 'cause when people find out who you are, you won't be able to respond!" said Carol menacingly.

"What are you talking about Carol?" asked Lori concerned.

"I'm not Carol anymore! I'm your _Cyclone_!" exclaimed Carol (now known as Cyclone).

Cyclone then laughed maniacally as she created a huge twister around her and Lori. The rest of Super Thunder noticed this, and some wanted to run to Lori's aid, but Lisa advised them against it.

"Wait family! That cyclone is already up to a Category 2! We don't want any casualties on our part!" exclaimed Lisa concerned.

"What do you suggest then?!" asked Lincoln panicked.

"The only way to unravel that cyclone fast enough is from the inside. Luckily, Lori's the right Loud for the job." said Lisa, as she established communication with Lori using her wireless communicator.

"Lori! Do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?!" asked Lisa, slightly panicked with the sudden turn of events.

"Yeah! I'm here!*shrieks*" said Lori, as she was suddenly attacked by an ice ball from Cyclone.

"Are you okay?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah! I'm fine, but Carol has lost it! She's trying to kill me!" exclaimed Lori.

"Listen to me. You control the wind too right?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah..." said Lori, listening to where this was going.

"Okay. So all you have to do is unravel her cyclone." said Lisa.

"How do I do that?" asked Lori confused.

"Pull the wind counter-clockwise of the direction the cyclone is spinning. And you better hurry. The cyclone's approaching Category 3. Eventually, more than just your life is going to be lost." said Lisa.

Lori realized that all the residents who lived on her street, and her house were in danger. She was not going to let Carol destroy that.

"Listen to me Carol! It may not have gotten through your thick skull, but I'm not the villain here! You've literally turned into one! And I can't let you spin out of control any longer." said Lori.

"First of all, IT'S CYCLONE! And second, what are you gonna do about it?!" asked Cyclone.

"I'm glad you asked." said Lori, as she suddenly flew around the cyclone in the opposite direction it was spinning, dragging the wind behind her.

Cyclone realized what she was doing, but it was too late.

"NO! YOU CAN'T WIN AT EVERYTHING!" screamed Cyclone.

"Word of advice Carol, GROW UP!" exclaimed Lori, as she had just about unraveled the twister.

"IT'S CY-...clone?" said Cyclone, as she suddenly realized there was no more wind around her.

With Lori having the wind under control, gravity took over (as Carol/Cyclone couldn't fly), and she plummeted towards the ground, but was surprisingly saved...by Super Thunder.

"Wha-What is this?" asked Carol, who found herself in Lisa's modified version of the Prank-Me-Not-Poncho. (from Fool's Paradise)

"This my adversary is a gas containment suit. This should keep you stationary until the authorities arrive." said Lisa.

"What?! No! I hate you Lori! I HATE-"

Lisa shut her up by putting the suit's helmet on, which she soundproofed.

"That's enough of that for now." said Lisa.

By midnight, most of the commotion had been resolved. Carol had been taken to a specialized institution for interrogation and who knows what else. Her parents were heart broken that their daughter would try to cause harm to someone else, and insisted that their must have been a mistake. However, the police department ruled that there's a consequence for every action, and Carol had to pay the price. As for the Louds, with a few replaced shingles and floorboards (provided by Lana), the Loud House was back to it's not-so-great, but perfect to the Louds, self.

As Lori settled in for the night, she contemplated on how serious of a threat Carol was. She hadn't told her family her identity had been discovered, because she didn't want them to have worry about another thing. She knew Carol was clever and cunning, but could she escape prison? Lori decided to put away the events of that day for now, and decided to go to sleep. Before she drifted off however, she got a text from Bobby that read:

 _Hey babe, I know you're probably sleeping_

 _But I just wanted to congratulate your team on the win._

 _Also, I heard a huge cyclone formed on your street_

 _But Super Thunder dealt with it!_

 _That must have been awesome to see them in action up close huh?_

 _Anyway, I'll call you in the morning. Gonna catch some Zzs._

 _Sweet dreams babe._

 _"_ Sweet dreams too boo-boo bear." said Lori, as she put her phone on her nightstand, and drifted off to sleep.

However, she shouldn't sleep to comfortably. The wind has been known to bring _storms._

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading this episode! And once again, I apologize for coming out so late with this. Hopefully Episode 6 won't take as long to come as this did, but we'll see what happens. Thanks for all your support guys, and until next time, this is 65. Peace!**


	6. Episode 6: House Warning Part 1

**Welcome, 65 here, and you're in for a scare! Well, hopefully if I'm successful in this chapter. Halloween is in 2 days, so I thought it'd be the perfect time to bring you guys a Halloween episode. This is a two-parter, so expect Part 2 fairly soon after this one. Before we enter, I have some reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Smoking Wrecker - Yeah, I wanted to start moving the series forward a bit more, by introducing a recurring villain. Hopefully I described her origin story well. Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Ink-Dub - Yeah, I was wondering how that part of the episode would be perceived, but I'm glad you found it interesting.**

 **Agnes Marie IN-NFT - Si, espero que la pelea no haya sido demasiado decepcionante. Este fue mi primer intento de contar con una historia de origen villano, y Carol como personaje no se desarrollo en absoluto, asi que tenia poco para trabajar. Sin embargo, espero expandir su personaje en futuros episodios. A partir de ahora, ella conoce la identidad de Lori, y Lori lo sabe. Es solo cuestion de tiempo, antes de que su familia se entere. Tendremos que ver que pasa. !Gracias por leer!**

 **A Hopeful Observer - She'll definitely be a bigger threat in the future. As for how, you'll have to see! Review is much appreciated!**

 **Dragonlover - I'm thinking about giving other characters powers, but nothing has been finalized yet. It could happen in the future though.**

 **DragonZordPrime - I'm not sure yet as to whether or not each hero will have their own nemesis, but I may employ that at some point in the future. There are some ideas floating around in my head about this though. A legion of doom plot sounds very interesting, and will most likely be done at some point. I'm glad you're enjoying the series so far, and the little joke with Carol's villain name. As for new heroes, you'll just have to see! Happy to have you here, and I hope you enjoy today's episode!**

 **Alright, the moon or sun is full (depending on what time you're reading this), and the story is at hand! Shall we commence with the first ever _Super Louds: The Series Halloween Special?_ Very good. You may read if you dare. (insert evil laugh here)**

* * *

 **Episode 6: House Warning Part 1**

October 31st. Otherwise known as Halloween. A popular holiday that's celebrated in many different ways. For the town of Royal Woods, there were two ways the kids would spend their night. The younger ones would go out trick-or-treating, and the older ones would go to parties or haunted houses. Speaking of haunted houses, all the teenagers in town were buzzing about the one that was opening up that night: _Trick-or-Retreat._ The eldest Loud sisters were all getting ready to go, and Lincoln wanted to tag along. Unfortunately, there was one problem. Well, maybe two.

"Sorry Lincoln, but we need you to go trick-or-treating with your sisters. Your father's too afraid to do it." said Rita.

"Am not! I'm simply choosing to stay at home with my wife, and pass out candy where its safe." said Lynn Sr., in defense.

"But mom, everyone's been talking about this haunted house! Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn all get to go! It's not fair!" exclaimed Lincoln, who was dressed as a viking.

"Oh Lincoln, you know you get scared easily. You remember the scary movie you saw. You couldn't sleep for weeks!" said Rita.

"Come on Mom! I'm totally over the Har-Har-Har...Uh, you know, him." said Lincoln.

"Sorry son, but you're gonna have to miss it this year. I- Uh, your mom and I really need you to go trick-or-treating with the girls." said Lynn Sr.

"Besides honey, the flyer says that the haunted house is for ages 13 and up, and you're 11 sweetie." said Rita.

Lincoln sighed heavily as if he had just been defeated. Just then, his older sisters all came down the stairs in their Halloween costumes, ready for the haunted house. Lori was dressed up as a pirate, Leni was dressed up in a full-body cat suit, Luna was dressed up as a werewolf, Luan was dressed up as a mummy, and Lynn was dressed up as a zombie.

"We're all ready for _Trick-or-Retreat!_ " said Lori.

"Let's just hope we don't have a FLIGHT SCARE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"You never miss an opportunity do you dude?" asked Luna.

"Nope! A comedienne is always on the lookout for her next joke!" said Luan.

"But it looks like Lincoln's missing out on this opportunity!" said Lynn.

"Don't rub it in." said Lincoln, feeling disappointed.

"Aw, don't sweat it Linc! I'm sure it won't be that awesome." said Luan.

"Guys! Dana literally just texted me, and said the haunted house is gonna have cosplay monsters!" said Lori.

"Cos...play?" asked Leni confused.

"It means that people are gonna dress up as monsters and scare us dude." said Luna.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome! I'm so ready for this!" said Lynn.

"We better get going. The doors close at 9:00 and its 8:45." said Lori.

"Ooohh...sounds scary! You girls have fun now!" said Rita, as she opened the front door for her daughters.

"BYE MOM!" shouted the girls almost in unison, as they filed out the front door to the van.

Lincoln walked up to the window, as he watched them drive off.

"Well, there goes my night." said Lincoln.

Just then, his radio started to buzz and Clyde's voice was heard.

"Lincoln! Come in Lincoln!"

"Hey Clyde. What's up?" asked Lincoln.

"Did your parents say yes?" asked Clyde.

"Negative. Apparently I'm too young to go to the haunted house, so I have to take my little sisters trick-or-treating." said Lincoln.

"Ouch. Well, the night's not a total bust. At least you'll get some candy." said Clyde.

"Yeah, if I don't lose it all between Lola and Lana. Those two have a crazy sweet tooth!" said Lincoln.

"I'M READY!" announced Lola, somewhat elegantly from the top of the stairs.

Lincoln looked up and saw his sister dressed up as...a pumpkin?

"Uh...what are you supposed to be?" asked Lincoln.

"Duh! I'm the Pumpkin Queen!" said Lola, as she descended the stairs.

"Never heard of her." said Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln! Are you still there?" asked Clyde over the radio.

"Oh! Sorry Clyde! I got distracted. What were you saying?" asked Lincoln.

"I was just telling you that I was walking over to your house. I should be there in-"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Rita opened the front door to reveal Clyde in a knight outfit.

"Good evening madam." said Clyde, in a "knightly" voice.

"*chuckles* Hi Clyde. Lincoln? Are you and the girls ready?" asked Rita.

"Only Lola's here so..."

"Girls! What's the hold-up up there?" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Sorry father. I was just putting the finishing touches on me and Lily's costume." said Lisa, who was dressed up as an alien in an U.F.O., and Lily was also dressed as an alien, housed in the front.

"Aww! So cute!" exclaimed Rita.

"I'm here Dad!" exclaimed Lana, who was dressed up as a tomato.

"We're just waiting on you Lucy!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"I'm already here." said Lucy, suddenly appearing among the group downstairs. She was dressed up as a witch.

Everyone jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Lucy, don't do that! Especially tonight! You know Halloween makes Daddy extra jumpy!" exclaimed Lola.

"It does not!" said Lynn Sr., who was clutching onto the top of a lampshade.

"Honey, get down. Have a good night kids! And be back before 11:00." said Rita.

"Alright mom! Bye!" said Lincoln and his younger sisters, as they left through the front door.

"Alright guys, which house are we hitting first?" asked Lincoln, once they were outside.

"Ooh! Let's hit that house with the spooky ghosts flying around it!" said Lana, pointing out the house across the street.

The younger sisters then all ran across the street towards the house.

"Hey! Don't run across the road! Ugh..." said Lincoln.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm here to help you." said Clyde.

"Thanks Clyde. Come on, let's catch up to them." said Lincoln, as he and Clyde hustled over to rejoin the sisters across the street.

This was definitely not how Lincoln wanted to spend his Halloween night.

* * *

Meanwhile, the eldest Loud sisters had arrived at _Trick-or-Retreat..._

"Ugh! Look at this line! We're never gonna get in from back here!" exclaimed Lynn.

She did have a point. There were at least 100 teens in front of her and her sisters.

"*sighs* I knew we should've left earlier." said Lori.

Just then, she got a call from her friend Dana.

"Hello?...We're literally at the back of the line...You did?! Where are you?...Ooh! I see you! Okay, we're coming now!" said Lori, as she hung up from Dana.

"Who was that dude?" asked Luna.

"That was Dana. She and Becky saved us some spots up front! Come on!" said Lori, as she ran up to the front of the line to meet Dana, with her sisters tagging behind.

"There you are!" said Dana, who was dresses up as a vampire.

"We were worried you guys weren't gonna make it." said Becky, who was dressed up as a mage.

"Are you kidding? There's no way we would've missed this!" said Lynn, clearly hyped.

 _"Part of me wishes we did..._ _"_ said Leni, in a slight whisper tone, as she had come to realize how creepy the house looked up close.

There were spiderwebs, ghosts, graves, scarecrows, all sorts of creepy decorations. The main thing that caught her attention however, was the strange fog that circled the top of the house. It wasn't normal. Actually, it looked paranormal.

"Aww come on Leni! Don't be a SCAREDY CAT! Hahahaha!" joked Luan.

"I feel like you could've done better dude." said Luna.

"Yeah I know." said Luan admittedly.

Finally at 9:00, the doors were closed, and many teens were sent away disappointed. Luckily, the Loud sisters were not some of those teens.

"Yes! We got in!" exclaimed Becky.

"Now let the scares begin." said Lynn.

Suddenly, the main room that all the teenagers were standing in became pitch black.

"AAH!"

"What's going on?"

"Who turned out the lights?"

 _"Good evening all."_ said a mysterious voice that was heard throughout the darkness.

"Who's there?!" asked Leni frightened.

"Relax Leni. It's just part of the haunted house." said Lori.

 _"Welcome to Trick-or-Retreat! I'm sure many of you have heard about this event. Let me just say how thrilled I am for you all to be here. Only a select few of you were chosen. Now! Here's how this works. Right now, you're all in the main lobby of this haunted house. Your objective is to escape. Sounds simple right? WRONG! There are many tricks and traps waiting for you in this house. And many of you will not make it outside. For those of you who do escape before this event closes at midnight, there will be a special prize. Alright, time is of the essence! When the lights turn on, it's up to you whether you're TRICKED or you RETREAT! Good luck!"_ said the mysterious voice.

As soon as the voice had ceased talking, the lights were back on and everyone knew it was game time. Many teens started scattering immediately, while some were just trying to readjust to the light. Before they moved, Lori and the others thought it would be best to think of a strategy first.

"We should totally split up! We'll cover more ground that way." said Lynn.

"Um hello? Have you ever watched a scary movie before? Everyone knows that's literally the stupidest move you can make. It just gets you killed faster." said Lori.

"Yeah, but Lori, there aren't any real monsters in here dude! We'll be fine!" said Luna.

"But that voice said there's a lot of tricks in this house!" said Leni, still frightened.

"Don't be scared Leni. Here. I have a treat for you." said Luan.

"Really?" asked Leni, walking over to Luan.

"NOPE! You got TRICKED! Hahahahaha!" said Luan.

"That's not nice!" cried Leni.

"Alright guys, how about this? There are 7 of us, so how about me, Lori, Leni and Luna be one group, and Becky, Luan and Lynn be the other." said Dana.

"That's still splitting up Dana." said Lori.

"I know. But at least this way we'll be in groups, instead of going it solo." said Dana.

"Plus, we're kinda losing time. We gotta get this thing moving!" said Becky.

"Alright. Let's go guys." said Lori.

"Yes! I say we go to the right first!" said Lynn, as she charged down a corridor.

"Wait up Lynn!" shouted Becky, as she and Luan chased her.

"Come on Leni. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." said Lori.

"Okay." said Leni, clutching to Lori's arm.

With the girls now separated, their haunted house adventure had begun. Who will escape? Or _won't_ escape?

* * *

Back with Lincoln, Clyde and his younger sisters...

"We scored at that last house!" said Lana.

"Yeah! We always get the most candy on Halloween! No one can resist the charm of cute twins!" said Lola.

"Well, I think a baby's charm is a far more powerful mind control technique. Me and Lily have hit the candy jackpot!" said Lisa.

At this point, the three sisters started to go back and forth arguing over who had the best technique for candy. Meanwhile, Lincoln wasn't even paying attention to his sisters' bickering. He had his eyes set on the haunted house that was only a few yards away. He could see the eerie fog surrounding the roof. It looked so epic. He had to go in!

"What are you looking at?" asked Lucy.

"AAAH!" exclaimed Lincoln surprised. "Lucy don't do that!" said Lincoln.

"It can't be helped. What's that house over there?" asked Lucy, taking in the presence of the haunted house in the distance.

"It's the Trick-or-Retreat Haunted House. It's supposed to be the most epic haunted house in the world! First time unveiling in Royal Woods and I'm stuck here babysitting them!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he pointed to his other sisters still arguing.

"Don't feel bad Lincoln. I know you wanted to go with your sisters, but we can still have fun!" said Clyde, trying to be encouraging.

"Wait. You said our sisters went to that haunted house?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Lincoln curious.

"I'm sensing some very dark energy coming from that house. Especially that eerie fog. I know Halloween is just all for pretend, but whatever is in that house is truly evil." said Lucy.

"Are you saying that Lori and the others are in danger?" asked Lincoln.

"They might be." said Lucy.

"NO! Not Lori! Lincoln! We gotta go save her!" exclaimed Clyde.

"Wait a sec Clyde. We don't know if there really is any danger. Here. Let me try calling her." said Lincoln, as he dialed Lori's phone.

* * *

Back with Lori, Leni, Luna, and Dana...

"Hey dudes! The exit might be in here!" said Luna, as she opened the door to an old closet.

"Eww. I would totes not wear any of the clothes in here." said Leni.

"Luna, I seriously doubt the exit would be in here of all places. We've literally looked in all the rooms down this hall so far!" said Lori.

"It doesn't hurt to look Lori. Come on!" said Dana.

Lori sighed and entered the room with the others. They started digging through the closets and boxes of dust-ridden clothes. Leni had been digging through a box of old shoes, when her eyes caught sight of a door hidden at the back of the closet. Her curiosity was peaked and she decided to investigate. Meanwhile, while the others were still searching on the other side of the room, Lori's phone rang.

"Ugh! Who is calling me?!" said Lori. She took out her phone and saw that Lincoln was calling her. She immediately answered the call and said, "What is it Lincoln?"

"Hey Lori. I was just calling you to find out if everything was alright with the haunted house." said Lincoln.

"Everything's fine. We're literally just playing a game. We're trying to escape the haunted house remember?" said Lori.

"Oh. So there's nothing spooky going on? Nothing weird?" asked Lincoln.

"What re you trying to get at Lincoln? A haunted house is supposed to be spooky." said Lori.

"Well, Lucy said that-"

"AAAH!" exclaimed Leni, interrupting Lincoln and Lori's conversation.

Lori, Luna and Dana turned around to see Leni being dragged through a tiny door, by ghostly hands.

"Help me!" exclaimed Leni.

"LENI!" exclaimed Lori.

"Oh no!" said Dana.

"What's going on?" asked Lincoln, confused and concerned.

"Leni's being dragged somewhere! Hang on!" said Lori, as she slipped her phone into her pocket, and dove after Leni. "I got you Leni!" said Lori, clutching her sister's foot.

"It's pulling me in Lori! Please help!" shouted Leni terrified.

"Guys! Grab onto my feet and pull!" said Lori.

Luna grabbed Lori's feet, and Dana grabbed Luna's. They then began pulling as hard as they could to try and free Leni from...whatever had her.

"I'm not letting you go Leni!" exclaimed Lori, pulling with all her might.

The three girls were pulling desperately to save Leni, when suddenly the room went pitch black.

"Whoa! Who turned out the lights?!" asked Luna.

The next thing the girls knew, they heard the same voice that had greeted them not too long ago. However, this time the message was not friendly.

 _"Sorry girls. But your friend here is MINE."_ said the mysterious voice, as it laughed evily.

Leni's scream was then heard, before the room's lights were turned back on. Lori, Luna and Dana were all unharmed, but Leni was missing.

"Dudes! What was that?!" asked Luna, freaked out.

"Whatever it was, it has Leni! We have to save her!" said Dana.

"I thought this was a regular haunted house." said Lori.

"Lori! Lori! Are you still there?"

"Huh?" said Lori, as she realized she was still on the line with Lincoln. "Sorry Lincoln. I didn't know you were still there." said Lori.

"What happened?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"We literally just lost Leni!" said Lori distraught.

"What?!" said Lincoln shocked.

"Something freaky is going on in this house brah, and we're pretty sure it's not a part of the game." said Luna.

"I told you there was something evil in that house. Whatever it is, if it has Leni, then everyone else could be in grave danger." said Lucy.

"Then we need to get in there and rescue them!" said Lincoln heroically.

"Um, how are you guys gonna do that? The house is locked from the outside." said Dana confused.

"We'll find a way in." said Lincoln, already knowing what he and his sisters had to do.

"Shouldn't we tell the police about this?" asked Dana.

"Umm..." Lori was stuck for an answer, as Dana had actually made a fair point. Luckily, Luna countered her statement.

"Why should we dude? I mean, it's not like they're gonna believe us. We just saw ghosts. What kind of cops are gonna come for a call about ghosts?" said Luna.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, let's go. We gotta find Leni and make sure Becky and the others are okay." said Dana.

"Right behind you brah." said Luna, as she followed Dana out the closet.

"Alright Lincoln, that was close. Next time be a bit more careful when announcing your plan." said Lori, as she whispered.

"Sorry, but this mission is serious! Don't worry, we'll be over there soon!" said Lincoln.

"Okay, but hurry! Me and Luna will try to protect Dana without revealing our hero identities. See you guys later." said Lori.

"Later Lori." said Lincoln.

"Bye my sweet!" said Clyde, with hearts for eyes.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, as he put his phone away.

"Alright! Listen up guys! Leni's in trouble, and so is everyone else in the _Trick-or-Retreat_ haunted house! We need to get in there quickly and track down the source of evil!" said Lincoln, quite loudly.

"Lincoln, we're still in public." said Lucy.

Lincoln then realized that he brought attention to himself with his announcement.

"*laughs nervously* Carry on trick-or-treaters!" said Lincoln, slightly embarrassed.

"Let me help too Lincoln! There'd be nothing more I'd love than to be able to rescue my love!" said Clyde.

"Clyde, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but if you come with us, everyone will be wondering how you know Super Thunder. And that could lead to our identities being discovered." said Lincoln.

"I see. Then I shall be the lookout!" said Clyde, as he saluted Lincoln.

"Thank you Sir Clyde. Come on guys, to the haunted house!" said Lincoln, as he, Clyde, and his sisters raced over to the haunted house.

* * *

 **Here ends Part 1 of my first ever Halloween special! I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far, and I hope to have Part 2 out to you as soon as possible! Until then, stay safe and beware of scares... (insert evil laugh here) I'm so corny. I'll admit that. Bye guys.**


	7. Episode 7: House Warning Part 2

**Hey guys! 65rogeryork here, FINALLY back with Chapter 7 of Super Louds: The Series. For those of you who read my update regarding this series, then you know the reasons for me being gone so long. However, I am back, and ready to continue with this story. Especially seeing as I've left a Halloween Special on a cliffhanger for over a month.**

 **Before we begin, I've got some long overdue reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **RCurrent - Thanks for the appreciation! And I like your imagination for the scenery.**

 **Agnes Marie IN-NFT - Yeah, Lincoln should double check before he makes any big announcements. I'm glad you like the** **costumes, and don't worry that will not be the last time we hear of Leni. Trick-or-treating is generally viewed as a kids activity on Halloween, and Lincoln wanted to do something different, so that was the reason for his actions. They didn't call their parents, but there's a reason for that, you'll see why. Glad you wrote your review in English! It was really well done!**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Glad you enjoyed Super Louds. Carol's craftier than you think. All I have to say is that she has some plans for the Loud family. And yeah, I'm sorry this part is coming out so late. My time to sit down and write these is getting less and less these days. But don't worry, I'm gonna keep striving to move these stories forward.**

 **A Hopeful Observer - Yeah, but even with superpowers, threats will still arise.**

 **Alright, I hope you guys enjoy this episode and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting so long. One month and 10 days late, but here we are finally with Part 2! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 7: House Warning Part 2**

Meanwhile with Lynn, Luan and Becky...

Lynn kicked open a locked door.

"Now that's what you call INFERIOR INTERIOR! Hahaha! But seriously, I hope we don't have to pay for that." said Luan.

"We'll be fine! We have to explore every inch of this house to find the exit! So if a door is locked, that means there's something hidden in here." said Lynn.

"Or this place could be off-limits." said Becky.

"No way! This is the kitchen! I wonder if there's any food in here?" said Lynn, as she started snooping around.

"If there is, it's probably all moldy and old." said Becky.

"Yeah! I definitely wouldn't be in the mood for that food!" said Luan, as she and Becky started laughing.

Lynn started to search through the cupboards, and stumbled upon a can of baked beans on the top shelf.

"Sweet! Baked beans!" exclaimed Lynn, as she attempted to grab the can, but something appeared to be holding it back. "Hey! What gives?!" asked Lynn, frustratingly pulling on the can.

"Apparently not the beans." said Luan.

Lynn ignored her sister's comment, and pulled the can to her using her super strength. The force of this action revealed a thin rope that was keeping the can in place, and upon the can being brought out of place, the fridge was opened by the same rope. Out of the fridge came a eerie green fog, which looked like the same fog that was encircling the roof of the house.

"What is that?" asked Becky concerned.

"It looks like that fog we saw around the roof outside." said Luan.

"Whoa. They really went all out with the special effects." said Lynn.

"These are really convincing special effects. Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" asked Becky, visibly shivering.

"Yeah. Maybe we should close that fridge." said Luan.

"Wait. Where is the fridge?!" asked Becky panicked.

"What are you talking about? It's right over...there?" said Lynn, as she suddenly realized why Becky couldn't see the fridge. The fog from it had now completely engulfed the room. The girls could see nothing but green.

"We gotta find the door!" exclaimed Becky, as she moved away from Luan and Lynn, in search of the exit.

"Wait Becky!" exclaimed Luan. "Becky?..." asked Luan.

Becky was now obscured from her view. The fog was getting really thick around Luan and Lynn.

"Dang it Lynn! This is all your fault!" exclaimed Luan.

"How is this my fault?!" asked Lynn.

"You're the one who pulled that stupid can down! How are you hungry in a haunted house?!" asked Luan flustered.

"I skipped breakfast! And lunch." said Lynn.

"*sighs* Look. We can argue about this later. We need to find Becky! Time to light up!" said Luan, about to active her PortaPendant to don her superhero attire.

"Wait! You can't go into super mode! Becky will know it's you!" exclaimed Lynn.

"No she won't! I'll be in disguise!" argued Luan.

"But she knows we were the only people in this room. She'll instantly recognize you!" said Lynn.

"Well, would you rather her get lost inn an unpredictable haunted house?" asked Luan.

"This place isn't that dangerous! It's not even scary! Not one creepy thing has happened since we got here." said Lynn.

"Oh yeah? Well, how do you explain the fog?" said Luan.

"Pfft! So it's green fog! Big whoop. What's fog gonna do?" asked Lynn.

Suddenly, Becky's scream was heard amidst the fog.

"BECKY?!" exclaimed Luan and Lynn simultaneously.

Soon after her scream was heard, the eerie fog suddenly dissipated and Luan and Lynn were left in the kitchen alone.

"This isn't good." said Lynn.

"You think?" said Luan flustered and concerned.

"Hey, there's a note on the fridge!" said Lynn, taking a sticky note off the fridge.

"That wasn't there before. What does it say?" asked Luan, peering at it in Lynn's hands.

Lynn began to read the note. It said:

 _I hope the hunger was worth it foolish one._

 _Thank you for the exchange._

 _Me and your friend are going to have some FUN._

"Aww! They didn't even put anonymous?!" said Lynn.

"Lynn! Are you serious right now?! Becky's been kidnapped and all you care about is a signature?! I know I'm one for jokes, but this is not the time! Come on, we have to find Lori and the others!" exclaimed Luan, as she ran out the kitchen.

"*sighs* Stupid beans." said Lynn, as she dropped the can on the floor, and followed behind Luan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln, Clyde, and his younger sisters had made it to the haunted house. They went around back so that the Louds could change into their hero costumes without being seen.

"Alright Clyde. We'll stay in contact with our walkie-talkies. I'm counting on you buddy!" said Lincoln, briefing Clyde.

"Don't worry Lincoln. I won't let you down! Just promise me you'll save my sweet!" said Clyde lovestruck.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Lori and the others are safe." assured Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln. The dark energy I sensed is very strong here." said Lucy, pointing to the basement cellar door.

"That must be the source! Okay. Lucy, you, Lola and Lana investigate down there, while me, Lisa and Lily search the rest of the house." said Lincoln.

"No way! I'm not going down there! It's creepy!" said Lola.

"Lucy will protect you." said Lincoln.

"And I'll protect you too sis. I got your back." said Lana.

"Well, okay. But only for Lori, Leni and everyone else!" said Lola.

"That's the spirit of Super Thunder! Good luck you guys!" said Lincoln, as he watched Lucy use her telekinesis to open the cellar door, and she, Lola and Lana entered the basement.

"Alright Lincoln, how do you suppose we get in?" asked Lisa.

Lincoln scanned the exterior of the house and found a conveniently open upstairs window.

"There's our ticket in!" exclaimed Lincoln, pointing at the window.

"And how do you suppose we reach that? We can't jump that high and we can't fly." said Lisa.

"Hey guys! I found this trampoline under a leafpile! Pretty convenient huh?" said Clyde.

"Yeah, a little too convenient if you ask me." said Lisa.

"There's no time to waste Lisa! Come on!" said Lincoln, as he positioned the trampoline under the window, and then sprang himself off of it, and into the opening. "See? It's nothing! Now, come on!" shouted Lincoln.

"I still don't like it. But I suppose the greater good trumps my overwhelming suspicions. You ready Lily?" said Lisa.

"*giggles* Goo goo!" said Lily.

"I'll take that as a yes. Here we come Lincoln!" said Lisa, as she and Lily bounced off the trampoline, following Lincoln through the window.

"Good luck you guys!" said Clyde, as he now began his duties as the lookout.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori, Luna and Dana were searching for Becky, Luan and Lynn upstairs.

"Ugh! We've searched everywhere for them! Where are they?!" said Dana frustrated.

"You guys lost your friends too? We're looking for ours. We got separated." said a teenage girl who overheard Dana.

"Did the lights go off when your friends disappeared?" asked Lori.

"Yeah, and we heard that voice from earlier, but he had a creepy message this time." said a teenage boy.

"Dude. This is big. We need to-"

"No we can't Luna! Not with everyone here! We just have to wait for Lincoln and the others to get here." said Lori, cutting Luna off.

"But we don't even know how far they are! And how long are we gonna wait before we...we-"

Luna suddenly paused as she noticed all the lights of the upstairs hall started to flicker. The other teens noticed it as well.

"What's going on?" asked the teen girl.

"Oh don't tell me it's gonna get dark again!" said the teen boy.

Suddenly, the whole house went pitch black.

"Dang it. I jinxed it." said the teen boy.

 _"Jinxed indeed boy. You're all cursed. It's time I abandon this ruse. Picking you off one by one will simply not suffice any longer. It's time you all must know. You've all been TRICKED! Hahahaha!"_ said the mysterious voice.

As soon as the message was echoed throughout the house, various screams could be heard, and many teens felt themselves being pulled from their friends and into the darkness. Dana attempted to run downstairs, but as soon as she started descending, the stairs converted into a ramp which sent her sliding down towards ghastly looking hands.

"AAAAAHH!" screamed Dana, as she faced certain doom.

"DANA?!" exclaimed Lori and Luna frantic, as they couldn't see where Dana's screams were coming from.

As Dana slid down towards the hands' grasp, she was suddenly pulled away by...lightning?!

*Dana panting heavily*

"Don't worry, I'm here to rescue you." said Lincoln, obviously dressed as Lightning.

"Who-Who are you?" asked Dana, as she couldn't see who had rescued her.

"I'm Lightning, of Super Thunder!" said Lincoln.

"And I'm...the LIGHT SHOW!" exclaimed Luan, now dressed in her superhero attire. She suddenly lit up the room, to reveal that mostly everyone had been cleared out of it, except for her, her siblings and Dana.

"You guys made it!" exclaimed Lori at the top of the stairs/ramp.

"Made it? Wait. You called them Lori?" asked Dana confused.

"Uh...no. I just was hoping they'd come. You know like they always do!" said Lori, trying to recover her statement.

"Well, okay then. I'm so glad you guys are here. This haunted house turned out to be a literal nightmare! You have to help us find our friends!" said Dana.

"Don't worry. We'll find 'em." said Lynn, now dressed as the Powerhouse.

"But where? They could be anywhere!" said Luna.

"Pardon me, but I believe my super hearing is picking up cries and screams of terror beneath the floorboards." said Lisa, dressed as Super Sense, emerging from the upstairs hall, with Lily, also dressed in her hero attire.

"That means there has to be a basement." said Lori.

"Well, actually-"

Just as Lincoln was about to respond, he got a call from Lucy via his wireless communicator.

"Go ahead Madame L." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln! You guys have to get down to the basement now! We have a GHOST of a problem." said Lucy.

"Ghost?!" said Lincoln surprised.

"GHOST?! There's a real ghost?! Oh no! I gotta get out of here!" exclaimed Dana terrified.

She then started to dart towards the front door, but as she did, her feet gave way to a trap door, hidden under the center rug.

"AAAAHHH!" yelled Dana, as she fell below.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Lori.

"I'll get her!" said Lynn, as she suddenly dove down after Dana.

"Wait Powerhouse! Ugh! Why doesn't she listen?" said Luan, getting ready to jump in as well, but Lisa stopped her.

"Wait Luan. We don't know what's down there. Lynn's toughened skin should protect her from the impact, but we may need you to light our way in the dreary basement." said Lisa.

"Yeah... I guess that's true." said Luan.

"Alright guys, how about me, Luan, Luna-"

"NO Lincoln. No more splitting up. That's how we lost our friends in the first place. We're all going down to that basement together." said Lori, taking a stand.

"Good call Lori." said Lincoln, agreeing with his sister's position.

Lori and Luna then donned their superhero attire.

"Alright! We're ready to rock n' roll!" said Luna.

"Or in this case, DROP n' roll." said Luan, gesturing towards the trap door.

Lori, Luna, Lisa and Lily all slid down the stairs/ramp to meet Lincoln and Luan at the bottom.

"Hmm. That hole is too small to accommodate all of us at once." said Lisa.

"Then we'll go in one after the other. Stay close guys." said Lori, as she jumped in.

She was followed by Lincoln, after which Luan jumped in, then Lisa with Lily, and finally Luna.

* * *

Meanwhile in the basement...

 _"ARRRGGGHH! Get out of my head you witch!"_ yelled the ghost, who was now revealed to be the mysterious voice.

He was dark purple spirit, whose face resembled a jack-o-lantern. He had been kidnapping the teens of the haunted house to harvest their souls. He had succeeded with a few already, including Dana, Becky and Leni, and Lucy was hard at work trying to subdue him.

"No way evil spirit! Not until you release all these people!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Their souls are DOOMED!" And soon yours will be too." said the ghost eerily.

"Lucy! Nothing's working!" shouted Lana, over the screams of terror.

"Yeah! I think we should go!" said Lola, about to ascend the basement stairs, when suddenly the cellar doors were closed shut.

"Guess that's not an option." said Lana.

The Spirit then momentarily got enough power to subdue Lola and Lana.

"NO! Don't take them!" pleaded Lucy, struggling to keep control.

"I do what I want! No, I do what I NEED!" said the Spirit.

"Not for long!" yelled Lynn, as she sprang forward out of nowhere to tackle the ghost, but of course, went right through it. "Ouch." said Lynn, on the ground dazed.

"Powerhouse! It's a ghost! Your super strength won't have any effect on it!" yelled Lucy.

"Thanks! I realize that!" said Lynn, as she suddenly was taken hold of by the Spirit. "Uh-oh. Madame L! Help!" yelled Lynn frightened.

"I can't! It's too strong!" said Lucy, practically straining at this point to control the spirit's mind.

"Don't worry Madame L! We're here!" shouted Lori, as she suddenly fell down from above.

Lincoln and Luan fell down moments after, followed by Lisa, Lily and Luna.

"Oh my." said Lisa astonished.

She had never seen paranormal activity as big as this before. Actually, she had debunked the existence of ghosts until now.

"We have to do something quick dudes! That thing has pretty much taken control of everyone!" exclaimed Luna.

"We have to find it's lifeline. All spirits have one." said Lucy exhausted.

The remaining Louds frantically searched for anything that could resemble a life source.

"Goo goo." said Lily clapping her hands.

"You see something Lily?" asked Lisa.

Lily shook her head 'no' in response.

"You sense something?! Where?"

Suddenly, Lisa's super hearing narrowed the screams in the basement to one central point, the ghost's stomach.

"Aha! There's our lifeline! The screams aren't coming from the victims, they're coming from the spirit's center!" said Lisa.

"Well, we know our target!" said Lincoln.

"*picks up a faint Lucy* And good timing too. Lucy's drained." said Lori.

"Alright! Let's blast this thing with everything we've got!" exclaimed Luna, as she started playing her guitar, emitting shock waves way over the recommended decibel level.

Lincoln started assaulting the spirit with lightning bolts, Luan with energy beams, and Lori with huge balls of wind, essentially wind bombs.

With all this onslaught attacking the spirit's core at once, it quickly broke the seal that was placed on the victims' souls, releasing them back to their owners. The spirit on the other hand quickly faded out of existence, due to him needing the souls of others to survive.

 _"AHHHH! CURSE YOU HUMANS! I DESPISE YOU!"_ yelled the ghost before he completely disappeared.

As soon as his presence left, so did the house. Turns out it was just an elaborate illusion to draw unsuspecting prey in.

"Whoa..."

"Freaky..."

"Hey, let's get outta here before anything else happens!" yelled a random teenage boy.

At the sound of his statement, all the freed teen scattered from the site of the haunted house that was once there.

"Looks like we all got to RETREAT! Hahahaha!" joked Luan.

All the Louds groaned at her joke as usual.

"LOORI!" yelled Clyde, as he suddenly embraced Lori tightly.

"Uh, hey Clyde. What are you doing here?" asked Lori confused.

"He was the lookout." said Lincoln.

"Yep! I waited all night for you my sweet!" said Clyde.

"Oh brother! Let's just go home! I've had enough Halloween for one night." said Lola tired.

"*yawns* What time is it?" asked Leni.

"Oh, it's 10:55." said Clyde, checking his watch.

"10:55?! Oh no. Mom said to be back before 11:00! I'm so dead!" said Lincoln.

"No you're not." said Lori, as she pointed out the family van.

"Oh right." said Lincoln.

"Well, if we're gonna make it, we better jet dudes!" said Luna.

"To the van!" exclaimed Lynn, as she ran to Vanzilla, followed by her other siblings.

"Thanks for coming bro." said Lori.

"No problem. We're a family. A SUPER family actually. And family always sticks together." said Lincoln, as he and Lori embraced.

"Aww! Group hug!" said Clyde, as he suddenly joined in with Lincoln and Lori.

"Hey Clyde, how come you're not freaking out over Lori like you usually do?" asked Lincoln.

"Must be the joy of the moment. I'll most likely be back to normal by tomorrow." said Clyde.

Before Lincoln could respond to Clyde, Vanzilla's car horn was heard.

"Are you guys like coming or what?" asked Leni, from the passenger seat.

Lincoln, Lori and Clyde all looked at each other before confirming: "TO THE VAN!"

 _Let's hope the Louds and Clyde all get home in time._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the conclusion to this two-parter, and if it felt longer than the last part, that's because I decided to add a little more to my original plot for this, to give a you guys a bit more. Think of it as my apology to you for making you guys wait so long. Thanks to all who still support me and to all who continue to favorite, follow and review my stories! Hopefully, from here on out, I'll be more consistent with updates to my stories. Thanks for reading, and until next time, I've been 65rogeryork wishing you (a very late) Happy Halloween.**


	8. Episode 8: Rhythm Rave

**Happy New Year everyone! 65 here, kicking off 2018, with Episode 8 of Super Louds: The Series! I appreciate all the positive feedback I got on the late conclusion to my Halloween** **special, and I hope you guys are still excited for more super action! I've done two two-parters already, unless you don't count the Halloween special, so I've decided to take another crack at a single episode! I haven't done one of these since Episode 5, so I hope you enjoy it! Before we continue though, I gotta address these reviews, cause I got some interesting ones this time.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Thanks man! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **DragonZordPrime - Thanks. I was originally intending to do a Christmas special, but time got away from me, and seeing as how the Christmas season has pretty much passed, I'll have to try to do something like that next year. However, I could do something winter themed. We'll see what happens. At least Lincoln and Luan do. Who knows, maybe throughout the course of these episodes, they'll all eventually have their own catchphrases. Thanks for the review as always.**

 **Lord demon - First off, I gotta give you props for not only giving me the longest review I've ever gotten (at least so far), but also giving me a highly creative episode suggestion. Thanks so much for this. Now about the review itself, it's very elaborate and even after reading it, I still would have to thoroughly scan it in order to decide on a scenario that would work within the realm of my story. If that makes sense. I can't guarantee that I'll use your idea exactly as written, but I will definitely re-read it and see what I can use. Thanks for the review though. Very well done.**

 **A Hopeful Observer - That's alright. I was late with that chapter anyways. I honestly wasn't expecting so many of you guys to stick around. So thank you for still being here. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I agree that that transition wasn't all that great, but I feel it wasn't terrible. I'm not that great when it comes to the horror genre, but I still wanted to try and write a Halloween special, since it was the season at the time. Anyways, as always, thanks for the review.**

 **Neilronaldpagar - Hmm...I guess it comes out today! :D**

 **And with those mouthfuls said, let's start this episode! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 8: Rhythm Rave**

It was close to midnight on Thursday night at Club Boom, one of Royal Woods' late night hot spots. However, tonight, the club wasn't exactly living up to its name.

"Come on Ryan, we are out of here." said Ryan's girlfriend.

"Yeah. This place blows!" said Ryan, as he followed his girlfriend out of the club.

They were yet another couple to leave the club that night. Club Boom was usually booming, however they had recently lost their DJ, and were now struggling to find a new one.

"Hey hey! Mark! Where's the entertainment?! The DJ?! We're losing patrons!" said the manager.

"Sorry Kenny, the DJ market is dry right now. I couldn't find anyone for tonight." said Mark.

"*sighs* Club Boom's reputation is going down the drain minute by minute! Look! More people are starting to leave!" said Kenny, as he pointed out more people leaving the club.

"Well, what do you want me to do?! It's midnight. No one's gonna be available now." said Mark.

"Excuse me gentlemen. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. You fellas need a DJ?" asked a mysterious black man who had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Uh...yes! Yes! Are you a DJ?" asked Kenny hopeful.

"Well actually I'm just starting out. If you give me a chance, I could have this place poppin' again." said the black man confidently.

"Could? No, we don't deal with "could". You're either a DJ or you're not. This isn't amateur hour kid." said Mark, quite hostile.

"Now Mark, let's be real here. We don't have anyone right now. He's probably the best chance we've got! (to the black man) What's your name kid?" said Kenny.

"They call me DJ Rhythm." said DJ Rhythm, in a sinister tone.

Kenny, the manager, didn't seem to pick up on this, and instantly picked up DJ Rhythm to play for Club Boom.

"What?! You're really putting this kid on?!" asked Mark astonished.

"Look. The way I see it, we're either going to damage our reputation by his performance, or by doing nothing. And I'd rather go out on some note than none at all. Come on kid, you're going up there." said Kenny.

"Let me just get my equipment." said DJ Rhythm.

A few minutes later, the stock rock music that was playing as filler in the club was suddenly turned off.

"Hey! What the heck?" said a disgruntled female patron.

"Okay. Now I'm really about to blow this stand." said another disgruntled female patron.

"Yo yo yo! Can I get y'all attention?" asked DJ Rhythm, who had set up his equipment, and was now on center stage.

"Who are you?" asked a random male patron.

"The name's DJ Rhythm. I'm bout to give y'all some soul tonight." said DJ Rhythm, turning his amplifiers and mixing board on.

"It better be good." said a random female patron.

"Oh it will be. Let's hit it!" said DJ Rhythm, as he put on his headphones, and dropped the beat.

It only took a few seconds for everyone in the club to start feeling the music. Within a few minutes, Club Boom was booming again.

*various beats and drops and screams of joy and pleasure*

"Haha! What'd I tell ya Mark? You take a chance and you just might strike gold!" said Kenny.

"Hate to admit it, but the kid does know what he's doing." said Mark.

"I think I oughta sign him to a record deal. He could make me some big bucks! Hahaha!" laughed Kenny, at his prospect.

DJ Rhythm got the whole club moving their feet in little time at all. It was clear he wasn't an amateur, but he wasn't exactly a regular DJ either. And Club Boom was about to learn that the hard way.

"Who's ready for me to crank it up to 11?!" asked DJ Rhythm getting the crowd amped up.

The whole crowd cheered, seemingly giving 'yes' as a response.

DJ Rhythm then flipped a switch on his mixing board, and turned the volume all the way up on his amplifiers. When he dropped the beat, everyone was caught in a rave. Even Kenny and Mark.

"Woo! I haven't danced this hard to a DJ since '69!" exclaimed Kenny, seemingly taken by the music.

"Yeah, but Kenny I didn't even want to dance!" exclaimed Mark, looking concerned.

"Ah, don't fight it Mark! Let the music control you!" exclaimed Kenny.

"I think the music is controlling me!" exclaimed Mark, freaked out.

"Wait what?" said Kenny, as he suddenly realized he couldn't move his legs or arms the way he wanted to.

Everyone else in the crowd was having the same problem.

"Hey! What gives?!" asked a random male patron.

"Yeah! I can't move my arms!" exclaimed a random female patron.

"Or my legs!" exclaimed another random female patron.

"Someone help!" exclaimed another random male patron, freaked out.

DJ Rhythm just looked at them sinisterly and then maniacally laughed.

"Y'all are hopeless! Y'all are under my control now! Get ready for the last drop!" said DJ Rhythm, as he suddenly cut the music, which caused everyone in the room to lose consciousness. It was almost like his music became their lifeline.

DJ Rhythm took this opportunity to pocket any valuables the patrons had on them, and then packed up his equipment, and fled into the night.

Looks like Club Boom _bombed_.

* * *

The next day, after school, Luna Loud and Sam were walking home together from school.

"So you excited for tomorrow?" asked Sam.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am! This is my first real gig! I'm finally gonna be playing the Royal Woods Arts Festival! This has been my dream ever since I was 10 dude!" said Luna, clearly hyped.

"*laughs* I can see you're excited. Hey, we're gonna pass by Ketcham Park. You wanna scope out the scene a little early?" asked Sam.

"Sure dude! Come on!" said Luna, as she raced down the sidewalk towards Ketcham Park, with Sam following behind.

When they got to Ketcham Park, Luna was met with a surprise.

"Wait. Hold up. Who's that?" asked Luna, as she and Sam saw some Festival workers setting up banners with DJ Rhythm's face on it.

Luna was confused and angry at the same time, and without thinking, she ran up to confront DJ Rhythm.

"Wait Luna!" exclaimed Sam, but it was too late.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Luna, a little peeved.

"Who are you?" asked DJ Rhythm confused.

"I'm Luna. Luna Loud. I'm supposed to be playing the Arts Festival tomorrow." said Luna.

"Oh. Well, I believe there's been a change in plans. I'm playin' tomorrow." said DJ Rhythm blankly.

"What? No, this is-"

"DJ! DJ! I just finished listening to one of your beats! Very nice!" said the man in charge of the Arts Festival.

"Mr. Wallaby, who is this?" asked Luna confused.

"Huh? Oh Luna! This is DJ Rhythm. He's a new face to the DJ scene in Royal Woods, but I decided to give him a chance! His beats get ya bumpin'!" said Mr. Wallaby, clearly impressed.

"But Mr. Wallaby, you said I was gonna play the Arts Festival tomorrow!" exclaimed Luna distraught.

"Oh I know Luna, and I'm sorry, but Rhythm here's more experienced for something as large scaled as this. I know I'd promised you'd play this year but maybe next year huh?" said Mr. Wallaby.

"Sure Mr. Wallaby. I understand." said Luna, looking downtrodden.

Luna looked up slightly to catch a smirk on DJ Rhythm's face. She sensed that something wasn't right here, but for now she couldn't do anything about it.

"Thanks for understanding Luna. I hope you'll still come out to the festival!" said Mr. Wallaby, as he watched Luna and Sam leave the park.

"*sighs* Come on Rhythm, let's go over the procedures." said Mr. Wallaby.

"Of course." said DJ Rhythm, as he followed Mr. Wallaby to his mobile trailer, which he used as an office.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House, the other Louds were all buzzing about Luna's performance tomorrow.

"I can't believe Luna's gonna play the Arts Festival tomorrow!" said Lincoln, clearly happy for his sister.

"I know! I'm making us all T-Shirts to wear!" gushed Leni, as she displayed a purple T-Shirt with Luna's face on it and musical notes.

"That's very nice sweetie." said Rita.

"I'm taking my famous Lynn-sagna to the event! Hopefully I'll get some new customers for the Aloha Comrade." said Lynn Sr. proudly.

"We're making posters for Luna!" said Lana.

"Ooh! I need more glitter!" exclaimed Lola, as she rushed back upstairs to get more glitter.

"Luna must be so excited." said Lori.

"I know! She's been wanting to do this for the last 5 years now!" said Luan.

"I wonder where she is?" asked Lynn curiously.

Just then, a depressed looking Luna and a concerned looking Sam walked through the door.

"LUNA!" exclaimed Lola, as she rushed back down the stairs, and hugged her older sister.

"Hey dudes." said Luna generally. However, her tone definitely sounded glum.

"What's wrong Luna?" asked Lori concerned.

"Yeah! You should be totes excited for tomorrow!" said Leni.

"Well I'm not anymore. I'm not playing." said Luna glumly.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the other Louds.

"What do you mean you're not playing?!" asked Lincoln shocked.

"The Arts Festival booked some DJ to play tomorrow instead of her." said Sam, consoling Luna.

"Which DJ?" asked Lori confused.

"He's a new one. Um...DJ Rhythm I think?" said Sam.

"DJ RHYTHM?!" exclaimed the other Louds once more.

"Who's that?!" asked Lola, with a bit of disdain in her voice.

"Some smug dude who came out of nowhere and got Mr. Wallaby hooked on his beats. Even though he's a new DJ, Mr. Wallaby still said he's more experienced to play something as big as the Arts Festival!" said Luna, quite upset.

"But that doesn't make any sense!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah! What makes him have more talent than you?!" said Lana.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. You'll get your chance to make it big one of these days." said Rita, hugging her daughter.

"Yeah, there'll be other gigs Luna. You just gotta keep trying. But don't worry about it so much. You've got natural talent and that's all that matters." said Lynn Sr., now hugging his daughter as well.

"Thanks moms and dad. Um, if you guys don't mind, I'm just gonna go up to my room for a bit." said Luna.

"Okay sweetie. Don't beat yourself up about this." said Rita.

"I won't. Later Sam." said Luna, as she started ascending the stairs.

"Later Luna. Bye Louds." said Sam, exiting the door.

"BYE!" exclaimed the other Louds present, as Sam left.

"Poor Luna. She looked so sad!" said Leni.

"Yeah! How could they pick a stupid DJ over her?" said Lola, quite upset.

"I know! DJs are so overrated. I'm not really one for hip-hop." said Luan.

"Well kids, that's generally the music that sells today unfortunately. But let's not stay hung up on this. Tell ya what. How about I buy us all pizza tonight?" said Lynn Sr., trying to raise the spirits.

The Loud kids all cheered with happiness, signaling to Lynn Sr. that this was a good idea.

* * *

Later that night, the Loud family was grouped together on the couch, watching Operation: Dessert Storm.

"Come on Lila! Frost that cake!" exclaimed Lola.

"Come on Bob! That souffle has gotta rise!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, their program was interrupted by a special news report.

"Hi. Patricia Roberts of Royal Woods News here, reporting live from Club Boom. It was just last night that a major robbery took place here, in which all the club's patrons seemed to have been knocked unconscious." said Patricia Roberts.

The Louds immediately sat up in shock and suspicion, as they listened to the news report. The news team then interviewed the manager, Kenny Ortega, who was clearly upset and distraught.

"He took everything! Everything!" shouted Kenny in a frenzy.

"Do you know who committed this crime Mr. Ortega?" asked Patricia Roberts.

"Yes! It was...uh..."

Kenny Ortega seemed to have lost his train of thought, as he stared blankly into space and started dancing. Only thing was, there was no music playing.

"Umm...Mr. Ortega? Are you alright?" asked Patricia Roberts concerned.

Kenny Ortega then started to shout and cheer for no apparent reason. Patricia, the news crew, and everyone else around the live broadcast was very weirded out. So were the Louds. They had no idea what was going on, and things were only getting stranger.

Outside the Loud House, the same cheers and shouts were heard in the street, and many neighbors on Franklin Avenue came outside to investigate.

"Guys. It's happening outside too. Look!" said Lori, pulling aside the curtain.

The other Louds joined her, and all equally had a look of shock, suspicion, and worry etched on their faces.

"Dudes. This is beyond weird." said Luna.

"I concur. My super hearing is picking up large audio waves coming from the east part of Royal Woods." said Lisa.

"No one hardly lives in the east part of Royal Woods." said Lucy.

"Which means it's the perfect hiding spot for a new villain to emerge!" said Lincoln.

"It's a hunch, but I say we should follow it. We've gotta figure out what's going on with Royal Woods." said Lynn Sr.

"You're right pops! I know they say music controls you, but this is taking it to a whole new level!" said Luna.

"Well, let's see if we can bring them down from that level! Super Thunder, suit up!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he and his family activated their PortaPendants which scanned their super suits onto them.

In a matter of seconds, they piled into Thunderbolt and drove towards eastern Royal Woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a seemingly abandoned warehouse...

"*maniacal laughter* This is too easy yo. Come tomorrow, everybody in Royal Woods is gonna hear my song...on repeat." said DJ Rhythm, as he was revealed to be controlling all the people who were at Club Boom last night, with his mixing board.

He was watching the live news feed on a TV he installed, and laughed at the people who were pretty much dancing zombies. His fun was just getting started, when suddenly Super Thunder broke through the doors of his abandoned warehouse, with the help of Powerhouse.

"It seems we've found the source." said Lisa.

"Yes. And the culprit." said Rita, folding her arms.

Luna looked in shock at the man who stood before them. She instantly recognized who he was, but she knew she couldn't afford for him to recognize her.

"(in a whisper) Dudes! That's the guy who replaced me for the Arts Festival!" said Luna, trying to inform her family.

"That's DJ Rhythm?" asked Lynn, almost in disbelief.

"Whoa. I wasn't expecting him to look so...evil." said Leni, as she felt DJ Rhythm's eyes piercing her.

"Alright Rhythm. What's your deal?" asked Lynn Sr., wanting to get to the bottom of this matter.

"I'm glad you asked pops. See, when I was a kid, I had one dream. To be the best DJ in the world. I'm talkin' top of the charts!" said DJ Rhythm.

"So how does that explain you enslaving people?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, they weren't dancing for nothing." said Lori.

"Exactly. I wanted to be a hit from the get go! But there's no guarantee that everyone will like your music. So, to ensure no one skipped out on my debut, I built this baby!" said DJ Rhythm, as he displayed his mixing board and amplifiers, the controlling mechanisms.

"Big whoop. What's a mixing board gonna do?" asked Luna, not impressed.

"It's not the mixing board, it's the music itself. I found out a while back that the reason songs get stuck in people's heads, is because their brains hold onto repetition in songs. You know, repeating beats and drops, stuff you hear at the club. All I had to do was come up with the catchiest track imaginable, and when the beat drops, BOOM! They're under my control! You guys wanna hear an example?" said DJ Rhythm, as he put on his headphones.

"NO!" voiced Super Thunder.

"Too late!" exclaimed DJ Rhythm, as he suddenly dropped the beat in the warehouse.

"Quickly family! Cover your ears!" yelled Lisa, but it was too late.

"Ahh! I can't stop dancing!" shrieked Leni.

"Me either!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Whoa! Hey now! My body doesn't move that way anymore!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"We've gotta destroy that thing!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he tried to fire lightning blasts at the mixer, but couldn't aim due to being controlled by the music.

Lola and Lana tried to fire their projectiles as well, but were also met with the same problem.

"Maybe you gotta fight music with music dudes!" exclaimed Luna, as she managed to swing her guitar around to the front, and blasted a shock wave at the equipment.

The shock wave didn't damage the mixing board, but it did disrupt the music.

"Hey! Don't mess with the jam!" said DJ Rhythm, thrown off by the disruption.

"Keep blasting him honey! We might be able to stop him!" said Rita.

Luna then started firing shock wave after shock wave at DJ Rhythm. His music started to fluctuate, and the Louds found themselves regaining control.

"Wow! Looks like the DJ can't find any RHYTHM in the WAVES! Hahahaha!" joked Luan.

However, DJ Rhythm wasn't going down that easily.

"Time to crank it up to 11!" said DJ Rhythm, as he flipped the switch on the mixing board and raised the volume on his amplifiers once more.

The Louds were suddenly bewitched by the music and started dancing involuntarily in full force.

"This is so weird!" exclaimed Lola.

"My soul feels violated." said Lucy.

Luna tried firing her shock waves again, but could no longer move her arms.

"I'm trapped dudes!" said Luna, who was seemingly enslaved by the music.

All the Louds looked hopeless, as they desperately searched for a way out. Just then, Luna noticed that not all of them were dancing.

"Wait a minute. Light Show! How come you're not dancing brah?" asked Luna curiously.

"I told you guys. I don't like this kind of music." said Luan, doing the best at resisting the music's hypnotic vibes.

"Amazing! Because of her absolute disdain for this music, it's almost having no affect on her." said Lisa.

"Light Show! Fire one of your energy blasts at him!" said Lincoln.

"Will do! Here comes the LIGHT!" exclaimed Luan, as she blasted DJ Rhythm's mixing board with an energy beam.

The beam damaged the mixing board, thereby abruptly stopping the music.

"Aww man! That cost a lot you know! Whatever. This ain't over. I'm out!" said DJ Rhythm, as he gave Super Thunder two peace signs, and fled into the night.

"We can't let him get away!" exclaimed Lincoln, who then immediately lost consciousness like the Club Boom patrons.

The rest of his family also lost consciousness. Except Luan of course.

"Guys? Guys?! Oh boy." said Luan.

She definitely had a problem on her hands.

* * *

The next morning at the Loud House, things were not looking good. Luan Loud was up all night, trying desperately to wake her family members up, but to no avail.

"Come on guys! Wake up! Oh, this is not good!" said Luan panicked.

Suddenly, the doorbell was rung. Luan cautiously asked who it was.

"Hey Luan! It's Clyde!" said Clyde, on the other side of the door.

"*gasps* Clyde! Oh thank god!" said Luan, as she hastily opened the door and let Clyde in.

"Luan? Are you o-WHOA!" exclaimed Clyde, as he suddenly felt as if he was in a horror movie. His second family, the Louds, were all unconscious. He started hyperventilating, but Luan calmed him down.

"Clyde! Clyde! I need your help." said Luan desperately.

"What happened?!" asked Clyde distraught.

"Me and the others went to an abandoned warehouse to stop this new villain. He uses his music to control others. I had to blast his mixing board with one of my energy beams to stop the music, but after I did, they all fell unconscious! He's supposed to be playing the Royal Woods Arts Festival today, and if he plays that music, thousands more could be affected!" said Luan.

"*panting* Okay. Let me calm down first. Dr. Lopez says that serene music helps to create a peaceful thinking environment." said Clyde, as he pulled out his MiniPod, and started to play some calming jazz music.

Even Luan started to feel calm. Just then, something amazing happened. The other Louds started to wake up.

"Clyde! They're waking up!" exclaimed Luan, as she rushed over to her sister Luna.

"Ooh yeah! That's some smooth jazz bruh! Wait. How'd I get home?" asked Luna confused, until she saw Luan's face. "Luan! You did it!" exclaimed Luna, as she hugged her sister.

"No I didn't Clyde did! I just brought you guys home." said Luan.

"This is some great music Clyde." said Rita.

"Thank Dr. Lopez. She recommended it. It helps me think." said Clyde.

"It also woke us up!" said Lincoln.

"It seems that serene composition of this jazz piece is just enough to contrast with the upbeat composition of Rhythm's music. Thus, making a perfect antidote." said Lisa.

"Hey! I have an idea on how to defeat Rhythm guys! Lynn! I'm gonna need your help loading my amps into the van!" said Luna.

"No problem Luna!" said Lynn, as she and Luna raced upstairs to grab Luna's rock equipment.

"So, how'd you bring us home Luan?" asked Lynn Sr. curiously.

"Oh. The van had an auto pilot function, so it automatically drove us home." said Luan.

The other Louds looked at each other questionably, then looked at Lisa.

"I installed it last week." said Lisa.

* * *

At the Royal Woods Arts Festival, DJ Rhythm was about to perform.

"What's up my people?!" said DJ Rhythm.

His statement earned a cheer from the crowd, who were clearly getting hyped.

"Alright! To end off this art celebration, how bout we crank it up with some music?" asked DJ Rhythm, to which he received a resounding 'yes' as a response.

Just then, Super Thunder pulled up in the park, and exited in quick haste.

"Hey! It's Super Thunder!" exclaimed a random boy from the crowd.

The crowd suddenly turned their attention toward Super Thunder, which ticked off DJ Rhythm.

"Hey hey! Eyes on me! Not them!" exclaimed DJ Rhythm.

"Sorry DJ! You'll just never have that popularity you want!" said Luna.

"Oh yeah?! Watch me!" said DJ Rhythm, as he started playing his music track, and the crowd instantly turned to him.

Super Thunder even noticed people who weren't initially at the park, starting to flock to Rhythm. Super Thunder wasn't affected however, because they were all wearing noise cancelling earbuds, made by Lisa.

"We gotta blast it dudes!" exclaimed Luna, as she signaled to Luan to turn Clyde's jazz music on, which they wired to play through Luna's amplifiers.

When the music started playing, the people started to slow down in their dance craze, eventually stopping altogether.

"It's working!" exclaimed Luan.

"What?! No. No! NO!" exclaimed DJ Rhythm, as he tried raising the volume to regain control, but it was pointless.

"I think we got him beat Super Thunder!" said Lynn Sr., as he gave his signal to go forward with confronting DJ Rhythm.

The other Louds then sprang into action and surrounded DJ Rhythm on the stage.

"Oh hell nah. I'm out!" said DJ Rhythm, as he attempted to flee by running off the stage, but was met by Lori.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Lori, as she blasted DJ Rhythm back with a huge wind gust, right into Rita's clutches.

"Gotcha!" said Rita, as she kept DJ Rhythm in place, by keeping his arm pinned behind his back.

With DJ Rhythm subdued, Luna ran onto the stage and turned Rhythm's music off for good.

"Better make sure it's off." said Luan, as she blasted the mixing board with a giant energy beam full force, putting the machine completely out of commission.

"Nice one dude." said Luna, as she high-fived her sister.

The crowd then cheered Super Thunder on for saving the day.

* * *

A few minutes later, the police had taken DJ Rhythm into custody, and the Festival was practically over. However, Mr. Wallaby was very distraught.

"Oh boy. I've done it now. I had a good act for today and squandered her. I wonder if-"

"Luna Loud is here?" asked Luna, walking up to Mr. Wallaby with Sam, Clyde, and her family. Of course, they were in normal attire.

"Luna! You still came! I was worried you'd take my decision the wrong way." said Mr. Wallaby regretful.

"It's okay Mr. Wallaby. No heart feels, but it looks like you need an act now right?" asked Luna slyly.

"Why yes. The festival has gone silent, and we need to get it moving again! Do you mind-"

" 'Course not. I'd love to perform." said Luna.

Her family and friends then cheered her on.

"Well what are you waiting for kiddo? Get on up there!" said Mr. Wallaby, as Luna raced past him, and climbed up on stage.

"What's up Royal Woods?!" exclaimed Luna.

The crowd cheered happily.

"We're about to rock! But don't worry, you'll be able to move as you please." said Luna, now in a British accent.

"You got this lot." said Chunk, her personal roadie.

"Thanks Chunk. (generally) 1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!" exclaimed Luna, as she and her band mates started playing.

The crowd was once again in a frenzy, but this time everyone could move independently.

Luna looked out amongst the crowd and saw her family enjoying themselves, but didn't see Sam.

"Hey Lunes!" said Sam, as she suddenly appeared beside Luna, now playing her guitar.

"When'd you get here?" asked Luna surprised.

"A rocker has her secrets. Congratulations Luna." said Sam.

"Thanks. Now let's rock this place!" exclaimed Luna, as she and Sam began wailing on their guitars, which earned them excited cheers from the audience.

Looks like Luna finally got her big break.

* * *

 **Okay. That'll do it for Episode 8. Thank you guys for reading and I hope it wasn't too long. You can let me know in a review if it is. Happy New Year to all and I'll see you guys around. Peace!**


	9. Episode 9: Snowed In

**How's it going guys? 65's back with another episode of Super Louds: The Series! There's nothing much to say this time so, let's just hop into the reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **OMNISENSE95 - I'm glad you found it interesting. I wanted it to be a Luna centered episode, so DJ Rhythm is intended to be Luna's rival to some extent. However, about half way through writing that episode, I sort of hit a road block in determining how Super Thunder was going to beat him, so I had the focus shift to Luan as well. As for THAT, I may look into it. They're at least friends for now, but we'll see what happens. If you check out my other fanfic, _Inside Loud_ , they'll be something a little different so to speak. **

**DragonZordPrime - Thanks. I know it was a weird plot point, but it would've seemed off to have Luna be unaffected by DJ Rhythm's music, because of her natural love for it. So, that's why I made that distinction with Luan's taste in music. I really love both of your ideas and they may very well be used in upcoming episodes. So, if I use your idea, I'll definitely shout you out. Thanks for reading.**

 **A Hopeful Observer - I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter, and the Luan thing. I was wondering how you guys were going to perceive that. It looks like it was received very well though. My thought process behind that was definitely how music affects everyone differently. So, that was my justification for having Luan be "immune" so to speak. Also, I didn't take offense to your last review. That's why at the start of all my chapters I say "Reviews and constructive criticism welcome". I welcome criticism as long as it isn't just you bashing on me for no reason or spreading hate. Anyways, I always appreciate your reviews and I hope you're excited for today's episode!**

 **Alright, time to start the episode! I'll see you guys at the end. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 9: Snowed In**

Snow had fallen on the town of Royal Woods, as it was the beginning of January in Michigan. Schools were closed and all the kids were outside enjoying winter fun. The Louds were no exception from this, and took on the snow in their own unique way.

"*shovels last of the snow off the driveway* Phew! That's the last of it! Now I can get to work!" said Lynn Sr., as he had just finished shoveling snow out of Vanzilla's way.

Unfortunately, his work was all about to be in vain.

"*sees incoming snowballs heading his way* Huh? Ahh! Wait!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he was suddenly ambushed by a fleet of snowballs, which covered him and the previously cleared driveway.

"Got you Daddy!" said Lola, with a smirk.

"You should never let your guard down Dad. Especially when I'm around." said Lana, as she swirled ice magic in the palm of her hand, hinting that she was mainly the cause for the barrage of snowballs.

"Ugh...My head..." said Lynn Sr., as he emerged from the snow.

"Dad! Dad! I'm so sorry! I lost track of them and-"

"It's okay son. You all were just having fun. No worries. *gets up* Only thing now is, how am I gonna get to work?" asked Lynn Sr., as he directed their attention to the driveway, filled with snow blocking his path again.

"Don't worry Daddy. I'll move that snow for you." said Lola, as she strolled over to the snow, and carefully melted it into a puddle.

"Lola! You can't just use your powers out in the open like that! I hope nobody saw you!" said Lynn Sr. concerned.

"Not to worry father. My super sight hasn't detected anybody who could've seen Lola in the vicinity. I believe most of the kids on this street are playing at the park. However, father's right Lola. We mustn't use our powers unless it's absolutely necessary." said Lisa, who now joined the group.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just wanted to help Daddy out of a jam." said Lola.

"And you certainly did sweetheart. *places a kiss on her cheek* Alright kids, I'll be home later this afternoon. Your mother's sleeping, so try not to wake her up please. And also, let us know of any _emergencies_." said Lynn Sr., placing emphasis on that last statement.

"Don't worry Dad. You can count on us." said Lincoln.

"I know I can son. Alright gang, I'll see you later!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he climbed in the van.

"Bye Dad!" exclaimed Lola and Lana, as their dad drove off to work.

"Hey guys! Why don't we go to the park? We could have a huge snowball fight!" exclaimed Lana excited.

"Oooh! Sounds exciting!" said Lola.

"While your simple-minded winter tomfoolery sounds interesting, I'm sure I can find something more constructive to do." said Lisa.

"Aww come on Lisa! Live a little!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah! You're always in that lab! Don't you wanna try something new?" asked Lana.

"Hm. I guess I have fulfilled my experiment quota for this week. Alright, I'll join you." said Lisa.

"Alright! Come on guys, let's go!" exclaimed Lana, as she ran off to the park, with Lola, Lincoln, and Lisa following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town at Mutagene Labs...

"Come on guys, let's get this stuff out of here. We don't have all day." said the lead overseer.

The Royal Woods Bio-Hazard Unit had been tasked with clearing out the Mutagene Labs' chemicals and equipment. The operation had taken about a month or so, since Super Thunder exposed the lab for creating the mole that terrorized the town. Today was planned to be the last day of the clean-up, and so everyone was moving in a speedy fashion. However, with the slippery conditions brought on by the ice, the operation was met with some challenges.

"*loses balance and the box holding chemicals tips a bit* Whoa!" exclaimed one of the workers, trying to keep his balance.

"Careful with those! There's some dangerous stuff in there!" exclaimed the lead overseer.

"Right! Sorry boss!" said the clumsy worker, as he regained his balance, but also unknowingly dropped a beaker containing a weird blue liquid, into the snow.

As the workers carried on with their business, the beaker rolled down the hill, leaving a blue chemical trail behind in the snow. It finally came to rest on a river bank, however its contents were now all emptied into the snow.

About an hour had passed, and the workers were basically finished clearing out the labs.

"Good job boys! Now this place is officially shut down for good! Come on fellas, let's board this place up!" said the lead overseer, directing the workers to grab some plywood, to nail the doors shut for good.

As the workers began boarding the place up, they started to feel an eerie chill surround them. Of course, they knew it was cold out, but this cold felt _unnatural_.

"Hey man, it's getting cold out here." said one of the workers.

"This? This is nothing. Come on you big baby, let's finish boarding this." said another worker, mocking the other's statement.

"I don't know guys. This doesn't feel right." said another worker concerned.

"Hey! Why are you guys standing around? The town needs this place shut down." said the lead overseer.

"Yeah? Well, the town'll have to wait. I'm getting out of here!" said a worker, who fled the premises.

"Hey! Where are you going? Get back here!" exclaimed the lead overseer angrily.

"Um, sir? You might wanna look at this..." said the worker who spilled the chemical earlier.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the lead overseer, quite hostile.

All of a sudden, his facial expression changed from one of anger to one of dread. Swirling just a few feet away from them, was a mega snowstorm. Its sheer presence was so cold, that it made the area feel like it was the Antarctic.

"Still think this is nothing?" asked the worker who was mocked.

"Hey, I have a high tolerance for cold, but I ain't no polar bear. I'm out!" said the worker who mocked everyone, as he fled the area as well.

With him, the other workers started to flee as well.

"Hey! It's just a storm! Come on now! We were almost done!" exclaimed the lead overseer desperately.

"That is not just a storm! It has a face!" exclaimed a random worker terrified, as he continued running.

"What? It does not have a...face?" said the lead overseer, as he turned around to see the snowstorm had now made itself a body and a face. It's eyes were icy blue, and it was staring down the overseer, who was pretty much the only one left there.

"Um...You know what? Screw this. Royal Woods is gonna have to compensate me for this. Hey! Hold on guys! Wait for me!" said the lead overseer, as he made a quick U-turn, and fled as well.

The snow giant screeched in anger, and chased after the overseer in the form of an avalanche.

"*looks behind him and sees an avalanche approaching him* Ahhh!" screamed the overseer, as he was suddenly overtaken by the snow.

Some of the workers were lucky enough to make it down the hill, but others weren't so lucky. The ones who did make it, continued their haste to Central Royal Woods. All the while, impending frostbite was quickly following them close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ketcham Park, a huge snowball fight was underway, and one side was having no problem prevailing over the other.

several kids get hit by snowballs*

"Ha! There's more where that came from suckers! Don't mess with our team!" exclaimed Lola, basically trash-talking from behind her team's barrier.

Her gloating wasn't received very well, as the other team expressed their feelings about it, through a barrage of snowballs. Luckily, Lola ducked behind the barrier, before she was caught.

"Gee. Some people are touchy." said Lola.

"Well, you did insult them." said Lincoln.

"Whatever, just pass me a snowball." said Lola.

Lincoln reached for the pile of snowballs his team had made earlier, but found an empty space instead. "Looks like we're out of snowballs. Guess we'll have to make some more." said Lincoln.

"No worries bro. You've got yourself an unlimited supply." said Lana, as she formed multiple snowballs, by controlling the snow from the ground with her ice magic.

"Whoa! You can control snow too?!" asked Lincoln astonished.

"Snow is more or less just the precipitation of ice crystals, so it is likely that she is controlling the ice within the snow, and not the snow itself." said Lisa, chiming in.

"Wow. That's awesome!" said Lincoln.

"I know right? Because of her powers, she's totally helping us own this snowball fight!" said Lola.

"Speaking of the snowball fight, I suggest we resume fire on the opposite side. They're starting to gain an upper hand." said Lisa.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. FIRE!" exclaimed Lana, as she, her siblings, and the rest of her team continued hurling snowballs at the other team.

Both teams went back and forth for awhile, no side showing any sign of giving up. Then, out of nowhere, the whole "battlefield" was met with a freezing cold.

"Whoa! Did someone turn off the heat?" asked Lola, who was starting to shiver.

"Hm. Looks like a storm's coming in. We better get outta here. Hail is no joke. EVERYBODY! FIGHT'S OVER! SNOWSTORM!" exclaimed Lana, as she made her announcement across the field.

All the kids looked up at the swirling vortex that circled above them. It looked very eerie, and with almost no hesitation, many of the kids started to leave the park.

However, something wasn't sitting right with Lisa about this "storm". As she and the Louds with her continued to head for the exit, snow droplets started to fall around them. Lisa picked one of them up and examined it using her heightened sense of touch. It didn't take her long to conclude that this snow's make-up was definitely altered.

"Guys. Something's not right about this "storm". The substance it's dropping is some sort of hybrid snow." said Lisa.

"Hybrid snow? What are you talking about Lisa?" asked Lincoln confused.

"I don't know! It's just not natural. It's like it was mutated somehow." said Lisa.

"Mutated? How can snow be mutated? It's snow!" said Lana baffled.

"Look, trust me guys, I know how weather patterns work. This right here is not snow." said Lisa.

Suddenly, the wind started to pick up around the Louds, and it started getting a bit hazy.

"Hey, where'd the exit go?" said Lola panicked.

"It's like we're in a fog!" said Lincoln.

"No...we're being surrounded!" said Lisa, as she and the Louds noticed the snow around them beginning to swirl upwards to join the storm.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Lana, as the snowstorm gathered itself together, and finally took on its true form, the snow giant.

The Louds watched in fear at the colossal ice beast staring directly at them. It's glare felt so cold, they felt like they were frozen on the spot. Then, without warning, the snow giant spread itself out towards the Louds, covering Ketcham Park in its midst.

"RUN FOR IT!" yelled Lana, as she and her siblings bolted away from the frost wave.

They ran helplessly, unsure of where they were going, but eventually they were caught by the surging snow.

 _"AAAAHHH!"_

That was all that was heard from the Louds as the snow passed them over, continuing its rampage.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Aloha Comrade...

"*looks outside the window at the storm* Gee, looks like a storm's rolled in." said Lynn Sr.

"I know. Even the temperature has dropped. The customers are beginning to shiver. Quickly! Turn up the heat!"said Sergei, the owner of the restaurant.

"Sure thing Sergei!" said Lynn Sr., as he rushed over to the thermostat to turn up the heat, when suddenly the whole building was violently shaken.

"What was that?!" asked Sergei concerned.

"I don't know! *tries turning up the heat but the thermostat won't respond* The thermostat's not working!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Oh the whole restaurant's lost power! *gasps* Look! Outside!" said Sergei, as he directed Lynn Sr.'s attention to the view outside.

It wasn't much of a view. The whole Aloha Comrade had been completely snowed in.

"Oh man! We're trapped! I've gotta call my wife." said Lynn Sr., frantically pulling out his phone.

"I'll go check on the customers!" said Sergei, as he exited the kitchen, into the main dining room.

Lynn Sr. nervously listened to the dial tone, as he hoped his wife would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Rita? You there?" asked Lynn Sr. worried.

"Yes I'm here honey. What's up?" asked Rita groggily.

"I'm so glad you're okay! How are you and the kids?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We're fine. I just woke up from a nap. Let me go check on-"

"WHOA! *crash*"

"What was that?!" asked Lynn Sr. concerned.

"Hang on a second honey. Lynn just fell down the stairs. Lynn, are you okay?" said Rita.

 _"I'm fine Mom."_ said Lynn.

"She's fine honey." said Rita.

"How'd she fall?" asked Lynn Sr. curious,

"*gasps* The stairs are slick! It's like they're covered in ice!" said Rita astonished.

"Ice?!" said Lynn Sr. in disbelief. He then looked around him to see that the walls and ceiling were becoming decorated with icicles. "Honey, check the thermostat. What's the temperature in the house?" asked Lynn Sr. panicked.

"It's 20° F and dropping... Honey, the kids are freezing!" said Rita, now panicked.

"Are all of them there?" asked Lynn Sr.

"No! Lincoln, Lola, Lana, and Lisa are missing!" exclaimed Rita worried.

"This isn't good. Are you snowed in at the house?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yes!" said Rita.

"Ugh...I'm snowed in too." said Lynn Sr. frustrated. He was contemplating what to do, until he saw some snow shovels conveniently leaning up against a wall. "Honey, I have a plan. I'm gonna see if I can shovel out the van. See if you can contact Lincoln, the twins, or Lisa." said Lynn Sr.

"Okay honey. Be safe! I love you..." said Rita.

"Love you too. Bye." said Lynn Sr., as he hung up, and took the shovels in his hands. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

The snow giant had spread its white terror all over town. To none the wiser, Royal Woods would've looked like a frozen tundra. Many people were now trapped inside buildings or their houses, and some were buried beneath the snow. It looked like all hope was lost, until a familiar face emerged from the snow.

"*moves snow out of her way and reaches the surface* Phew! I'm free! Man, this stuff is cold!" said Lana, who had moved the snow from around her using her powers.

Once she regained her bearings, she looked out at the scene before her...nothing.

"W-Where's Royal Woods?" said Lana, as she stared at miles and miles of snow. The town she loved was buried somewhere beneath it.

She started to tear up, until she heard a muffled voice just beside her, under the snow.

"Huh? Is someone there?" asked Lana, as she carefully moved the snow from the area, until she revealed Lisa lying there gasping for air.

"Lise! Are you okay?!" asked Lana worried.

"*coughs* I'm-I'm fine. Thank you." said Lisa thankful.

"No problem sis." said Lana.

"Geez, that snow beast really did a number on Royal Woods." said Lisa, looking at the white landscape.

"We have to save Royal Woods Lisa! Everyone's buried beneath the snow somewhere!" said Lana.

"I concur. My super hearing is picking up faint cries and screams for help beneath the surface. If we want to avoid any casualties, we need to clear this snow as soon as possible." said Lisa.

"Then let's suit up then!" said Lana, as she activated her PortaPendant, and Lisa did so as well. "Alright sis, where are we going?" asked Lana.

"Hmm..." said Lisa, as she let her ears guide her to the location of the closest victims. "Over there! 30 paces due north!" said Lisa, as she pointed out the direction to go in.

Lana then "skated" through the snow, with Lisa following behind in the trail left by her. She finally arrived at the location Lisa specified, and moved the snow from around the spot to reveal...

"Sis!" exclaimed Lana, as she saw Lola there, gasping for air as well.

"L-Lana! You...saved me." said Lola relieved.

"Anytime Lolz." said Lana.

 _"HELP!"_

"Wait! I hear another cry for help. It sounds like Lincoln. This way Lana!" said Lisa, rushing over to the spot.

Lana followed and started clearing snow away once more. She did this until she finally found Lincoln, relieved to be rescued.

"Phew! Thanks Lana! For a minute there, I thought I was going to suffer hypothermia." said Lincoln.

"Well, it's a relief that you didn't, but thousands more still can, as long as they're buried under all this snow! We need a faster way to clear it." said Lisa.

As the Louds started to think of a solution to their problem, Lisa received an incoming call on her wireless communicator.

"Hang on guys. Hello?" said Lisa, answering the call.

"Lisa! Thank god! Are you alright?" asked Rita concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine mother. Lana freed me, Lola and Lincoln from beneath the snow, but now we need to figure out a faster way to clear Royal Woods." said Lisa.

"It's a shame we don't have a snowplow." said Rita.

"Hmm...no, but we do have a tank!" said Lisa, who now had an idea in mind.

"A tank?" asked Rita confused.

"No time to explain mother! Just know that I'll have all of us out of this mess soon! Until then, don't panic." said Lisa.

"Okay honey, but please hurry." said Rita desperately.

"I will mother." said Lisa, as she ended the conversation. "Okay guys, I have to head to the house. I have an invention there that should get rid of this snow easily." said Lisa.

"But how are you gonna get back there? You can't clear the snow!" said Lincoln.

"I'll help her. Royal Woods is counting on us!" said Lola, now in her superhero attire

"Alright. Lola and I will head back to the house. My super hearing will lead us there. Lana, you and Lincoln start freeing as much people as you can." said Lisa.

"Can do sis! Come on Linc!" said Lana, as she started skating off, with Lincoln following her, now in his superhero attire as well.

"Let's go Lola." said Lisa.

"Flame time!" said Lola, as she started clearing a path for her and Lisa, using multiple flame waves in succession.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. hadn't really gotten that far in shoveling out his van. In fact, he was only a few feet from the restaurant.

"*panting* Man, this is a lot of snow!" said Lynn Sr. exhausted.

He was on the verge of giving up, when he suddenly felt the snow he was resting on start to move.

"Oh no! It's caving in!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he got up, ready to flee, when he spotted familiar faces emerging from the snow. "Kids! It's you!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. overjoyed.

"Hey Dad!" said Lana, stepping forward, with Lincoln behind.

"Oh Lana! *hugs her* I'm so glad you're okay! Where's Lisa and Lola?" asked Lynn Sr.

"They're heading to the house. Lisa said she's got an invention to help us clear the snow." said Lincoln.

"But while we wait for her, we've got to do a little clearing of our own. You with us Dad?" said Lana.

"Of course!" said Lynn Sr., as he activated his PortaPendant, and donned his superhero attire.

"Alright! Let's get rolling!" said Lana, as she cleared all the snow from around Vanzilla.

"Let me see if she still runs." said Lynn Sr., as he tried turning Vanzilla on, but all he got was a few sputters from the engine. "Aww come on girl!" said Lynn Sr.

"Hang on Dad! Let me check under the hood." said Lana, as she raised the hood to check Vanzilla's engine. "Looks like she needs a jump start." said Lana.

"I've got a jump start for you!" said Lincoln, as he used his electric powers to send energy into the engine. "Try it now Dad!" said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr. turned the ignition again, and this time Vanzilla started.

"It worked! It worked!" said Lynn Sr. ecstatic.

"Alright Lincoln!" said Lana, as she high-fived her brother.

"Alright guys, let's save some people!" said Lynn Sr., as he activated Vanzilla's stealth mode, turning it into the Thunderbolt.

"Follow me!" said Lana, as she skated forward once more, pushing snow out of her way, and clearing a path for Lynn Sr. and Lincoln, who were riding in the Thunderbolt.

* * *

Lana, Lincoln, and Lynn Sr. had managed to clear the areas around most of the buildings and houses around downtown, with the help of Lana of course. Lincoln used his electricity to get the main power source at the power plant up and running, so that people could use their heaters to stay warm again.

"Power's back on guys!" said Lincoln, via his wireless communicator.

"Good job son! We've pretty much cleared downtown, but we still don't see Lisa anywhere." said Lynn Sr.

"There she is!" exclaimed Lana, as she directed Lynn Sr.'s attention to a giant tank approaching them.

Said tank was being driven by Lisa. This was her salting tank (she had used to clear the streets in the episode _Snow Bored_ ), and she had cleared the Louds' neighborhood and surrounding neighborhoods as well.

"Wow Lise! I can't believe you still have that thing!" said Lana.

"I never waste an invention! I always knew this would be useful again some day." said Lisa.

"Lynn!" shouted Rita, running to meet her husband.

"Rita!" shouted Lynn Sr., as he exited the van to meet his wife.

The two of them came together for a loving embrace.

"Looks like we're all back together again." said Lori, smiling at her parents. She had tagged behind Lisa, as she cleared the streets, as well as her siblings and her mom.

"Hey, where's Lincoln?" asked Lynn.

"He's at the power plant. He got the electricity flowing again!" said Lana.

"That's great! Okay Lisa, let's finish clearing the rest of the town." said Rita.

"Of course mother." said Lisa.

Before Lisa was able to move forward with clearing however, the snow she was supposed to clear suddenly moved itself.

"Now what's going on?!" asked Lola, as the snow rushed past her and her family.

Lana looked up to see the snow giant once more. It had joined the snow that was on the ground to itself, inadvertently clearing the streets in the process.

"Guess we don't need to clear the streets anymore." said Lynn.

Just as Lynn said this, the snow giant screeched at the Louds, clearly angry.

"Yikes! Guess he's not a gentle giant!" said Luan frightened.

"We've got to get rid of this thing dudes!" exclaimed Luna.

"How?! We don't even know what this thing is!" said Lori.

All of a sudden, the snow giant surged forward towards the Louds.

"Not again!" said Lana.

"Quick guys! In the van!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he and his family hurriedly piled into Thunderbolt, and Lisa climbed into her salting tank.

In their haste, the Louds in the Thunderbolt had failed to realize that Lana hadn't made it in. She was overtaken by the snow once more, but quickly cleared it from around her, searching for an exit.

"Come on! How much snow is there?!" said Lana, fed up from clearing. She continued pushing snow out her way until she encountered an icy looking object. "What's that?" asked Lana curiously.

She approached the object and tapped it to see what it was. When she did this, she heard the beast screech in pain.

"I think this thing is it's heart! I gotta tell everyone!" said Lana, as she established a communication line with the Thunderbolt.

"Hello? Lana?!" asked Lynn Sr. confused.

"Hey Dad! I found the snow monster's weakness! It has a heart made of ice! Lola should be able to melt it!" said Lana.

"But how am I going to get in there? I can't move snow like you!" said Lola.

"I'll create an opening in front of the ice heart, and you can shoot a fireball at it from the window!" said Lana.

"Okay! Let's do this! Everybody, make room!" said Lola, as she got in position next to an open window.

Meanwhile, Lana moved the snow from around the ice heart, exposing it. She couldn't hold the snow off for long, so Lola had to make this shot count.

"Okay Lolz, fire away!" shouted Lana.

Lola then charged a huge fireball in the palms of her hands, and aimed it towards the ice heart. The fireball made contact with it, and slowly melted it. The snow giant screeched its loudest, its ice blue eyes losing their vibrancy. In a matter of seconds, it collapsed, all life clearly left from it.

Thunderbolt's tires screeched to a halt, as the Louds viewed what was once a menacing snow monster, reduced to a pile of snow.

"Wait! Lana was still in there!" exclaimed Lola, as she ran up to the pile of snow to find her sister. "Lana!" exclaimed Lola worried.

Suddenly, Lana emerged from the snow, by pushing it out of her way like before.

"You really shouldn't worry sis." said Lana.

"Oh Lana!" said Lola, as she hugged her sister.

The rest of the Louds joined in the hug as well. As they separated from their embrace, a lightning ball was seen appearing next to them. It revealed itself to be Lincoln.

"Um..did I miss something?" asked Lincoln.

"A lot bro." said Luna.

"We defeated the snow giant!" exclaimed Luan.

"And now we've got a lot of snow to clear." said Lynn Sr.

"Well then, we better get to it!" said Lisa, as she pushed forward using her salting tank once more.

"Come on guys, in the Thunderbolt!" said Lynn Sr., as he and his family piled into the van once more, except for Lana.

"Lana! Aren't you coming?" asked Lola.

"Nope! I'm good! I'm a human snowplow! I'll help clear the way for you guys." said Lana, as she started clearing the snow in front of her again.

"Guess I don't need to invest in another snow shovel." said Lynn Sr.

The Louds then laughed, as they drove behind Lana and Lisa, clearing the remainder of the snow.

* * *

 **Wow. These episodes are getting way longer, but I hope you guys appreciate it. I also hope you guys enjoyed this episode. I wanted to do a winter themed episode to make up for missing the Christmas season for this story, so I hope this was enjoyable. But anyways, I don't want to make this outro to long, so I'll cut there. Thanks for reading guys, and until next time, I've been 65. Peace.**


	10. Episode 10: It Flu Into Royal Woods

**Hey guys. 65 here. It has come to my attention that a few characters haven't really done much over the course of these episodes. I believe that these characters should receive more attention and development. So, I originally had a different idea for this episode, but I tweaked it a little (or a lot) to shift in a different direction. Hopefully you guys enjoy, and you should pick up on which character(s) this episode is prominently about. Before we hop in, I got to address these reviews first.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **OMNISENSE95 - That's a really good idea. I actually have been considering a plot where the Louds' identities get discovered. Maybe not all of them at once, but at least a few. If you remember from Episode 5, Carol (now Cyclone), already knows that Lori is Wind Vane. This might cause some problems later on. ;)**

 **DragonZordPrime - That's good, cause I'm trying to write these episodes more in depth. Mutagene Labs is closed as of this point, the only workers who were there are in jail, and the rest of their chemicals and equipment are being held in a secure location. But, that doesn't mean this is the last we'll be hearing from these labs. They'll be popping up again. When? You'll just have to see. Thank you for reading each of these episodes, because I'm definitely passionate about this story, and I always want to deliver something that you guys would enjoy. Thanks again!**

 **RCurrent - There's a good chance I'll actually use this. This is a great idea! Not sure when I'll use it but it'll happen, don't worry. Thanks for reading!**

 **A Hopeful Observer - That's an interesting point. The threat of Mutagene Labs isn't extinct yet, despite them being shut down. They'll be back. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, I mainly wrote it to give some shine to Lana, but hey, I ended up giving nearly everyone some shining moments.**

 **Announcement: I have a poll on my profile page regarding this story. If you guys could give your opinions on it, it would be much appreciated. Thank you!**

 **Alright, now it's time to shine the light on another Loud(s). Who is it? Find out right now in Episode 10 of Super Louds: The Series! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 10: It "Flu" Into Royal Woods**

January in Michigan wasn't just the season of winter fun. It was also the season of the dreadful flu due to the cold conditions. The town of Royal Woods had been met with a rapid flu outbreak, and it was quickly sweeping the town. Day after day, more and more people became sick, and the community was trying to figure out why. This wasn't just a common cold. The symptoms being displayed by those infected, made doctors suspect that it was a new disease outbreak. However, no one really had an explanation for the strange occurrence, so until an answer came, the few who hadn't been infected were taking all precautions to prevent catching the sickness. This included the Louds.

"Okay Lori, you and Leni get some rest. And Lori, don't get out of bed unless you have to." said Rita, saying goodbye to the girls before she left for work that morning.

"*coughs* Okay mom." said Lori, who was on the verge of losing her voice as well.

"Bye mom." said Leni weakly.

"Bye girls. I'll see you this afternoon." said Rita, as she closed the door gently behind her.

"How are they?" asked Lynn Sr. concerned.

"Not good. They both look pale and I think Lori's starting to lose her voice." said Rita.

"Aw man. This flu is really running rampant! We need make sure the other kids don't get sick." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah. Speaking of other kids, how are the twins?" asked Rita.

"They're not looking any better, but I put them to bed." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh really?" asked Rita, pointing behind Lynn Sr.

"Huh?" said Lynn Sr., as he turned around to see Lana, out of bed, ascending the stairs.

"Lana! I just put you to bed young lady!" said Lynn Sr. surprised.

"I know. Sorry Dad, I was just thirsty." said Lana, coughing after her statement.

"I'll bring you some water sweetie. Now, go back to bed." said Rita.

As soon as Lana went back into her room, the other Louds, who weren't sick, came out of their rooms, ready for school. They were Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lincoln holding Lily.

"Ready for school guys?" asked Lynn Sr.

"As ready as we'll ever be." said Lynn, usually one not thrilled with school.

"I'm ready as well! *coughs*" exclaimed Lisa, exiting her room with her backpack.

"Lisa! You've gotten sick sweetie!" exclaimed Rita surprised.

"No I haven't! *coughs* It's just a slight cough." said Lisa, smiling innocently at her parents, hoping they would buy it.

"Sorry Lisa, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay home today. We can't have you going to school like this." said Lynn Sr.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" said Lisa, starting to drip with sweat.

"Lisa! You're sweating like crazy!" exclaimed Lincoln concerned.

Rita knelt down to take Lisa's temperature.

"Honey, you're burning up! No school for you young lady." said Rita, making up her mind.

"But-"

"No buts. Lynn honey, can you stay home with the kids? I don't want them home by themselves." said Rita concerned.

"But honey, I can't just skip work! Sergei will need my help with the customers!" said Lynn Sr.

"Tell him it's an emergency! He'll understand. Besides, I doubt you'll get much customers today. The majority of the town is either home sick or in the hospital." said Rita.

"*sighs* Alright. I'll stay." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh, thank you honey. *kisses him on the cheek* Oh, and don't forget to get Lana some water alright? Come on kids, you don't wanna be late for school." said Rita.

"Mom, do we have to go?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah! I know this is a dark joke, but it's really a SICK place out there!" said Luan, with a worried tone instead of a joking one.

"Guys, I know this flu is really bad, but you still need your education. And as long as schools are open, you have to go." said Rita.

Suddenly, Lynn started fake coughing, hoping to be able to stay home with the others. Unfortunately, her father saw right through her ruse.

"Nice try Lynn Jr., but your old man knows all those tricks. Next time try a gurgle with your cough." said Lynn Sr.

"Dang it. I should've thought of that." said Lynn, feeling stupid.

Just then, Lincoln and Lucy's bus pulled up to the house.

"Come on Lincoln and Lucy, your bus is here." said Rita.

"Ready to endure true horror brother?" asked Lucy.

"I guess. See you guys later!" said Lincoln, as he handed Lily to his mom, and followed Lucy out the door, to the bus.

"You kids better get going too. Your buses will be at their bus stops soon." said Rita, advising her kids.

"Come on dudes. It's now or never." said Luna.

"Can I choose never?" asked Lynn.

"Lynn." said Rita, giving Lynn her parental stare.

"Alright. I'm going." said Lynn, as she accepted her fate, and headed out the door behind Luna and Luan.

Once their kids were gone, Lynn Sr. and Rita shared a goodbye kiss, and then Rita drove off in Vanzilla, to drop Lily off at her daycare.

* * *

As Rita drove through the daycare's parking lot, looking for a parking spot, she spotted something suspicious.

"What is he doing?" asked Rita curious.

She spotted a suspicious man in a white hazmat suit, screwing the top of an air condition unit back in place. It was almost like he had just finished doing a misdeed, and Rita had caught the tail end of the act.

As soon as the man was through, he noticed Rita watching him from Vanzilla, and awkwardly left the area, trying to draw attention away from him.

"That was weird. *hears Lily giggle* Come on Lily, let's get you inside." said Rita, as she continued driving to find a parking spot.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Royal Woods Elementary, Lincoln and Lucy instantly regretted their decision to come to school. At the nurse's office, which was right at the front of the school, there was a long line of sick kids, waiting for relief from the dreadful flu.

"Sorry kids! I've run out of medicine! I'll have to get some more! Check back later!" announced the nurse, to which the remaining kids who were waiting, were left disappointed.

Suddenly, one of the sick boys started sniffing heavily.

"*sniffs* Oranges! I smell oranges! I need it! I need Vitamin C!" exclaimed the boy.

The other kids started smelling the orange scent as well. Even Lincoln did.

"Where is that scent coming from?"

He got his answer when he turned to see a bag of orange slices in his sister's backpack pocket.

"Lucy! They're all talking about your orange slices!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Orange slices? I didn't pack any...*sighs* Mom must have put them there. You know her and Dad are still on that health kick." said Lucy.

"Well, we're gonna get kicked, if we don't give up those orange slices!" exclaimed Lincoln.

Lincoln and Lucy then started to back away from the crowd of sick kids approaching them.

"Give them to me! I need it!" exclaimed the boy who initially smelled the orange slices.

"Back off! I'm dripping over here!" exclaimed a bigger boy, who was dripping with sweat like Lisa earlier.

"Achoo! Please, pity me." said a pale girl, who was shaking violently.

"This isn't good! They've become savages! The sickness has gotten worse!" exclaimed Lincoln worried.

"And I thought it was bad when someone got sick in our house." said Lucy.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Lincoln, as the crowd of kids closed in on him and Lucy.

Suddenly, a different bag of orange slices was thrown just behind the crowd.

"Hey! Orange slices!" exclaimed a random girl.

"Mine!" exclaimed the boy who smelled the oranges first.

Suddenly, the whole crowd of kids began to fight over the tiny bag of oranges. While they were doing this, Lincoln and Lucy just stood there in shock, unsure of what just happened.

"Psst! Guys! Over here!" whispered Clyde, from behind a corner.

Lincoln and Lucy quickly snapped out of their stares, and followed Clyde behind the corner.

"Clyde! I'm so glad to see you! And you're not sick!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"You can thank my dads for that. They've had me living in a germ-free bubble ever since the outbreak happened this past weekend." said Clyde.

"Wow. I'm surprised they even let you come to school." said Lincoln.

"My dads may be overprotective, but they still value education." said Clyde.

"Same thing with my mom. I wish she would've seen it our way. This place is a nightmare!" said Lincoln.

"It gets worse. Principal Huggins didn't show up to school today. Without him, there's no discipline! No discipline and the whole school has fallen into chaos!" said Clyde, with a panicked look on his face.

"That's weird. Principal Huggins has never missed school. Not even when he's sick! Something's not right Clyde." said Lincoln.

"Uh Lincoln?" said Lucy.

"Yeah Lucy?" asked Lincoln.

"We've got company." said Lucy, as she directed Lincoln and Clyde's attention to a couple of first-graders with runny noses.

"Achoo!" "Achoo!"

"Run for it!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he, Lucy, and Clyde dashed down the hall away from snotty threat.

This was not the school day any of them had planned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Royal Woods High, Luna was getting her books out of her locker for her science class.

"Hey Luna." said Sam, albeit a little weakly.

"Hey Sam. You okay dude?" asked Luna concerned.

"I'm fine." said Sam, who started a coughing fit after her statement.

"Whoa. Hold up Sam. I know we're friends, but I can't get sick!" exclaimed Luna.

"What are you *coughs* talking about? I'm not sick! It's just a little tickle see?" said Sam, as she reached out to Luna, but suddenly fainted.

"Sam? Sam?! Oh man, this isn't good!" exclaimed Luna, with worry.

Luna was right about that. As soon as she made her outburst over Sam, the other sick students suddenly surrounded her. Almost as if they knew she wasn't infected.

"Back away from me you sick freaks!" threatened Luna, to which the kids gave no heed.

As the crowd closed in, Luna only had one other choice to avoid getting sick.

"Okay, you guys asked for this! Prepare to get rocked!" exclaimed Luna, as she activated her PortaPendant, and became the Amp.

She then sent out a shock wave from her guitar, which blasted the students away from her. When she did this, she also noticed that the air around her had become much easier to breathe.

"*inhales* Woo! Who opened a window?" asked Luna, happy for this new environment.

However, it didn't last long, as the thick, almost toxic air suddenly started returning rapidly. Luna noticed it looked like a thick mucus green fog, and it did not look healthy at all.

"It looks like this stuff is comin' from the vents!" said Luna, making this realization. "I've got to see where it leads!" exclaimed Luna, as she began to take cover from the contaminated fog, and followed its trail from the vents above her.

All the while, the students who had already been contaminated, followed suit slowly behind her.

* * *

Back at the Daycare Academy, Lily's daycare, the babies who had been dropped off there had become egregiously sick, and the teachers and staff found themselves overcome with worry. Dr. Shuttleworth, who was the owner of the Academy, had tried calling in several pediatricians to come and examine the kids. However, all the pediatricians in town had busy schedules looking after other sick kids that day. Just when it looked like she'd have to cancel daycare for the day, a man entered the daycare, claiming he was a licensed pediatrician.

"You don't understand, it's serious down here! Mostly all the children are sick! You have to...Please! I-"

The pediatrician on the line disconnected the call.

"*sighs* Now what am I gonna do?" said Dr. Shuttleworth to herself.

"Excuse me Dr. Shuttleworth, this man wants to see you. He claims he's a pediatrician." said the secretary.

"Really now? Thank you for coming sir. What's your name?" asked Dr. Shuttleworth.

"My name is Dr. Oliver Connors. I'm from Hazeltucky. I heard there's been a major outbreak here, and I've been visiting schools to see where I can help." said Dr. Connors. He was a slender man, with auburn hair, and had on a doctor's coat over his white shirt, tie, and black pants.

"Well, thank you for coming Dr. Connors. Please, allow me to lead you to Ms. McArthur's class, the worst site of the epidemic." said Dr. Shuttleworth.

"Of course." said Dr. Connors, following behind Dr. Shuttleworth.

Dr. Shuttleworth led Dr. Connors to Lily's class, where besides Lily, every other baby had gotten sick.

"Wow. I can't believe it worked this well." said Dr. Connors, under his breath, but still audible.

"What was that Dr. Connors?" asked Dr. Shuttleworth.

"Uhm...I said, I can't believe they've fallen so ILL!" said Dr. Connors, hoping to cover up his previous statement.

However, Lily's teacher, Ms. McArthur, was suspicious of Dr. Connors, and didn't trust him one bit. Ms. McArthur was a fairly tall woman, with curly blonde hair.

"I know! The poor things! Well, I have some more phone calls to make, so you can start giving them a check-up Dr. Connors." said Dr. Shuttleworth.

"Of course. I'll start right away!" said Dr. Connors, as Dr. Shuttleworth exited the room, closing the door behind her.

"You aren't laying a finger on any one of my kids." said Ms. McArthur, putting her foot down.

"Ms. McArthur, please. Be reasonable." said Dr. Connors.

"You're too shifty for my taste Dr. Connors. Are you even a doctor?!" asked Ms. McArthur.

"Why, of course I'm a doctor! I've come to give a check-up to these kids and I-"

Dr. Connors suddenly paused when he noticed not all of the babies were sick. Over in a corner was Lily, playing with some building blocks by herself.

"My my my! Someone has a strong immune system! But how could this be?! My calculations concluded that-"

"Your what now?!" asked Ms. McArthur, catching onto Dr. Connors' ruse.

Dr. Connors sensed this and panicked.

"I'll heal you later!" exclaimed Dr. Connors, as he took out an aerosol spray can from his coat pocket, and sprayed Ms. McArthur in the face with it.

Ms. McArthur stumbled back, disoriented, before finally collapsing. She was sprayed with a highly concentrated form of Dr. Connors "sick gas", and thus it affected her more aggressively.

As Dr. Connors viewed her lying there, he said, "I do what I must do to be known." He then walked over to Lily and picked her up.

"Come on you little scamp! I've got to give you a check-up." said Dr. Connors, as he exited the daycare with Lily through the back entrance.

Lily tried to put up a struggle, but she wasn't strong enough to escape Dr. Connors' grip. As they drove off, the only thing Lily could do was cry.

* * *

Back with Lincoln, Lucy, and Clyde...

"*panting* Okay. I think we lost them." said Lincoln, catching his breath with Lucy and Clyde.

"Geez, this part of the school is really run down." said Clyde, as he, Lincoln, and Lucy observed there was no lighting in this part of the school.

"Where do we even go?! All the hallways are dark!" exclaimed Lincoln panicking.

"Wait brother. I'm picking up brain waves close by. It seems someone's down this hall." said Lucy, using her telepathy to sense the location of a nearby person.

"*gulps* Down there?" asked Clyde, staring nervously at the dark hallway.

"Come on, follow me." said Lucy, as she started walking down the hall.

Lincoln and Clyde quickly followed behind her, not trying to get left behind. As they continued walking, Lucy suddenly stopped.

"This is it. The brain waves are strongest here." said Lucy.

"Yeah but...where are we exactly?" said Lincoln, as he made an electric ball to light up the area, revealing that they were right outside Principal Huggins' office.

"We're at Principal Huggins' office?" asked Clyde confused.

"Wait. If Lucy picked up brain waves from here, that means that Principal Huggins is here!" said Lincoln, making a conclusion.

"Or one of the infected!" said Clyde.

"Either way, we have to find out." said Lincoln, as he took the lead, and opened Principal Huggins' door, leading them inside.

Principal Huggins was known for liking things neat and orderly, but his office was currently looking anything but. Papers and folders were scattered everywhere, file cabinets were open, and the whole room reeked of an unfamiliar foul stench.

"P.U.! What is that smell?!" asked Clyde, in distress.

"That is the foul stench of death." said Lucy, quite creepily.

"Lucy, be real. There's no one dead in-AAH!" exclaimed Lincoln suddenly, as he discovered what looked like a corpse, underneath the scattered folders.

The corpse then arose, revealing itself to be...

"PRINCIPAL HUGGINS?!" said Lincoln, Lucy, and Clyde in shock.

Principal Huggins wasn't dead, but his body was severely ridden with disease. So much so, that it had caused him to decay. He hissed at the kids, which in turn caused the kids to turn to run out his office. However, they were met with an unexpected surprise.

Cheryl, Principal Huggins' secretary, had appeared and locked them inside the office.

Lincoln, Lucy, and Clyde now found themselves caught between two of the worst infected.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, things were going downhill as well.

"Okay Lana *sniffles* are you done with your water?" asked Lynn Sr., coming to retrieve the glass.

Unfortunately, Lana's glass appeared to be missing.

"Where's your glass *coughs* Lana?" asked Lynn Sr.

"L-L-L- *sputters*"

"Lisa...took it *coughs* Daddy..." said Lola, speaking for her sister, however she didn't have much of a voice left either.

"*huffs* O-Okay girls. I'm gonna go check on Lisa. You girls hang in there okay?" said Lynn Sr.

The girls responded with a barely audible 'Okay.'

Lynn Sr. exited Lola and Lana's room, and suddenly felt the urge to cough.

"Oh man! What is wrong with me? I can't get sick! I have to take care of these kids!" said Lynn Sr. to himself, as he entered Lisa's room to see what she was up to.

As soon as he entered, his nostrils were filled with the horrible stench of decay.

"Ugh! Lisa! What is that smell?!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. nauseated.

Lisa was trying to figure out how this "disease" had suddenly fallen over the town. She took germ samples from Lana's glass and put them in her test rat's food. Within a couple of hours, both were decaying on the outside. They were essentially living corpses.

"Hello father. *coughs* I believe I've found the answer to this mysterious illness." said Lisa.

"Lisa, *coughs* you were supposed to be resting not *coughs some more* experimenting." said Lynn Sr., who was now feeling awful.

"Father, it appears you've caught the illness." said Lisa.

"I-"

Lynn Sr. wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he fainted.

"Oh boy. This isn't good." said Lisa, realizing the predicament she was in.

"What's *wheezes* not good?" asked Lori, appearing in the doorway, who was very nearly hoarse.

"Oh Lori, you poor thing. Father has fallen ill." said Lisa.

"Oh no. Dad!" said Lori, struggling to shout.

"Don't shout Lori. It'll only make your voice worse." advised Lisa.

Suddenly, the girls heard a cellphone ringing. Lori knew it wasn't hers, she would never choose such a generic ring tone.

"I believe *coughs* father's phone is ringing." said Lisa.

Lori took Lynn Sr.'s phone out of his pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?" said Lori weakly.

"Lori?! Is that you? What are you doing out of bed sweetie?!" asked Rita concerned.

"I...Dad-"

"You know what never mind. Where is your father?"

"He's *coughs*"

"Let me see that Lori." said Lisa, taking the phone from Lori. "Hello? Mother?" said Lisa.

"L-Lisa?" asked Rita, now confused.

"Yes. It's me. Listen, father has gotten sick, and the condition of everyone here is getting worse. *coughs* Including me. I've figured out what the mysterious illness is. It's a far more aggressive form of the influenza virus. It's definitely not common, meaning someone had to have created it. Hence, why people are getting sick so easily." said Lisa.

"I think I have a good idea who created it. He's also responsible for the kidnapping of my child!" exclaimed Rita frantic.

"What?! Are you saying Lily's been kidnapped?!"

Lori gasped.

"Who's the monster responsible?" asked Lisa sternly.

"His name is Dr. Oliver Connors. Although, I'm not sure if that's his real name." said Rita.

"Oh that's him alright. Dr. Connors was a real doctor, until he was found practicing inhumane methods of medicine in Hazeltucky General Hospital. *coughs* He was fired, and his practitioner's license was revoked." said Lisa, reading an article she found about him online.

"Maybe that's his motive for doing this then?" asked Rita, trying to make sense of the situation.

"As good of a motive as any." said Lisa.

"But what could he possibly want with Lily?!" asked Rita, now teary-eyed.

"*gasps* Of course! *sneezes* Lily's healing capabilities! He must have seen her not being phased by his disease, and took her to figure out what's different about her no doubt." said Lisa, who was now finding it hard to talk like the rest of her family at home.

"Oh, I've got to find my baby! Lisa, I'm coming over to the house!" said Rita.

"Don't bother mother. *coughs* My immune system is rapidly deteriorating as we speak. I'm in no condition to fight crime. Contact the others on their status." said Lisa sadly.

"Oh, alright! But, wait! Can you at least see where Lily is with your super sight?" asked Rita.

"Let me see..." said Lisa, as she scanned the entire area of Royal Woods, until her sights rested on an abandoned factory. "Lily's in the west side of town! Look for an abandoned factory!" said Lisa, gasping for breath.

"Okay Lisa. Thank you. We'll fix this soon." said Rita.

"Al-Alright. Bye mother." said Lisa groggily.

"Bye." said Rita, in a saddened tone, as she hung up.

However, she couldn't afford to be in a glum mood now. The town needed her. Her family needed her. _Lily needed her._

* * *

As Rita hurriedly drove towards the west side of town, she tried contacting her kids through their wireless communicators.

"Hello? Luan?" asked Rita panicked.

"Mom?" said Luan, sounding like she was panicked also.

"Is everything alright sweetie? You sound like you're gasping for breath!" asked Rita concerned.

"I'm...running...School was a nightmare...Everyone sick..." said Luan, who now stopped to catch her breath.

"Okay, breathe sweetie. Where's Lynn?" asked Rita.

"I haven't seen her since she went gym class." said Luan, now relaxing her breaths.

"Oh no. Okay Luan, I need your help. Lily's been kidnapped, and I need help to save her!" exclaimed Rita.

"Don't worry Mom! Light Show will LIGHT up-AAH!"

"L-Luan?!"

"No! Lynn! WAIT!"

The communication line went to static.

"Luan?! Luan?! *frustrated growl* Okay. Luna. Luna should be fine right?" said Rita to herself, as she called Luna.

"Yeah moms?!" said Luna, who sounded like she was shouting.

Rita could here loud sneezes, coughs, and shouts in the background.

"Honey? What's going on?" asked Rita filling with dread.

"Mom I...I'm trapped. The whole school has practically turned into zombies! There's no hope..." said Luna, with a sad tone.

"No Luna! There's...I just needed help..." said Rita, desperate at this point.

"Sorry mom! Whoa, no! Remember me!" exclaimed Luna, as her communication line went to static as well.

"Luna?...*sighs* One more choice..." said Rita, as she called Lincoln.

"*blasts Huggins back with a lightning ball* Hello?" asked Lincoln groggily.

"Hi sweetie. Are you sick?" asked Rita concerned.

"No, but I'm about to be. *coughs* Dang it." said Lincoln.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Rita.

"She's sick. She fainted along with Clyde. I'm over here fighting and-EEYUGH!" exclaimed Lincoln suddenly.

"What happened sweetie?!"

"Ugh...Cheryl sneezed on me...*coughs* Mom? I'm sick..."

"*hears thud* Lincoln? *sighs*" said Rita, as tears started to stream down her face.

This whack job doctor had taken everyone from her, and now, she was going to take it back.

"You're going down Dr. Connors." said Rita, as she approached the abandoned factory Lisa saw in her vision.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the abandoned factory, Dr. Connors was getting ready to launch his machine.

*Lily crying*

"Oh, stop that crying baby! You're a hero! Your unique genetic makeup allows you to be impervious to my disease! Meaning your DNA will make the perfect antidote! Of course, there's a strong chance you won't survive the ordeal, but this is for the greater good!" said Dr. Connors.

He had Lily hooked up to a machine, which had been slowly extracting her DNA, containing her healing magic. Said healing magic was being loaded into a rocket, which was going to be launched over Royal Woods, and then detonated, spreading healing to all infected. The only downside to this was that Lily's body was very close to giving out, from being forcefully drained.

As Lily continued to cry, Dr. Connors prepared the rocket for launch, when suddenly Rita burst through the factory doors. She had shape-shifted into a rhino.

"*reverts back to normal* Let my baby go." demanded Rita, who was dressed as Ms. Shift.

"Whoa! Hostile aren't we? Miss, I assure you your baby is being used for the greater good. Her body is going to cure all this sickness! Isn't that great?!" said Dr. Connors.

"You are a sick, sick man. And your sickness has inspired you to spread sickness to this town! *coughs* How could you?! And then you try to fix it by using my child as some antidote!" exclaimed Rita, clearly angry.

"Hey! What do you take me for? I'm not a villain! Sure I created the disease, but I only did so to be recognized! I've created an antidote! I'm going to heal all these people! I am a doctor after all." said Dr. Connors, sounding more insane with each response.

"You're not a doctor! I think you proved that when you got fired from Hazeltucky General!" exclaimed Rita.

"How'd you find out about that?! I am a doctor! I am a doctor! I AM A DOCTOR!" exclaimed Dr. Connors, clearly hysterical.

"*coughs* No you're not Connors. Your license got revoked. It's over. Now, let my baby go." said Rita, basically on her last straw.

"NEVER! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Dr. Connors, as he ran to his control board, to try and launch the rocket.

"STOP!" exclaimed Rita, as she jump kicked Dr. Connors out of the way.

"*spits* You're done." said Dr. Connors, as he sprayed Rita with the same "sick gas" he sprayed Ms. McArthur with.

Rita stumbled back, dazed and confused. Her body felt hot and cold, her skin was turning mucus green, she felt terrible.

 _"I feel like I'm gonna faint."_ thought Rita, as she was about to, when she saw Lily looking at her. Those adorable eyes she was used to were now filled with pain and anguish.

Rita was filled with a new energy. She couldn't go out. Not like this. With one final burst, she shape-shifted into a sword, which cut the flow of Lily's DNA to the rocket.

"NOOOO!" yelled Dr. Connors, as he watched his machine get destroyed. Just then, Rita collapsed onto him, overcome by the sickness. As she fell, her practically lifeless hand hit the launch button, launching the rocket containing the antidote.

Dr. Connors was now pinned under Rita. Before he could make a move, Rita turned her head and sneezed on him, giving him his dose of karma.

Within a matter of seconds, the doctor had fainted as well.

* * *

The next thing Rita woke up to was ceiling lights.

"W-Where am I?" asked Rita confused.

She looked around and saw that she was in a hospital room. She then felt something clutching to her. That 'something' turned out to be Lily sleeping.

"Lily honey! You're safe!" said Rita overjoyed.

"Guys! She's awake!" said Lori, entering the room. She was now back in full health, as well as the rest of the Louds.

"Honey! You're alright!" said Lynn Sr., as he went over and hugged his wife.

"Oh Lynn, what happened? The last thing I remember was saving Lily and defeating that doctor." said Rita, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Well, that antidote that Dr. Connors made got spread over Royal Woods." said Lori.

"It healed all of us!" said Lincoln.

"And it was good timing too. Once we were healed, we sent Lori to retrieve you and Vanzilla, so that we could take you to the hospital." said Lisa.

"But what happened to Dr. Connors?" asked Rita.

"They locked that whack job up for good in an insane asylum or something like that." said Lynn Sr.

"Good riddance too! I can't believe he created his own disease!" said Lynn disgusted.

"I guess some people will do anything for attention." said Lisa.

"Well, I'm just glad we're all safe and healthy." said Rita, glad that the outbreak was over.

Just then, Lily woke up and said, "Momma?"

"Aww! Lily said Momma!" gushed Lola.

"That's right Lily. Momma's here." said Rita, as she hugged Lily close to her, while the rest of the Louds gathered around them, and shared a hug as well.

* * *

 **This episode is officially the longest I've written so far. I really hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. I know the ending was a little cliche, but I hope the suspense and action kept your interest at least. This was a weird structure for an episode that I've never done before, so let me know what you think of it! Also, don't forget to check out the poll about this story on my profile page. Thanks for reading! And I'll see you next time!**


	11. Episode 11: In His Shadow Part 1

**Hey guys! It's 65rogeryork. I know its been ridiculously long since I last updated my story. The truth is the last few months have been preparing me to leave high school and I've recently graduated high school actually. So, now that its summer, I have more free time and that means it's time to get back into FanFiction! I didn't receive any reviews from the last episode so I'm just going to jump into the story!**

 **Oh! But before I do, I want to announce that I'm leaving the poll open on my profile page just in case anyone else still wants to vote.**

 **Alright. With that being said, let's see what Super Thunder has been up to. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

 **NB: This episode was inspired by an idea I received in a review. So thank you for leaving the idea. Much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 11: In His Shadow Part 1**

There was a buzz going on at Royal Woods Middle School. All the 8th graders were getting excited for the 8th grade dance, which was in two days. However, amidst the excitement, Luan Loud was feeling nothing but nerves.

"There he is! Oh I can't do this!" said Luan suddenly, as she was about to flee, but was stopped by Lynn.

"Hold on there Luan! I can't let you leave! You've been wanting to go out with Benny ever since you met him! Well, now's the perfect opportunity! It's the 8th grade dance!" said Lynn.

"But I'm scared Lynn! I mean, everytime I try to talk to Benny, I get nervous! And then on top of that, when I try to make a joke, it always comes out wrong, and I end up looking like a fool. Besides, the dance is in two days. He probably has a date already." said Luan, hanging her head down glumly.

"Luan. Look at me. You can do this! Remember the pep talks I gave you? The girls and I are counting on you. I'm sure he doesn't have a date yet. He's probably waiting on you!" said Lynn.

"Get real Lynn." said Luan, not confident.

"I'm serious! You told me yourself that Benny likes comedy! You two are perfect for each other!" said Lynn.

"Yeah but-"

"Luan. You won't know unless you try. Now come on! Ask him!" said Lynn.

Luan just sighed as she stared at Benny once more. Finally, something clicked inside her that made her ready to confront her crush once and for all.

"I'm gonna do it." said Luan.

"Yeah! That's my sister!" cheered Lynn.

"And who knows? Maybe we'll both fall HEAD over HEELS on the DANCE floor! *weak laughs*" said Luan.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Lynn.

"I don't know. I told you I don't make good jokes when I'm nervous." said Luan.

"Okay. Just forget the jokes and get in there!" said Lynn, as she pushed Luan forward.

Luan stumbled a bit, but regained her balance and tried to walk confidently towards Benny. Her heart was racing and her nerves were getting the better of her. Just when she was about to ditch the plan, a boy came out of nowhere and interrupted her.

"Um. Excuse me." said the unknown boy.

"Oh! Um, hi! I didn't see you there!" said Luan surprised.

"No one ever sees me..." said the unknown boy, quite eerily.

"You go to school here?" asked Luan curiously.

"Yeah. Ever since the 6th grade."

"Wow. I don't remember you being in our class." said Luan confused.

"But I remember you. Ms. Luan Loud." said the unknown boy, getting closer to Luan, making the latter uncomfortable.

"Um...wh-what's your name?" asked Luan, backing away slowly.

"...Devin. Devin Scott." said Devin creepily.

"I see...Devin. Well, it was nice meeting you I guess, but I've gotta get going." said Luan, trying to get out of this uncomfortable situation.

"W-Wait! I uh, I wanted to know if you'd uh...if you'd..." said Devin trailing.

"If I'd what?" asked Luan.

"Um, will you go to the dance with me?" asked Devin hopeful.

"Oh Devin, um, I'm sorry but I was going to ask someone else." said Luan.

"Who?" asked Devin, in an angry and creepy tone.

"Um, Benny. Benny Morehill." said Luan nervously.

At this point, Benny had looked up from his book, after hearing his full name, and saw Luan being somewhat cornered by a strange boy.

"Is everything okay here?" asked Benny, approaching the two.

"Go away man! I'm talking to her!" said Devin, quite hostile.

"Geez man, I'm sorry. I'll just leave then." said Benny, about to leave.

"Wait! Benny!" said Luan.

"Yeah Luan?"

"W-Would you like to go to the dance with me?" asked Luan.

"Oh Luan! Of course! Why I wouldn't SKIP a BEAT!" said Benny.

"I was hoping we'd FALL in RHYTHM." joked Luan.

The two just laughed at each other's jokes, happy they had dates to the dance. Well, not everyone was happy...

"WHAT?!" shouted Devin angrily.

His outburst startled Luan and Benny and drew the attention of everyone else in the hall.

"Devin, I-"

"I can't believe you! I asked you to the dance first! How come he's so special?!" asked Devin, clearly upset.

"Cuz he's my crush. *blushes* Well, now he's my ROCK-"

"And we're on a ROLL." said Benny.

"Good one Benny. Could use a little work but you're getting better." said Luan.

"Thanks. I think maybe I-"

"SHUT UP! Alright fine! Ignore me too I guess! But you two will regret this!" said Devin, before he stormed off, visibly upset.

"Well, that was a SCENE." said Luan.

"You don't get that from the MOVIES." said Benny.

Luan and Benny started laughing once more, as Lynn walked over.

"Looks like you two have hit it off." said Lynn.

"Yep! Together we've hit COMEDY GOLD!" said Luan, as she and Benny started laughing even more.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and the kids started heading to their classes.

"Well, I better go. Can't be late for Chemistry." said Benny.

"How can you be late? We already have CHEMISTRY." said Luan.

"Haha. Bye Luan." said Benny, as he gave Luan a kiss on the cheek, before leaving for his class.

"Wow. I've lived to KISS and TELL." said Luan lovestruck.

"Come on. You can TELL me all about it in Art class." said Lynn, pushing Luan along.

Little did they know that they were being intently watched.

* * *

After school at the Loud House, Luan was filling the other Loud sisters in on what had happened at school.

"And then I said, 'How can you be late? We already have CHEMISTRY.'" said Luan.

The other Loud sisters oohed in awe.

"*sighs* And then he saw me off with a goodbye kiss on the cheek..." said Luan dreamily.

The other Loud sisters sighed dreamily in unison.

"O-M-GOSH Luan! I'm so happy for you! Benny's such a cutie!" gushed Leni.

"*sighs* I know..." said Luan, still lovestruck.

"I'm glad for you too Luan. For a moment there, me and the girls were worried you wouldn't find a date." said Lori.

"Well, Benny wasn't her only option..." said Lynn.

"Lynn!" said Luan, trying to hush her sister.

"What are you talking about dude? Luan. You wanted to ask another boy out?" asked Luna.

"No. Another boy asked me out, and I said no." said Luan, with a sullen expression on her face.

"Well, Luan, you don't have to feel guilty. You couldn't go with him because Benny had already asked you out right?" asked Lori.

"Well, no. I asked Benny out after he asked me out. I feel bad because well, he was really mad when I rejected him. He's already a nobody at the school. In fact, I just met him today." said Luan.

"What's his name?" asked Lana curiously.

"Devin. Devin Scott." said Luan.

"Yeah, dude's creepy. I wouldn't trust him. Heck, he threatened Luan for going to the dance with Benny!" said Lynn.

The other Loud sisters gasped in disbelief.

"That JERK!" exclaimed Lola.

"Why when I get my hands on that low-life I'll-"

"Clobber him! I oughta give the bloke a piece of my mind!" said Luna, cutting off Lisa's statement with her own.

"Now girls, calm down. No need to get hasty. I'm fine. Really!" said Luan.

"What's goinga on guys?" asked Lincoln, coming downstairs.

"Some guy at school threatened Luan because she wouldn't go to the dance with him!" said Lana.

"What? Who is he?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Look, it doesn't matter guys. He's not gonna do anything okay?" said Luan.

"You say that now dude, but don't underestimate kids who stay to themselves. They're the ones who have secrets to hide." said Luna.

"Oh please Luna. I already know his SECRET! I mean, he's kept himself HIDDEN from everyone for the last two years! Hahahaha! Get it?" said Luan, in a joking tone of sorts.

"...Was that supposed to be a joke?" asked Lori confused.

"*sighs* I don't know. I don't make good jokes when I'm nervous." said Luan.

"What?" asked Lana, even more confused.

"Ask Lynn. She'll explain it to you." said Luan, as she ascended the stairs.

* * *

Later that night, in a rural house, on the outskirts of town...

"I'll show them. I'll show them all that I'm somebody! Then maybe she'll go out with me..."

"Devin!"

"Huh?"

"*pops his head through attic opening* Ah! Devin! There you are! Come on boy! Time for dinner." said Devin's dad.

"In a minute pa. I'm looking for something." said Devin.

"Alright now. But don't let your food get cold, cuz I'll eat it for ya! *laughs* Hurry down now!" said Devin's dad, as he left the attic.

Devin then returned to searching through the dusty boxes of his home, looking for something in particular.

"Come on, I know it's here!" said Devin, getting frustrated.

Just then, he found what he was looking for.

"Ah-ha!" said Devin, as he held in his hands an old looking book, with a moon symbol etched on the front.

"With this, the shadows will no longer be my enemy. I'm ready to accept my destiny grandpa." said Devin, as he opened the book, and a veil of darkness engulfed the attic.

Devin felt himself and the shadows becoming one. Finally, once the darkness had possessed Devin, he felt a new power surging through him.

 _"You better not fail me boy..."_

"Don't worry grandpa. I won't fail." said Devin, with a sinister look on his face.

* * *

The next day at Royal Woods Middle School, some students were in the school's gym, decorating it for the dance tomorrow night. Luan and Benny were tasked with blowing up balloons.

"*blows into a ballon but it immediately deflates* Aww come on! That's the 12th time!" whined Benny.

"Don't worry Benny. You're bound to BLOW UP sometime! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Luan and Benny then shared a laugh together.

"I'm so glad you're my date Luan. I really wanted to go with you, but I was just so scared to ask you." said Benny.

"Really?" asked Luan.

"Yeah. You're one of a kind Luan. I mean, it's not every day you find a girl who loves comedy." said Benny.

"Awww. Thanks Benny." said Luan, as she and Benny stared into each others eyes lovestruck.

"Hey! Lovebirds! You still got more balloons to put up!" shouted the lead dance organizer.

Luan and Benny suddenly jolted out of their reverie and got back to work blowing up balloons. Suddenly, the gym doors flew open and darkness filled the room.

"What the- AAAH!" screamed the lead dance organizer.

The other kids in the gym were met with pitch black darkness, and very quickly no one was able to see anything or anyone around them.

"BENNY?!" shouted Luan panicked.

"Yeah Luan?!" shouted Benny, also panicked.

"Where are you?! I can't see you!" shouted Luan, getting more worried.

"I can't see you either! Okay wait! Follow the sound of my voice! MARCO!" shouted Benny.

"POLO!" shouted Luan.

"MARCO!"

"POLO!"

"MARCO!"

"POL-AAH!" shrieked Luan.

"LUAN?!" shouted Benny, very panicked now.

"Finally you're mine my sweet..."

"Who said that?!" asked Luan, creeped out by this point.

"Oh dear. You've already forgotten me? Guess I'll have to fix that. You're coming with me." said the mystery voice.

"No! NO! Let me go!" shouted Luan helplessly.

"LUAN?! Where are you?!" shouted Benny, feeling helpless as well.

"(muttered) I'm not going down this easy. Time for Light Show!" said Luan, as she activated her PortaPendant, and donned her superhero attire.

"Light Show? What are you-AARGH!" cried the mystery voice, as it was blinded by a wave of light.

"I'm the Light Show!" said Luan, lighting up the dark area around her. "Now, who do you think you- *gasps* Devin?!" said Luan astonished.

"H-How do you know my name?" asked Devin.

"Uh...I know all." said Luan, in a hefty tone.

"Yeah right. I know it's you Luan. My love for you is so great that mere light cannot shield you from my eyes." said Devin.

"Love?" said Luan, confused and concerned.

"That's right Luan. I love you. And even if our love may be forbidden, I believe they say 'opposites attract'. Hehe." said Devin, in an attempt at wit.

"Devin, listen-"

"I want you Luan. And I won't stop until I get what I want. And if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" said Devin, as he bended the darkness around Luan, trying to trap her.

Luan saw the darkness closing in, and knew she had to act fast.

"Sorry Devin, but I have to bring LIGHT to the DARKNESS!" said Luan, as she released a powerful wave of light, that drove the darkness away from her.

"Back darkness! Back! I hate to say it but it's LIGHTS OUT for you!" said Luan, as she continued to push the darkness back to Devin. As she did, the gym and everyone inside started to appear from the darkness' veil.

"*gets hit by energy beam* Grrr. Why won't you love me?" asked Devin pitifully.

"Sorry. I don't date crazy. Now I think you should leave. I'm sure you've SEEN THE LIGHT." said Luan, charging light energy in her palms.

"*grunts* This isn't over. The underdog always wins in the end." said Devin.

"You're not an underdog, but you're UNDER DARKNESS! What happened to you Devin?" asked Luan, actually concerned.

"I can't tell you..." said Devin, as he left out a gym window, seemingly one with the darkness.

Luan just stood there, not sure how to feel about this situation.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, the Louds were all discussing what had happened between Luan and Devin...

"Luan seriously! We've gotta go after this guy! He could end up hurting you or worse!" said Lynn concerned.

"Yeah Luan! He's clearly after you. We've got to stop him before he does something dangerous!" said Lincoln, also concerned.

"Would you guys relax? He's only after me because I won't take him to the dance. He's not dangerous." said Luan.

"He's messing with dark magic brah. I'd keep a close eye on him." said Luna.

"Yeah! Even the ones in the back of your head!" said Leni.

The other Louds just stared at her in disbelief.

"Look, the point we're trying to make is that Devin may do something more drastic honey." said Rita.

"Yeah, especially if he feels like he's got nothing to lose." said Lynn Sr.

"And he's already got an ace up his sleeve. He knows Luan's secret identity." said Lisa.

"We need to find him before he does something crazy!" exclaimed Lincoln.

Suddenly, Lynn Sr.'s cellphone rang.

"Hello?...Okay. We're on our way! *hangs up*"

"Who was that?" asked Rita.

"That was the Chief. He says the museum's silent alarms have gone off. He suspects that someone has broken in." said Lynn Sr.

"I bet you $10 it's Devin." said Lynn.

"I don't think so. I mean, what would be in a museum for Devin to steal?" asked Luan.

"You said Devin controls the darkness right?" asked Lucy, out of nowhere.

"*jumps a bit* Yeah. So what?" said Luan.

"There's an artifact in the museum that's shaped like a crescent moon. It's been said to grant the holder power over the night." said Lucy.

"B-But that's ridiculous right?" asked Luan, hoping her family would agree with her.

However, the other Louds seemed to believe Lucy.

"Luce. Do you know where the artifact is in the museum?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah. It's in the northwest side. I go there to stare at it every once in a while." said Lucy.

"Great story sis. You can lead us there!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah come on! Before Devin gets away!" said Lori, standing by the open door.

"Time to don our suits Louds!" said Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of the Louds activated their PortaPendants, and donned their superhero attire.

"To the Thunderbolt!" said Lincoln, as he and the rest of the Louds, raced out the door to the van.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods National Museum...

"Why do I need this artifact again?" asked Devin.

 _"Because. It will ensure that you will not succumb to defeat by mere light waves."_ said the spirit of Devin's grandpa.

"Ah, but when the beams of light come from my sun, it's hard not to surrender to her warmth." said Devin lovestruck.

 _"You fool! We do not surrender! We thrive! You're carrying on my legacy! Remember, you must not fail me..."_ said the spirit of Devin's grandpa.

"Right grandpa. I will not fail you." said Devin.

At this point, he had entered the ancient artifact room of the museum. There, in the center of the room, protected by a glass case, resided the crescent moon artifact.

"There it is." said Devin.

 _"Yes...now, grab it!"_

Devin used his power over the darkness to create a vacuum around the glass case, and applied pressure around it. Within seconds, the glass case had shattered. Now Devin beheld the crescent moon in its lunar glory. However, before he could pick it up, it was suddenly moved by another force.

"Huh?" said Devin confused.

He followed the moving artifact to the source of its movement, Lucy Loud.

"Sorry Devin, but I can't allow the moon to fall into the wrong hands." said Lucy.

"I'm assuming you're a superhero too?" asked Devin.

"Yeah she is! And if you know what's good for you, you'll surrender quietly and there won't be any problems." said Lynn.

 _"Remember, we don't SURRENDER."_

Suddenly, Devin felt a surge of new power flow through him. It was like his grandpa's spirit had added his own strength to his.

"Uh, what's he doing?" asked Lynn nervously.

"He's about to unleash his darkness! Look out!" said Luan, as she ran up and released a wave of light at Devin.

However, he seemed to resist this attack, and once again veiled the place in darkness.

"AHH! I can't see!" exclaimed Lynn.

"I still sense him. He's near." said Lucy.

"Yes I am. And I'll take that." said Devin, swiping the moon artifact.

"No! Luan, you can't let him get away!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Don't worry! He won't!" said Luan, as she followed Devin out the museum, lighting up her way. "Guys! Get ready with Plan B!" said Luan, via communicator.

"Don't worry Luan. We're on it!" said Lincoln. "Alright guys. Devin's coming out the door! Lola! Lana! Get in position!" said Lincoln.

"You got it Lincoln!" said the twins in unison.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Devin appeared in sight. As soon as he was spotted, the twins bombarded him with their elemental projectiles. This disoriented him, which caused him to stumble right into Luna, who blasted him back with a shock wave. Devin went flying into Lynn Sr., who bounced him off with his elasticity, and then he was met with a gust of wind, courtesy of Lori. As Devin was propelled through the air once more, he gained his bearings, and saw who he was meeting down below. Luan was waiting to fire the mother of all energy beams at him. Devin had had enough of this, and decided to test out his new power.

"Oh beautiful crescent moon, I have claimed thee at night. Now grant your infinite power, so that I may shun that which is bright." said Devin, who recited the incantation to activate the artifact.

Once the incantation was said, the crescent moon started to glow, and pale blue energy flew into Devin. When the process was done, he had pale blue eyes, could float in midair, and had a crescent moon symbol now engraved on his forehead.

 _"Hahahahaha!"_

"That doesn't sound like Devin." said Leni scared.

 _"You fools! It wasn't Devin who possessed this power. I have all along! I'm the spirit of his grandfather. Devin came to me, hoping that with my power, he'd win the heart of this pathetic lass of light-_

"Hey!" said Luan offended.

 _"...but in the end, it was him who was pathetic! I merely used him to achieve my goal. To restore my true power! The power that was rightfully mine until it was taken from me. My power over the night! Hahahaha!" said the spirit of Devin's grandpa._

"Who are you dude?" asked Luna freaked out.

"Yeah! Are you even Devin's real grandpa?" asked Lincoln.

 _"Shamefully yes. But I assure you I'm more than that. With my power now restored, I can finally return to being a true night terror! I'll be the thing that gives you nightmares! I'm..._

The spirit of Devin's grandpa paused as the moon symbol on Devin's forehead suddenly glowed, and "Devin" began to transform. When the transformation was done, a new presence hovered before the Louds. It's body was all dark with pale blue streaks forming cracks along it. It appeared to have a dark cape, had piercing pale blue eyes, and the crescent moon symbol was now glowing pale blue on its forehead and fists. The Louds all stood in shock and fear.

"Poo poo." quivered Lily in Rita's arms.

"*maniacally laughs* Mere mortals! Welcome your new ruler! The master of the night! _Nightshade!_ *dramatically pauses* I hope you're not afraid of the dark." said Nightshade, as he controlled the night sky around him, and spread darkness over Royal Woods.

Super Thunder was quickly engulfed by the dark wave and so was the rest of the town. Dozens of screams and cries of panic were heard, and Royal Woods' heroes found themselves helpless. Unable to do anything. Luan tried lighting her way out, but the dark energy was too strong for her beams to shine. The Louds were lost, frightened, and confused. They had met their first mutual enemy: THE DARK.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of this episode and I hope you're happy that I'm back to write stories for you guys. I know I am. Anyway, that's gonna do it for me this time around. I'll catch you guys later. Peace and have a good one.**


	12. Episode 12: In His Shadow Part 2

**Yo! What's up guys? Welcome back to _Super Louds: The Series!_ Last episode left Super Thunder in a major predicament, so I know you guys are anxious to see how it ends. A lot of you seemed to enjoy last episode, so I'm excited to deliver its second part! Before I do though, it's time to address a few reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Sort of yes. He's definitely the opposite of Luan's power, but in terms of him being a recurring villain, I don't think that's gonna be possible after this episode.**

 **DragonZordPrime - Thanks man! Glad to be back! About the artifact...you may be onto something. You'll just have to read to find out! :)**

 **A Hopeful Observer - Originally this episode was planned to be all in one, but through the course of writing it, I decided to split it into two parts. Devin definitely is an interesting character, but I'd say his emotions got the better of him. For this plot, Luan being the star was a no-brainer for me really. She's not my favorite sister, but she definitely has charm to her. Let's see if the Louds can take down Nightshade! Enjoy the episode!**

 **Omni Spectator - Yeah, Nightshade is definitely the toughest foe Super Thunder has had to face so far, and you're right about the fact that light is the solution. However, how the light defeats him...you'll just have to see. Hope you enjoy the episode!**

 **mtsocano - Uhm...well, more than likely they'll save the day, but I don't think that'll be the solution. However, I've taken your idea into consideration and have made a theme song for _Super Louds: The Series!_ It's debuting in this episode so let me know what you think!**

 **Great reviews! It's good to be back! Alright! Time to conclude this episode! I'll see you guys at the end! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: As of the posting of this chapter, the poll is now closed. I wanna thank everyone who voted and you'll see my official decision for Carol in an upcoming episode. So, stay tuned! Also, I've made a theme song for this series, so let me know what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song pretty much follows the same tune as the Loud House theme song.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Crusing through the crowded streets_

 _Fighting villains every week_

 _Just to save the public in time!_

 _(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

 _Leaping over projectiles_

 _Having battles that are super wild_

 _A family's gotta do what they can, to survive!_

 _When they're the Super Louds! When they're the Super Louds!_

 _Whoosh! Pow! Bang! and Zap!_

 _Evil better watch their backs_

 _From the Super Louds! From the Super Louds!_

 _A super-powered family_

 _Saving the day for you and me!_

 _Super!_

 _Louds!_

 _Super!_

 _Louds!_

 _Super!_

 _Louds!_

 _They're the Super Louds!_

 _Lily: Super!_

* * *

 **Episode 12: In His Shadow Part 2**

Super Thunder found themselves lost in the darkness that surrounded them. They couldn't see each other and thus felt isolated. They felt helpless, even more so Luan. She had tried to push the darkness back using her light energy, but it was too strong for her beams to have any effect. She was starting to get frustrated and exhausted, when Nightshade started taunting her.

 _"You should save your energy. You'll need it when you're worshiping me."_

"I'll never worship you! You're not a god! You're a bully! How dare you do this to Royal Woods! And even worse, how could you do this to your own grandson?!" said Luan peeved.

 _"Oh please. That boy was not fit to be my descendant. He intended to waste my power on frivolous things. But now I am in control. And I have returned to take my rightful place as ruler of this world. Hahahaha!"_ said Nightshade boastfully.

Luan couldn't take his obnoxious laughter anymore, and started trying to attack him with a light energy barrage. Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

 _"Hahahaha! Oh, give up! Your light is pitiful compared to my looming darkness!"_ gloated Nightshade, with a slight laugh.

Now Luan really felt helpless. As the darkness around her started closing in, she got a call from Lisa on her wireless communicator.

"Luan?! *static* Come in Luan!"

"I'm here! What's up?" asked Luan flustered.

"Signal's weak! *static* Darkness is blocking *static* reception! *static* USE. YOUR. LIGHT!" said Lisa, trying to convey her message.

"I've tried, but my beams aren't having any effect on him! His dark power is too strong!" cried Luan.

There was a slight pause as Luan waited for Lisa to respond.

"Lisa?" said Luan anxiously.

No response. Just static.

"Dang it." said Luan, as she ended the call.

 _"Hahahaha! No one can save you now! Your team is lost beneath my dark veil, and now you will join them."_ said Nightshade, as he closed his darkness around Luan.

Luan felt like this was the end, when she suddenly felt a source of energy tugging at her.

"Huh? What is that?" said Luan confused. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like the energy source was calling to her. She decided it was best to follow it.

"This could be my LIGHT in the DARKNESS!" said Luan hopeful.

 _"Hahahaha! Your light is about to be hidden."_ said Nightshade.

Luan was about to say something, when Nightshade's statement gave her an idea.

"*smirks* You've got that right." said Luan, as she charged herself with energy, before releasing the most powerful light wave she could muster.

This blindsided Nightshade just long enough for Luan to make her escape.

 _"*vision comes back to him* Huh? Where'd she go?! *growls* You can run little lass, but you can't hide! Haven't you heard? It's impossible to hide a light."_ said Nightshade, as he faded into the shadows in search of Luan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luan had tracked down the source of the mysterious energy...

"*panting* H-Hello?...Is anyone here?" asked Luan, not able to see anything due to the darkness.

"Suddenly, a bright light was seen and its luminescence outlined the shape of a house. Luan approached the house and found the door.

"*opens door and pokes her head in* H-Hello?" said Luan nervously.

 _"Come in dear."_ said what sounded like an elderly woman's voice.

Luan looked around for a sec, but didn't see anyone talking to her. Then she heard the voice again.

 _"Don't be afraid. We're alike lights."_

Luan decided to trust the voice and entered the house.

 _"Quickly! Quickly! We don't have much time! He's coming."_

"W-Who's com- Whoa..." said Luan, as she had approached the light source, and discovered that it was a book, with a sun symbol on it.

"Well I'll be! Mama you were right!" said Devin's father, entering the room.

"W-Who are you?" asked Luan, slightly frightened.

"Don't be alarmed hon. My name's Trevor Scott. And this here's my mom." said Trevor.

"Y-Your mom's a book?" asked Luan confused.

 _"*laughs* No honey. I'm the guardian of the sun. I have taken residence in this book to ensure my safety and the safety of the world as well. I'm only to be released when my help is needed."_ said the guardian of the Sun.

"And boy is her help needed more than ever. Nightshade has been released. And worse yet, he's got the moon artifact!" said Trevor.

"Yeah, this kid named Devin released him. He wanted his power, but his spirit ended up taking control of him." said Luan.

"Wait a minute. Devin? Pale boy, about your height, black hair?" asked Trevor dreadfully.

"Mhm." said Luan.

"Oh no. That's my boy! I feared he would do this one day." said Trevor, beginning to tear up.

 _"There wasn't much you could do Trevor. It was in the prophecy."_ said the guardian of the Sun, trying to console her son.

"Wait a minute. What prophecy?" asked Luan curious.

"*sighs* You better tell her the story ma." said Trevor.

 _"Will do. Now let's see..."_ said the guardian of the Sun, as she began to tell her story.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Now, this story goes back centuries ago. Our family lineage has been blessed with guarding the sun and moon by the ancient spirits. For centuries, our ancestors have kept the two in balance with each other, as to not disrupt the balance of the world. This great responsibility has been passed down from generation to generation, until eventually it became me and my husband's responsibility to guard the sun and moon._ _Of course, we were honoured and took our responsibilities very seriously. My husband worked harder than any of his predecessors. He made sure the moon complied with everything else at night._

 _However, one day everything changed. My husband always had an ego about him but, it got even bigger once he was granted this power. I tried to reason with him but my husband was very stubborn. He sought to take control of the world and plunge it into eternal darkness. I knew I had to stop him and so...I had to fight my own husband! After he was defeated, the ancient spirits conversed and decided that he was no longer fit to control his power. And so, they stripped him of it, which also separated his soul from his body. To ensure he would never try anything like this again, they placed his soul into a book like mine, only his had a crescent moon on it._

"So wait. How did you end up in a book then?" asked Luan curious.

 _*sighs* After they imprisoned my husband, the ancient spirits decided that for the safety of the world, it would be best if I was placed in a book as well. They placed our powers in two artifacts. One a golden sun, and the other a pale blue crescent moon. Once they were done, they gave the artifacts and our books to my son, Trevor. They entrusted him with such things because he is the next in line to receive his father's power. However, as the custom stands, he is required to wait until our decade would've been finished before he can accept his power._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"That decade ends tonight. I was supposed to become the new guardian of the moon, but my son beat me to it. I placed the moon artifact in the museum to try and prevent this from happening, but I guess it was inevitable." said Trevor.

 _"You can't mess with prophecy honey."_ said the guardian of the Sun.

"So, you guys knew this was going to happen?" asked Luan surprised.

"Yes." said Trevor and his mother.

"Well then, how do we stop it?!" asked Luan, getting flustered.

 _"You can't! Hahahaha! There's nothing that can defeat me now!"_ laughed Nightshade, looming outside the house.

 _"Hello Edgar. I guess you've been well."_ said the guardian of the Sun.

 _"No thanks to you Elizabeth. I can't believe you betrayed me!"_ said Nightshade angered.

 _"I had to uphold my duty as the guardian of the Sun! The safety of the world came first!"_ said Elizabeth.

 _"And that is precisely why you and the world are now last. Haha! You're screwed Elizabeth! You may have been able to defeat me with your light before, but you've been stripped of your power! And since there's no blood relative to take your place, there's no way you can defeat me! Hahahaha!"_ said Nightshade.

 _"Oh Edgar. If you had paid attention to prophecy, you would see where you err."_ said Elizabeth.

 _"Huh?"_ said Nightshade confused.

"She's right pa. This little lady is next in line to take Ma's place. She's the next guardian of the Sun!" said Trevor.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Luan and Nightshade simultaneously.

"I-I-I can't do this!" said Luan panicked.

 _"Luan, you have to. The ancient spirits have chosen you to carry on my legacy. Since I don't have any daughters of my own, they foresaw you receiving the power of light energy, and decided that you are the perfect candidate."_ said Elizabeth.

"But I-"

 _"This is ridiculous! She's not even of our lineage! How could the spirits decide something like this?"_ said Nightshade.

 _"This was written in the prophecy long ago. Even before you misused your power."_ said Elizabeth.

 _"Nay. I never misused my power. I merely unlocked its full potential."_ said Nightshade.

"Well, I think it's about time we reset its potential. Luan. Here." said Trevor, as he presented the golden sun artifact to Luan.

 _"No. NO!"_ exclaimed Nightshade dreadfully. He tried to intervene, but the light from Elizabeth was enough to keep him at bay. However, Elizabeth knew her time was almost up.

 _"Luan. You have to act now! The prophecy must be fulfilled."_ said Elizabeth.

"But, how do I work this thing?" asked Luan confused.

 _"Here."_ said Elizabeth, as she opened herself (the book), to a page holding an incantation. _"This is the incantation to activate the golden sun. You can do it Luan. It's all up to you."_ said Elizabeth.

Luan realized that she needed to do this, otherwise Royal Woods and pretty much the whole world, would never see light again. She held the artifact firmly in her hands, and began to recite the incantation.

"Oh beautiful golden sun, I claim you with fullness of heart. Now grant your infinite power, so that I may shun that which is dark."

Once the incantation was said, the golden sun began to glow brightly and golden energy flew into Luan. Once the process was done, Luan's suit had changed from all gold to white with gold accents, her eyes were shimmering gold, and the golden sun now resembled an insignia on her chest.

Nightshade knew he was in trouble. Before he could make another move, he was ambushed by Luan, who kept pelting him with her super sun beams.

As Luan fought off Nightshade, Elizabeth knew they had better follow her.

 _"Quickly Trevor! Grab me and let's head downtown!"_ said Elizabeth, in a haste.

"Right ma." said Trevor, as he picked up his mother's book, and raced out the door towards downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile, thanks to Luan's new power, she had not only pushed back Nightshade, but also eradicated his dark veil with each energy blast.

 _"Urgh! You foolish lass!"_ growled Nightshade.

"The only fool here is you!" said Luan, as she hit Nightshade with another blast of light, that sent him plummeting to the ground.

As he started to get weaker, his darkness started to fade and Royal Woods began to become visible again. The dark veil had vanished from the rest of Super Thunder, and they were relieved.

"Woohoo! I can see again!" cheered Lynn.

"Aww...And I was just starting to get used to it." said Lucy bummed.

"Hey guys! Look! In the sky!" said Lori, pointing to the sky.

The rest of the Louds looked up to see Luan descending down to them. All of them were in awe.

"Whoa! Luan dude! What happened to you?" asked Luna astonished.

"Long story. I'll explain it to you later. Right now, I have a villain to defeat." said Luan.

"Luan! *running up* You have to break the cracks along his body. Then his spirit and the power of the moon should be separated from each other." said Trevor.

"Okay! Let's LIGHT UP!" said Luan, as she flew over to Nightshade and concentrated her energy to a small point. She then guided it along the pale blue cracks of Nightshade's body, breaking the seals along the way.

 _"Urgh! No! My power! My unlimited power!"_ exclaimed Nightshade helpless.

"Sorry Nightshade, but that power's not yours. You lost that right when you misused it. Your NIGHT'S OVER." said Luan, as she finished breaking the seals of Nightshade's body, separating his spirit from his power.

 _"NOOOOO!"_ yelled Nightshade, now reduced back to his weak dark spirit.

"Oh pa! You got bigger things to worry about at the moment." said Trevor.

 _"Huh?"_ said Nightshade confused, as he looked up and saw that the sun was coming up. _"No! It can't end like this! Elizabeth!-"_

 _"I can't save you Edgar. It's too late."_ said Elizabeth saddened.

 _"No! Wait! NOOOO!"_ yelled Nightshade, as he was burnt by the sun's beams.

Everyone just stood there in shock of what just happened.

"Whoa. That was heavy." said Lana shocked.

"You're telling me." said Lincoln, equally shocked.

"*gasps* Ma! Look!" said Trevor, as he gestured over to the pale blue energy, manifesting itself back into the crescent moon artifact.

 _"Now you can fulfill your destiny my son. Luan, thank you. The world owes everything to you."_ said Elizabeth, truly thankful.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could make it SHINE again." said Luan.

"Um, excuse me Miss Elizabeth? If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did Luan do?" asked Lynn Sr.

 _"She defeated my husband and banished him from this world. She is now carrying on my legacy. She is the guardian of the Sun."_ said Elizabeth.

The Louds all talked in awe about Luan's new responsibility.

"Congratulations honey." said Rita.

"Thanks Mom." said Luan.

 _"Luan, to ensure that the power of the Sun stays safe, you must only use it when it is needed. To return to the use of your regular light powers, just tap the 5 triangles around the sun insignia on your chest."_ said Elizabeth.

Luan did so, and was reverted back to her normal superhero attire. The sun's power also reverted back into the golden sun artifact.

"*picks up the moon artifact and starts shaking Devin* Devin. Devin, come on boy. Wake up!" said Trevor, hoping his son was still alive.

Suddenly, Devin's eyes opened and he started to sit up.

"Ugh...Wh-What happened? *looks to his side and sees his father* Pa?" said Devin.

"Oh son!" said Trevor, as he hugged his boy.

The Louds all smiled happily as they too hugged each other. They were all happy that the dark nightmare was over.

* * *

About a week later, the students of Royal Woods Middle School gathered at their school's gym to attend the 8th grade dance. It had been pushed back due to the darkness that had plagued the town. The dance was well underway, with many of the kids enjoying themselves, but Benny was off to the side. He was feeling slightly nervous that his date Luan hadn't arrived as yet.

"You know, it's called DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION, not DANCE DANCE ISOLATION." said Luan, as she approached Benny from behind.

Benny turned around and smiled as he saw Luan.

"I'm glad you're here Luan." said Benny.

"Me too." said Luan.

"Wanna dance?" asked Benny.

"I'd love to, but I can't right now. I promised someone that I'd save them a special dance tonight." said Luan.

"Who?" asked Benny curious.

Suddenly, Devin walked into the gym, and approached Luan and Benny.

"Devin?" said Benny shocked.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" asked Luan hopeful.

"Nah. Go ahead. You know, your HEART never misses a BEAT." said Benny.

"Now that was good." said Luan, as she gave Benny a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Devin." said Luan, as she led Devin to the dance floor.

As the two danced, Devin said: "Thanks Luan...You're a really good friend." said Devin happy.

"No problem Devin. Um, by the way, do you remember me turning into Light Show?" asked Luan anxiously.

"Yeah." said Devin.

"Would you mind keeping it a secret?" asked Luan.

"Sure. Anything for you my Sun. Heh. Guess you literally are one now." said Devin, with a smile.

The two then laughed at the situation, as they continued to dance the night away.

* * *

 **And that will conclude this episode! I know this was probably long to read, but I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. Let me know what you think of the theme song and the whole episode in a review! Anyways, that's it from me. See you guys around! Bye!**


	13. Episode 13: The Electric Switch Part 1

**Hey guys. It's time for more _SLTS!_ That's my abbreviation for Super Louds: The Series. This episode marks the half-way point in my original goal of writing 25 episodes for this story. It's also a turning point so to speak so...you'll want to stay tuned. Before I get into the reviews though, I just want to thank everyone who has supported this story so far. Seriously, it means a lot guys. I honestly never thought I'd get this far, so thank you. And now, onto the reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Ben10Man - I was honestly struggling to come up with "light" puns throughout the entirety of last episode. I agree though, it would've been a witty line to include at that point.**

 **mtsocano - I'm glad you liked the chapter and the theme song. I figured I'd try my hand at writing one, since you weren't the only person who suggested I make one before. It seemed to have been well received, but I did make a few changes to it. You'll see them in this chapter. Also, I tried following the link you posted, but it didn't work. Maybe if you could resend it or something? But anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

 **OMNISENSE95 - Yeah, it's the same tune. I did put a note of it before I put in the theme song. I'm glad you liked it though.**

 **Omni Spectator - I guess it was interesting wasn't it? Even I was impressed with how great last episode turned out. I understand where you're coming from with the theme song, but just know that if you want to read it, the tune is the same as the Loud House theme song. But yeah, thanks for the review. Oh, and in the end, Luan and Benny are together. Devin and Luan are just friends. Thanks for reading and I hope you'll stick around!**

 **Well, time for another episode! Hope you guys enjoy this one. Oh, and if you notice that the theme song is a little different, that's because I changed a few lyrics. The tune is still the same as the Loud House theme though. Inspiration for the new lyrics came from one of my supporters, Ink-Dub. Thanks man. Alright, let's start this episode! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song pretty much follows the same tune as the Loud House theme song.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Crusing through the crowded streets_

 _Fighting villains every week_

 _Just to save the public in time!_

 _(Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!)_

 _Leaping over projectiles_

 _Having battles that are super wild_

 _A family's gotta do what they can, to survive!_

 _When they're the Super Louds! When they're the Super Louds!_

 _Whoosh! Pow! Bang! and Zap!_

 _Evil better watch their backs_

 _From the Super Louds! From the Super Louds!_

 _A super-powered family_

 _Saving the day for you and me!_

 _Super!_

 _Louds!_

 _Super!_

 _Louds!_

 _Super!_

 _Louds!_

 _They're the Super Louds!_

 _Lily: Super!_

* * *

 **Episode 13: The Electric Switch Part 1**

Helicopters flew overhead, as a thief bolted down a dark alley way...

"*panting* I think I lost 'em. Haha! Suckers! This money's all mine!" said the thief.

"You might want to re-think that." said an unknown voice.

"Huh? W-Who said that?!" said the thief startled.

Suddenly, the bag of money in his hands was forcefully moved from his clutches.

"Ahh! W-W-Hey! Give me back my money! What is this?!" said the thief flustered.

"You mean, you literally don't know?" asked a unknown figure, flying by.

"*guitar riff* Looks like he's in shock." said another unknown figure, perched on a rooftop.

"Well, better not leave him IN THE DARK then." said another unknown voice, as suddenly the dark alleyway was lit up to reveal...

"Ahh! No! It's you Super Freaks!" exclaimed the thief, who met face to face with Luan and Lucy, who had the bag now in her posession.

"That's right! And we totes got you cornered." said Leni, who suddenly appeared behind him.

"Oh no you don't! I ain't going down like this!" said the thief, as he suddenly detonated a smoke grenade, filling the alleyway with smoke.

The thief then dashed out the alleyway, and into a maze of other alleyways. Unfortunately, for him, Lori was trailing his every move.

"Dad. He's on the move. He's trying to hide out in the other alleyways." said Lori, via communicator.

"Keep tracking him honey. He won't get too far. Trust me." said Lynn Sr.

The thief stopped once more to catch his breath, confused and disoriented.

"Geez! How many damn alleyways are there?!" said the thief frustrated.

"Gettin' tired huh? You can't slack on the run you know?" said Lynn, confronting the thief.

"Oh great! Another one! I'm outta here kid!" said the thief, as he started to run back the way he came, but was tackled by a ball of...lightning?

"Sorry pal, but you're not going anywhere!" said Lincoln, as he took on his human form, and slapped a pair of electric cuffs on the crook.

The thief struggled, trying to break free, but ended up shocking himself.

"Ow!" exclaimed the thief.

"You shouldn't move too much. Those cuffs are shocking aren't they?" said Lincoln wittily.

He and Lynn laughed as the police closed in on the thief.

A few minutes later, the thief was caught and placed into custody.

"Haha! Thank you again Super Thunder! You guys never disappoint! I have to say I'm impressed! This is your 4th bust this week, and you guys haven't broke a sweat!" said the Chief.

"Oh believe me Chief, I'm sweating alright!" said Lynn, who was visibly dripping.

"Yeah...she may or may not have a medical condition." said Lori.

"I'll look into it." said Lisa.

"Hahaha! Anyway, I better head back to the station. I'm sure I'll be seeing you guys around! I tell you, watching you guys in action is like watching a movie!" said the Chief, as he left the group.

Suddenly Lincoln's eyes widened, as he was instantly reminded of something he completely forgot about.

"Oh no! Not again!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Rita.

"I gotta go guys! Me and the guys were supposed to go to the movies tonight!" exclaimed Lincoln panicked.

"Well, you better run bro." said Luna.

"Yeah! Maybe you can still catch it!" said Lana.

"Thanks guys! I'll see you later!" said Lincoln, as he turned into electricity, and "rode" the power lines towards the movie theater.

* * *

At the movies, many people were filing out the theater, most from the movie that Lincoln and his friends wanted to see.

"*running up to the theater in his regular attire* Oh no! I'm too late!" said Lincoln disappointed.

"Yeah. You kind of are buddy." said a voice behind Lincoln.

Lincoln turned around and discovered that it was his best friend Clyde.

"Clyde! *runs over* W-Where are the guys?" asked Lincoln.

"They went home already. They were bummed out that you missed another one of our hangouts." said Clyde.

"Aww man! I really blew it!" said Lincoln, feeling guilty.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up buddy. I'm not holding it against you. I know why you can't make it I mean, your life's just busy now." said Clyde.

"Clyde, it's just been crazy this week! I mean, me and my family have busted a bad guy almost every day this week! I really wanted to go to the movies with you guys, but I lost track of time." said Lincoln glum.

"Like I said buddy, it's not your fault. Being a superhero is a big responsibility, and the town's safety comes first." said Clyde.

"*sighs* Yeah. I just wish there was a way for me to hang out with you guys more." said Lincoln.

"Too bad you can't be in two places at once." said Clyde.

"Yeah..." said Lincoln thinking.

Suddenly, a car horn was heard.

"Clyyyde!"

"That's my dads. See you later Lincoln." said Clyde leaving.

"Yeah, later Clyde!" said Lincoln, waving to his best friend, as he drove off. "Two places at once huh?" said Lincoln to himself, getting an idea.

* * *

The next day, at the Loud House...

"No Lincoln." said Lisa.

"Aww come on Lisa! Please?" begged Lincoln.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?!"

"NO!"

"Why not?" asked Lincoln, practically whining at this point.

"I already told you Lincoln. It's far too dangerous to clone a human being. Especially one with superpowers!" said Lisa.

"Well, why did you build a cloning machine, if you were never gonna use it yourself?" asked Lincoln.

"Are you mad?! I know all the unforeseen risks with cloning a human. I built it solely for scientific research! The only thing I've ever cloned in it are animals as such. Hence, Subject 27A and Subject 27B." said Lisa, gesturing towards her "lab rats".

"Hmm. You know, I never noticed they look exactly the same. But Lisa, if the only thing you were planning on cloning was animals, how come you made it human-sized?" asked Lincoln curious.

"Well, I was hoping that with my research I would discover a safe way to go about cloning a human. However, I'm still no closer to coming up with a solution. Ergo, the cloning machine is deemed unstable and potentially dangerous towards us humans, until further notice." said Lisa.

"But-"

"No further objections Lincoln. My mind is made up. Now, unless you want to end up with a defect of some kind, I suggest you forget about this whole cloning thing. If you need me, I'll be in the training bunker." said Lisa, leaving the room.

Lincoln sighed heavily, feeling utterly defeated. Just then, Lana entered the room, upon hearing Lincoln's sigh.

"What's up bro? You sound like Lucy when she's forced outside at recess." said Lana.

"Ugh! It's just this cloning machine Lisa made! I want to use it, but according to Lisa, it's too "dangerous" for humans to use." said Lincoln upset.

"Well, whenever Lisa says something, she's usually right Linc." said Lana.

"I know Lana, but you don't understand! This machine could be the answer to my problem!" said Lincoln.

"What problem?" asked Lana confused.

"*sighs* I want to hang out with my friends more, but I can't because I'm way too busy with being a superhero!" said Lincoln.

"I thought you liked being a superhero." said Lana.

"I do. It's just that because my friends don't know I'm a superhero, they think I'm ignoring them." said Lincoln saddened.

"So you think cloning yourself is gonna solve your problem?" asked Lana.

"Well, yeah. Last night at the movies, Clyde said it was too bad that I couldn't be in two places at once. Well, with this, I actually can be!" said Lincoln hopeful.

"I don't know Linc. It still seems pretty dangerous. And I don't think Lisa would like us poking around in her lab." said Lana, being the voice of reason.

"Look Lana, I really need your help with this! All I need you to do is pull the lever once I'm inside the chamber, and the clone should appear on that pad over there." said Lincoln, going over his "plan".

"But Linc-"

"Please Lana?" pleaded Lincoln, with his little sister.

"Fine. But you owe me and Hops some flies." said Lana.

"Uh...sure. *gags a little* No problem." said Lincoln, as he staggered over to the cloning chamber, and stepped in.

"Good luck bro." said Lana, as her brother gave her a thumbs up, before she closed the chamber door.

She then jumped up and pulled the lever down, which started the cloning process. Steam emitted from the top of the chamber, as electricity flowed from the chamber to the cloning pad. A ball of electricity started forming above the pad, except it wasn't yellow, it was of a silver-whitish hue. Finally, the ball of energy manifested itself into a perfect clone of Lincoln. The process was complete.

"*opens chamber door and steps out* Did it work?" asked Lincoln curious.

"Oh it worked alright." said Lana, as she and Lincoln marveled at the clone of Lincoln that stood before them.

"Whoa! He looks exactly like me!" said Lincoln astonished.

"He looks like you, but does he think like you?" asked Lana curious.

"Hmm. You're right. I should test him. Alright clone, uh... Who's my favorite superhero?" asked Lincoln.

"Ace Savvy." said the Lincoln clone.

"Hmm. Well, that was an easy one. Who's my favorite rock band?" asked Lincoln.

"Smooch." said the Lincoln clone.

"Okay...My favorite sandwich!" said Lincoln.

"Peanut butter and sauerkraut." said the Lincoln clone.

"Impressive." said Lincoln impressed.

"*gags* Sorry bro. Still can't get behind you on that one." said Lana, actually disgusted.

"Lana! This is great! I have my very own clone! Now, I don't have to worry about missing stuff with my friends ever again!" said Lincoln excitedly.

"Yeah, but Linc-"

Lana was suddenly interrupted by Clyde's voice, radioing Lincoln on his walkie-talkie.

"What's up Clyde?" asked Lincoln.

"Hey buddy. I know this is sort of last minute, but Rusty invited us to hang out at his Uncle's lake house." said Clyde.

"A lake house?! I'm so there!" said Lincoln hyped.

"Really? You can actually come?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah! Let's just say I took your advice." said Lincoln slyly.

"Ahh! I see. You finally seeked out help for your insecurities huh?" said Clyde.

"What? No Clyde! I- *sighs* I'll explain it to you later." said Lincoln.

"Okay. See you later buddy!" said Clyde, as he ended the communication.

"But Lincoln, what if we need you for an emergency?!" asked Lana worried.

"That's where Lincoln #2 comes in! *puts his arm around him* You got this right?" said Lincoln.

"You can count on me Lincoln!" said the Lincoln clone enthusiastically.

"Geez. Even your voices sound the same." said Lana, mesmerized and freaked out at the same time.

"I know! Isn't it great?! Anyways, I gotta grab my swim trunks and head over to Rusty's. *notices worried expression on Lana's face* Don't worry sis. Lincoln #2 has got your back!" said Lincoln, as he left the room confidently.

Lana just stared at the Lincoln clone, and immediately felt like she had made a mistake.

If only she had noticed the slight sparks coming from the machine...

* * *

Meanwhile at Rusty's uncle's lake house...

"Hey, where's Lincoln? I thought you said he was coming." said Zach.

"Why, he's ducked out on us on every one of our hangouts this week!" said Liam.

"I might have to officially remove his "bro" status." said Rusty.

"Hey, come on guys! Let's not do anything hasty. Maybe he's just running late." said Clyde, trying to reason with his friends.

"Or maybe I'm just running in!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he ran to the edge of the dock, and jumped into the lake creating a... "CANNONBALL!" exclaimed Lincoln, as he splashed down.

His friends were caught completely off guard, as Rusty and Liam were trying to shake the water out their ears, while Zach and Clyde were looking for their glasses.

"*searching for his glasses and finds something* Oh! I think I found them!" said Clyde, as he put on a pair of glasses, but everything around him was still blurred.

"Nope. Nevermind. These are not my prescription." said Clyde.

"They must be mine then." said Zach, as Clyde gave him the glasses.

"*puts them on* Ahh! Much better!" said Zach relieved.

"Don't worry buddy. I got you." said Lincoln, as he gave Clyde his glasses.

"Thanks Lincoln." said Clyde.

"So Linc, where've you been this week man?" asked Rusty curious.

"Yeah bud, you sure have been awfully busy." said Liam.

"Well, let's just say I've been dealing with a lot of stuff at the house this week. _Family Matters_ , y'know?" said Lincoln, as an excuse.

"Oh I see. That's important bud. Family comes first." said Liam.

"Yeah, I can respect that Linc. Anyways, since we're all here, how about a little swimming contest guys? Last one to the other side of the lake is up the creek without a paddle!" said Rusty.

The boys all laughed at that statement, until Rusty said: "No seriously. My uncle lost the paddle to one of the canoes so uh, yeah."

Rusty, Zach, and Liam then began swimming against each other in a race. Lincoln was about to follow suit, when Clyde stopped him.

"Wait a minute buddy. Earlier you said you would tell me how you were able to come here." said Clyde.

"Oh. Well um, remember when you said it was too bad I couldn't be in two places at once?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah..." said Clyde listening.

"Well, I used Lisa's cloning machine this morning, and totally made a clone of me!" said Lincoln, very proud.

"You what?! Lincoln, you know cloning a human is very dangerous." said Clyde.

"Potentially dangerous, my good friend." said Lincoln, correcting Clyde.

"I'm just saying Lincoln. Your clone may look alright, but everything may not be the way it seems." said Clyde.

"Oh, relax Clyde! There's nothing wrong with the clone. I've got the situation all under control." said Lincoln.

"I sure hope so buddy." said Clyde, as he and Lincoln swam to catch up with the rest of the gang.

* * *

Meanwhile, Super Thunder found themselves in hot pursuit of thieving carjackers...

"They're getting away family! It looks like we're gonna have to stop them somehow!" said Lynn Sr.

"Just let me out right now Dad. _The Powerhouse_ has got this!" said Lynn confident.

"I'm not so sure that's the smartest decision Lynn. That car is already up to 120 mph. A sudden forceful stop from you, could easily kill all the suspects in question. And we want to avoid as many casualties as possible." said Lisa.

"*sighs* Fine. We'll do it the safe way then." said Lynn bummed and slightly annoyed.

"Right. Lincoln, I believe you're the perfect Loud for this job." said Lisa.

"I am?" said the Lincoln clone surprised.

"He is?" asked Lana surprised as well.

"Yes, he is. With Lincoln's control over electricity, he should be able to drain the car's battery of its power, ensuring a safe stop of the vehicle-"

"And an easy bust! Good thinking Lisa!" said Lynn Sr.

"I try father." said Lisa.

"Alright Lincoln, you better get out there!" said Lynn Sr.

"Right!" said the Lincoln clone, as he started to climb out the window, but was stopped by Leni.

"Wait Lincoln! Just use the ejector thingy Lisa put in the chairs!" said Leni.

"Yeah! It should be a SMOOTH EJECTORY! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Loud family groaned as usual.

"That was by far, one of your worst." said Lisa.

"I know. Must be an off day." said Luan.

"Ugh! Just go Lincoln!" said Lola, as she pressed the ejector button for "Lincoln's" seat.

A hatch opened above the Lincoln clone's head, as his seat propelled him out the van, and into the air.

"AHHHH! *lands on the trunk of the stolen car* Hey! I made it! I made it!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone excitedly.

"Yeah, we get it Lincoln. Now hurry up!" said Lori, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, Rita gasped as she noticed something happening inside.

"Lincoln! Look out!" warned Rita.

The Lincoln clone stopped celebrating, and turned around to see two of the thieves aiming their guns at him.

"Uh-oh." said the Lincoln clone, as the thieves started firing at him, and he barely dodged the incoming bullets.

"What is he doing?" asked Luan.

"Did he forget how to fight or something?" asked Lynn.

"It's almost like he's a different person." said Lucy.

"Hmm..." said Lisa, as she pondered over Lucy's statement.

"Lightning! Use your electric powers!" shouted Lana, from the window.

The Lincoln clone then tried to create a lightning ball, but created something different instead.

"*gets hit with an energy ball that clings to his clothes* Hey! What is this?!" said one of the thieves.

When he attempted to touch it, he got aggressively zapped.

"Yowch! That stings!" exclaimed the thief.

"You mess wit my boy, you get the bullet!" said the other thief, as he shot at the Lincoln clone once more, and in a panic he released more of his mysterious energy.

Said energy was silver-whitish, and it clung to pretty much every material. In a matter of seconds, the Lincoln clone had lost control of it, and it had taken control of him and the thieving carjackers.

Super Thunder watched in horror, as the large ball of energy carried a powerless Lincoln clone, and the three suspects along in its wake. It had left the car intact, but was now roaming among the streets of downtown. This was not good.

"What the heck is Lincoln doing?!" asked Lynn.

"Yeah! What is that thing brah?!" asked Luna distraught.

"Family, that is not Lincoln. We've been duped." said Lisa.

"Duped?! What are you talking about sweetie?" asked Rita.

"I think I can explain. You see, earlier today Lincoln made a clone of himself so he could hang out with his friends." said Lana.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the other Louds, except Lana and Lisa.

"Wow. Could've fooled me." said Lynn impressed.

"Yes, well, Lincoln blatantly ignored my warnings, and now we've got a major problem on our hands." said Lisa.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Leni.

Super Thunder just sat there in silence, as they continued to follow the giant ball of energy through downtown. They weren't sure how they were gonna stop this.

* * *

 **Wow. For once, Super Thunder is met with an emergency created by one of their own! Will they be able to stop this out of control Lincoln clone? Will Lincoln realize his mistake? And just what is this mysterious energy? All that will be answered in the second part of this episode! Thank you guys for reading, and I'll catch you next time. 65 out!**


	14. Episode 14: The Electric Switch Part 2

**_SLTS_** **is back in action! It's time to conclude this epic two-parter that was sort of left on a questionable cliffhanger. What's gonna happen with the Lincoln clone? Find out right now! Well, after the reviews but, you get the point.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **mtsocano - Yeah, in retrospect, Lincoln probably should've given some more thought to creating that clone. You'll see why I say that after you read the chapter. As for it turning evil...well, I don't want to spoil anything. I'll just leave that there. Also, I checked out the song you were talking about, and I think its a perfect fit for a theme song! So, I used a little excerpt of the song at the start of today's episode to see what people think. Thanks for the suggestion! I really appreciate it.**

 **Antonio Mejia - Yep. He kind of is. Let's see how he and Super Thunder can deal with this problem.**

 **That about does it for the reviews. Let's start Part 2! Oh, and the theme song has now been changed to "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist to it. Hope you enjoy! Big shoutout to mtsocano for the suggestion. Alright, in we go! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder_

* * *

 **Episode 14: The Electric Switch Part 2**

Meanwhile, with Lincoln and his friends...

*Rusty, Zach, Liam, and Clyde are all racing each other down the creek in canoes*

"H-Hey! Wait up guys! It's hard to paddle without a...well, paddle." said Lincoln, as he had came last in the previous swimming contest, and was now stuck with the canoe without a paddle.

Lincoln's plea was ignored as his friends continued without him. He was about to get in the water and push his canoe, when he got a call on his communicator.

"Hello?" answered Lincoln.

"Hello Lincoln. How are you?" asked Lisa, on the line.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Lisa." said Lincoln, finding the question a bit strange.

"Oh really! You sure you're not being dragged by your own energy ball that's currently destroying downtown?!" asked Lisa, not slyly.

"Wait. What?!" said Lincoln, very confused.

"*sighs* Lincoln. Did you use the cloning machine?" asked Lisa calmly.

"Uh...well...-"

"She already knows Linc. I told her. Sorry. Might as well give it up bro." said Lana, joining the conversation.

"*sighs* Yes. I used the cloning machine." said Lincoln, slightly disappointed in himself.

"After I specifically told you not to use it! What were you thinking?!" asked Lisa flustered.

"I'm sorry Lisa! I just wanted to spend more time with my friends! So, I figured having two of me, there'd be more downtime for me, and you'd still have me around to save the day!" rationalized Lincoln.

"Well, thanks a lot Lincoln, because now the day does need saving. From you." said Lisa.

"Wait. Did my clone turn evil or something?" asked Lincoln nervously.

"I'm not sure, but he's certainly wreaking havoc on the town. Look, you need to get downtown fast. He's-"

"L-Lisa?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa's line suddenly went to static.

"Lisa!" exclaimed Lincoln.

Still nothing. Lincoln knew something was wrong. He had to get downtown and help his family.

"It's time for the real Lightning!" said Lincoln, as he activated his PortaPendant, and donned his hero attire.

He then slipped into some power lines above Rusty's uncle's cabin, and "rode" them quickly to downtown.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Super Thunder...

"What happened?" asked Lana confused.

"My conversation with Lincoln was disconnected." said Lisa.

"Well, can you get him back?" asked Lynn.

"Negative. There's too much interference. What I want to figure out is, why?" said Lisa stumped.

She then glanced at the looming energy ball rolling out of control before them. She noticed that it was keeping the suspects pinned to it, by clinging onto their clothes. She ruled out then that it was magnetic energy, otherwise the car they had stolen would've been dragged along too. She continued to ponder as to what this mysterious energy could possibly be until it hit her! Well, something hit the van, but it did answer her question.

"*rug is flung against the side of the van and flies away* Ahh! Wh-What was that?!" panicked Lynn Sr.

"I believe that was a rug honey." said Rita, trying to calm her husband down.

"Oh." said Lynn Sr., feeling embarrassed.

"Where the heck did a rug come from?" asked Lynn.

Suddenly, the Thunderbolt seemed to be bombarded with dozens of rugs at once.

"Um...follow-up question: Where are all THESE rugs coming from?!" asked Lori panicked.

The Louds watched as rugs seemed to be flying out a nearby furniture store.

"Wow. I've heard of ROLLING OUT THE CARPET, but these rugs are just FLYING OFF THE SHELVES! Must be a CLEARANCE SALE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Hmm..." Lisa continued to ponder about this strange phenomenon, until she made the connection. "Wait a minute! These rugs are being attracted by the energy ball! Look! They're clinging to it just like those thieves' clothes!" remarked Lisa.

"Yeah. So?" said Lynn, not getting it.

"Guys. That energy ball is static! It's attracting the rugs and clothes to it using a super static cling! And because of all the static in the area, it has created an interference in our communication!" said Lisa.

"Hey, she's right guys. Look outside." said Lori.

The Louds looked around them to see disgruntled citizens struggling with their cellphones. They seemed to be getting interference.

"We've got to stop this thing!" exclaimed Luna.

Lana then felt like she had to do something. She stuck her head out the window, and called out to the Lincoln clone.

"Lightning clone! You've got to try and stop!" yelled Lana.

"Clone? _Oh yeah. That's right. I am a clone. I thought they saw me as a hero..._ " thought the Lincoln clone.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts, as the real Lightning's voice was heard.

"Don't worry clone! I'll save you!" exclaimed Lincoln, jumping out the power line, and landing on the static ball.

As soon as he landed, he immediately felt the static ball retract.

"Whoa! That's weird." said Lincoln.

"Hey! Lincy's here!" said Leni.

"Let me talk to him. *moves over to the window and pokes her head out* Lightning! See if you can grab the clone!" exclaimed Lisa.

Hearing the word _"clone"_ really upset the Lincoln clone, and he recoiled from Lincoln's touch.

"What's wrong clone?" asked Lincoln.

"Is that all I am? Just a clone?" asked the Lincoln clone hurt.

"Well, yeah. A-Am I hurting your feelings?" asked Lincoln, feeling guilty.

"I just thought that I was a hero like you!" said the Lincoln clone.

"You are a hero buddy! You just don't know how to control your powers yet!" said Lincoln, trying to console the clone.

"Yeah right! I know I'm a screw-up! I couldn't even beat three simple bad guys!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone frustrated.

"Hey! We ain't simple!" said one of the carjackers offended.

"Um, it might be best if you guys stay out of this. Now come on Lincoln #2, let's get you out of here." said Lincoln, attempting to pull the Lincoln clone away from the static ball.

"No! No! I don't want to! I can handle this by myself!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone resisting.

"Stop it clone! You're gonna make things worse!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"NO!" yelled the Lincoln clone, as he suddenly released more static cling, which attracted more people to the static ball, and also killed all communication in Royal Woods.

"Oh man! This isn't good!" said Lincoln to himself.

Without the use of communication with his family, he was essentially alone. He was really starting to regret making this clone.

"Yikes! It's getting worse out there!" exclaimed Lana.

"Yeah, talk about CLINGY! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The Loud family groaned as usual.

"It doesn't look like Lincoln knows what to do!" exclaimed Leni worried.

"Why doesn't he just shock him or something?" asked Lynn.

"*gasps* LYNN!" exclaimed Lisa suddenly.

"What?! Would that hurt Lincoln or something?" asked Lynn.

"No! No! That's the answer to our problem!" said Lisa.

"It is?" asked Lynn surprised.

"Yes! Static electricity only dissipates when it is carried away by an electric current or discharge!" said Lisa.

"So all Lincoln has to do is give that STATIC a SHOCK! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan again.

"Okay, someone needs to put a joke limit on you." said Lola.

"How are we gonna tell Lincoln what to do?" asked Rita.

"I've got this." said Lucy, as she used her telepathy to establish a mind link between her and Lincoln.

 _"Hello? Lincoln?"_ said Lucy, via telepathy.

"Lucy? Are you in my mind?!" asked Lincoln, a tad freaked out.

 _"Yes. Pretty cool huh?"_

"I guess..."

 _"Listen. The only way to stop that static is to blast it with electricity. Do that and this whole thing should be over."_

"I sure hope so..." said Lincoln, as he charged up his electricity, and suddenly discharged it all around him. Within seconds, his electron particles broke apart the static particles, eventually destroying the static ball.

"Hey! It worked!" said Lincoln relieved.

He then heard screaming above him, and realized it was his clone. He positioned himself under him and caught him.

"Got you!" said Lincoln.

"No! I don't want to be rescued by you!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone, as he tried to squirm out of Lincoln's grasp.

"Clone, stop it!" shouted Lincoln, trying to hold the clone.

"Stop calling me that!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone, clearly angry.

As the two Lincolns fought one another, dozens of spectators gathered round to record the spectacle. They were able to now since the static had disappeared. Eventually, the Lincoln clone wiggled free and was about to make his escape, when the real Lincoln warned him of something.

"Clone! Look out!" warned Lincoln.

"I told you! Stop!-"

The Lincoln clone stopped mid-sentence, as he was made aware of a large barrage of rugs coming down at him. He tried to ward them off using his static electricity but, well, you should know what happened.

The Lincoln clone now found himself trapped underneath thousands of rugs. Lincoln just stood there in shock and disbelief. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see that it was Lynn Sr.

"We have a lot to talk about when we get home mister." said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln gulped, as he joined his family to start cleaning up the mess his clone had made. He knew the conversation at home wasn't gonna be pretty.

* * *

Later that night, at the Loud House...

"I mean, honestly Lincoln! What were you thinking?! That situation could've been far worse than it was! Why, you're lucky your clone's power was only static! And even then, just look how much mayhem was caused today!" said Lisa, clearly upset.

"I already said I was sorry Lisa!" said Lincoln.

"That still doesn't excuse your behavior Lincoln. I already told you that cloning a human is dangerous! And now look what you did, you created a monster." said Lisa.

As they were having this conversation, the Lincoln clone was up in Lisa's lab, still clung to the rugs from earlier. Because the walls of the Loud House were so thin, he could hear very distinctly what was being said downstairs. And when he heard Lisa call him a _"monster"_ , he started to shed a tear.

"I-I..."

Lincoln stopped to think about what had happened today, and realized that his clone had done more harm than good.

"She's got a point brah." said Luna.

Lincoln just hung his head down in shame.

"*sighs* I should've never pulled that lever down..." said Lana, putting part of the blame on herself.

"Lana, I shouldn't have dragged you into it in the first place. *sighs* I'm sorry. And I'm sorry guys. I realize now that being a superhero isn't easy, and you can't always get what you want." said Lincoln.

"We all have to make sacrifices Lincoln." said Lori.

"Yeah! Like just yesterday me and Lori wanted to go to the mall, cause they were having this sale on these totes adorbs shoes-"

"Leni." said Lori, stopping her sister's winded tangent.

"Right. Anyway, we couldn't go. Cause we had to save the town." said Leni.

"And when we formed this team son, we made a promise that we wouldn't let Royal Woods down." said Lynn Sr.

"*sighs* And we won't anymore! Well, I won't. I promise that from now on, I'll give it my all to protect this town." said Lincoln.

"That's the spirit Linc." said Luan.

The Louds then came together for a group hug.

While they were doing this, the Lincoln clone was still struggling to break free of the rugs, but his own static electricity was keeping him pinned.

"Urgh! Come on! Why can't I do anything right?" said the Lincoln clone, getting frustrated.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar energy pulling at him.

"Huh?" said the Lincoln clone, as he noticed slight sparks coming from the cloning machine. These sparks seemed to be drawing him away from his carpeted prison.

The Lincoln clone concentrated, as he tried to pull himself off the rugs, and to the sparks. He felt like they were calling him, and if he had any hint of a potential destiny, he was going to take it because currently, all he felt like was a cheap clone.

"Come on! Come on!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone.

He started releasing more of his static electricity, and the sparks from the machine seemed to be drawing him closer.

"Yes! Yes! Almost there!"

He reached out, and touched one of the sparks.

Suddenly, Lincoln felt a slight jolt run through him.

"Yowch!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"What's wrong Lincoln?" asked Rita concerned.

"It felt like I got shocked." said Lincoln confused.

"But how is that possible? You have electric powers!" said Lynn.

"I don't know!" said Lincoln.

"Hey! What happened to my phone?!" asked Leni flustered.

"Mine literally just went to static!" said Lori panicked.

"STATIC?!" exclaimed all the Louds at once.

"Oh no! Don't do it clone!" yelled Lincoln, as he flowed into a ceiling light.

"*gasps* What was I thinking?! Leaving him alone with the cloning machine!" said Lisa, as she raced up the stairs to her room.

Lincoln reverted back to normal in Lisa's room, and found a terrifying sight.

His clone was surrounded by static electricity, and was dangerously close to the cloning machine.

"Lincoln clone! Don't do this!" pleaded Lincoln.

"I told you! I'm more than a CLONE! I don't need this! In fact, I don't need YOU!" yelled the Lincoln clone.

In his fit of hysterics, he accidentally pulled the lever of the cloning machine down, activating it. Even though no one was physically inside, because his static electricity was surrounding it, it fried the machine's circuits, creating a devastating situation.

Lincoln watched helplessly as his clone screamed out in pain. He thought he was about to be a witness to his own death, when suddenly the clone's static electricity dissipated. A big puff of smoke then filled the room. At the same time, Lisa came rushing in.

"W-What happened?!" asked Lisa flustered.

"He-The clone-I really don't know to be honest with you." said Lincoln, thoroughly stumped.

As the smoke cleared, Lisa noticed two things: One, Her cloning machine was definitely destroyed, and Two, Something wasn't right with the Lincoln clone.

Lincoln walked over to his clone, seemingly laying lifeless on the ground.

"*kneels down and lays a hand on him* Lincoln #2? Are you okay?" asked Lincoln, actually concerned.

Suddenly, the Lincoln clone jolted awake, his eyes now of a neon blue tint. He pushed Lincoln away, as he concentrated to use his power. Instead of releasing a static wave however, he duplicated himself, creating two static clones.

"Whoa! That's cool! How do you like me now Lincoln? I have cooler powers than YOU! Hahahaha!" said the Lincoln clone.

"Holy Tesla! Lincoln! He can duplicate himself!" exclaimed Lisa panicked.

"Oh, this situation has gone from bad to worse!" said Lincoln.

"And it keeps getting worse!" said the Lincoln clone, as he duplicated himself again, creating more clones.

"Lincoln. You have to stop him before this gets out of hand." said Lisa.

"How?! I can't take on all these clones by myself!" said Lincoln flustered.

"Relax. His clones aren't perfect. They're only made of static. I reason that if you subdue the original, the others should dissipate." said Lisa.

"Aren't I the original in this situation?" asked Lincoln.

"Oh, just go!" said Lisa, as she shoved Lincoln into the fray.

Lincoln ducked and dodged the static clones coming his way, and set his eyes on the target: His clone.

Lincoln charged up an electric ball and launched it at the Lincoln clone. He was caught off guard, and immediately his powers waned. This meant that his static clones started to fade. Lincoln saw this as his opportunity and ran up to subdue his clone.

"*ties electric rope around him* It's over clone. I'm sorry it had to come to this." said Lincoln, actually sorry.

"No! I will never surrender! I'm not just a clone!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone, struggling to break free.

"Why are you so upset about this?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"You would never understand! You created me for selfish reasons. You never cared about me! I was just your ploy! Your cover! And then when I didn't work out, you kick me to the curb!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone, truly hurt.

"No I didn't!" exclaimed Lincoln, trying to defend himself.

"Don't try to deny it. There's no room in this world for two Lincolns. That's why I'm not gonna settle to be a worthless clone! ERRRUUGHH!" yelled the Lincoln clone, as he started releasing his static electricity once more.

The electric ropes surrounding him were keeping him subdued at first, but eventually they started to unravel.

"No clone! STOP!" exclaimed Lincoln worried.

Suddenly, the conflicting electric currents created a rift that sucked the Lincoln clone in. In what seemed like less than a second, the Lincoln clone had vanished.

"Huh?! Oh no! No! No! No! NO! NO! Where is he?!" yelled Lincoln, clearly panicked.

"Calm down Lincoln. I should be able to track him with my super electrometer." said Lisa, as she strolled over to her closet, to grab the gadget she had used to track Lincoln, when he had been captured by Jack.

"*pops her head in* Hey, what's the FORECAST in here? I heard there was a severe LIGHTNING storm." said Luan.

"Not now Luan." said Lisa, as she activated her super electrometer, and began scanning her room.

Immediately, her scanner picked up a large amount of electricity.

"I found something!" said Lisa.

"You found the clone?" asked Lincoln.

"Wait a minute." said Lisa, as she scanned Lincoln directly, and got the same energy reading she had received previously.

"*sighs* He's not here. The electrometer just picked up your electrical current." said Lisa.

"So we lost him?!" asked Lincoln panicked.

Lisa put her super electrometer on her table and faced Lincoln with folded arms. "*sighs* Yep."

"Wow. Talk about BAD RECEPTION." said Luan.

Lincoln and Lisa just stood there in disbelief. Both were feeling anxiety, but even more so Lincoln. HE created the clone. HE created the problem. And now thanks to him, HE lost the clone too. Lincoln didn't know what to do now.

* * *

 **And...that's the end of the episode! Yep! No more parts for this one! I know you're thinking that the clone can't be gone forever, and you're right. He'll be back. When? You'll just have to keep reading. Until then though, I've been 65. Hope you guys enjoyed the episode, and also, let me know what you think of the new theme song. I know this is the second one I've put up but just give it a chance. I think it's a better fit for this series anyway.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling, so time to get outta here! 65 out!**


	15. Episode 15: Power Plight

**It's time for another episode of** ** _SLTS!_ It seemed that a lot of you enjoyed the last episode, and I'm glad because it was meant to bring in a new conflict for the story. As described by one of my supporters, the series' first "WHAM! episode". Anyways, this series still has more episodes left in store for you guys, so let's get moving with Episode 15. Which you guys should find interesting. Of course, I can't move on without addressing the reviews first.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **mtsocano - I did PM you on your review, but I'll still highlight it here. I think that idea would be interesting, and you can definitely shoot me some ideas for it. Also, thanks again for the song suggestion. Really good choice.**

 **Omni Spectator - That's an epic suggestion. I would have to do some research on the inspirations for the character, but I'm not against the idea. However, this episode won't be happening right now. Maybe sometime in the future.**

 **DragonZordPrime - Yeah, that clone is certainly gonna be trouble for the Louds in the future. That's all I can really say, but he'll definitely be back.**

 **Ben10Man - To be honest man, I never thought about that until I read your review. Let's just say for the sake of this series that he has enough control over his powers to not shock himself to death when he's bathing. Like, you've heard of cartoon logic? Well, this is 65 logic. :)**

 **Well, time to enjoy another episode! Let me know what you guys think of this one in a review! And as always, reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode was inspired by another review I received. The reviewer doesn't have a name, but I still feel I should give them a shoutout. So, thank you for sharing your idea.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 15: Power Plight**

About two months had passed since the Louds had acquired superpowers. Since then, they had gotten better at controlling their powers and were pretty sure that they were the only ones in the house who had received powers. However, one day all that changed, as the Louds happened upon a new discovery.

"Oh Bobby, I'm literally tingling with excitement! I can't wait to spend time with you at the beach next weekend." said Lori, applying nail polish on her nails.

"...I know! It's literally going to be great. I here there's...Bobby? Bobby?!"

Lori's conversation with Bobby suddenly ended. She quickly looked at her phone to see that the low battery was the cause of the dropped call.

"Ugh! Literally perfect." said Lori sarcastically.

Suddenly, Walt flew in Lori and Leni's room, and perched on top of Lori's cellphone charger.

"Hey Walt. Can you put my phone on the charger please?" asked Lori, holding her phone out, while still focusing on her nails.

Because she had her head hung down, she didn't notice that Walt had grabbed her phone, placed it on the charger, and flew back to her in less than a millisecond.

"*looks up* Whoa. That was fast. I didn't even hear you flap your wings." said Lori surprised.

Walt just chirped in response.

Lori was confused on what had happened, but her thoughts were interrupted as her sister Leni walked in.

"Hey Lori. Hey Walt. I just came back from the mall, with totes adorbs outfits!" gushed Leni, showing off her outfits.

"That's great Len." said Lori, as she went back to polishing her nails.

"Um, can you help me hang them up in the closet thingy?" asked Leni.

"I'm kind of busy right now." said Lori, trying to apply more polish to her toes.

"Oh. I totes understand. Hey Walt, you wanna help me?" asked Leni.

Walt chirped happily, as he raced over to help Leni hang up her clothes. I mean, he literally raced. It seemed to Leni as if he had finished hanging up her clothes in less than a second.

"Um, is it me or did Walt just use super speed?" asked Leni confused.

Lori looked up and saw that Leni's clothes had all been hung up in no time at all. She got off her bed, and walked towards Leni. The two girls were now staring at Walt.

"Walt? D-Did you do this?" asked Lori, referring to the closet.

Walt chirped happily in response.

"Wait. This is literally crazy I mean, Walt can't have super speed!" said Lori in disbelief.

Suddenly, Lori's cellphone rang, and Walt instinctively picked it up and handed it to Lori. Of course, like before, he seemed to do it in a blur of motion. It was almost as if he didn't move.

This time Lori didn't have any doubts on what she saw. Both she and Leni concluded that Walt had the ability of super speed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy Loud was performing a seance in her room. Well, she was trying to anyway.

"Oh spirits. I summon thee at this time. I wish to know about your past lives. Please, send me a sign." said Lucy.

 _Nothing happened._

"Sigh. What am I doing wrong? I hope I'm not upsetting them." said Lucy disappointed.

"You're still trying that "shay-onse" thing? Give it up Luce. It's not gonna work." said Lynn, entering the room.

"It's called _a seance_ Lynn. And it will work. I just need more practice." said Lucy.

"Well you keep practicing. I'm gonna stick to something I know I can get better at. *plops onto her bed* Sports." said Lynn, as she began throwing a tennis ball against the wall.

Lucy just sighed as she refocused and tried to conduct her seance again.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Luan Loud was practicing her comedy routine on Geo.

"Okay! Okay! What did the traffic light say to the car?" asked Luan.

Geo just blinked at her.

"Don't look! I'm about to change! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Geo didn't respond.

"Hmm. Tough crowd. Okay Geo, how about this one? What did the big bucket say to the smaller one?" asked Luan.

Geo still didn't respond.

"Lookin' a little pail there. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, once more.

Geo just stared at her blankly.

"Oh come on Geo! This is some of my best material!" said Luan, a bit upset.

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Geo, and he rolled into it and disappeared.

"Wh-What the? Geo? Geo, where'd you go?!" said Luan frantic.

"What's going on dude?" asked Luna, coming downstairs.

"G-Geo just disappeared!" exclaimed Luan.

"What are you talking about brah?" asked Luna confused.

"This portal opened up behind him, and Geo rolled into it!" said Luan.

"Yeah right dude. I know we've seen some crazy things, but that's just a little bit unbelievable." said Luna.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud gasp from Lucy and a WHOA! from Lynn upstairs. Luna and Luan then raced upstairs into Lynn and Lucy's room.

"Lucy! You really did it! You summoned Geo! But wait, I thought you were trying to summon spirits." said Lynn.

"I was. I don't know how this happened." said Lucy.

"I don't believe this! Geo can make his own portals!" exclaimed Luan.

"I still don't believe it dude." said Luna.

Suddenly, Geo made a portal appear under him, and he winked at the girls before he disappeared into it once more.

Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy just stood there in shock.

"Alright. I believe you dude." said Luna, now convinced.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Lynn Sr. was currently trying out a pasta recipe, while Rita was working on the next chapter of her novel.

"Okay! I think I got it this time! Try it now honey." said Lynn Sr., handing Rita a spoon filled with the latest version of his pasta sauce.

"*tastes it* Mm. It's better, but I feel like it's missing some spice." said Rita.

"Spice huh? I think I can fix that." said Lynn Sr., as he went to look through his spice cabinet.

As he was doing this, Rita went back to her novel. Unbeknownst to both of them, Cliff the cat came strolling in, looking a bit sick.

"*stomach grumbles* Meow..." said Cliff, in a sick-like tone.

Rita heard his meow and looked up from her novel.

"Cliff? Are you okay?" asked Rita concerned.

Cliff just kept walking until he suddenly stopped, and looked like he was about to throw up.

"Lynn. I think Cliff's sick." said Rita, kneeling down to pet the cat.

Lynn Sr. closed his spice cabinet and turned to Rita.

"You were saying something honey?" asked Lynn Sr., holding his selected spice.

Without warning, Cliff suddenly expelled a fireball from his mouth, just inches away from Lynn Sr.'s feet. Luckily, Lynn Sr. had fast reflexes, and jumped away quickly.

"Ahh! What the heck?!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

He and Rita both watched as the fireball burned a hole through their kitchen tile.

"Aww c'mon! I just mopped!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. upset.

"Lynn, I think there's something a little more _important_ we have to deal with." said Rita.

"Oh really? What's that?" asked Lynn Sr. clueless.

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact that there's a hole in the floor?!" exclaimed Rita.

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't do it! Cliff did!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Hey, what's going on mom and dad?" asked Lana, entering the kitchen with Lola.

Without warning, Cliff expelled another fireball from his mouth, which was fired right towards the twins. Lana's quick instincts led her to create an icy barrier in front of her and her sister, that just barely kept them from getting burned.

"Phew! That was close!" said Lana relieved.

"What the heck's wrong with Cliff?" asked Lola concerned.

"Well, he either has a very bad stomach ache, or-"

"Or?" asked Lynn Sr., trying to figure out his wife's other conclusion.

"*gasps* No way! Cliff has super powers!" exclaimed Lana.

"So does Walt!" exclaimed Lori, entering the kitchen with Leni.

"And Geo does too! Wait, where'd he go?" asked Luan confused.

Suddenly, a portal appeared above Lynn Sr's head, and Geo landed right on top of it.

"Hey! What're you doing up there Geo? *takes him off his head and slightly laughs* You little trickster." said Lynn Sr.

Geo squeaked happily.

"Wow Lynn, this is amazing! Even our pets got super powers, but why are they just showing up now?" asked Rita.

"I think we have someone upstairs who can help us answer that." said Luna.

The other Louds present all knew what she was thinking.

* * *

Lisa Loud was suddenly pulled away from her latest experiment, when mostly all of her family members came barging into her room.

"What in Sam hill?!" exclaimed Lisa surprised.

"Lisa! Something totally awesome is happening!" exclaimed Lana excitedly.

"What, is it the season finale of Dream Boat?" asked Lisa sarcastically.

"No. Plus, if it was, me and Leni would've been the first ones to tell you." said Lori.

"You'll never guess what happened this morning!" said Lynn.

"Can you people just tell me already?! I'm quite busy with an experiment." said Lisa.

Before any of the Louds could respond, Geo suddenly appeared from a portal and started rolling around on Lisa's desk. Lisa turned around to see him dangerously close to spilling all her hard work.

"Geo! No! How'd you get over here?" asked Lisa flustered and confused.

"He can create his own portals dude." said Luna.

"Pish posh. I always thought the concept of meta-humans was ridiculous, but of course my outlook changed when we acquired super powers. However, the concept of meta-animals...well, there's no way that's possible." said Lisa.

"Um...Lisa?" said Leni, pointing behind her.

"Yes Leni?" said Lisa, as she turned around to see what she had just deemed impossible. Geo was rolling in and out of portals on her desk, freely creating his own escapes.

Lisa turned back around, utterly shocked.

"Once again, my scientific reasoning has been debunked." said Lisa.

"That's not all Lise! Check out what Cliff can do!" said Lana, pushing Cliff to the forefront.

"Um, Lana honey, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

Rita was cut off as Cliff once again expelled a fireball from his mouth. Rita and Lynn Sr. thought for sure it would burn through the floor, but to their surprise, it quickly died out as soon as it hit the floor.

"H-How come it didn't burn through the floor?" asked Rita confused.

"With the amount of fire hazards I deal with on a regular basis, including one of my siblings-"

"Hey!" Lola interjected, slightly offended.

"...I decided it would be wise for me to invest in flame-resistant carpet and flooring." said Lisa, finishing her statement.

"Well, it's a good thing you did. I can't afford to have TWO holes in this house in one day!" said Lynn Sr.

"How do two holes subtract from the holes this house already has?" asked Lori.

Lynn Sr. stayed quiet, not sure how to respond.

"Anyway, are these the only pets who acquired powers?" asked Lisa, trying to move the subject along.

"Nope! Walt has super powers too. He has super speed." said Lori, as Walt chirped before he became a blur for a moment, and then suddenly refocused, holding a baguette in his beak."

Lana jumped up and grabbed the baguette.

"Hey! There's a card in here! _Packaged with "a-more", from France!_ Whoa! Walt? You flew all the way to France?!" asked Lana surprised.

Walt nodded his head in response.

"And he did it all in less than a millisecond. Very impressive." said Lisa.

"So, like, how come the pets' powers are showing up now?" asked Leni curiously.

"Well, I can only assume that because they are a different species than us, the chemical discharge must've taken longer to affect them, than it did us." said Lisa.

The Louds all spoke among-st each other, all coming to an understanding.

"So uh...what do we do now? I mean, our pets have superpowers! Are they gonna like become part of the team or something?" asked Lynn curious.

The Louds stopped to ponder over Lynn's question. Her point hadn't occurred to any of them until now. While they were still in thought, Lincoln suddenly emerged from his room, very energized.

"Woohoo! Guys! Guess what? Charles just helped me beat my high score!" exclaimed Lincoln, as Charles barked in confirmation.

Upon hearing Charles' bark, the Louds were pulled out of their thinking trance, and suddenly focused their attention on Charles.

"Yo! Wait a minute! What if Charles got powers too dudes?" asked Luna.

"Powers? What are you talking about guys?" asked Lincoln confused.

"You missed a lot Linc." said Lana.

"Yeah, you really were a MISSING LINC! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Of course, everyone groaned as usual.

"But seriously, what's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"Walt, Geo, and Cliff all have powers! And we think Charles may have one too." said Lynn.

"No way! Really?!" said Lincoln, as he suddenly knelt down next to Charles. "Charles? Buddy? Do you feel weird in any way? Is there something you wanna tell us?" asked Lincoln.

Charles just barked in response.

"Well. I think that's about all the answers we're gonna get out of him." said Lisa.

"But we still don't know if he has any powers!" said Lincoln.

"I'll run some tests on all of the pets this week to figure out the extent of their powers. If I happen to discover that Charles has a power, I'll definitely let you know." said Lisa.

"Thanks Lisa." said Lincoln.

"No problem. Now, let's...uhm...where's Geo?" asked Lisa confused.

The Louds looked around for Geo, but found no sign of their pet hamster.

"*sighs* Let's go Lucy." said Luan.

"On it." said Lucy, as she started using her mind to find dimensional rifts in their home.

"You know, she'd be really useful in helping me find my keys." said Lynn Sr.

* * *

A few days had passed since the "power pets incident", and Lisa had been in Super Thunder's training bunker every day, studying the pets' newly acquired powers. Some of the other Louds helped the pets learn to control their powers better.

Lori helped Walt learn how to phase through certain materials, after he got his flying speed under control. Cliff was a bit of challenge, but thanks to Lola, she taught him how to regulate the heat of his fireballs. Lisa also advised him not to overdo it on cat food, as she feared heartburn and his new power might not be a good combination.

In the case of Geo, he was tricky to handle at first, mostly because he kept popping in and out of portals at random, but eventually Lucy got him to establish a balance between their world and other dimensions. She feared that if Geo continued to abuse his power in that manner, it would cause a huge space-time rift. The Louds definitely weren't prepared to handle that.

Despite all these achievements, there was one Loud pet who felt left out. Lisa had run some tests using Charles' DNA and the chemical mixture that had given the Louds powers in the first place, but she couldn't find a structural match between the two. This led her to conclude that unfortunately, Charles didn't acquire any powers. Charles had been sulking around for days now, and the Loud family grew very worried about him. It hurt him a lot that he didn't have powers like his animal pals. He started to think that at some point Super Thunder would take the other pets on a mission, leaving him home alone. It had always been his dream to fight alongside his family, and now he realized that that was definitely never gonna happen now. Charles didn't know what to do. His feelings started out of sadness, and even anger, but lately all Charles was feeling was anger.

* * *

The Louds had all grouped together in their training bunker for another one of the pets' training sessions. So far, it seemed to be going well.

*Lori shoots several wind balls at Walt, but Walt practically phases threw them*

"Whoo! Good job Walt!" cheered Lori, as she and Walt ceased their training, and returned from the "battlefield".

"Great job you two." said Lisa, from her command booth. "Alright family, I have a status update on the pets' progress with their powers." said Lisa.

"Well then, let's hear it!" said Lynn, who was eager.

"Okay. So, Cliff has learned how to scale the heat of his fiery projectiles to suit various situations. Geo hasn't been popping in and out of portals randomly as much, and seems to have gained a tighter control. And of course, Walt, is a fast learner." said Lisa.

"Literally." said Lori.

"As you all just saw, Walt can now phase through certain materials and gases by rapidly vibrating his molecules faster than the other." said Lisa.

The Louds all clapped and cheered for their pets. The animals couldn't help but feel proud of themselves.

Meanwhile, Charles, who was curled up in a corner by himself, felt himself getting angrier. He wanted recognition and attention too. He wanted something to feel proud about. He wanted super powers. He felt himself losing control, as a hidden entity took over. Charles started growling at the intruder, which to the Louds looked like Charles was losing it, since it appeared that Charles was growling at no one.

"What's Charles doing?" asked Lynn, a tad freaked out.

"I don't know, but he totes doesn't look good." said Leni.

The other Louds took note that Charles' fur was starting to turn gray, and his features were starting to change. His tail had grown longer, and was more bushy. His ears became pointed at the tips, and his eyes were replaced with a yellow tint. When Charles' "transformation" was complete, the Louds and the other pets, were left in shock. Charles was no longer before them. He had changed into what looked like a wolf-doglike hybrid.

*Charles howls announcing his presence*

"Oooh! That was not a good howl!" said Lana worried.

"Why?! What does it mean?!" asked Lola, her worry edging into terror territory.

"It means he's ready to charge at us! He considers us his enemies!" exclaimed Lana.

"What?! That's impossible! I know Charles. He would never try to hurt us!" said Lincoln.

Ironically, after his statement, the wolf-dog hybrid jumped Lincoln, and pinned him on the ground, separating him from the rest of the Louds.

"Charles? Buddy?" asked Lincoln confused.

He looked into the eyes of this beast, but his loveable canine pal didn't seem to be there. The beast just stared at Lincoln menacingly.

"C'mon Charles! I know you're in there! You wouldn't hurt me right?" asked Lincoln.

The beast just growled at him.

"Lincoln! Do something!" yelled Lynn.

Lincoln couldn't bring himself to hurt his best pal. Even though currently the face he was looking at, didn't look anything like Charles, he knew he was in there somewhere. He had to be. Lincoln put his faith to work once more.

"Please Charles, come back to me buddy." said Lincoln calmly.

For a moment it seemed as though the glaring eyes of the beast continued their piercing stare, but then Lincoln saw something. Something that gave him hope. In a quick second, he heard a familiar whimper come from the beast. Lincoln knew that sound anywhere. It was Charles, and he was in trouble. He just didn't know how to help him. Before he had a chance to really think, the beast seemed to regain control and was about to strike at Lincoln, when he was suddenly struck by a fireball on his side.

The wolf-dog hybrid quickly got on his feet, his fur a little singed from the pyro projectile. It was then revealed that Cliff had launched the attack, trying to stop the beast's attack on Lincoln. Before the beast could respond, he suddenly disappeared from view, as a portal had opened under him, and he fell into it.

Geo kept juggling the hybrid back and forth between portals. Lucy feared that he would eventually cause a space-time rift. She knew she and her family had to get the situation under control.

"Guys. We have to help the pets. I foresee imminent danger for all dimensions the longer this portal jumping goes on." said Lucy.

"Lucy's right. We need to subdue that beast." said Lisa, still in the command booth.

"I'll do it. Charles or not, no one tries to hurt my brother." said Lynn determined.

"I don't think it's possible for you to catch him Lynn. He's moving through Geo's portals at inter-dimensional speeds. Which are, in laymens terms, much faster and harder to compare to our own known speeds." said Lisa.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm too slow?" asked Lynn.

"Precisely." said Lisa.

"But Walt isn't. He should be able to catch him right?" asked Lori.

"It's plausible, but seeing as how Walt is a bird, he'll need something to aid him in the capture." said Lisa.

Everyone thought about a solution for a moment, until Lucy saw something that may help them.

"Wait, guys. Why don't we give Walt this rope to carry through the portals? That way, he can tie that creature up, and we'll have him caught." said Lucy.

"Great idea Luce!" said Lana, as she raced over to the rope, and started to unravel it. Walt flew over to her.

"Walt. You ready for this?" asked Lana.

Walt chirped, as he gripped the rope in his beak, and flew in a blur straight into the portal peril. In no time at all, Walt had the creature successfully tied up. The beast growled against his trappings, and tried to struggle free, but the Louds and the other pets surrounded him. Some of them looked at him in fear, and even confusion, but Lincoln Loud was the only one who seemed to be _concerned._

* * *

A couple days had passed since this incident, and Lisa had worked nonstop to figure out an explanation for Charles' sudden change. After running countless tests and studies, she felt she finally had an answer. She decided to group the family together in the living room to explain.

"*carrying the hybrid in, but it growls at her* Hey, don't growl at me! I could've left your furry butt upstairs!" said Lynn annoyed.

"Lynn, please. Let's not be rash. Just set him down in the midst of us please." said Lisa.

Lynn set the wolf-dog hybrid down in the middle of her family's gaze. He was still tied up, and seemed to be more agitated than ever.

"He seems angrier today." said Leni, taking note of the wolf-dog hybrid's bared fangs.

"There's a perfectly logical explanation for that." said Lisa.

"What is it?" asked Rita.

"Well, after running some tests, it seems that Charles did acquire powers after all." said Lisa.

"But I thought you said the results you received told you that he didn't have any powers!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"They did, but only because I had only tested _Charles_." said Lisa.

The other Louds all looked at Lisa confused.

"What are you talking about Lisa?" asked Luna.

"I had tested Charles, but hadn't tested his alter-ego, whom you see before you. It appears that Charles' power is linked to his emotions. Particularly, his anger. I reason that when he was growling a few days ago, he was fighting for dominance over this beast, but ultimately was defeated." said Lisa.

"So, that's it? We're just stuck with this wolf-dog thing forever?" asked Lori.

"Not necessarily. Since Charles' powers are linked to his emotions, there should be some way for him to return to normal. Some way to calm him down perhaps?" said Lisa.

Suddenly, Lincoln got an idea.

"That's it! I know how to get Charles back! Lana, I'm gonna need your lucky chicken bone." said Lincoln.

"What?! No way! That's my good luck charm!" said Lana.

"Lana, come on! This is for Charles!" said Lincoln.

Lana looked at the beast, and felt her heart pulse. She knew her beloved pooch was in there somewhere. And she desperately wanted him back.

"Okay. Here." said Lana, taking her lucky chicken bone out her overall pocket, and handed it to Lincoln.

Lincoln cringed a bit, as the bone was still wet, but he put the thought aside, as he focused on the task at hand.

Lincoln approached the beast, who was still struggling to break free. Lincoln hoped this would work.

"Charles? If you can hear me, I want you to come back to us buddy. I don't know why you're angry, but we can help you through it. We're a family. That's what we do for each other, even you. *sighs* I just want you back." said Lincoln, as he placed the chicken bone in front of the hybrid.

He seemed to have calmed down, and was now just staring at the chicken bone. The Louds watched intently, as they waited for a reaction.

The wolf-dog hybrid stuck his tongue out, and licked the bone. He was now panting like how a canine would on a hot day. He looked back up at Lincoln, and Lincoln noticed his eyes returning to their usual black irises.

Suddenly, the wolf persona seemed to be fading, as slowly but surely, Charles' appearance returned. Once he had changed back, he easily wiggled out of the rope trap he was in, since it was previously meant for his alter-ego, who was much bigger than him.

Lincoln couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Charles change back before him, but he still needed to be sure.

"Charles?" asked Lincoln.

"Ruff!" barked Charles.

"It is you!" exclaimed Lincoln, as Charles rushed him, and started licking his face.

"*laughing* Okay Charles, okay! Glad to have you back." said Lincoln, as Charles ceased liking his face.

Lincoln then pulled him in for a hug, and the rest of the Louds, and the other pets joined in the hug as well.

Super Thunder wasn't sure if they were ready to include the pets as part of the team as yet, but for now, they were glad to just have all their pets with them, safe and sound.

* * *

 **Wow. That was a long episode. I'm hoping it kept you guys' interest at least. I'm gonna keep trying to get these single episodes a bit shorter, but we'll see what happens. Or if you guys like them this long, you can let me know. Anyway, that's it from me. Thank you guys for reading, and I'll see you in the next one. Bye.**


	16. Episode 16: Wind and the Waves Part 1

**Do I have an episode for you guys! What's up, it's 65 here, and I'm back with** ** _SLTS!_ I apologize for this coming out so late. I've had some writer's block over the last few days. But I'm back, so I hope you're ready for more super action! I'm not gonna waste any more time with this one, so let's just jump right in!...to the reviews. Then the episode. Promise.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the pets' powers. Wasn't sure if people would enjoy last episode, but it seemed to be received okay. In regards to your episode ideas, I love both of them, and they could very well be used. I do plan on bringing both of those villains back so we'll see what happens. Thanks for the review though. Greatly appreciated.**

 **Ben10Man - Is that a suggestion or an actual question? If it's a question then sadly no, because Lucy kind of already has that power, although not to that extent. But who knows, maybe I'll give him that power in the future. It's not a bad idea.**

 **Ink-Dub - No, Lisa still has that ability. What you're probably referring to is Lucy's ability to sense rifts in other dimensions, as well as her own. Because she is able to sense this, she can kind of foresee danger where dimensions are involved. I don't know if that made any sense, but I hope it did.**

 **This episode started out as a two-parter, but I eventually split it into three parts. Hopefully you guys don't mind. Alright, let's get it started! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode was partially inspired by one of my supporters, A Hopeful Observer. Thanks for the suggestion man, and I hope you enjoy the episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 16: The Wind and the Waves Part 1**

It was a warm summer night, at a secret military base just outside of Royal Woods.

Carol Pingrey was alone in her containment cell, sitting gloomily against the wall. She had been stuck at this base ever since her fight with Lori, where she found out that she was a superhero. Since then, the days had been lonely for her. Her parents weren't allowed to visit her, and so she sat there most of the time, boiling with anger and hatred. She hated Lori. In fact, she absolutely despised her. She was convinced that the situation she was in, was a direct result of Lori's antics. She wanted revenge on Lori so badly, but there was virtually no escape from her air-tight containment cell. Carol had decided that her situation was hopeless. And it seemed so, until something strange happened that night.

*containment cell doors open and three scientists walk in*

"What do you guys want now? You got some more tests to run?" asked Carol agitated.

"Oh no. That won't be necessary. We already know what you're capable of." said the lead scientist.

"Good." said Carol annoyed.

"Which is why we want you to join us." said another scientist.

"Join you?" asked Carol confused.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Johnny." said Johnny, the leader.

"I'm Cameron!" said Cameron, the nerdy scientist.

"And I'm Blake." said Blake, the edgy scientist.

"We used to operate a research organization known as the Mutagene Labs." said Johnny.

"Great story. Now, what do you want?" asked Carol, more annoyed.

"Well, to put it simply, we need your help to get back at this girl." said Johnny, as Cameron showed Carol a tablet, with Lisa Loud's face on it.

"Who is that?" asked Carol.

"Her name is Lisa. She used to work for us a few months ago, and she was one of our top scientists!" said Johnny.

"She was certainly smart for a 4-year old." said Cameron.

"But then she flaked on us 'cause of our "inhumane mutation projects"." said Blake.

"And also got us thrown in jail for creating that mole that got loose in Royal Woods." said Johnny.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys want me to help you get revenge on a 4-year old? Much less, a girl I don't even know?" asked Carol.

"Oh, you know her. We must've failed to mention her last name. _Loud._ " said Johnny slyly.

Carol's eyes suddenly widened in shock.

"Did you say _Loud_?" asked Carol, in disbelief.

"That's right!" said Cameron.

"Does she have a sister by any chance?" asked Carol.

"She has 9 sisters actually." said Blake.

"*gasps* Oh my god. She's related to-!"

"Lori Loud. Your enemy. We know. We do our research." said Johnny.

Carol then made the connection.

"Ohhh...I get it. I help you guys get revenge on Lisa, and in return I get my revenge on Lori." said Carol.

"Precisely. You see, a few days ago, Lisa did an unveiling of her latest experiment, Aqua-Genes." said Johnny.

"Aqua-Genes?" asked Carol confused.

"Yeah. It's this really cool serum that allows any land animal to adapt to aquatic environments." said Cameron.

"And we plan to use that serum on our little mole friend." said Johnny.

"*scoffs* Good luck getting him out. He's guarded at all times. 24/7." said Carol.

"We know that girl. Which is why we need a little distraction." said Blake, winking at Carol.

It took Carol a second to get the plan.

"Ohhh...a distraction huh? I think I can help you guys out with that." said Carol.

"Perfect." said Johnny, smiling deviously.

* * *

The next morning, Super Thunder was called into the Chief's office for an important meeting.

"*throws case files on the desk* These are the case files for that mole that was tied to Mutagene Labs, and also that young lady, uh, Carol Pingrey." said the Chief.

"So...what's this about Chief?" asked Lynn Sr. curiously.

"Well, to put it simply, they've escaped." said the Chief.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Louds in unison.

"What do you mean they've escaped?!" asked Lynn flustered.

"There was a breach in security last night and Carol escaped her cell by the help of three rogue scientists. Security camera footage shows her causing a huge cyclone that obstructs the camera's view. When the wind dissipates, she, the scientists, and the mole have vanished." said the Chief, showing the camera feed to the Louds.

 _"No...It couldn't be them. Could it?"_ thought Lisa to herself.

"There was also a prison break earlier this week. A roll call revealed that those three Mutagene Labs scientists were the escapees." said the Chief.

"Do you think these escapes are linked?" asked Rita curious.

"It's very likely, and if they are, then these villains are most likely going to be working together." said the Chief.

"What if they're planning something?" asked Lincoln.

"If they are, then it's totes not gonna be good." said Leni.

"There's no doubt about that. Listen, Super Thunder, I need you guys on high alert for the next couple of days. There's no telling when these villains will strike." said the Chief.

"Don't worry Chief. You can count on us." said Lynn Sr.

"I know I can." said the Chief.

"*knocks on open door* Oh. Sorry to interrupt Chief, but you're needed in the research department." said Asst. Chief Peters.

"I'll be right there Peters! (to the Louds) Well, I guess that concludes our meeting. Come on, I'll lead you guys outside." said the Chief, as he and the Louds exited his office.

* * *

As the Louds drove back home (in Vanzilla), there was an awkward silence between them. All of them were in deep thought about the information they had received from the Chief. Even more so, Lisa and Lori.

 _"I can't believe Carol has escaped. I should've known she wouldn't go down that easily. She has too big of an ego. *gasps* What if she tries to get revenge on me or something? She's literally gonna expose my identity!"_ thought Lori.

"Lori? Lori, are you okay?" asked Leni concerned.

Lori suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." said Lori.

"Are you sure sis? It looks like something's bothering you." said Leni.

"I'm literally fine Leni." said Lori, through gritted teeth.

"...Is it about Carol?" asked Leni, still worried.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" exclaimed Lori, feeling pressured.

The other Louds suddenly looked at her in surprise. Lori suddenly felt guilty and quickly apologized to Leni.

"I'm sorry Leni. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just a little worried that Carol's escaped." said Lori.

"We're all on edge dude. We've just got to keep cool." said Luna.

"Yeah. Plus, you've beaten Carol before. You can beat her again!" said Lana.

 _"Yeah, but beating her is not what I'm worried about..."_ thought Lori.

As the Louds neared home, Lisa noticed that the temperature had dramatically dropped outside.

"Hmm...it seems to have gotten colder outside." said Lisa.

"Yeah, and the wind strength was very strong here a few minutes ago." said Lori.

Lori and Lisa then looked at each other, as they came to a theory.

"You don't think-?"

Lori and Lisa were cut off as Lincoln got a call from Clyde on his walkie-talkie.

"Hey Clyde. What's up?" said Lincoln.

"Uh, Lincoln? Is Luan practicing for April Fools Day or something?" asked Clyde.

"Um...I don't think so. I'm really not sure. Why though?" asked Lincoln confused.

"Well, from what I can see, it looks like someone just pranked your house." said Clyde.

"Pranked? What are you talking about Clyde?" asked Lincoln, still confused.

Suddenly, Rita screamed in shock, which startled the other Louds.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Look at our house!" exclaimed Rita flustered.

The other Louds all gasped, as they looked through the windows and saw why Rita had screamed. Their house appeared to have been vandalized. Their lawn and driveway were coated with thick ice. The house itself appeared to be missing way more shingles than usual, and it gave the appearance as if it had just weathered a cyclone.

"This isn't a prank! This is a CRIME! Hopefully this won't be a COLD CASE! Hahahaha! Get it? But seriously, who did this?" asked Luan.

Her joke and question were ignored, as the Louds climbed out of the van to observe the scene. Clyde, who had been watching the house, strolled over the group.

"Hey guys." said Clyde generally.

"Clyde! What happened here?" asked Lincoln, slightly frantic.

"I'm not sure. It was like this when I got here." said Clyde.

"Look at this mess! How am I gonna get all this ice off the lawn?! And how am I gonna get Vanzilla in the driveway?!" asked Lynn Sr. frustrated.

"*sighs* Guess me and Lolz are gonna be on ice patrol." said Lana.

"Ugh. Great." said Lola, not pleased.

Lori stared at the ice covered lawn and immediately confirmed her earlier thoughts.

 _"Carol was definitely here..."_ thought Lori.

She looked back at the house, noting the added damage that was done to it. She continued to analyze until her eyes rested against the front doorknob. It was a bit of a distance, but it looked like there was some icicles hanging from it.

"Hey Lisa. Can you see what's hanging off the doorknob?" asked Lori.

Lisa used her super sight to magnify the view of the doorknob in front of her. Upon doing so, she confirmed Lori's suspicions.

"It appears to be ice stalactites. Otherwise known as icicles." said Lisa.

 _"Oh no..."_ thought Lori. "Um guys? Something tells me the outside of the house isn't the only thing that's damaged..." said Lori.

The other Louds looked at her, as their eyes suddenly widened from coming to a shocking thought.

"Oh no. No, no, please! Not my novel!" exclaimed Rita, as she ran toward the house.

"Ahh! Not my fine china!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he ran toward the house as well.

"Dudes! Our valuable possessions are in there! What if they stole something?" asked Luna panicked.

The rest of the Loud siblings suddenly panicked as well, and all ran frantic toward the house. Except Lincoln, who hung back with Clyde.

"Guess this is a bad time to visit huh?" said Clyde.

"Looks so buddy. I'll call you later." said Lincoln.

"Cool. Later Lincoln!" said Clyde, as he turned to go back to his house.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Louds had gathered inside, and were all shocked at the sight.

Picture frames had been taken down, the sofa had been overturned, and the general area of the living room was pretty much trashed. It looked about as bad as if the Loud kids had done it themselves. Maybe even worse.

"Wow. They really trashed the place." said Lincoln, walking in.

"Yeah, no kidding." said Lynn, a bit peeved.

The Louds continued looking around the living room, until something caught Lori's attention.

"Um guys? You might want to see this..." said Lori.

They all turned their attention to where Lori's was. They then found themselves looking at a message splayed across the stairwell wall in ice.

 _"YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE BLOWN FROM THE TOP! GET READY LORI!"_ is what the message read.

"So.. this totes means that Carol did this right?" asked Leni.

"*sighs* Yep." said Lori.

"I don't get it! Why would she go this far just to get back at you Lori?" asked Lynn.

"She must still be holding a grudge against you." said Lincoln.

"I'm not so sure Lincoln. I'm having a hard time believing that mere revenge was Carol's only motive here. Something's just not adding up..." said Lisa.

Suddenly, she received a vision of her lab, in which two scientists seemed to be rummaging through it.

"Oh no...I have to check my lab! Everyone, make way, POSTHASTE!" exclaimed Lisa, as she rushed upstairs to her lab.

"Honey, Carol's rivalry with you is becoming dangerous. She might try to hurt you sweetie!" said Rita.

"She already did Mom." said Lori.

"Really? When?" asked Rita confused.

"That day when I fought her inside the cyclone." said Lori.

"Oh! Well, you were in disguise then honey. She didn't know who you were." said Lynn Sr.

Lori just stayed silent after his statement.

Lynn Sr.'s brow furrowed in concern.

"Honey?" asked Lynn Sr.

Lori remained silent.

"Lori, what's wrong?" asked Rita, now concerned as well.

"*sighs* I have something to tell you guys. That day I fought Carol...she found out my secret identity." said Lori.

The Louds all stood there in shock, taken aback by what they just heard.

"Wait. Carol knows you're Wind Vane?!" asked Lincoln surprised.

"Well, BLOW ME DOWN!" joked Luan.

"Lori, why didn't you tell us honey?" asked Rita.

"I didn't want you guys to have to worry about anything else! We already had a lot to deal with that day. Including repairing our house!" said Lori.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. I've gotta start making an estimate." said Lana, as she took out a notepad, and began surveying the damages.

"So, how did this happen dude?" asked Luna.

"*sighs* It went like this..." said Lori, as she began to explain.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _As they neared their house, Lori noticed the wind started to pick up around them significantly._

 _"Wind strength is picking up. I can feel it." said Lori._

 _"Yeah, and it's a lot colder now!" said Lola._

 _"Hey, when did we get a statue in our yard?" asked Lincoln, upon seeing a figure standing on his front lawn._

 _"That's not a statue! That's Carol!" exclaimed Lori, as Thunderbolt screeched to a halt._

 _Super Thunder exited the van and Lori took the lead, looking as if she wanted to confront Carol herself. Lynn Sr. sensed this and stopped his daughter._

 _"Wait honey. Carol can be very dangerous. We don't want to approach her too hastily. After all, she is on our lawn!" said Lynn Sr._

 _"Don't worry Dad. I got this." said Lori, as she started to confidently approach Carol._

 _She had a feeling she knew exactly why Carol was at her house. And she wasn't going to let her succeed. As she got close to Carol, she could feel a cold chill wafting from her. She was too close to back out now. It was time to confront her._

 _"Carol? Carol Pingrey? This is Wind Vane of Super Thunder. I'm going to ask you nicely to please step off of this property." said Lori, in the most authoritative voice she could manage._

 _"Do you really think I'm stupid? I know it's you Lori. You couldn't put on a show if you tried. So, it's not good enough for you to be a superstar golfer, but you have to be a superhero too?! And then you make me out to be the bad guy!" said Carol._

 _"*sighs* Carol, you do it to yourself. I don't try to outdo anyone! I just play golf because I love the sport!" said Lori._

 _"And how do you explain being a superhero?" asked Carol._

 _"It just happened. I really couldn't explain it to you. And now that you know my identity, I don't suppose you'll be keeping it a secret." said Lori._

 _"Of course not! And it's a shame too, 'cause when people find out who you are, you won't be able to respond!" said Carol menacingly._

 _"What are you talking about Carol?" asked Lori concerned._

 _"I'm not Carol anymore! I'm your Cyclone!" exclaimed Carol (now known as Cyclone)._

 _Cyclone then laughed maniacally as she created a huge twister around her and Lori._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"After that I unraveled her cyclone from the inside. Then the police took her away." said Lori, ending her story.

"Whoa dude. That's heavy." said Luna.

"Guys! This is bad! If Carol knows Lori's secret identity, she can easily plot to expose her! And that might get the rest of us exposed in the process!" exclaimed Lincoln panicked.

"It might be hard fitting all of us on the FRONT page. We might have to settle for the HEADlines! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Family, I believe we have an even bigger predicament than we realize." said Lisa, coming downstairs.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucy.

"I just had a vision of two scientists searching my lab for something. After a quick inventory of my experiments, I've discovered what they've stolen." said Lisa.

"What did they steal?" asked Lynn, genuinely curious.

"My newest serum, Aqua-Genes, and..." said Lisa trailing.

"And what?" asked Lola.

"*sighs* They stole the serum that gave us all superpowers." said Lisa.

Once again, the Louds were all in shock by Lisa's revelation.

 _Looks like the Louds' problems with these villains are just getting started..._

* * *

 **And that will end Part 1 of this first ever three-parter! Let m** **e know what you guys think of the episode so far in a review, and until next time, I've been 65! Stay cool guys.**


	17. Episode 17: Wind and the Waves Part 2

**Hey guys! Time for the second part of this episode! As I said before, this is my first ever three parter, so let me know what you think of it! Anyway, I know not much happened in the last part, but trust me, there'll be action in this part. Before we get to it though, I got some reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - Hahaha. I'm glad you enjoyed the first part. It'll just be Carol and the Mutagene Labs scientists teaming up for this one though. However, this doesn't mean more villains won't team up in the future. You never know what'll happen in this universe.**

 **Guest - That chant sounds great! I might actually use it when I go more in depth with Luan's second power. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **And now, I give you Part 2! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 17: The Wind and the Waves Part 2**

Meanwhile, Carol, Johnny, and Blake had returned to their hideout, after ransacking the Loud House.

"Oh! You guys are back! Me and William were playing chess while you were gone." said Cameron, referring to the mole.

"Cameron, your obsession with this mole is just a bit disturbing." said Johnny.

"Or just plain weird." muttered Blake.

"Anyways, did you get it?" asked Cameron excitedly.

"Yes, of course! Lisa had the Aqua-Genes foolishly hidden in a closet of all places." said Johnny.

"But get this, we didn't just score on the Aqua-Genes. We also found this "super serum" hidden in there as well." said Blake, showing off the green chemical solution.

"So that's what that was. Are you sure that stuff is safe?" asked Carol skeptical.

"There's always a risk when tampering with the facets of chemistry. Speaking of which, what are we gonna use the serum for?" asked Cameron eagerly.

"We're gonna stick to the plan for now. We'll only use the serum if necessary. Now, Cameron, bring the mole outside. It's time to see if this stuff works." said Johnny, as he Blake and Carol headed outside.

"Come on William. This way boy!" said Cameron, as he led the mole outside using bait worms.

Once the mole was outside, it was stopped just beside a small lake.

"Okay, if I remember correctly from how Lisa demonstrated, all we have to do is drop a little bit of the serum onto his fur." said Johnny, as he did exactly that.

For a few seconds, it seemed as if the Aqua-Genes had done nothing, until Carol noticed something different about the mole.

"Look! His feet are becoming webbed!" said Carol.

"He's also getting gills!" said Cameron.

"And fins." said Blake.

"And look at his tail!" said Johnny astonished, as the group of villains marveled at the sight of the mole's tail turning into a fish tail.

By the time the mole's transformation was complete, it looked like a lost creature from the deep. It's hind feet were now webbed, its fore feet had been replaced with fins, it had gills, a fish tail, and its snout had changed into a beak that resembled a duck's.

"I can't believe it worked!" said Carol surprised.

"There was never any reason to doubt Lisa's intelligence. I knew this plan would be a success from the start." said Johnny.

Suddenly, the four heard a loud gasp for air coming from the mole. They were all confused, until they all realized why he suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Quick! He has to get in the water!" said Blake.

Carol made a gust of wind strong enough to push the mole into the water. Once submerged, the mole began swimming around freely, as if he were a common aquatic creature.

"Aww! Look at William! He looks so happy!" gushed Cameron, to which the others gave creeped out stares to his back.

"So, the mole can swim now. What's the next step?" asked Carol.

"That's where you come in my dear. We're gonna make waves at the beach." said Johnny.

"It'll be a hurricane!" said Blake.

"I think I catch your drift. And you've also given me a perfect idea on how to get revenge on Lori." said Carol.

"Excellent. You and the mole will head to the beach sea bound. The rest of us will head there on land, and we'll watch the action from a secure location." said Johnny.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go mole!" said Carol, as she flew off toward the beach, with the mole swimming behind her below.

"How long before we reveal our real plan?" asked Cameron, eager once again.

"Soon Cameron. Soon. All things take time. Come on gentlemen, let's not keep our "allies" waiting." said Johnny, as he and the other scientists piled into a van, and drove off towards the beach as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Loud House...

"How did they get their hands on that serum anyway dude?!" asked Luna flustered.

"Yeah! I thought it blew up or something!" said Lynn.

"It did in fact blow up, but there was some leftover residue that I had collected from it afterwards. I saved it in case we would ever need it again, and also to run some more studies." said Lisa.

"Well, great! Now that they have that serum, they'll have our powers! We'll pretty much be fighting clones of ourselves!" said Lynn.

"Please don't mention that word." said Lincoln, referring to the word "clone". He was still having flashbacks about his missing clone.

"Alright, look family. I know this situation looks bad, but we're Super Thunder! We can pull through this! We just have to stick together!" said Lynn Sr.

"Dad, I know you're trying to stay positive and all, but literally open your eyes. The odds are against us here! Carol knows my secret identity, she's working with intelligent scientists who created that mole, and they've stolen two of Lisa's most dangerous experiments. When you add all that up, it's a recipe for disaster!" said Lori.

"Really? I didn't know you could make disaster! Are those the only ingredients you can use Lori?" asked Leni.

Lori just face-palmed.

"Lori has a point father. As much as I hate to admit it, our identities may be in jeopardy." said Lisa.

All the Louds looked at each other with equal worry, as they thought about this shocking turn of events.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Royal Woods PD...

"Now, what did you need to show me Peters?" asked the Chief, as he and Asst. Chief Peters entered the research department.

"Well sir, the research department discovered something interesting when investigating the Mutagene Labs files." said Asst. Chief Peters.

"Really? What did they find?" asked the Chief curious.

"Chief! I'm glad you're here!" exclaimed a researcher, running up to meet the Chief.

"This better be good Daniel. I've got a lot of things to do." said the Chief.

"I know you're a busy man Chief, but this is important. It'll only take a minute of your time. Natalie, bring the file up." said Daniel.

"File's up." said Natalie, as the Mutagene Labs' file was brought on screen.

"Alright. What am I looking at?" asked the Chief.

"This is the Mutagene Labs' file. Now, you asked us to conduct some more research on the men who escaped, and while we were doing so, we found something...interesting." said Daniel.

"Well, what is it?" asked the Chief, a little agitated.

"A reference list of all the scientists that used to work for the Mutagene Labs. The further the name is down the list, the longer they've worked for the labs." said Natalie.

"And there's a very interesting name near the very bottom of the list. Lisa Loud." said Daniel.

"What's so special about that name?" asked the Chief.

"Well, after doing some more research, we discovered that Lisa is a child prodigy. She just recently unveiled a new serum called Aqua-Genes." said Daniel.

"Oh yes. I've heard about that on the news." said Asst. Chief Peters.

"Okay, I'm still not getting why this is important." said the Chief.

"This is a picture of Lisa Loud. Anything look familiar to you Chief?" asked Daniel, showing the Chief a picture of Lisa.

The Chief scrutinized the image, but found nothing familiar about it.

"No. Not really." said the Chief.

"Perhaps this picture will be a bit more helpful." said Daniel, as he showed a picture of Super Sense next to the picture of Lisa.

The Chief looked at both pictures, more or less comparing the two, until he made a shocking discovery.

"Hey! Wait a minute! They're the same person!" said the Chief astonished.

"Exactly." said Daniel.

"How did you all figure this out?" asked the Chief.

"We discovered it by accident. We were reviewing video footage of some of Super Thunder's battles, when we noticed one of the heroes looked very familiar." said Natalie.

"We had just finished our research on Lisa, so when we saw "Super Sense", we thought we were seeing double." said Daniel.

"But no, they're the same person. The only difference is that Super Sense has a different hairstyle than Lisa. Other than that, their physical features are exactly the same." said Natalie.

"I don't believe this! All this time one of our heroes has been a double agent?!" said the Chief, in disbelief.

"To be fair Chief, the record does say Lisa ceased her work at the labs a good month before the first sighting of Super Thunder was made." said Asst. Chief Peters.

"I don't care! It's still scandalous! All this time we've been helping her...she's probably been helping those scientists escape!" said the Chief.

"Sir..."

"Now that I think about it, Lisa was there supposedly "trapped" by those scientists, when we arrested them for creating that mole! She could've been conspiring with them right then!" said the Chief, getting worked up.

"But Sir..."

"No Peters! This is serious! We need to bring her and Super Thunder down here!" said the Chief angry.

Before anyone else could respond, a police officer entered the research department, to relay some news.

"Chief! The coast guard has caught sight of Carol, and what is presumed to be the mole heading towards Imperial Beach!" said the police officer.

"Thanks Nolan. I'll notify the military unit." said the Chief, as Officer Nolan left.

"Chief, shouldn't you call Super Thunder too?" asked the Chief.

"Why? I'm sure they already knew this was going to happen. Trust me, they'll be there." said the Chief, as he left the research department.

Peters just stood there and sighed. He had a feeling the Chief's meeting with Super Thunder wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Imperial Beach, many families were enjoying a carefree Saturday. Adults were lounging in lawn chairs, and kids were either playing in the sand, or in the water. Everything seemed normal until one kid spotted something weird in the water.

"Hey! Look at that!" said a random boy, as he pointed out what looked like floating fur from a distance.

"What is that?" asked a random girl.

"It looks like a piece of a rug." said another random girl.

"Or it could be a bear!" said another random boy.

"Get real! Bears can't swim!" said the random girl.

While the three kids were talking, the boy who saw the fur first had swam out to investigate it. As he got closer to the fur, it suddenly disappeared below the surface.

"Huh? Where'd it go?" said the random boy confused.

"Elliot! What are you doing all the way out there?! Swim back to shore where it's safe!" yelled Elliot's mother.

"Sorry mom!" said Elliot, as he began swimming back to shore, when he felt something move around him.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Elliot, getting a little frightened.

His friends saw a furry fish tail disappear behind him. Obviously this was weird, and they warned him as quickly as possible.

"Elliot! Move!" shouted the other random girl.

"Get out of there man!" shouted the other random boy.

Elliot swam as fast as he could, but stopped as the creature jumped out of the water and over his head. The mole had just revealed itself to the public, and dove back into the sea.

"What kind of fish is that?" asked a random man.

"I don't think that's a fish! I'm out of here!" said a random woman, as she panicked and left.

"Come on Elliot! Come to mama! Hurry sweetie!" said Elliot's mother, with worry in her eyes.

As everyone started to flee the beach in terror, Elliot's mother kept her eyes focused on her son. Elliot had almost made it to shore when suddenly, the beach became surrounded by an eerie windstorm.

"What the? ELLIOT?!" exclaimed Elliot's mother, even more worried.

Suddenly, evil laughter could be heard echoing around the beach.

"Wha-What have you done with my son?!" asked Elliot's mother terrified.

"Your son? Oh, he's right here." said Carol, using the wind to push Elliot out of the water, and onto shore.

"Oh Elliot!" exclaimed Elliot's mother, as she ran over to hug her son.

"You should consider yourself lucky. Your son almost became mole food." said Carol.

"Mole food?" said Elliot's mother confused.

Suddenly, Carol used her powers to moves the waves further up shore, revealing the menacing beast. It screeched at the mother and son, who immediately ran away terrified.

"Haha! Nice job mole! Now that the beach is cleared, it'll be much easier to mess with Lori." said Carol.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" asked Lori, as she suddenly appeared behind Carol.

"Well, isn't this a surprise! Long time no see Loud." said Carol.

"Carol, please. Whatever you're planning, I promise you, it's not worth it." said Lori, trying to reason with Carol.

"Lori, Lori, Lori. Has it been that long? I thought we established this already. I'm CYCLONE!" said Carol, now going by Cyclone.

"Look...Cyclone, it doesn't have to be this way-"

"I've been waiting a long time for this Lori. I always knew one day I'd get my revenge on you. And it seems that fate has provided me with such an opportunity, where you and I are alone." said Cyclone.

"That's where you're wrong. The rest of Super Thunder is right outside this cyclone." said Lori, a bit proud.

"*snickers* So? They might as well be in New York for all I care! This is between you and me. And you've already fallen into my trap." said Cyclone, as she started using the wind to move the water below, upwards into the storm.

"What are you doing?!" said Lori panicked.

"Welcome to the HURRICANE Lori!" said Cyclone, as she laughed evily.

Lori found herself caught in a literal hurricane, with savage winds and water drops falling all around her. While this was going on, the rest of Super Thunder were getting concerned about Lori.

"What is she doing in there?!" asked Lynn.

"I don't know, but it looks like she's in trouble." said Lana.

"Ohhh! We have to help her!" cried Leni.

"I wouldn't advise that right now family! That cyclone has become violent! Somehow it's seemed to have turned into a storm! And it's already reached Category 4! Aah!" said Lisa, as she nearly dodged a lawn chair coming her way.

"Quickly family! We must seek immediate shelter!" said Lisa.

"Umm...Lisa? We're on a beach. There's not much shelter to go around." said Lincoln.

"I'll say. There definitely won't be much with those projectiles INCOMING." said Luan, as she pointed out umbrellas, lawn chairs, and various other debris being blown towards them.

The Louds all looked at the approaching onslaught, expecting the worst, when suddenly the debris was stopped by an invisible force of some sort. The Louds were confused, until they noticed that Leni had shielded them from the debris, by creating a forcefield.

"Whoo! Way to go Leni!" exclaimed Lynn.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold this guys!" said Leni.

The Louds all looked at each other, hoping this situation would get resolved soon.

Meanwhile, inside the hurricane, Lori wasn't having much luck either. She and Cyclone had been fighting for awhile now, with Cyclone seeming to have the upper hand when it came to control over the wind.

"*gets blown back by Cyclone* Ugh! What is wrong with me? I've done this before!" said Lori, as she tried once more to unravel the cyclone like she had done in the past.

"Hahahaha! This is a different storm Lori. It's MY storm. And that means there are new rules." said Cyclone, as she moved the wind in the opposite direction of Lori, confusing her for a moment.

"Huh? What?" said Lori, before Cyclone delivered a punch straight to her jaw.

"How's that for revenge?" asked Cyclone.

Before Lori could respond, Cyclone pushed the water in the storm towards Lori even harder, pushing the mole towards her as well. Lori looked at the mutated aquatic beast approaching her, and quickly blew it away with all her might. However, Cyclone expected her to do this, and caught her off guard as soon as she had blown the mole away.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Lori, as Cyclone froze her hands together.

"I thought I made it clear Lori. This is revenge." said Cyclone, as she froze Lori's legs together as well.

"*struggles to break free* Carol!" said Lori irritated.

"I'm not even gonna bother to correct you. Just like how you shouldn't bother breaking free." said Cyclone.

Lori had now slowed down in her struggles, and was visibly shivering.

"Aww! What's the matter? Are you cold? The prison cell was cold too. That's where you're going." said Cyclone.

"Huh?" said Lori confused.

Cyclone didn't even respond, as she forcibly changed Lori's hairstyle to mirror hers. Due to Lori's hands and legs being frozen together, she couldn't exactly fight back. Since Lori's suit and Carol's attire were both sky blue, with the new hairstyle, Lori pretty much looked exactly like Carol.

"Hmm. You won't be needing that. *hides tornado insignia on her chest with ice* But you will need this." said Cyclone, as she put her headband in Lori's hair, completing the look.

"*smirks* Perfect." said Cyclone.

"What have you done?" asked Lori, in disbelief.

"Exactly what I've wanted to do all along. Have a nice trip Lori." said Cyclone, as she pushed Lori out of the storm, using her power over the wind, and sent her plummeting into the beach.

Super Thunder saw this, and immediately thought that was Carol who had just crash landed.

"Alright Lori!" cheered Lynn.

"I knew she could do it!" said Lola.

The military unit arrived seconds later, and found "Carol" getting up from the fall she had just taken.

"Ugh..." groaned Lori, as she got up in pain.

"Freeze Carol!" shouted the lead military soldier.

"Huh? What?" said Lori, as she saw herself being surrounded by a swarm of military personnel.

"Come quietly Carol, and there won't be any problems." said the lead military soldier.

"Wait! I'm not Carol! I'm...I'm Wind Vane!" exclaimed Lori desperately.

"Yeah right. Nice try. Get her boys." said the lead military soldier.

Lori tried to run away, but couldn't due to her legs being frozen. She couldn't use the wind to help her either. She was trapped. As the military unit took her away, Lori cried for help.

"Help! I'm not Carol! I swear! I'm Wind Vane!" Lori cried out desperately.

"Wow. Carol just reached a new low." said Lucy.

"Yeah, who does she think she's fooling?" said Lynn.

"Hang on guys. Now that I'm thinking about it, where is Lori?" asked Lincoln curious.

The other Louds looked around but didn't see her either. It wasn't until Lincoln looked up to see the real Carol vanish into thin air, that he came to the shocking conclusion.

"Oh no. Guys! We're making a mistake! That really is Lori!" said Lincoln.

"Are you sure sweetie?" asked Rita.

"Hang on a second everyone." said Lisa, as she used her super sight to magnify the image of Lori from far away. She could clearly see on her wrist that the PortaPendant was still in fact there. Which could only mean one thing...

"*gasps* Lincoln's right everyone! That really is Lori! She's wearing her PortaPendant! Carol wouldn't have that!" exclaimed Lisa shocked.

"Oh no. They're arresting my daughter!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. panicked.

"We have to save her!" exclaimed Rita, panicked as well.

"Wait!"

"Stop!"

"You've got the wrong girl!"

Super Thunder's cries were ignored, as the military unit drove off with a framed Lori in tow. Before Super Thunder could chase after them however, police cruisers suddenly pulled up to the scene.

"Super Thunder. We need to talk." said the Chief, stepping out the vehicle.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Seriously, you won't wanna miss Part 3! The conclusion to this episode! Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll catch you in the next one! Peace!**


	18. Episode 18: Wind and the Waves Part 3

**I'm back! Hey guys, it's 65 here with the final part of this _SLTS_ trilogy! I have a lot of things to announce in this intro, so let's get to it!**

 **1) I have received a few reviews asking me to draw how Super Thunder looks. I want to find out just how many of you guys want me to draw the team. If enough support is there, I'll get started on those drawings!**

 **2) I also want you guys' opinion on this series' theme song. I posted a poll on my profile page about this question. Voting will be open until Episode 20. Hope to get a lot of feedback from you guys!**

 **3) Lastly, I just want to apologize for taking so long with this episode. I released Episodes 16 and 17 during the latter part of the summer, and by then I was prepping to enter college. I am now a month and a few days into my first semester and its looking pretty good so far! However, I've finally found time to write this episode, so I'm taking it! I hope you enjoy Episode 18!**

 **Before we start though, I do have a few reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - That sounds pretty cool. I might be able to implement that somehow.**

 **Antonio Mejia - Well, Lori has been framed by Carol at least. "The Waves" aren't actually a group, despite what the title suggests. Unless you thought that's what the scientists call themselves, then no. They don't have a group name. They're just scientists. But they will be making waves.**

 **Guest - I'm glad you enjoy my stories, and that's really cool that your brother was inspired to make his own fanfics because of me. I didn't think I'd be an inspiration to anyone but I guess anything's possible. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - I actually don't have names picked out yet for them. If you want to suggest some I'd love to hear them. The pets will be coming back, so they'll need to conceal their identities.**

 **Special shout outs go out to mtsocano and Mega DMX for understanding the reason for my hiatus.**

 **Anyways guys, time to ride the waves one last time! Just a heads up, this episode is kinda long so I hope you don't get bored reading. Without further ado, I give you all Episode 18! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 18: The Wind and the Waves Part 3**

Back at Royal Woods PD, the Chief had called Super Thunder back in his office for an important meeting.

"What's this about Chief?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, we have an emergency!" exclaimed Lincoln panicked.

"*smirks* I'm sure you do." said the Chief, in a sarcastic tone.

The Louds all found the Chief's response strange.

"Uh...Chief? Are you okay?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah, is something wrong dude?" asked Luna.

"Oh me? No, no, no. Everything's fine. *slight laugh* I'm just waiting on some _files._ " said the Chief, a bit creepily.

"Would these files happen to be new evidence concerning the escaped criminals?" asked Lisa curiously.

"You could say that "Super Sense"." said the Chief, in an off-putting tone.

Lisa was a bit creeped out by the Chief's response. However, before she could respond, Daniel walked in, with the files in hand.

"Sorry I'm late Chief." said Daniel.

"That's alright Daniel. Just hand me the first document." said the Chief, as Daniel handed him the document.

"Um, Chief? Is this important because-"

"Yes, this is important. It is imperative that you all listen to what I have to say. Trust me, I believe it is in the best interest of everyone. Now, this is the reference list of all the people who have been known to have worked at the Mutagene Labs." said the Chief, showing the document to Louds.

Lisa gasped, as she suddenly realized what this meeting was about.

 _"Oh no...I can't let them read that!"_ thought Lisa frantic.

 _"Gotcha."_ thought the Chief, as he noted Lisa's facial expression.

"Uh, Super Sense? Would you mind reading this name here near the bottom of the list?" asked the Chief, holding the list in front of Lisa.

Lisa was conflicted as to what to do here, but ultimately she decided that the situation she was in, could no longer be avoided.

"*sighs* Lisa Loud." muttered Lisa, feeling defeated.

"I'm sorry. Repeat that again?" said the Chief.

"The name in question is Lisa Loud." said Lisa, now audible.

Her family gasped as they heard the name.

"Why are you all surprised? Do you know this Lisa Loud?" asked the Chief.

"Uh, no?" said Lana unconvincingly.

"Oh really? Well, just so there's no confusion, I will show you all a picture of Lisa Loud. Daniel?" said the Chief, as Daniel handed him the picture.

"Does this person look familiar to any of you?" asked the Chief, showing the Louds a picture of Lisa.

All of the Louds stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

"Hmm. I see there's still a bit of unease between all of you. Perhaps a simple comparison will help. You see, my lead researcher Daniel discovered something very interesting about Lisa Loud. Not only did she previously work at the Mutagene Labs, but apparently she has an alter-ego." said the Chief.

The Louds stood anxiously, as they feared their worst fear was coming to light.

"Daniel? The second picture if you will." said the Chief, as Daniel handed him the other picture.

However, before the Chief could elaborate on it, Lisa spoke up.

"Wait a minute Chief. That won't be necessary. *takes off her goggles revealing her identity* I'm Lisa Loud. I'm sorry family." said Lisa.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! No one gets one over on Chief Barnes! The truth always comes out!" said Chief Barnes.

"Lisa, why didn't you tell us you worked for the labs before?" asked Rita concerned.

"I was told to keep my employment there a secret. I was curious as to why such a request was necessary, until I was exposed to what was really going on at the labs." said Lisa.

"What were they doing there dude?" asked Luna.

"What I thought was being used for research to further mankind's understanding of the animal kingdom, was really being used for the labs' inhumane mutation projects!" said Lisa.

"Oh please! You expect me to believe you didn't know what you were helping them with?" asked the Chief.

"Yes Chief. I honestly had no idea what was going on." said Lisa.

"*smirks* Lisa, I thought I could trust you. I mean, you alone have helped this department countless of times! Let's not forget that mole. But, who's to say you weren't involved?" said the Chief, making an assumption.

"I assure you I was not Chief." said Lisa.

"Lisa would never do that!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Yeah, she may be a genius, but she'd never use her smarts for evil!" said Lynn.

"Well, now I'm not so sure. Lisa, the bond of trust between you and the police department has been broken. And I'm afraid that goes for the rest of Super Thunder too." said the Chief.

"Whoa, whoa, Chief! What are you saying?" asked Lynn Sr. panicked.

"I'm saying that I no longer authorize your help in missions. You are not allowed to assist us anymore." said the Chief.

"But Chief! We have to save-!"

"I don't care! It's none of my concern. If any of you are caught interfering with a case, you will be arrested." said the Chief sternly.

The Louds couldn't believe what they were hearing. They had lost the trust of the Chief, and could no longer assist the police without breaking the law. Lisa felt terrible. She knew this was all her fault, and was kicking herself for not telling her family earlier. Now, they were in a real tough situation.

"Well, I believe my point has been made clear. Peters!" said the Chief.

"Yes Chief!" said Asst. Chief Peters, opening the door.

"Please escort Super Thunder to the exit." said the Chief.

Peters took one look at Super Thunder's faces, and knew the conversation wasn't pleasant. He was hoping this wouldn't have to happen, but he couldn't go against the Chief's orders.

"Yes sir. Right away. Follow me Super Thunder." said Peters, as Super Thunder followed him out the office.

They had reached the main lobby, ready to exit, when Peters suddenly stopped them.

"Super Thunder! *they turn around to him* I'm sorry." said Peters.

Lynn Sr. took the initiative and spoke.

"*steps forward and shakes hands with Peters* It's been a pleasure working with you all." said Lynn Sr.

"Likewise." said Peters.

With that, Lynn Sr. sighed and followed the rest of his family out the police department.

* * *

Meanwhile with Carol and the scientists...

"Oh man! That was epic! Did you see how fast those people cleared the beach?!" asked Blake.

"I know! William did great!" gushed Cameron about the mole.

"Don't forget about our new ally." said Johnny, as Carol suddenly appeared into view.

"Oh please. There's no need to flatter me. You already knew I'd be great!" said Carol boastful.

"And indeed you were! Now that Royal Woods has seen the power we now possess, I declare Phase 1 of this operation complete." said Johnny.

Cameron and Blake started to celebrate over this announcement, but Carol just stood there confused.

"Wait a second. What do you mean by Phase 1?" asked Carol.

"Oh, did we not mention that? Well, you see, this whole revenge plot was just a trial run. Our actual plan is much more complex." said Johnny deviously.

"How complex are we talking?" asked Carol, starting to get anxious.

"Oh, well, we're gonna turn Royal Woods into our personal aquarium. Then these fools will truly fear the name of Mutagene Labs! Hahahaha!" said Johnny.

Cameron and Blake then joined in maniacal laughter with Johnny.

"You guys can't do this! You'll be killing innocent people!" said Carol.

"*smirks* So? What do we care? We're villains. And last time I checked you were one too." said Blake.

"I am, but I only wanted to get revenge on Lori. Not the whole of Royal Woods! My parents will be caught by the waves! There's no way they'll survive!" exclaimed Carol.

"That's just a small price to pay for what we hope to accomplish. Now, are you going to help us or will you be a hindrance?" asked Johnny.

"I can't go through with this plan." said Carol.

"That's unfortunate. Oh well..." said Johnny, as he suddenly threw a sphere like object at Carol, that released a force field around her.

"Hey!" exclaimed Carol, who tried to break free, but the force field wouldn't budge.

"I'm afraid our use for you has come to an end Ms. Pingrey. I wish you the best of luck. Hahahaha! Come on gentlemen. It's time to initiate Phase 2." said Johnny, as Cameron and Blake gathered around him.

Johnny then pulled out the Louds' super serum and held it in the midst of them.

"Gentlemen, it's time to become super-humans." said Johnny.

"Guys! No! That stuff could be dangerous!" exclaimed Carol, still trapped.

"Isn't that cute. She cares!" said Cameron.

"A little too much if you ask me." said Blake.

The scientists then poured the serum onto their skin, letting it soak in.

"How long does it take for this stuff to take effect?" asked Blake.

"H-Hold on! I'm-I'm feeling something! Whoa!" exclaimed Cameron, as he suddenly became a blur of motions, moving at hyper-sonic speeds.

"Whoa! He has super speed!" exclaimed Blake.

"Yes he does." said Johnny.

Suddenly, Johnny felt his mind expand tenfold. He could hear the thoughts of others and could see future events.

"I have been enlightened." said Johnny.

"What are you talking about man?" asked Blake.

Suddenly, Blake felt himself being lifted off the ground by a mysterious force.

"Whoa! What's moving me?!" asked Blake frantic.

"I am. Apparently, I'm also a telekinetic." said Johnny.

"Put me down bro!" exclaimed Blake, still frantic.

"Relax. I'm not hurting you." said Johnny.

"I said PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Blake, as his body suddenly glowed and he released a crackle of lightning.

Johnny, startled by this occurrence, placed Blake back on the ground.

"Wow! That was electrifying!" said Johnny.

"Yeah yeah. Are we gonna do this thing or what?" asked Blake.

"Of course. We just need to do one more thing." said Johnny, as he walked outside to where the mole was swimming around in the lake. "Time to give our furred friend a super boost!" said Johnny, as he poured the remainder of the serum onto the mole.

The mole started convulsing and moving erratically. Johnny and Blake took some steps back as it thrashed about, before disappearing under the surface. There was a brief moment of silence. Then, suddenly, the mole emerged from the surface, carrying with it a giant tsunami wave. Johnny used his telekinesis to pick both him and Blake up before they were swept away by the wave. They landed on the back of the mole.

"Wow! I didn't expect the serum to work this well!" said Johnny astounded.

"I'll say! I can finally walk on water! Well, run but, you know..." said Cameron, as he used his super speed to stay on top of the tsunami wave.

"I think it's time we pay a little visit to Royal Woods." said Johnny.

"Let's do it!" said Blake.

The mole's wave began to head for Central Royal Woods. The scientists' hideout, where Carol was, was in the path of the wave. Carol fought with all her might to break free of the forcefield, until her built up frustration turned her into a powerful wind burst that broke through the field. Carol vanished into thin air, just as the wave destroyed the hideout.

"*reappears* I've got to stop them..." said Carol to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile with Super Thunder, the entire family was in silence, as they drove up to the military base where Lori was being held. They were all still shocked that they were now considered enemies of the police department, and were now wondering how they were going to get Lori out of the base. Lisa, who felt terribly guilty about the situation, decided to issue an official apology to her family.

"Family, I want to apologize for keeping this secret from you all. I assure you that it was never my intention for any of this to occur. *sighs* I should've never been involved with those scientists." said Lisa.

"*sighs* Lisa, it's not your fault." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah! The Chief's got it all wrong brah! There's no way you could've planned all of this!" exclaimed Luna.

"And yet I feel like I have. I'm no better than a common criminal!" said Lisa.

"Lisa! You're not a criminal!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Yeah! 'Isa good!" exclaimed Lily.

"Everyone makes mistakes honey. You can't blame yourself for something that happened in the past. You've just gotta move on." said Rita.

"If I'm supposed to move on from the past, why is it affecting my present?" asked Lisa conflicted.

"Gee, I wonder if this is what they meant by the GIFT OF LIFE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Not now Luan." voiced all the Louds present except Lisa and Lily.

"Oh. Sorry." said Luan.

"We're nearing the base guys." said Lynn Sr.

"How are we gonna get in?" asked Lynn.

"Maybe the military will just let us in. After all, they know who we are." said Lincoln.

Suddenly, Lisa received a vision of armed soldiers firing at the Thunderbolt.

"Oh they know who we are alright. But no longer as heroes! Father! Activate bulletproof mode! Now!" exclaimed Lisa.

Lynn Sr. hurriedly pressed the button, which activated an extra armor shell to cover the exterior of the van, and also thickened the glass panes of the windows.

"What's going on Lise?" asked Lana.

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Lisa, as suddenly Thunderbolt was bombarded with torrents of bullets.

"Aah! Why are they shooting at us?" asked Leni terrified.

"We're now considered enemies to the police! I suspect that they have already notified the military of our updated status." said Lisa.

"Great! We've become their target practice!" said Lynn.

"Hang on Louds! I've got to take emergency maneuvers!" said Lynn Sr., as he started driving off-road, trying to dodge the incoming bullets.

Thunderbolt swerved from side to side, as the Louds neared the base. One bullet struck one of the front tires, which sent the van spinning out of control.

"Aah! I've lost control! I think we're gonna crash!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as Thunderbolt skidded across the dirt and into the base's chain-link fence.

There was a brief moment of silence, as the torrent of bullets suddenly stopped.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah we're fine Daddy!" said Lola.

"Oh thank G-"

 _FREEZE!_

"AAAHH!" yelled Lynn Sr., as he was suddenly startled by an armed soldier aiming a machine gun at him.

Military soldiers now had the Thunderbolt completely surrounded. The Louds were in a real predicament.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD, the 911 call center's lines were ringing off the hook about the scientists' wave of destruction.

"Chief, the wave is getting dangerously close to downtown. Soon, it'll reach our station sir." said Peters.

"So what do you suggest we do Peters? We're sitting ducks right now!" said the Chief.

"Well, there's only one option clear to me right now sir..." said Peters.

"No Peters! I made it clear that they're no longer affiliated with the police department. Honestly, it's for the best that this happened now. Can you imagine what could've happened if we kept these traitors in our midst?" asked the Chief.

"Um, Chief? We may have misled you a bit." said Daniel hesitantly, as he and Natalie joined the conversation.

"What are you talking about Daniel?" asked the Chief.

"We were entering Super Thunder's information into the criminal database, and while we were doing so we came across a cross-reference tied to the mole." said Natalie.

"Why is any of this important?" asked the Chief.

"The cross reference was a detailed list of everyone involved in the mole mutation project. Lisa Loud's name isn't on the list." said Natalie, as she showed the list to the Chief.

The Chief took the list and looked over it. To his surprise, Lisa Loud's name really wasn't on the list.

"Oh no. I've made a terrible mistake." said the Chief.

Just as he said this, many screams were suddenly heard outside, and people could be seen running away from the wave that was fast approaching.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lori...

"Hello?! Is anyone going to help me?!"

There was no response. Unbeknownst to Lori, Carol's containment cell was soundproof. It also didn't help that there were no windows. The military soldiers had ignored her pleas and cries stating that she was Wind Vane. Now, she was sitting alone in a dark cell, slowly suffering from hypothermia thanks to Carol.

"I'M WIND VANE!" yelled Lori frustrated, and feeling defeated.

She was really wondering if her family actually knew she was gone.

 _"*gasps* What if Carol steals my identity?! She could literally destroy my family!"_ thought Lori, internally freaking out.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from the cell door, which interrupted Lori's thoughts. She was confused, but then got startled as the door was suddenly blown down. Lori looked around, but didn't see anyone. Then, Carol appeared in front of her, and Lori immediately recoiled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lori anxiously.

"Relax Loud. I'm not here to hurt you." said Carol.

"I hope not. I mean, you literally handicapped me." said Lori, referring to the ice casts on her arms and legs.

"I know. Look, Lori...I need your help." said Carol.

"Y-You need my help? I thought you were Cyclone! You're on top now! What are you doing here at the bottom?" said Lori, taunting her.

"Look Loud! I-No...no...*sighs* Look. This, this is bigger than me Lori. Those scientists are riding a tsunami wave into town. They're gonna destroy everything!" said Carol.

"And what do you want me to do? Even if I did believe you and wanted to help you, I can't fly." said Lori, once again referring to her ice casts.

"I just-Urgh!" said Carol, in frustration.

"Why are you really here Carol? Are you just here to mess with me some more?" asked Lori.

"NO! Look, you know what? Just forget it." said Carol.

"Freeze! Don't move!" yelled a soldier aiming his gun at Carol.

"*chuckles* Funny you say that." said Carol.

Without warning, Carol froze the soldier in place.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lori.

 _"There's been a breach in Sector C! Approach with caution!"_

"Great. *looks back at Lori* Lori, if I help you get out of here, will you help me?" asked Carol hopeful.

"*sighs* I literally can't walk." said Lori.

"I can work with that." said Carol.

The guards cautiously approached Carol's cell when suddenly Lori appeared in the doorway.

"Freeze Carol!" yelled the lead soldier.

"*smirks* I'm literally not Carol." said Lori.

"*appears* But I am." said Carol, as she froze all the soldiers present in an instant. "Climb on my back and hold on! It's gonna be a bumpy flight!" said Carol, as Lori climbed onto her back and held on as best as she could.

Carol flew throughout the base, nearly dodging bullets and freezing soldiers almost on reflex. Lori fought to stay on Carol's back, but managed to do so.

"Carol, you never answered my question." said Lori.

"What are you talking about?" asked Carol nervously.

"Why do you need my help?" asked Lori.

"*sighs* It's my parents. They live in Fairfield Heights, near downtown, and I'm worried they'll be swept away by the wave! *sniffles* I haven't seen them since I've been put in here!" said Carol, as she started to cry.

After hearing Carol's reasoning, Lori felt something for her she never thought possible. Pity.

"Carol. I'm...I'm sorry. I know that being locked up in here must've been rough for you. I literally couldn't last a day in here. Don't worry, I'm gonna help you save your parents." said Lori.

"*sniffles* Really?" asked Carol.

"Yes. Really-"

 _POW! *shriek*_

"Lori!" exclaimed Carol.

A soldier had struck Lori off of Carol's back, and now she was essentially free falling. Carol fought to catch up with her, when suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and caught her.

"*panting* I got her! I got her!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Aah! She's been shot!" exclaimed Leni.

"Lori!" exclaimed Carol, as she suddenly landed in the midst of Super Thunder.

"Carol?!" exclaimed Super Thunder in unison.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lincoln.

Before she could respond, the group was suddenly surrounded by soldiers, all aiming their weapons at them.

"Freeze! Everyone! No sudden moves!" exclaimed the lead soldier.

"Sir, please. We need to save our girl. She's not Carol!" pleaded Lynn Sr.

"I'm...literally not..." said Lori, struggling to speak.

"Easy honey." said Rita.

"Alright, everyone stand still. At this point in time, you are all being detained." said the lead soldier.

Super Thunder were really worried, thinking that they were about to imprisoned falsely.

"Wait!" exclaimed Carol, which got everyone's attention. "She's not Carol...*takes her headband off of Lori's head and places it back on hers* I am." said Carol, shocking everyone present there.

Lori's hair immediately fell back into its normal position, making Carol instantly recognizable.

"I don't believe this..." said the lead soldier.

"Squadron 6, stand down!" exclaimed the General, joining the group.

The soldiers withdrew their weapons, and cleared a path for the General to walk through.

"Protocol has changed. Super Thunder, you're no longer considered enemies of the police. You're free to go." said the General.

Super Thunder started celebrating, relieved by this sudden turn of events.

"I wouldn't start celebrating too early though. We need you guys downtown. Them scientists are trying to turn Royal Woods into an ocean!" said the General.

"We need to get down there!" said Lincoln.

"We can't! Thunderbolt has a flat!" said Lynn Sr.

"It'll take me at least 5 minutes to fix that." said Lana.

"We don't have that kind of time. Come on, we'll give you guys a lift." said the General.

"Oh sweet! The military's giving us a ride? This is gonna be awesome!" said Lynn.

"Wait! We still need to help Wind Vane!" exclaimed Leni.

"Goo goo!" said Lily, trying to reach out to Lori.

"I'll help you get there sweetie." said Rita.

"And I'll melt these ice blocks off her." said Lola, as she started melting the ice casts.

Carol just stood back, taken aback by how loving Lori's family was. This made her feel even more guilty for what she did.

"Sir, what do we do with her?" asked the lead soldier, referring to Carol.

"Put her back in a cell." said the General.

"What? Wait!" exclaimed Carol.

"Yeah! That's right Carol! You mess with the Thunder, you get the lightning!" shouted Lynn.

"We're not using that." said Lucy.

"I concur." said Lisa.

"Wait! But, Lori-"

"I think you've done enough to her today dude." said Luna.

Lori tried to say something, but only slurred her words instead.

"I think we're losing her guys! We've gotta move faster!" said Lynn Sr. panicked.

"Come on Carol." said the lead soldier, dragging her away.

"No! I, I...I'm sorry..." said Carol, as she was led away from the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, the tsunami wave had reached downtown Royal Woods. The police department and people in office buildings had sought shelter on the highest floors. However, those in ground level buildings and homes were not so lucky. Some found themselves trapped in their homes, with water sweeping around them. Others were stranded in the streets. Those in the streets were also being hunted by the aquatic mole that lashed out at random to any citizen it saw. While all this destruction was going on, the scientists were sitting atop the mole's back, seemingly ignorant to the chaos around them.

"*hears people screaming* You hear that gentlemen? That's the sound of complete power." said Johnny.

"This is sweet man! Everyone's afraid of us!" said Blake.

"As they should be." said Johnny.

 _"But I think you three should be afraid."_ said Lucy, via telepathy.

"Huh? Who said that? Oh, another telepath I see." said Johnny.

 _"Yes. And if I were you, I would duck."_ warned Lucy.

"What are you-"

Johnny was about to question Lucy's warning, when he suddenly received a vision of an incoming attack.

"Gentlemen! On your feet!" exclaimed Johnny.

"What? Why?" asked Cameron, who immediately received his answer from a punch to the stomach from Lynn. "Oww..." groaned Cameron.

"You scumbags are going down!" said Lynn.

"It's gonna be a bit harder this time girl. We got powers." said Blake, as she shot a lightning ball at Lynn. However, Lincoln appeared and countered it with his own lightning.

"Yeah we figured you guys would. Criminals never play fair do they?" asked Lincoln.

"No they don't." said Johnny, as he started to lift Lincoln off the ground with his mind, when he was suddenly struck by an ice ball.

"Let my brother go you creep!" said Lana, who had skated up the wave using her ice powers.

"Hmm. This is getting interesting. Allow me to raise the stakes." said Johnny, as he signaled to Cameron.

Cameron whistled using his fingers to signal to the mole. Suddenly, the mole rose out of the water, to lash out at the Louds. Lynn barely dodged its claws and almost fell into the wave, but was saved by Lana.

"Aye! Thanks Lana." said Lynn, who had landed on an ice cold platform.

"No problem sis." said Lana.

"General, I think we should move on to Plan B!" said Lisa, via military headset.

"Agreed! Air hawks! Ready your fire!" commanded the General.

"Copy that General." said one of the helicopter pilots.

The helicopters started firing missiles at the mole, hoping to stop its rampage. The mole didn't seem to be getting phased by the blasts however.

"The mole must have toughened skin!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Great! How are we gonna beat it now?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We'll have to retreat for now Mr. Elastic. That wave's approaching us fast. Move back men!" ordered the General, as the jeeps they were in reversed their direction, trying to stay ahead of the wave.

In the main helicopter, Super Thunder were trying to brainstorm another solution.

"This is totes not looking good guys!" said Leni.

"I think that's clear dude! How are we gonna beat these guys?" asked Luna.

"Can't we just use light like last time?" asked Luan.

"I don't think so Light Show. The mole's genetic makeup has been further altered by our super serum and my Aqua-Genes...Wait! Aqua-Genes! That's it! If we can get the mole out of the water long enough, the lack of moisture should immobilize him!" said Lisa.

"How are we gonna get him out the water?" asked Lynn Sr.

"We'll need a force great enough to counter the force that wave is exerting." said Lisa.

"Like wind?" asked Lori, who had been healed, but was still a bit weak.

"Wind Vane, you can't go out there! We nearly lost you!" said Rita.

"Mom, the whole town's gonna be lost if I don't go out there. I have to go. I...I made a promise." said Lori.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lola confused.

"How strong does the wind have to be Super Sense?" asked Lori, ignoring the question.

"Let's see, that wave is at a Category 4, approaching Category 5. Can you handle that pressure Wind Vane?" asked Lisa.

"Only one way to find out." said Lori, as she jumped out the helicopter, and flew down into the fray.

"Look it's Wind Vane!" said Lana.

"*smirks* What can she do?" said Cameron, holding back Lynn.

"More than you think." said Lincoln, who was fighting Blake.

"Clear the way guys! It's about to get windy!" exclaimed Lori, via headset.

Lincoln, Lana, and Lynn obliged and got out of there, with Lana leading the way skating down the wave.

"Let's do this." said Lori, as she pulled all the wind in the area to her.

She started to create a cyclone. This one more dangerous than Carol's even.

"What am I up to Super Sense?" asked Lori.

"Category 3. Keep building!" said Lisa.

Lori kept creating wind, making the cyclone stronger and stronger. The scientists were not sure what to do about this.

"Yo, I ain't ready to die man." said Blake.

"Relax Blake. We have the upper hand here. There's no way she alone can defeat us." said Johnny.

Johnny couldn't have been more wrong. As the wave came closer to Lori's cyclone, Lori got the message she was waiting for.

"Category 5! You've reached Category 5! Go for it Wind Vane!" said Lisa.

Lori then let all the wind she'd been holding back go. The wind burst was so powerful, that it not only knocked the scientists and the mole back, but it also shattered the windows of many of the nearby buildings. The mole could be heard screeching and then it suddenly stopped. As the wind dissipated, it revealed that the mole had been impaled by a broken light post.

"General, it seems that the wave has ceased its movement. It looks like it has joined with the ocean." said one of the helicopter pilots.

"What about the scientists?" asked the General.

"I literally don't think they'll be going anywhere." said Lori, via the headset, as she stood over the three men, who were all knocked unconscious.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods PD...

"Super Thunder, I want to apologize for the way I treated you all. My lack of better judgement almost lost the better half of the town. *sighs* I'm sorry." said the Chief.

"It's okay Chief." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, no harm done brah!" said Luna.

"Um, hello? We got shot at!" said Lola.

"Let's not mention that right now sweetie." said Rita.

"No Ms. Shift, she makes a good point. I think to avoid anything like this happening again, it would be best if I learn your true identities." said the Chief.

Super Thunder froze after hearing the Chief's request. They weren't sure of what to do.

"Don't worry, this'll only be between you all, the General, Peters, and myself. Your identities will remain confidential otherwise." said the Chief.

Super Thunder were still trying to decide.

"And don't forget, I do know at least who one of you are." said the Chief, pointing out Lisa.

It was at this point where Lynn Sr. made his decision for the family.

"Alright Chief. We'll reveal our identities." said Lynn Sr.

"You already know mine. Lisa Loud." said Lisa, as she removed her goggles.

"I'm Lynn Sr. The father of the family." said Lynn Sr, as he removed his mask.

"And I'm Rita, the mother." said Rita, who also removed her mask.

The other Louds followed suit and did the same.

"I'm Lincoln Loud."

"I'm Lynn Loud."

"Luna Loud here."

"Luan Loud at your service!"

"I'm Lola!"

"And I'm Lana!"

"I'm Lucy Loud."

"I'm Leni...Loud."

"And this is Lily Loud." said Rita, removing Lily's mask.

"Aww...so cute!" gushed Peters, who immediately cleared his throat once the Chief and the General stared at him.

"Hang on. Isn't there one more of you?" asked the Chief.

"Yes. Her name is Lori Loud." said Lynn Sr.

"She left to fulfill a promise." said the General.

"What do you mean?" asked the Chief.

At this point, the scene switched to Carol looking miserable in a temporary cell, while hers was being fixed. Just then, the door opened, and she heard an unexpected voice.

"Carol?"

"*looks up* M-Mom?" said Carol, as she saw her mom and dad in the doorway.

"Mom! Dad!" exclaimed Carol, as she ran up to hug her parents. "I thought I'd never see you guys again! How'd you get here?" asked Carol.

Her question was answered, as Lori entered the room.

"Lori...you brought them here?" asked Carol.

"Yep. I told you I'd help you." said Lori.

Carol didn't know what to say. She just broke down crying. Lori came over and hugged her.

"You don't have to cry anymore Carol. I talked to the General. They're letting you go." said Lori.

"They are?" said Carol, as she turned to her parents.

"It's true sweetheart." said Mr. Pingrey.

"Lori, Lori thank you!" said Carol, as she embraced Lori. Lori returned the hug.

Carol's parents just stood there as they watched the heartwarming scene.

* * *

 **Man! That was a long episode! Hopefully it was enjoyable! Let me know how you guys liked this triad of episodes, and if I should do another one in the future. Anyways, I'm gonna keep this short. Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to check out the polls on my profile page! I've been 65, and I'll see y'all next time!**


	19. Episode 19: Bursting Bubbles

**What's up guys? Welcome back to another episode of _SLTS!_ Something really awesome happened recently on this story...This story has officially been reviewed 100 times! This is a huge achievement for me and I can't thank you guys enough for all the support you give this series. Well, I'm trying not to make this intro too long, so let's hop into last episode's reviews!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **allanarcher777 - Thanks man. It's been a long time coming.**

 **JTWAS1994 - I actually have been thinking of a crossover involving Super Thunder and another superhero team. Well, they're a super family actually. I'll let you see if you can figure out who I'm talking about!**

 **Guest - Yeah, this episode was originally intended to be done in two parts, but to give the story justice, I had it stretched to three. I think it flowed better that way anyways. Going forward, I'll most likely only do three-parters for true specials however. I haven't picked out a name for the group yet. They will be coming back though. Don't worry.**

 **Guest - Those are awesome names for the pets! I like all of them except maybe Geo's. I might give him a different name, but I'll definitely use the other ones. As for "Aquamole" (nice name btw), you'll just have to see. :)**

 **HEROS Central - Oh yes it is. And you'll be getting that fairly soon. Actually, Carol's story is going to be progressing from here, so it's definitely gonna be interesting.**

 **ANNOUNCEMENTS**

 **\- The poll for this series' theme song is still open on my profile page. I've only gotten two votes so far, so please vote as quickly as you can. Voting ends next episode!**

 **\- Also, let me know if you guys would like me to draw how Super Thunder looks.**

 **Okay! Let's start the episode! See you guys at the end! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **NB: This episode was inspired by a review I received a while back. To whoever sent the review, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **Episode 19: Bursting Bubbles**

It was late afternoon in Royal Woods, and two boys were currently hiking along a trail in Grand Venture State Park. The two had been walking for a while, when one of them spotted something that looked suspicious.

"Hey, what's that?" asked one of the boys.

Ahead of them on the trail was a large pink mass of some kind. They weren't sure of what it was and approached it cautiously.

"You think it's some kind of alien?" asked the other boy.

"I doubt it. Even The Blob is scarier than this." said the boy who made the discovery.

Suddenly, the mass twitched a little, and the boys flinched in shock.

"I'm not seeing things right? Did that thing just move?" asked the same boy.

"I think it did. *crouches next to it and pokes it* What is this stuff?" asked the other boy curious.

He attempted to remove his finger from the mass, but when he did he was met with resistance.

"What the heck?" said the boy, who poked the mass.

"What's wrong?" asked the other boy.

"My finger's stuck!" said the boy, who was currently trying to free himself from the mass' grip.

Whatever this mass was, it was incredibly sticky and adhesive.

"Hang on! I'm gonna try and free you!" said the other boy, who got behind his friend and started to pull with him to try and free his finger.

They strained to free his finger for awhile when suddenly, the boy who got his finger stuck was yanked onto the mass.

"Matt!" yelled the boy who was trying to help.

"Aah! What the heck?!" yelled Matt, who was freaking out.

Suddenly, the pink mass started to get up from off the ground, and it also started taking shape. Both boys watched in fear as the mass took the form of a female of some sort. She was fully coated with this sticky substance, and seemed to have been awakened by the boys' disturbance.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" yelled the lady, as she viewed the boy stuck on her.

"Uh, my apologies ma'am. Th-This isn't what it looks like!" stammered Matt, trying to explain himself.

"*gasps* Fresh!" exclaimed the lady as she slapped Matt hard across the face, but all this did was stick her "hand" to his face.

"What? What the hell happened to me?!" exclaimed the lady in distress. She was clearly confused.

"Let go of my friend!" exclaimed the other boy, who charged at the woman.

The woman gasped in shock, which involuntarily released a bubble that formed around the boy, trapping him.

"Hey! What gives?! Let me out of this thing!" exclaimed the boy, now floating into the trees.

"Is that bubblegum?" asked Matt, in utter shock and confusion.

"Bubblegum! That's what this is! I-"

The woman stopped mid-sentence and started growling in anger. She was clearly mad about something.

"All I asked was for order, and this is what I get in return! I'm a freaking bubblegum freak!" exclaimed the woman in outrage.

"Uh, ma'am? If you don't mind me asking, why are you so angry?" asked Matt.

Instead of responding, the woman exploded in rage, and ejected Matt off of her in a sticky bubblegum heap. He got stuck to the trunk of a tree, and his friend was left stuck in the branches of another.

"I'm gonna find them." said the woman eerily, as she walked off, leaving the two boys stranded and confused.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lincoln and Clyde were attending their first ever track and field practice. Their parents had both decided that this would be a good sport for both boys to get some exercise in, and would also round them out more. Due to Lincoln's previous history with sports, (The Loudest Yard), his parents chose a sport where he wouldn't be able to pull a switcheroo like last time. Also, to make sure he stayed on top of things, they talked with Coach Pacowski and arranged for Lynn to be an assistant coach at the meetings.

"*blows whistle* Come on Lincoln! Let's go! Hustle! Hustle!" exclaimed Lynn.

Lincoln had ran around the track at least 5 times now, and he was pretty much exhausted.

"*collapses at the finish line* Lynn *pants* Lynn, please can I take a break?" begged Lincoln.

"Come on Lincoln! You only have 5 more laps! Pick up the pace!" said Lynn, not letting up.

"Lynn, I can't even feel my legs..." said Lincoln, feeling faint.

"Aww! Come on! Give me a break Lincoln! Mom and Dad wanted me to be here so you wouldn't slack off! I'm gonna make sure that you take this seriously!" said Lynn.

"I am taking it seriously! *wheezes* I just need some water." said Lincoln.

"*sighs* Fine. You got 2 minutes." said Lynn.

"Thank you!" said Lincoln, as he got on his feet and staggered over to his gym bag.

"And where is Clyde?!" asked Lynn.

She looked around until she spotted some black hair behind the bleachers.

"Come on McBride! No slacking for you either!" said Lynn, confronting Clyde.

Clyde was caught off guard and gave a muffled scream as his response.

"What's in your mouth?" asked Lynn, as she got closer.

Clyde backed away from her as he struggled to speak.

"Is that gum Clyde?" asked Lynn.

Clyde vigorously shook his head 'no', but Lynn already knew what was up.

"Spit it out Clyde!" said Lynn authoritatively.

Clyde still resisted.

"Clyyyde!" said Lynn, getting annoyed.

Clyde then conceded and spit out the gum. It wasn't a small piece either. It was a huge, perfectly spherical, ball of bubblegum.

"Geez Clyde! What did you do? Chew the whole pack?!" asked Lynn, kind of disgusted.

"Y-Yeah." said Clyde, kind of ashamed of himself.

"What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be running laps!" said Lynn.

"I can't do this Lynn. I'm not the athletic type. I'm under so much pressure from you and my dads and...I just couldn't deal with it! So, I..I started chewing gum to calm my anxieties." said Clyde.

"That's gonna give you cavities Clyde! You do not wanna visit my mom with a cavity! Trust me. Look, you can do this! You just have to believe in yourself!" said Lynn, trying to be encouraging.

"I don't know Lynn, I mean, what's the point? I'm never gonna be any good at this." said Clyde, still feeling down.

"Well, with that attitude, yeah you won't! You gotta get your head in the game Clyde! 'Cause you can't solve your problems with gum. Nothing good ever comes from that." said Lynn.

Before Clyde could respond to Lynn's statement, Lincoln met them behind the bleachers.

"What's going on guys?" asked Lincoln curious.

"Nothing! *blows whistle* Alright boys! Let's get back on the track!" exclaimed Lynn.

Lincoln and Clyde were about to complain, when suddenly Lincoln and Lynn got a call on their communicators.

"Lincoln! Lynn Jr! The Thunderbolt's coming your way! Meet us behind the school's gym! We have an emergency!" said Lynn Sr., via communicator.

"*groans* Alright. We'll be right there." said Lynn annoyed. "You guys got off lucky today. Clyde, we'll pick up on this tomorrow. Let's go Lincoln!" said Lynn, as she raced off to the rendezvous point.

"Emergency?" asked Clyde.

"Emergency." said Lincoln.

"Good luck buddy." said Clyde.

"Thanks. I'll see you later!" said Lincoln, as he raced off to catch up to his sister.

* * *

Night had already fallen when the Louds arrived to the trail in Grand Venture State Park. They were shocked at what they saw.

"What happened here dudes?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, but it sure is a STICKY SITUATION! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Everyone groaned as usual.

"Hmm. I wonder what flavor it is?" said Lana curious.

"Eww! Gross! That gum's been everywhere!" said Lola disgusted.

The Louds stopped in the midst of the sticky mess and got out of Thunderbolt to survey the scene. Police were already processing the scene for evidence, and currently the Chief and Peters found themselves stuck for a solution to a problem.

"Watch your step kids." said Rita, being cautious.

"Ah, Super Thunder! I'm glad you're here." said the Chief.

"Is this stuff really bubblegum?" asked Lincoln.

"Well, we won't know for sure until our forensics team analyzes it, but from the looks of it, it is plausible." said the Chief.

"So what happened here Chief?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Some lumberjacks were walking by and spotted two boys stuck in trees. They said it looked like they were trapped in bubblegum. We weren't sure if we should've dismissed this or not but we decided to err on the side of caution. And well, what do you know? They were telling the truth." said the Chief.

"So where are these boys?" asked Rita.

"Up here!" yelled Matt, who was stuck to the trunk of a tall tree. "Please help me! And my friend! I think he's unconscious!" exclaimed Matt, freaked out.

"Stay calm. We're gonna get you outta here!" said Lincoln.

"You got a plan right Lightning?" asked Lana.

"No clue." said Lincoln.

"Aren't you literally the "man with the plan"?" asked Lori.

"Hey, everyone has off days!" said Lincoln.

"Alright, we need to focus everyone! How are we gonna get those boys off the trees?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Hmm...I normally wouldn't suggest this but I reason that brute force should be the answer to our predicament. It's exerted pressure should be enough to break apart the gum's molecular structure and free the boys." said Lisa.

Everyone looked at her with a look of confusion on their faces.

"I'm sorry. English please?" asked Lynn.

"*sighs* Powerhouse, you need to punch the tree to free the boys." said Lisa, simplifying her earlier statement.

"Oh. Well, I can do that!" said Lynn, as she began to approach the tree, when she was suddenly stopped by Rita.

"Wait Powerhouse! Someone needs to catch them when they fall!" said Rita.

"I'm on it." said Lori.

"Okay. Everyone stand back, and uh, have at it Powerhouse!" said the Chief.

"*smirks* For once my strength actually comes in handy!" said Lynn, as she punched the tree Matt was stuck to with all her might.

The gum holding Matt instantly broke apart and Matt started to fall.

"AAAH!"

"Gotcha." said Lori.

"T-Thanks Wind Vane." said Matt, who was smitten.

 _"Oh brother..."_ thought Lori, as she flew down to the ground with Matt.

"*cracks her knuckles* Get ready Wind Vane!" said Lynn.

"Ready!" said Wind Vane, in the air once more.

Lynn then punched the tree that the other boy was stuck in. The boy started to fall, and Lori caught him and brought him down to safety. However, as Lynn turned from the tree, a piece of gum got stuck in her teeth as she flashed a smile.

"Huh? *licks the tooth the gum is stuck on* Hey! There's some gum stuck in my mouth!" said Lynn.

"Lucky! What flavor is it?" asked Lana, still curious.

"Is that really important?" asked Lucy.

"Fret not Powerhouse. With my vast array of tools, I should be able to remove the specimen very easily." said Lisa.

"I hope so." said Lynn, still toying with the piece of gum. The saliva on her tongue just barely keeping it from getting stuck to it.

"Thanks for this Super Thunder. We're gonna get these boys to a hospital, to get 'em checked out for any injuries." said the Chief.

"Is my friend gonna be okay?" asked Matt worried.

Lucy established a mind link between her and the boy to check for brain waves.

"He's fine. He's just unconscious like you said." said Lucy.

"Thanks Madame L." said Matt.

"Alright son, let's go." said the Chief, as he and the other officers escorted Matt and his friend to the ambulance standing by.

Super Thunder left the scene with the feeling that this was not the last time they would be met with this pink nuisance.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House...

"Ah! Not so hard!" exclaimed Lynn.

"I'm sorry Lynn, but it is surprisingly difficult for me to remove this gum from your molars. Not even my dental drill worked. There's something weird about this gum's structure." said Lisa, rubbing her chin.

"Look, I have to coach Lincoln and Clyde tomorrow, and this gum is making it very hard to talk!" said Lynn, getting annoyed.

"Hmm...open your mouth for me again?" said Lisa, as she approached Lynn.

Lynn opened her mouth for Lisa to observe the inside. The gum attached to her upper row of teeth was getting stuck to her bottom row every time she spoke. The only thing impeding its adhesiveness was Lynn's own saliva. And even then, it was barely repelling it.

"Something's not right here. Bubblegum shouldn't be that adhesive. This adhesive appears to be stronger than the one I accidentally created." said Lisa.

"So, how do we get it out my mouth?" asked Lynn.

"That I'm not sure of. If I can get a small sample to test, I should be able to come up with a solution." said Lisa.

"*groans* Well, how are you gonna get it out? Won't your tools get stuck?" asked Lynn.

"There's one more method I haven't tried." said Lisa.

Lisa then turned to her desk and grabbed some scissors and a cotton swab.

"What are you gonna do with those?" asked Lynn curious.

"Just stay still and I should be able to retrieve the specimen." said Lisa.

Lynn obliged and Lisa wound some of the bubblegum onto the swab, pulled it forward a bit, and then cut it off from the rest.

"Ah-ha! There we go!" said Lisa, holding the swab with the gum on it.

"Well, how come you can't cut the rest out?" asked Lynn.

"Well, for one I'm not a dentist, and two that would be way too tedious. I reason that we'll need an alternative method to remove that gum." said Lisa.

"Ugh! Great." said Lynn, continuing to lick at it.

"Try not to bother it too much. You don't want your tongue getting stuck too." advised Lisa.

"Yeah yeah. Thanks." said Lynn, as she left the room, not happy about this situation.

* * *

The next day, at one of BubbleBurst Inc.'s factories, the plant manager had just come into work, and opened up his office. However, he was met with a sticky surprise.

"Hello Tom. Missed me?" asked the bubblegum lady.

"J-J-Janet?" said Tom shocked and surprised.

"*smirks* What? You thought you'd never see me again? Thought you could cover up your mistakes? Your evil intentions?" said Janet, as she approached Tom.

"Hey, now stay away from me. All I wanted to do was make stickier bubblegum." said Tom, getting nervous.

"Oh yeah? Well, look what you did. To me. I'm a freak Tom! I told you that chemical compound was unstable but you didn't wanna listen to me! Then when you realized I was right after the vat of gum exploded on me, you toss me out to cover up your mess!" said Janet, getting angry again.

"That was an accident! We thought you were dead! If the company found out-"

"If the company found out. *smirks* Screw the company. And you know what? Screw you. I'm gonna build my own empire, and I'm gonna use your tool against you." said Janet.

"Look Janet, please. I'm sorry." said Tom.

"Aww! Isn't that sweet! You apologized. Too bad I'm already sour." said Janet, as she blasted Tom with a wad of bubblegum, which stuck him to the wall.

"Janet!-"

"And another thing, don't call me Janet anymore. It's _Chic Stick_ now." said Chic Stick, as she left Tom on the wall squirming.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lincoln and Clyde's track practice...

"Tuhree ma 'aps!" said Lynn.

"Wait. What did she say?" said Lincoln.

He and Clyde were currently running around the track and were getting more and more confused with Lynn's commands, due to her new "speech impediment".

"I think she said "sprees in caps"?" said Clyde.

Lynn could tell they didn't understand her and she was getting frustrated with the gum stuck in her mouth.

"*growls* 'Pid 'um!" exclaimed Lynn.

"*blows whistle* Lynn! You alright?" asked Coach Pacowski, walking over.

Lynn tried to speak, but the gum had pretty much incapacitated her jaw.

"What's wrong with Lynn?" asked Clyde.

"She uh, she got some gum stuck in her mouth." said Lincoln reluctantly.

"Gum? What, did they use some industrial strength glue in there? Spit it out!" said Coach Pacowski.

Lynn just let out a muffled cry.

"Uh...she can't." said Lincoln.

"Why not?" asked Coach Pacowski.

"The gum is stuck to her jaw!" said Lincoln.

"Oh for petes sake!" said Coach Pacowski.

"Okay Lynn. You just need to relax your jaw. Let your saliva do the work for you. Gum theraphy. It's a new emerging study." said Clyde.

Lincoln and Coach Pacowski just looked at him in disbelief, while Lynn just shook her head.

Suddenly, the three of them heard screams of terror coming from downtown.

"What's going on?" asked Coach Pacowski.

"Uh...we gotta go." said Lincoln.

"What? Why?" asked Coach Pacowski.

"Umm...dentist appointment! She has one. You know, to remove the gum." said Lincoln.

"Alright. Y'all go handle that then. But you owe me double the laps next practice!" said Coach Pacowski.

"Will do Coach! See ya Clyde!" said Lincoln, as he and Lynn raced off towards downtown.

"Alright McBride. Let's get back on the track." said Coach Pacowski.

Clyde just sighed and obliged.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown, things were getting real sticky...

"*gets stuck to a trash can* Aww c'mon! I had an interview today!" exclaimed the man.

"Oh can it! Hahahaha!" said Chic Stick.

She was currently wreaking havoc in the streets of downtown, trapping anyone she saw in her sticky mess.

*woman shrieks as she gets trapped by gum*

*man gets stuck to a stop sign*

*girl gets stuck in place where she's standing*

Chic Stick was firing all willy-nilly, acting completely irrational. However, suddenly, something unexpected happened.

"*ground shakes which causes her to lose her balance a bit* Whoa! Do we get earthquakes here?" asked Chic Stick.

She turned around to see Lynn, now dressed as Powerhouse, standing a few feet away from her.

"Well hello. I'm actually kind of glad to see you. I was getting kind of bored without any company." said Chic Stick.

Lynn would usually reply here, but due to her current predicament, she chose to let her actions speak for her. She punched the ground, which knocked Chic Stick off her feet, and also freed the residents who were stuck to the ground.

"Well, this should be fun." said Chic Stick, with a wicked grin.

While this was going on, Lincoln was watching the fight unfold from atop a nearby building.

"How's it looking Lincoln?" asked Lisa, over the communicator.

"Not good Lise. Lynn's jaw is completely stuck! I can tell it's irritating her. She's barely dodging the bubblegum woman's attacks! She's gonna get stuck in place if she's not careful!" said Lincoln.

"Alright, I think I've figured out the solution to our problem. We're on our way now to assist you guys. Hang on, I'm putting Lynn in the conversation..."

Back with Lynn, she was getting distracted with the nuisance that was plaguing her mouth. It was making it very difficult for her to dodge Chic Stick's sticky traps.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" quipped Chic Stick.

Lynn was getting aggravated and was about to explode. Just then, she received a message from Lisa.

"Lynn! Meet me in the alley way between Papa's Bakery and Floral Florists! I've got the solution to your problem!" said Lisa.

 _"Thank you..."_ thought Lynn, as she sprinted off to the location just mentioned.

Chic Stick fired multiple wads of gum at her, but Lynn's naturally fast reflexes allowed her to dodge each one. Chic Stick tried to pursue her, but was suddenly blasted by a light energy orb.

"Sorry. We're not taking this matter LIGHT-ly. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"This is serious time dude!" said Luna, readying her guitar.

The rest of Super Thunder emerged from Thunderbolt, ready for a fight.

"This is so much more interesting than my day job." said Chic Stick.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lynn and Lisa...

Lynn let out muffled screams as she met Lisa in the alleyway.

"Calm down Lynn. I understand your predicament. Open up." said Lisa, with a beaker in her hand.

Lynn tried to open her mouth, but realized she couldn't. It was almost like it was glued shut.

"Oh dear. It's gotten worse. Lynn, you have to try and break down the gum somehow. It's molecular base is weakened when it is met with acid. I have some vinegar here but we have to get your mouth open in order for it to be effective." said Lisa.

Lynn started internally freaking out. She was worried she would be stuck like this forever.

 _"What am I gonna do?!"_ thought Lynn.

"Come on Lynn, focus. Just relax and think." said Lisa.

 _"...You just need to relax your jaw. Let your saliva do the work for you..."_

The words of Clyde suddenly ran through her head, and she instantly knew what she needed to do. Lynn relaxed and started salivating almost involuntarily. Her saliva, even though it was a weak acid, was just enough to break apart the gum's structure just a little bit. Lynn slowly found herself able to open her mouth. Lisa saw this development and wasted no time with her solution.

"Okay Lynn, this isn't gonna taste great, but it's the only way to get that obstruction out of your molars." said Lisa.

She then hopped onto some nearby crates, and poured the vinegar in Lynn's mouth. Lynn did not like the sensation at all, but was happy have full control of her jaw again.

"Woohoo! Aww man! That tasted terrible!" said Lynn, reeling from the vinegar taste.

"You can complain about that later. Right now, we have to assist our family. Well, you do." said Lisa.

"And I know just how to do it!" said Lynn.

* * *

Back with Super Thunder...

"Everyone got the plan?" asked Lynn, over the communicators.

"Yeah!" voiced the rest of Super Thunder in unison.

"Alright! Let's do this!" said Lynn.

Chic Stick wasn't even prepared for Lynn's battle plan. She was suddenly ambushed by multiple Louds at once. Lori attacking her with wind bombs, Lola and Lana with fire and ice, Luan with light energy, and Lincoln with his electricity. As all of this was going on, Lynn jumped into the fray, and shook the ground once more. This launched Chic Stick into the air, which was just high enough for Lisa to fire high-velocity vinegar shots at her. (This was the same gun she used in One Flu Over the Loud House.)

Chick Stick landed on the ground, unable to move as she felt herself disintegrating. The acidity of the vinegar was quickly eating away at her.

"Ahh! No! I was supposed to win!" said Chic Stick, slowly amounting to nothing.

"*smirks* Sorry to burst your bubble." said Lynn, as Chic Stick completely disintegrated.

"Aww! I should've used that one!" said Luan.

Super Thunder was then met with applause from bystanders. As they gathered together, they realized their work was not quite finished yet.

"So uh, how are we getting all this gum off the streets?" asked Lincoln.

"I'll have to get a faster-working acid." said Lisa.

"Or I could just eat it all!" said Lana.

"Eww! Gross!" said Lola.

"Honey, that's not regular gum." said Rita.

"Yeah, you'll get your jaw stuck like me." said Lynn.

"Oh. I'll pass then." said Lana.

"Speaking of which honey, I need to give you a check-up." said Rita.

Lynn just gulped.

* * *

A few days later at Lincoln and Clyde's track practice...

"Hey Lynn." said Clyde.

"Oh hey Clyde. What's up?" said Lynn.

"Lincoln told me what happened downtown...Did my advice really help you?" asked Clyde.

"It actually did. Otherwise, I'd still be lock-jawed freak!" said Lynn.

Her and Clyde shared a laugh at that statement.

"Thanks a lot though Clyde. I owe you one." said Lynn.

"Nah, you already did Lynn. After this whole gum fiasco, I realize that it's really not good for you. So, actually, I'm gonna owe you one." said Clyde.

"How?" asked Lynn curious.

"By giving it my all on the track! Let's go!" said Clyde.

"*laughs* I like your attitude Clyde. I'm gonna take you up on that." said Lynn, as she and Clyde walked over to the track.

* * *

 **This may have been the strangest episode I've ever written. I'm real curious to find out what you guys think of it! Let me know in a review and also don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page! With that, I'll see you guys in the next episode! Bye!**

 **(Also, if you're wondering, I definitely had to do research on bubblegum to write this episode. Never thought I'd have to do that. Haha. Peace!)**


	20. Episode 20: Mind Over Mirror

**Episode 20. Didn't think we'd make it this far. There's only 5 more episodes left in this series. That's crazy to me. Anyways, before we hop into another episode of _SLTS_ , I have some reviews to address.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - Yeah, that was pretty much my reasoning for not using Geo's name. It is hard to come up with a name for him. Actually, "Rift" doesn't sound that bad and that may very well end up being his name. Your other name, "Hamsterzam", is creative but I still prefer "Rift" actually. I'm glad you liked the chapter and as for Chic Stick, she'll be back. Most villains in this universe don't go down that easily.**

 **Guest - I haven't decided on their names as yet. Or the overall group name. If you want to suggest some ideas to me you can, but I'll think of something when I'm ready to re-introduce them.**

 **allanarcher777 - Thanks man. Last episode was inspired by a review just so you know, but indeed this was an interesting villain. I would hope that my writing hasn't gotten dull, as I really want to entertain you guys with each story I write. Chic Stick isn't officially dead, but she has been defeated for now. I will admit however that death by vinegar is really embarrassing.**

 **Ink-Dub - Personally, I like both theme songs, but the original one does have charm to it. However, the poll has decided that Thunder wins so, sorry man. Hopefully, you're not too disappointed.**

 **Guest (John) - I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. To be honest, I wasn't entirely satisfied with the final product either. It was hard for me to make your idea into an episode really. I see where I could've done more with the fight scene, but at that point the episode was already really long. I ran into a snag creating Chic Stick's backstory which took awhile. Then I had to figure out a side-plot that would make sense involving Clyde, since you wanted him and Lynn to be the heroes of the day. I'll definitely bring Chic Stick back and try out your new suggestion. Hopefully, it works out better.**

 **Guest - Don't worry she will. I've done a Halloween special for this series already, although that was a while back. A year ago to be exact. It's Episodes 6 and 7, House Warning.**

 **JTWAS1994 - Yeah, that would have been funny. Oh well, you can't win 'em all. Her name's a bit weird I know. The "chic" part means she sees herself as elegant and the "stick" part obviously refers to her power of bubblegum. Together, it kinda sounds like Chap Stick. I don't know, I was kind of stuck on a name so...that happened. I may change it though. It depends.**

 **NB: The poll results are in! And the winner is Thunder by Imagine Dragons! It was a close poll, but it's what the majority wanted so, it's making it's return in this episode! Thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **Well, it's that time of year again folks. Halloween. I've already done a Halloween special for this series, but a year has passed since then. I don't wanna have two Halloween specials in one series, but I feel like I should still do something spooky for this time. So, today's episode is going to be a little scary! (Probably not that much because I don't write horror that well..)**

 **Enough talking! Here's Episode 20! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 20: Mind Over Mirror**

Fog loomed over the Royal Woods Cemetery late one night. This eerie atmosphere would deter most from entering, except those who loved the spooky ambiance. Lucy Loud and her friend Haiku would usually explore this burial ground in the hopes of finding something truly scary. Their endeavors seemed to always end in vain until tonight. Tonight, they would find something that would give even them a fright.

"*crouches in front of a tombstone and reads the epitaph* Rest in peace Earl Scott. 1934-1995. Huh. I wonder if Great Grandma Harriet knew him Fangs." said Lucy.

Fangs just screeched in response.

"Hey! Lucy! I think I've found something!" exclaimed Haiku.

Lucy followed her voice to see that Haiku was standing in front of a strange grave site. It was surrounded by candles and by the tombstone rested a royal looking mirror.

"What is this?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know. Pretty wicked huh?" said Haiku.

"Yeah..." said Lucy.

There was something about this place that was making her feel uneasy. Suddenly, she sensed another presence with them, in another dimension of sorts. She wasn't exactly sure what this presence was, but she knew that it wasn't good.

"Uh, Haiku? I think it would be best if we leave this place." said Lucy.

"Why? We just got here." said Haiku.

Lucy wasn't sure of how to respond. She didn't want Haiku to know why she felt they should leave. Haiku went back to admiring the grave site, when she took notice of the mirror by the tombstone.

"What's this?" said Haiku, as she picked up the mirror.

It was a golden mirror, with a jewel encrusted handle. It looked like it belonged to a royal. Lucy saw Haiku looking at the mirror, and immediately the presence she sensed before became stronger.

 _"It's coming from the mirror!"_ thought Lucy. "Haiku! Drop that mirror!" exclaimed Lucy.

"What? No way! I don't want seven years of bad luck!" said Haiku.

"Haiku, I'm serious! There's something evil in that mirror!" said Lucy.

"How do you know?" asked Haiku.

"Just trust me okay? Something's not right about this place." said Lucy.

"*scoffs* Yeah right. You're just scared!" said Haiku.

"I am not! I'm just cautious and-"

Lucy was interrupted by Fangs' screeching.

"What's that Fangs?" asked Lucy.

*Fangs screeches*

"The time?" said Lucy, as she looked at her watch to see it was 10 minutes to 7:00. "Oh no. I'm gonna be late for dinner! Haiku, we have to go." said Lucy, turning to leave.

"*sighs* Alright." said Haiku.

"Leave the mirror." said Lucy, with a stern tone.

"Fine." said Haiku, as she dropped the mirror on the ground.

Lucy then turned around and walked off. Before Haiku followed her however, she picked up the mirror and placed it in her satchel. As she walked off, the candles around the grave site simultaneously lost their flame.

 _If they had only noticed it..._

* * *

The next day, at Royal Woods Elementary School, Lucy was currently enjoying her lunch at her usual table, alone.

"Hi Lucy." said Haiku, suddenly appearing in front of Lucy.

This didn't seem to phase her though.

"Hey Haiku...Where's your lunch?" asked Lucy curious.

"Oh, I'm not hungry. I had some brains for breakfast." said Haiku.

There was an awkward silence between the two before they both shared a laugh.

"Good one Haiku." said Lucy.

"Thanks. So, what did you bring for the Morticians Club meeting today?" asked Haiku.

"My great grandma's brooch. When she was alive, she said it gave her strength and courage. Pretty cool huh?" said Lucy, showing off the brooch, which was shaped like a lotus flower.

"I mean, it's...it's alright." said Haiku, not really impressed.

"Alright? *scoffs* It's better than that boring skull you brought in last week." said Lucy.

"Hey, that's a family heirloom! It's kept us safe from dark spirits for generations!" said Haiku.

"Yeah yeah. I can buy one of those at Flip's Pawn Shop. Anyway, what did you bring in this week?" asked Lucy.

"It may come as a surprise..." said Haiku, as she opened her satchel, and pulled out the mirror she took from the grave site last night.

"*gasps* Haiku! I told you to leave that thing! What are you doing?!" said Lucy, suddenly frantic.

"Will you relax? There's nothing wrong with the mirror. You're just scared." said Haiku.

"I already told you I'm not scared. I just...Haiku. Haiku!"

Haiku was pretty much ignoring Lucy at this point, and was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, however, something strange happened. Her reflection slowly started to fade and was replaced by a ghastly one instead.

"What the?!" said Haiku, reeling back from the mirror in shock.

Suddenly, a loud cackle began echoing throughout the cafeteria. The mirror began to shake violently in Haiku's hand as suddenly a spirit was released from it. The spirit appeared to be the ghost of a princess, although her appearance was not quite elegant. Her dress appeared to have several rips and tears in it, her hair was frazzled, and most puzzling was the fact that she didn't have a crown. She also stared at everyone with a crazed look in her eye. This look seemed to strike fear into anyone she made eye contact with. Many students fled the cafeteria in horror, as the ghost flew around, cackling all the while.

"*cackling* Free! Free!...Has anyone seen my crown? WHERE IS MY CROWN?!" asked the spirit, that last question asked in a dark tone.

The ghost princess looked around at the students, who were running away terrified, and then she spotted Haiku, still in the corner with Lucy.

"*appears next to Haiku* Hi! You released me! Thank you! Can you tell me where my crown is?" asked the spirit.

"Uh...I'm not sure?" said Haiku confused.

"Really? Are you sure? I have to find it! IT'S MINE! I'm afraid of what will happen to it!...You have fears right? Right?" asked the spirit, getting increasingly creepy.

"Well, I uh, well..."

Suddenly, Haiku's train of thought was stopped, as she felt herself get transported to another realm.

"W-Where am I?" asked Haiku, really confused.

She found herself alone in a dark room.

"What's wrong? You don't like to be alone?" asked the spirit, as her voice echoed through the darkness.

"N-No..." said Haiku, getting nervous.

"Well, we can't always get what we want can we? If I can't have my crown, YOU CAN'T HAVE FRIENDS!" said the spirit ominously.

Suddenly, Haiku felt the room she was in collapse around her, and she started falling into a dark void.

"Ah! No! Help! Help! HELP!" yelled Haiku, to no avail.

Back in the cafeteria, it showed that Haiku was still there, but she appeared to be in a trance of some sort.

"Haiku?!" said Lucy concerned.

"Oh hi there! I didn't see you! You sort of blend in. But I guess you're used to that huh?" asked the spirit, getting closer to Lucy.

"What did you do to Haiku?" asked Lucy anxiously.

"Oh her? She'll be fine! She just needs to learn how to FACE HER FEARS!" said the spirit deviously.

Lucy didn't like her tone, and immediately darted around her.

"You can't hide from me! I WILL FIND YOU!" said the spirit, as Lucy dashed out the cafeteria.

* * *

Lucy kept running through the halls, passing terrified kids along the way. As she ran, she started to notice the school was getting cloudier, almost like there was a fog floating through the air. She also notice that the lights were beginning to flicker as well.

 _"Oh, what did you do Haiku? I have to figure out how to stop this spirit!"_ thought Lucy.

She was so lost in thought that as she turned a corner, she accidentally bumped into Lincoln.

"Oww! Lucy, are you okay?" asked Lincoln concerned.

"Lincoln! It's not safe here! Quick! In here!" said Lucy, leading Lincoln into the music room.

"What's going on Luce? Why's it so cloudy?" asked Lincoln suspicious.

"Okay, this is going to sound weird but, there's a ghost in the school." said Lucy.

"Coming from you, that's not really that weird." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I'm serious! Haiku released a spirit from a mirror she took from a grave last night. I told her not to take it, but she took it anyway. The spirit keeps asking for her crown for some reason. She asked Haiku where it was, but she didn't know!" said Lucy.

"So what happened?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't know! Haiku just stopped talking! She's in a trance or something!" said Lucy, actually really worried.

"Okay, this is serious! We need to call for backup!" said Lincoln.

"I've got a backup for you!" said the voice of the spirit.

Lincoln and Lucy immediately tensed up and looked around for the spirit.

"What does this ghost look like?" asked Lincoln.

Suddenly, he was caught off guard by a loud cymbal clap near his eardrum.

"Hmph! Rude! How dare you address me as a ghost! I'm a royal you insolent runt!" said the ghost princess, now appearing in front of Lincoln.

"Uh, I'm sorry? But, you kind of are a ghost." said Lincoln, his ears still ringing.

Suddenly, Lincoln found himself making direct eye contact with this spirit. The next thing he knew he was in a corn field, very lost and confused.

"What the? How did I get here?" asked Lincoln.

Suddenly, he heard something rustling through the corn stalks a few feet away from him.

"Wh-Who's there?" asked Lincoln, now scared.

There was no response and Lincoln became increasingly on edge. Then, out of the stalks popped out Bun-Bun, his stuffed rabbit.

"Bun-Bun! What are you doing out here?" asked Lincoln.

Lincoln was so overjoyed to see Bun-Bun, that he didn't see The Harvester creeping up behind him. Lincoln saw a shadow overcast him and turned around to see the crazed farmer holding his scythe.

"AHHH! The Har-Har-HAR!"

It suddenly cut back to Lincoln in the music room, however now he was also in a trance.

"No! What did you do to my brother?" asked Lucy, getting angry.

"The same thing that'll happen to you if you don't tell me where my crown is!" exclaimed the spirit.

"I don't have your crown you witch!" said Lucy.

The ghost princess became furious and flew right in front of Lucy. She tried to gain access into Lucy's mind, but because Lucy was a telepath, she didn't allow this so easily.

"You will not get in my head!" said Lucy, as she used her telepathy to temporarily control the spirit's mind, just long enough for her to escape.

"AAAHHHHH! MY CROWN!" yelled the spirit enraged.

Suddenly, the spirit locked all the exits to the school. The students, teachers, and staff were now all trapped inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lisa had observed the sudden change of atmosphere in the school, and already knew the reason why thanks to her foresight. She called Lucy via her communicator wanting an explanation.

"Lucy? Do you copy? Come in Lucy!" said Lisa, her voice in a whisper because her teacher had put the class in nap time.

"I'm here!" said Lucy, heavily panting.

She hadn't been this exhausted since _Health Kicked._

"Where are you?" asked Lisa.

"I'm...running through the halls! I'm trying to figure out how to defeat this ghost!" said Lucy.

"Where did this ghost come from anyway?" asked Lisa.

"A mirror. Haiku and I found this mirror at a grave site last night. She brought it here today and looked into it, and that's how the ghost was released!" said Lucy.

"Hmm...That story sounds familiar...How does the ghost look?" asked Lisa.

"Well, she's-"

"Lisa? Lisa, who are you talking to?" asked Ms. Shrinivas, Lisa's teacher.

"Uh, n-no one Ms. S!" said Lisa nervously.

Before Ms. Shrinivas could question her further, the lights in the classroom began to flicker. Lisa then received a vision. The ghost princess was coming. Lisa quickly got up from her mat and ran to her backpack. Ms. Shrinivas was going to stop her when suddenly the classroom became dark. The children began to panic and scream and Ms. Shrinivas tried to calm them down.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, the ghost princess began appearing to each of the students, asking them where her crown was. Of course, none of them knew where it was or what she was talking about and she left each of them frozen in fear. For Ms. Shrinivas, she made her faint. When she got to Lisa however, she was met with a surprise.

"WHERE'S MY-Huh?" said the ghost princess, suddenly confused.

Lisa had put on an Einstein mask to hide her face, in anticipation of this moment.

"Can't get inside my mind, if you can't see my eyes. Now, I bid you ado for now." said Lisa, as she bolted from the presence of the spirit, and out the classroom.

The spirit was quickly losing it and disappeared to seek for new targets.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy had stopped to catch her breath in a random hallway. She had been running for awhile and was overwhelmed with all the madness around her.

"I didn't know there was so much on the other side..." said Lucy.

Suddenly, Principal Huggins gave an announcement on the school's PA system.

"Students, faculty, and staff. Please stay calm and avoid entering the hallways. Try to stay in groups and hide as best as you can. Uh..I'm not sure how to address this situation but-"

Principal Huggins was suddenly cut off as the ghost princess took over.

"Hi everyone! It's me! Princess Bergamot! I'm making an official royal decree!...WHERE'S MY CROWN?! If anyone knows the whereabouts of my beloved crown, please identify yourself. If you don't, YOU WILL PAY! That is all." said the ghost princess, as the announcement eerily ended.

Lucy was quite shaken by this, and suddenly she did not feel safe.

"Psst! Lucy!"

Lucy looked behind her to see Lisa calling to her.

"*runs over* Lisa. I'm so glad to see you!" said Lucy.

"I'm relieved to see you as well. Listen, we don't have much time. I know who this ghost is." said Lisa.

"Who is she?" asked Lucy.

"Princess Bergamot, as you just heard. She was the daughter of King Beerus III and Queen Wilda. They lived around the time of about 18th century Royal Woods." said Lisa.

"What happened to her?" asked Lucy.

"Well, the princess was supposed to be the new queen soon, but her parents thought she was unfit to rule the kingdom. Her attitude was not that of a royal. She bossed people around and people only did what she said because they feared her. So, when her parents refused to give her the crown, she became outraged and started making a fuss if you will." said Lisa.

"How did she die?" asked Lucy.

"In the midst of her craze, she ran out to her balcony and presumably held onto the railing. However, for some reason the railing gave way and she fell to her death." said Lisa.

"Wow. I'm really surprised I haven't heard of that story." said Lucy.

"It's been kept quiet in much of the town's history books, but it's still documented in the official town records." said Lisa.

"So wait. How'd she end up in the mirror then?" asked Lucy curious.

"That mirror was hand crafted by a mage. It was given to Princess Bergamot as a gift. It was made to reflect a person's deepest emotions. However, it was also made to banish evil spirits from misusing it. This mirror became the princess' downfall as when she looked into it, she was sucked in trapped with the constant recurring fear that she was being replaced as ruler. Which she was." said Lisa.

"So, seeing Haiku's face in the mirror released her?" asked Lucy.

"Not Haiku's face specifically, but a face in general. The mirror, though magical, can't perform two tasks at once. So, when Haiku looked into the mirror, she unknowingly released this evil spirit." said Lisa.

"Okay. How do we stop her?" asked Lucy.

"You have to get her to look at the mirror...Where is it?" asked Lisa.

"Sigh...it must be back in the cafeteria!" said Lucy.

"Well, you better hurry and get it. If we don't get that ghost back in that mirror soon, we could all be stuck having recurring nightmares." said Lisa.

"That must've been what happened to Haiku and Lincoln." said Lucy.

"Wait. Lincoln fell victim too?" asked Lisa.

"Unfortunately yes." said Lucy.

"*sighs* Okay. I'm going to try to contact Lola and Lana. It doesn't make sense to contact the rest of the family. They couldn't get in here anyways. It's up to you to find that mirror and stop this ghost Lucy." said Lisa.

"Okay. Let's do this." said Lucy determined.

"Let's assume our super forms to give a bit of an illusion." said Lisa.

"Sounds good." said Lucy, as she and Lisa activated their PortaPendants and donned their super attire.

"Good luck Lucy." said Lisa, as she dashed down the hall.

"Same to you." said Lucy, as she headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lola and Lana...

"Lana, what are we gonna do?!" asked Lola, freaking out.

"Calm down sis. Just try to stay quiet." said Lana.

They were hiding out in a bathroom stall. Their entire second grade class had fallen victim to Bergamot's trance.

Suddenly, the two received a call from Lisa on their communicators.

"Lola! Lana! Keep your guard up! I foresee the ghost coming your way! Try to defend as best as you can!" said Lisa.

"But how do we defend against a ghost?!" asked Lola.

"Um, sis? We better figure it out!" said Lana, as she directed Lola's attention to Princess Bergamot looming before them.

"I'm only going to ask this once. WHERE'S MY CROWN?!"

"You want a crown so bad?! Here! *throws her tiara on the ground* Take it!" exclaimed Lola.

"This is cheap plastic! You will pay for your insolence!" said Bergamot, as she stared at Lola.

Lola tried to fight her gaze but eventually her mind gave way.

"Wh-Where am I?" asked Lola.

She looked around and saw that she was in a large hole. She then heard the sound of a truck beeping. She looked up to see a garbage truck, opening its trash compartment to dump all its contents on her.

"AHHHH! NO! PLEASE!"

Her cries were unheard as the trash consumed her.

Lana saw that her sister had fallen into the trance and was quick to avoid falling into one herself. She slid out the bathroom using her ice powers and started skating along the hallways.

"Lise? We've lost Lola." said Lana, via communicator.

"Dang it. Okay, meet me at the cafeteria. We've gotta help Lucy." said Lisa.

"Gotcha sis." said Lana, as she started heading there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy had made it to the cafeteria, and picked up the mirror. She paused at seeing Haiku still stuck in her trance, but managed to press forward.

"Okay. Now I just have to find her." said Lucy.

"Missed me?" asked Bergamot, meeting Lucy's eyes.

Lucy quickly avoided her stare and started running across the lunchroom.

"Everyone has been running from me all day. Why can't you people just give me what I want?" asked Bergamot.

"This isn't your castle Bergamot!" said Lucy.

"What did you just call me?! That is not how you address a royal!" said Bergamot, as she lunged toward Lucy, but recoiled once she saw her holding the mirror in front of her.

Princess Bergamot then vanished before Lucy's eyes.

"Where'd she go?" asked Lucy confused.

"I'm not going back that easily..." said Bergamot, in a low, creepy tone.

Lucy turned around to see Bergamot staring at her. Bergamot fought to get inside Lucy's mind, but once again Lucy fought back.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you? I guess that's why you're the most forgotten in your house." said Bergamot.

"Huh?" said Lucy.

Lucy wondered how she knew so much about her, and suddenly felt her mind opening up.

 _"No! NO! I can't lose like this!"_ thought Lucy, as she struggled to battle the mind of this ghost.

Just then, Lana and Lisa arrived and saw the predicament Lucy was in. Lana immediately shot an ice ball at the ghost as a reflex. This didn't phase Bergamot, but it did distract her. Her attention suddenly shifted to Lana, who forgot to shield her eyes.

"Lana! NO!" exclaimed Lisa.

It was too late.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Lana.

She looked around her and saw unicorns frolicking about, lollipop trees, rainbows, and glitter everywhere.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Lana, in horror.

Back in the cafeteria, Lucy was still on the ground, in shock.

"Lucy! Use the mirror!" exclaimed Lisa.

Lucy focused again and held the mirror in front of her, but Bergamot had disappeared again.

"Where'd she go now?" asked Lucy.

Lisa then received a vision of the ghost's reappearance. She hurried to pull out her Einstein mask but it was too late.

"Gotcha." said Bergamot.

"NO!" exclaimed Lisa.

Lisa suddenly found herself at her house, only it wasn't there. It had been destroyed, she presumed by an explosion.

"These...these are my chemicals. Did I do this?" Lisa asked herself.

She looked around for any signs of her family but didn't see any.

"Hello? Family?...What have I done?" said Lisa, tearing up.

Back in the cafeteria, Bergamot looked around for Lucy but didn't see her.

"I know you blend in well. I will find y-"

"Hi." said Lucy, popping up out of nowhere.

Princess Bergamot shrieked in surprise and then realized she had been caught. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and felt herself being pulled in.

"AHH! NO! I need my crown!" said Princess Bergamot, trying to fight the mirror's pull.

"You know what Bergamot? I don't think you ever deserved it. Goodbye." said Lucy, as Princess Bergamot was once again banished inside the mirror.

Lucy then smashed the glass with her foot, hoping no one would ever be able to release her again. Suddenly, the cloudy atmosphere faded from the school, and the exits were opened once again. Lucy then noticed Lisa, Lana, and Haiku coming out of their trances. Everyone else came out of their trances as well.

"I...I did it. Yes!" said Lucy, feeling relieved this nightmare was over.

* * *

Later that night...

"I'm sorry I caused all that Lucy." said Haiku.

"It's okay. At least something good came out of it." said Lucy.

"What?" asked Haiku.

"I'm definitely gonna be reading more history books from now on." sad Lucy.

Lucy and Haiku shared a laugh, before Lucy placed the mirror back by the tombstone. As soon as she did, the candles around the grave site lit up again. Lucy took this as a sign that things had been restored.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for Vampires of Melancholia." said Lucy.

"I can't wait." said Haiku.

Lucy and Haiku then left the grave site, hurrying their paces so that they could catch their favorite show.

* * *

 **Man. That was crazy. I hope you guys enjoyed this episode! Let me know what you thought of it and until next time I've been 65. Happy Halloween guys.**


	21. Episode 21: Another Nature

**It's been awhile hasn't it? What's up guys? 65's back with another episode of** ** _SLTS!_ I've read the reviews from the last episode and I noticed a certain question being constantly asked. So, I think it's about time that I address it. But, before I do, I still have to answer these reviews.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - I'm glad you enjoyed last episode. I was thinking of having a scene where they talked about their nightmares, but I scrapped that towards the end of writing the episode. You definitely hit the nail on the head with the common thread being their fears. I couldn't really think of fears for Lola and Lana so I kinda just wrote their scenes as jokes. I like your little name pun for the ghost princess and also your name ideas for the scientists! Seriously, those are really creative and I will definitely be using them! Thank you for these!**

 **Guest - Like I said, it's hard to come up with a name for Geo, but I appreciate you trying nonetheless. "Rift" sounds pretty cool so I think it'll work. Thanks!**

 **Ink-Dub - Yeah, majority ruled man. Sorry. It's just one those things you know? I'm glad you enjoyed last episode and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Allanarcher777 - So, here's how I decided on the royal family's names. Princess Bergamot is named after the Wild bergamot, native to Michigan, (where Royal Woods is located in the show). This flower is also called the BEEbalm, which is where King Beerus' name came from. I had no intention of alluding to DBZ with that name. I didn't even notice that when writing this, honestly. Good observation though.**

 **Guest (John) - I read your review and I will definitely be attempting your sequel episode. Your review wasn't negative to me. In fact, I welcome criticism so I'm glad that you were honest in reviewing Episode 19. You're always welcome to review and comment so don't worry man, it's all good. I definitely want to make sure that the sequel is better in every way possible, so everyone reading can enjoy it. Thanks for your suggestions man. I really appreciate it.**

 **Okay, now to answer the big question. Will there be a Season 2 of Super Louds? Well, that's up to you guys. I don't mind doing a Season 2, but I wanna make sure you guys want to see it. So, I have a poll posted on my profile page asking this very question. The poll results will determine whether or not there's a Season 2. Hope to see you all voting! Voting ends when Episode 24 is posted.**

 **Alright, let's start this episode! Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 21: Another Nature**

After having countless battles with many different villains, the Louds took it upon themselves to finally take a weekend off from being heroes. Their parents had decided on a camping trip to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds, since it was cheap and affordable. The kids weren't exactly thrilled, but more or less they were all looking forward to a weekend of rest and relaxation. However, if they knew anything, they should've known that heroes don't get much of a break.

*Vanzilla pulls up to the campsite*

"Alright kids! Looks like we're here!" said Lynn Sr.

"Finally. Thanks Lisa. I don't know what we would've done without you." said Rita.

"No need to thank me mother. My heightened senses apparently give me a heightened sense of direction as well." said Lisa.

"Hey, don't give her all the credit! We would've been here earlier if this ding dang map wasn't so confusing!" said Lynn Sr.

"It doesn't matter honey. The point is that we're here now. Alright kids, out of the van!" said Rita.

The Loud kids climbed out of the van one by one, and all took in the natural atmosphere.

"This may not be so bad." said Lori, admiring the sunset.

"*picks up dirt and sniffs it* Yeah, the dirt out here is at least decent." said Lana.

"I'm just ready to hit the lake! I hope they didn't take out that tire swing!" said Lynn eager.

"Lynn, that thing is dangerously unstable!" said Lincoln.

"And that's just the way I like it!" said Lynn.

"Lynn, you're not going on that tire swing." said Rita.

"Aw come on Mom!" whined Lynn.

"Hey, no arguing Lynn Jr! Listen to your mother. Alright Louds, we're losing daylight and we need to get a fire going fast. Your mother and I will set up the tents. Why don't you guys see if you can find some firewood?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'm on it Dad! I'll be the first one back here!" said Lynn.

"Wanna bet?" said Lana.

"Try me." said Lynn.

Suddenly, Lana and Lynn broke off in a sprint towards the woods. The rest of the Louds sprinted after them, except for Luan, Lincoln, Leni, and Lily, because she was being held by Rita.

"Well, WOOD you look at that! I'd say a SPARK'S been LIT in them! Let's hope they don't cause a forest FIRE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

All the Louds present stayed silent. Luan gave an awkward laugh before sprinting off into the woods as well.

"Mom, Dad, can I please stay here? The scary hill people-"

"There's no such thing as scary hill people Lincoln." said Rita.

"Now come on son, go out there and help your sisters." said Lynn Sr.

"*sighs* Alright." said Lincoln, as he reluctantly headed for the woods.

Leni was about to go as well, but was stopped by Rita.

"Oh Leni honey? Can you take Lily with you? We'll be distracted while we're pitching the tents and I don't want her to get hurt." said Rita.

"Oh don't worry Mom! I've totes got this! Come on Lily!" said Leni, as she and Lily headed into the woods.

* * *

In the woods, most of the Loud kids were scrambling for sticks and twigs, trying to outdo each other.

"Lana! Drop that stick!" exclaimed Lola.

"Never!" said Lana.

Lola then pounced on Lana and started fighting with her. In the midst of their scuffle, they both dropped their collections of firewood. Lynn then swooped in and added them to her collection.

"I'll take those! Yes! I'm gonna win!" said Lynn.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Lucy, suddenly appearing in front of her.

This surprised Lynn which caused her to throw her stack of wood into the air.

"*catches most of the sticks* Alright! Dibs on the free sticks!" said Luna.

"No way! That's mine!" said Lynn.

"NO! IT'S OURS!" exclaimed Lola and Lana in unison.

"WOODEN it be better if we just STICK together?" joked Luan.

Everyone became silent after her joke. Their wasn't even a typical groan.

"Luan, that was terrible, but she has a point. Guys! We came out here to have fun and relax! Not fight! Now come on! Dad needs this firewood soon, otherwise there's no dinner tonight. Can you guys please cooperate for 5 seconds and pick up the firewood?" said Lori.

All the Louds agreed and stopped fighting. As they resumed picking up sticks, the quiet ambiance became more and more unnatural to them. It was especially freaking Lincoln out. Every little noise seemed to scare him.

"*wind rushes by him* Ahh! The hill people!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"There are no such thing as hill people Lincoln!" said Lori, annoyed with Lincoln's screaming.

"How do you know? They could be watching us right now!" said Lincoln.

"I'm fairly certain that my foresight would've forewarned us if that were the case." said Lisa.

"Besides, what people live in trees dude? That doesn't even make sense!" said Luna.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." said Lincoln, trying to heed his sisters' advice.

 _"KIDS! Have you all got the firewood?!"_

"Mother's calling us. My super hearing just picked up her voice. She wants to know if we've gotten the firewood." said Lisa.

"I guess we've got enough. Come on guys, let's head back to camp." said Lori, as she started walking back towards the campsite.

The other Louds followed suit, but Leni lagged behind a little.

"Hang on guys! Having a little trouble here!" said Leni, struggling to hold the bundle of sticks and Lily at the same time. "Hang on a sec Lily." said Leni, as she placed Lily down on the ground to fix the sticks in one hand.

While Leni was doing this, Lily began looking around, curious as always. She then heard a little rustle in the bushes. Her attention shifted to the source of the sound and she saw a pair of eyes staring at her.

"'Eni! 'Eni!" said Lily, as she tapped her leg to get her attention.

"What is it Lily?" asked Leni.

Leni saw that her baby sister was pointing at something in the grass. She peered through the thick brush of the woods, but didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything Lily. *picks her up* Come on, let's get back to the others." said Leni, as she and Lily headed back to the campsite, with their firewood.

 _As they left though, it was clear that they were not alone._

* * *

Later that night, the Louds had all went to bed early, since they had arrived there late, and also so they would be well rested for the activities they had planned for tomorrow. As the Louds all slept, everything appeared quiet until...

*several pairs of feet hurriedly rush toward the Louds' campsite*

"*receives a vision of strange beings entering her tent* What the?" said Lisa, in confusion.

Before she had time to act however, the beings she envisioned entered her tent and one of them blew some sort of purple dust in her face.

"Hey! What are you...doing? Ugh..."

Lisa suddenly fell asleep. The beings then turned their attention away from her, and to her baby sister Lily, who was sound asleep. They removed her from the tent and made haste back to the woods. As they were doing this, the sound of their feet woke up a sleeping Leni.

"Huh? Is it morning already? *pokes her head out the tent* What's going on guys?" asked Leni groggily.

She rubbed her eyes to get a better look at what was going on, but was confused when she didn't see her family walking about. Instead, she saw Lily being carried away by human-like beings, with strange markings on their skin. They were also adorned in leaves and slightly caked in mud.

"L-Lily?! Wait Lily! Guys! *turns back to Lori* Lori! Wake up!" exclaimed Leni.

However, Lori was fast asleep. Leni couldn't afford to lose her baby sister, and so with a big heart, she gave chase after her kidnappers.

"Come back here with my baby sister you creeps!" exclaimed Leni.

The beings heard her approaching them and quickened their pace through the woods. Leni tried her best to follow them, but whatever these things were, they were fast. Eventually, the beings made it to the bushes where Lily had spotted those pair of eyes and ran through it.

"Get back here!" said Leni, as she chased after them.

When she emerged on the other side of the bush, she saw the beings climbing the trees, with Lily in tow. Leni put on a determined face and continued her pursuit of them. She managed to make it to the top of a tree, and was shocked at what she saw.

There was a whole network of tree houses linked between these trees, and it was clear that these people had been living here. It appeared as though it was a whole tribe.

"Whoa! This is totes cray-cray. I guess Linky was right! There are people that live in trees." said Leni surprised.

She spotted Lily being taken to a huge central tree, and gave chase once more. However, the tree branches were very thin, and Leni found it difficult to keep steady when running across them. At some point, she had to make a jump to the other branch, but missed the landing and managed to hang on by her fingertips.

"*struggling to pull herself up* Come on Leni!" said Leni, not ready to give up.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grab hers and pull her up. She was at first relieved, but that relief was quickly diminished once she saw who had "rescued" her. Standing before her were beings that looked exactly the same as the ones who had kidnapped Lily. The only difference with these ones was the fact that they had spears as weapons.

They yelled at Leni in a language unknown to her, and she was obviously confused.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't speak...uh, whatever language that is." said Leni.

The beings then grabbed Leni and started leading her to the tree where Lily was taken.

"Wait! Where are you taking me? Stop! Oh, this is totes not good!" said Leni worried.

* * *

Back at the campsite, the Louds were still sound asleep, however that was about to change.

"*dust wears off and Lisa wakes up* Ugh...what happened?" asked Lisa confused.

She looked around her tent and noticed that Lily was missing.

"Where's Lily?" Lisa asked herself.

She walked outside her tent and surveyed the area. She spotted strange footprints on the ground. They appeared human, but these "humans" appeared to only have 4 toes.

"*uses her heightened sense of touch to examine the print* Hmm. I'm not familiar with this species. But it's clear whatever this is has gotten Lily. I must alert the family!" said Lisa, as she turned on her communicator.

"Family! Wake up! We have an emergency on our hands!" exclaimed Lisa.

The other Louds all woke up, and groggily came out of their tents.

"*groans* What is it Lisa?!" asked Lynn, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm losing my precious beauty sleep!" said Lola.

"Family, I have terrible news. It appears that our campsite has been raided." said Lisa.

"Oh great. Did the bears eat all our food?" asked Lincoln.

"No. Whoever came here wasn't after food...*sighs* Someone has kidnapped Lily." said Lisa.

Upon hearing this, all the Louds suddenly snapped wide awake.

"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?!" asked Lynn Sr. worried.

"I had received a vision earlier tonight of some strange beings entering my tent. They did, and then everything went to black after that. When I woke up, Lily was gone. All that's left are these footprints." said Lisa, gesturing towards the prints.

"Guys! Lily's not the only one gone! Leni's missing too!" said Lori.

The Louds all exclaimed in shock.

"They kidnapped her too?!" asked Lana surprised.

"I don't think so. I recognize her footprints over here. It looks like she gave chase to whoever kidnapped Lily. And from the looks of it, I'd say it was more than one person." said Lisa.

"We need to find them! They could be anywhere in these woods!" said Rita.

"What if the hill people took them?!" said Lincoln, starting to freak out.

"Hill people or no hill people, someone took my daughters and we're gonna find out who! Louds! It's time to suit up!" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds all activated their PortaPendants and donned their super suits.

"Lisa, you're gonna lead the search on the ground. Your super senses should allow you to track these kidnappers. Lori, you can search from the air. The rest of us will follow behind Lisa. Alright, let's move Super Thunder!" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds then headed into the woods, with Lori flying overhead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leni had been brought to the central tree. This tree seemed to be the epicenter of the whole tribe. From the outside, Leni could tell that something was wrong with this tree. Its branches appeared to be dead, its leaves were heavily discolored, and the whole tree appeared to be tilted to one side. As she and the beings with her entered the tree, she could see that it was hollowed out to some extent. She saw many of these beings were hurriedly moving about. They seemed to be worried about something. Leni then noticed that the bark of the tree seemed to be decaying, and the decay was spreading rather quickly.

Before she had time to inquire about it, she was suddenly brought to some vines by the beings who had captured her. The lead being gestured to the vines and pointed upwards.

"You want me to climb up?" asked Leni.

The other beings behind her pointed their spears at her, signaling to her that that is what they wanted her to do.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" said Leni, as she gripped the vine in front of her, and started climbing upwards.

The beings followed her upwards until they reached what seemed to be the very top of the tree. They all got off the vines and then the beings grabbed Leni again and brought her into what looked like a throne room of sorts. There, Leni saw who she had been looking for.

"*gasps* Lily!" exclaimed Leni.

Lily was sitting on a blanket woven with leaves, happily munching on an apple. She appeared to be unharmed. The beings who kidnapped her earlier were guarding her.

"What do you guys want with my sister?!" asked Leni.

Unfortunately, she received no answer because of the language barrier between her and this tribe.

Suddenly, all the beings around her took to their knees, and bowed down. Leni was confused until she saw a big burly man-being entering the room.

He appeared to be a bit elderly, quite large, had some mud on him, and had the same markings on his skin as the rest of the tribe. He was also adorned in leaves, wearing a grass skirt, a grass neck-piece interwoven with flowers, and a grass crown, symbolizing that he was in authority. He walked slowly toward his chair which was in the center of the room, using a long stick for a cane. As soon as he sat down, all the beings stood up from their bowed position.

The big burly leader spoke and the lead being who captured Leni came forward. They had a brief conversation and then the lead being returned to the group who had Leni. The big burly leader then extended his arm out as a signal of some sort.

Suddenly, Leni felt herself being dragged again, as the beings began walking her out of the throne room. Leni started to struggle against them, not wanting to lose Lily again.

"Wait! No! Lily! Over here!" exclaimed Leni.

Lily looked at her older sister, and saw the concern in her eyes. She began to crawl to her, but was stopped by the beings that were guarding her. Leni was not about to lose her sister again.

She suddenly turned invisible and began fighting the beings that were holding her. She kicked the one on her left in his stomach, and struck the one on the right in the chest with his spear handle. The beings that were guarding Lily saw the other beings getting knocked out, and immediately went on the defensive. Suddenly, one of them was attacked and fell to the ground. Leni retrieved his spear and held it in an attacking position, but to the beings, it looked like the spear was floating on its own.

One of the female beings guarding Lily rushed forward with her spear and began melee fighting with Leni. The two kept hitting each other's spears and the fight seemed to be going nowhere. That is until the whole tree suddenly tilted to one side.

"*flung against the bark of the tree and accidentally turns visible again* What just happened?!" asked Leni surprised.

Instead of getting an answer however, she nearly dodged being struck by her adversary's spear.

"Hey! That was like really close! You totes need to chill." said Leni.

The female being's spear was now lodged in the bark of the tree. She started running towards Leni, intent on getting her and the spear, when suddenly something else happened.

*wooden floor beneath them rapidly forms cracks and then suddenly gives way*

Leni, Lily, and all the tribal beings present started free-falling inside the tree. Leni managed to grab onto the vine she had climbed earlier and held on to it.

"*looks around* Lily?!" asked Leni, worried again.

She then heard her baby sister's familiar giggle above her. She looked up and saw Lily falling down towards her. She reached out her hand, caught Lily, and clutched her to her tightly.

"Lily! You're safe!" exclaimed Leni relieved.

Lily giggled at Leni as she gave her a hug. However, this moment was broken up as the tree continued to tilt further to one side.

"We've got to get out of this tree." said Leni.

Suddenly, the vine they were holding onto ripped apart from the bark of the tree, and the two girls were sent free-falling once again.

"Hang on Lily!" screamed Leni, as they both plummeted towards the bottom of the tree.

* * *

Back with Super Thunder...

"Hey guys! I just heard a loud rumble!" said Lori, conducting aerial surveillance.

"I heard it as well. I think we're pretty close to the source." said Lisa.

"Lori, can you see what caused the crash?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Uhm...it looks like a tree's falling. It's in really bad shape. The leaves are literally all brown." said Lori.

"It sounds like that tree is dying." said Rita concerned.

Suddenly, the Louds all heard another rumble, even louder than the one they had heard before. Then, Lisa's super hearing picked up on some distant audio waves.

"*hears Leni and Lily screaming* I hear Leni and Lily screaming! It's coming from where this rumbling sound is emanating from. Quickly everyone!" said Lisa, as she ran through the bush that the beings had ran through earlier with Lily.

The other Louds followed suit and stopped when they emerged on the other side. Lisa observed that the footprints she had been tracking suddenly stopped at the bases of the trees around them. She then saw some muddy trails leading up the trees.

"Family, it appears that whoever took Lily climbed up these trees." said Lisa.

"I knew it! It's the scary hill people hiding in the trees!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Lincoln, there is no such thing as-"

"Guys! Guys! I'm literally being attacked!" said Lori, suddenly through her communicator.

"By who?!" asked Lynn.

"I can't see them but they're shooting arrows at me through the trees!" said Lori.

"We've gotta get up there and help her Louds! Come on!" said Lynn Sr., as he stretched himself along the trunk of one of the trees, and held onto a high branch. "Climb up everyone!" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds all raced up Lynn Sr., and climbed to the top. Lynn Sr. stretched himself to the top after. Once they were all at the top, they were shocked at what they saw.

"I don't believe it..." said Rita.

"I know right! This is TREES-on! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Looks like you were right little bro." said Luna.

"I told you guys! Although, now I kinda wish I wasn't right! They're all aiming at us!" said Lincoln.

The Louds observed all the tribal beings pointing their weapons at the Louds. Lisa noticed the decaying tree in the distance, and once again heard Leni and Lily's screams.

"Guys! Leni and Lily are in that tree straight ahead!" said Lisa.

"How are we gonna get there? We're surrounded!" said Lynn.

"Alright Louds, it's time for Combat Maneuver #16!" said Lynn Sr.

"We're with you honey." said Rita.

"Aww yeah! Let's do this!" said Lynn, getting hyped.

The Louds suddenly split apart from each other, and began heading towards the tree. Some went to the left, others went to the right, and some tried their luck with the middle. The tribal beings began firing arrows at them, and some even chucked their spears, but the Louds ducked and dodged at the right times.

With Lincoln, Luna, and Luan...

"Lincoln! Luan! Energy attacks!" said Luna.

"You got it!" said Lincoln and Luan in unison.

They started bombarding the beings in front of them with their electrical and energy attacks. The ones who managed to dodge this onslaught got blasted by shock waves, courtesy of Luna.

"Guess these guys haven't rocked before! Let's keep going lot!" said Luna, in a slight British accent.

With Lynn Sr., Lucy, and Lisa...

"Lucy! Mind attack!" said Lynn Sr.

Lucy used her telekinesis to pull the being's spears and bows to her. They suddenly looked afraid without their weapons.

"Not so tough now huh? Let's move Louds!" said Lynn Sr, as he moved forward and easily beat the beings before him in combat.

"Nice work father." said Lisa.

"Thanks Lise." said Lynn Sr., slightly panting.

Suddenly, Lisa received a vision of the tree that Leni and Lily were still in. In the vision, the tree collapsed, falling victim to extreme decay.

"That tree's going to collapse any minute now! We need to get Leni and Lily out of there!" exclaimed Lisa.

"Lori, see if you can swoop in and rescue them. But just in case, Lynn Jr., I need you to help me straighten this tree again." said Lynn Sr., over the communicator.

"You got it Dad!" said Lynn, who was currently swinging from hanging vines.

"I'm literally on it." said Lori.

* * *

Back inside the tree, the tribal beings were all freaking out and were searching for a way out. Leni and Lily had actually survived the fall due to Leni creating a forcefield to protect them from the impact. They were now all at the bottom of the tree, basically where the roots were. It was clear that the decay had started from here, with most of the roots and bark pretty much non-existent.

Leni noticed that the tribal beings were pointing to Lily, and she immediately went into protective mode again.

"You're not getting my sister!" said Leni.

"*taps her arm* 'Eni. 'Eni." said Lily, as she pointed to the bark of the tree, that was pretty much decayed.

"What is it Lily? The tree?" asked Leni confused.

Lily nodded her head yes.

Leni looked around saw the fear in the tribal beings eyes. Some were looking at the extensive decay the tree was in and some were still looking at Lily. That's when Leni figured it out.

"Wait a minute! You guys don't want to hurt Lily! You just want her to heal your tree!" said Leni.

Lily clapped her hands together and giggled. This was a signal to Leni that this was the case.

"Okay Lily. Do your stuff!" said Leni, as she brought Lily over to the bark of the tree, and Lily placed her palms on it.

Suddenly, the cracks along the bark of the tree began to disappear, eventually regaining its natural golden brown color. The roots started re-forming as well. The tribal beings looked in awe as they saw their tree being resurrected. However, it was still tilted to one side. Lily couldn't do everything...

Outside Lynn and Lynn Sr. were ready to bring the tree back into place.

"You ready Dad?!" asked Lynn, who was underneath one of the uprooted roots.

"Ready!" yelled Lynn Sr., who had his arms stretched around the base of the tree, to act as an anchor.

Lynn then jumped up and grabbed one of the roots and pulled it back down to Earth. Lynn Sr. almost lost his footing from the sheer force Lynn exerted on the tree. Lynn kept pulling the tree towards her, ultimately re-rooting it. With Lily healing the tree simultaneously, the trees' roots once again received nourishment from the soil. In no time at all the tree was standing upright again, and was fully healthy.

"We did it Lynn Jr.!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he removed his arms from the tree.

"Yeah, but, how did the tree get healed?" asked Lynn confused.

"*gasps* Lily must've done it! I didn't know she could heal trees!" said Lana, joining the two, with the rest of the Louds in tow.

"Her healing capabilities must be more advanced than we had previously thought." said Lisa.

"Lori, did you get in the tree?" asked Lynn Sr., over the communicator.

"Yeah! I found them! I'm bringing them out now!...And everyone else." said Lori.

"Everyone else?" asked Lynn Sr. confused.

"You'll see what I'm talking about in a bit." said Lori.

* * *

Later on, the Louds and the whole treetop tribe held a proper meeting inside the throne room of the central tree.

*Big burly tribe leader shows Louds an ancient hieroglyph which depicts Lily healing their tree*

"Whoa! So Lily was destined to heal this tree!" said Lynn.

"That's wicked." said Lucy.

"Good job Lily!" said Lana, putting her hand up to Lily for a high-five. Lily happily high-fived her back.

"Uh...I'm not sure what to say to you all but uh...we're sorry for attacking you? I guess? Uh, we didn't know your intentions with our daughter." said Lynn Sr.

Of course, none of the tribe members understood a word of that.

"They didn't understand me did they?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I don't think so honey." said Rita.

Suddenly, all the tribal beings bumped their right fists to their chests in unison.

"I guess that means thank you?" said Lincoln.

"I'd literally be fine with accepting that." said Lori.

"I need to make note of making a language translator when I get back to the lab." said Lisa.

"Alright, well I guess we'll be leaving now. Goodbye!" said Lynn Sr., as he waved goodbye to them.

Surprisingly, the whole tribe waved back.

"Seriously, the only thing they understand is goodbye?!" said Lola.

"Let's just be thankful that we got everyone back safely Lola." said Rita.

"Back to the campsite Louds!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of the Louds raced down the tree.

* * *

As the weekend came to a close, the Louds found themselves heading back to the city.

"Well, I'd say that was relaxing." said Lynn sarcastically.

"Hey, this weekend wasn't all that bad dude. At least we had some action." said Luna.

"Too much action if you ask me. We almost lost Lily!" said Rita.

"But we didn't! Thanks to Lisa's awesome senses and-"

"Leni's great bravery." said Lori, kind of finishing Lincoln's statement.

"Aw come on guys! I just did what any caring sister what do!" said Leni.

"Hey, we all care about Lily, but we were all slacking when she got kidnapped. But you chased her down Leni! That's some real dedication right there." said Lynn.

"Aww! Thanks guys! So Linky, I guess those hill people really do exist huh?" said Leni.

"Yeah...I guess they're not so scary now that we know who they are. They're just really weird." said Lincoln.

The other Louds definitely agreed with Lincoln's statement, as Vanzilla continued along the road back to Central Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Woo! Sorry, I had to exhale after writing that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it wasn't too long. Let me know what you thought in a review and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page! I'll see you guys around. Peace.**

 **Oh and I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving.**


	22. Episode 22: Royally Scrooged

**Merry (early) Christmas everyone! I know Christmas is 14 days away at this point, but I still want to bring you guys a Christmas special for this series. I wanted to do one last year, but time got away from me basically. This year, I'm not wasting any time. So let's deck the halls with some reviews shall we? (In hindsight, that would be rather boring actually...)**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - The Empiricals are going to be awesome! Just you wait. Your idea with Princess Vanity sounds interesting and I may very well explore that in the future. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I do have plans to include the hill people in future episodes. So, don't you worry. Thanks for your reviews!**

 **Guest - Thanks! I chose to make the parents superheroes for that exact reason actually. Every Loud House superhero AU I've seen either makes just Lincoln or one of the siblings a superhero, or all the siblings. I just wanted to do something different. I do try my best to keep them in character, as well as everyone else. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest(John) - Thanks for answering the question man. I appreciate that you've been enjoying my stories thus far. Hopefully it continues in the future.**

 **Guest - Yeah, the tree people are real alright. The rest of the Louds must be kicking themselves for not listening to Lincoln. Haha!**

 **Mega DMX - Thanks man. I'm glad you love it.**

 **Guest - Yeah, I guess there haven't been many villains who've gotten imprisoned huh? I get that that's a typically satisfying ending, but to me I think its a little bit cliche. I don't know, I just want to be as creative as possible with this series. But thanks for reviewing nonetheless.**

 **J - Okay, I deleted the review. If your account is getting hacked then I would suggest creating a new account. Hopefully, it was just a troll randomly messing with you.**

 **O Frabjous Day - Okay that makes sense. Not sure how your review could've ended up here but maybe FanFiction glitched or something. I forgive you and have deleted the review.**

 **POLL STATUS**

 **So far the poll results are looking in favor of a Season 2, but I still wanna give those who haven't voted or those who want to vote, a chance to vote. For my guest readers, FanFiction won't allow you guys to vote in polls, so you'll have to create an account in order to vote. Fret not though. If you are a guest, I will take your vote in a review if necessary.**

 **For everyone else, the poll is still open until Episode 24 is posted. It is located at the very top of my profile page. Let's keep the ball rolling for Season 2!**

 **And with that being said, it's time to start the first ever _SLTS_ Christmas Special! I ho-ho-hope you enjoy! (Oh boy I'm cringey...)**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 22: Royally Scrooged**

 _December 23rd. 11:50 p.m._ _Eastern Royal Woods._

It's a quiet night on the outskirts of the city. As midnight approaches, the moon overlooks a plot of Christmas trees being watched by two workers.

"*yawns* Alright Billy, let's lock her up. I don't think anybody else is comin' tonight." said one of the workers.

"You don't think the boss will mind Tom?" asked Billy.

"Nah...he's just greedy! There's still a whole day before Christmas. People'll be here tomorrow! Now come on, help me with this gate." said Tom.

The two workers approached the open gate ahead prepared to lock up the premises. However, as they neared it, they noticed some odd phenomena.

"*sniffs the air* Hey, you smell that Tom?" asked Billy.

"*sniffs the air as well* Yeah, it smells like smoke. Might be a campfire somewhere. The wind could've carried the scent." said Tom.

"I don't know Tom, it smells like it's close and-Whoo! Boy, it sure got hot!" said Billy, now fanning himself.

"Yeah, it is a little warm now. But come on Billy, we're wasting time! I wanna go home you know!" said Tom, grabbing one side of the gate.

"Tom, seriously I think-Tom! Look out!" exclaimed Billy.

Tom looked behind him to see a fast moving flaming projectile heading his way. He quickly rolled out the way as the projectile hit the ground and fizzled out slightly in the snow. The projectile turned out to be a coal.

"Tom! Are you okay?!" asked Billy, helping his friend up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wanna know who did this though. Hey! Whoever you are! This isn't funny! Yeah, you won't be laughing when I call the cops!" exclaimed Tom.

For a few seconds, everything remained quiet.

"Ha! I knew it was just some troublemakers. It's all fun and games until the cops show up. *chuckles* Come on, let's lock up this place already." said Tom.

However, Tom and Billy weren't able to move an inch before a sudden ambush of flaming projectiles starting coming their way. They dove behind a rock powdered with snow as fiery doom fell all around them.

"Tom, I don't think these are some kids messing with us. Whoever's doing this is clearly serious!" said Billy.

"Relax Billy. We're safe behind this rock." said Tom.

As soon as he made that statement, one of the projectiles struck a nearby Christmas tree that caused it to fall towards the two workers. They quickly dodged the now flaming fir and found themselves caught in the open. All around them Christmas trees were being destroyed one by one, being reduced to firewood. They were helpless to do anything, and just as soon as it had started, it had ended. Tom and Billy looked around at the once expansive plot filled with trees, now replaced by ash and twigs.

"Oh no! Boss is gonna freak!" exclaimed Billy.

"I'm not worried about the boss! Some psycho just tried to kill us! Where are ya, you cheap shot?!" said Tom angry.

Almost on cue, a figure emerged from its hiding place and started walking towards them. It had on a black gas mask highlighted with red hot flame decals, a red flame retardant suit, black gloves and boots, and a specialized gun made specifically to shoot burning coals. As the figure now loomed over them, it was made clear that this was a man, however his face remained a mystery behind his gas mask. Tom and Billy now stood there petrified, not expecting who stood before them to be behind the fiery assault.

"*breathes heavily* Merry Christmas." said the man ominously, as he suddenly rocketed into the air using the jet pack that was strapped to his back.

Tom and Billy remained standing there, frozen in fright.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve. 12:30 a.m. Eastern Royal Woods._

The two workers had managed to break out of their fear and dialed 911. Of course, the Chief also called Super Thunder in to assess the situation. The two teams had just arrived a few minutes ago, and were trying to make sense of the scene around them.

"Hmm. It appears that these coals have been burning. I believe we've found the source of the fire." said Lisa, using her heightened sense of smell to determine the source.

"It's a plausible theory, but you'd need a lot of coals to wipe out an entire plot of Christmas trees. Must be some kind of super coals." said the Chief.

"Considering what we deal with on a regular basis, it's literally not that hard to believe." said Lori.

"Maybe I should examine one of these coals back at my lab, and see if there's anything different about them." said Lisa.

"Good idea Super Sense." said the Chief.

"Excuse me gentlemen, I know you're probably still shaken but you said you saw who caused this destruction?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yes! It was this guy with a gas mask! He had on a flame proof suit and everything! And he had a gun that looked like a flamethrower but it shot out hot coals!" said Billy, still freaked out.

"Those things move pretty fast too. I barely dodged one of 'em coming directly at me." said Tom.

"Wow! Talk about a PYROMANIAC! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Her joke received many groans as usual.

"Was there anything else that stood out about this man?" asked Rita.

"Yeah. He was real creepy. He came right up close to us and said _Merry Christmas_ and then just blasted off with his jet pack." said Tom.

"Wait. He has a jet pack?!" asked Lana, a little more excited than she should have been.

Everyone suddenly stared at her.

"Sorry. Wrong time." said Lana.

"I find his message to be very strange. Christmas must be tied to his motive somehow." said Lisa.

"Maybe he has a vendetta against Christmas trees." said Lincoln.

"If that's the case, then we know his next move dudes! The huge Christmas tree in Royal Woods Mall!" said Luna.

"*gasps* Not the mall!" said Leni.

"This isn't good Super Thunder. If that tree goes up in flames, the entire mall could potentially burn to the ground. You have to make sure you stop this menace." said the Chief.

"And we will Chief. Super Thunder, it's time to save Christmas. Come on!" said Lynn Sr., as he and the Louds raced over to the Thunderbolt.

"Sigh...Poor Christmas trees...May their souls rest in peace." said Lucy, as she continued to follow the rest of her family.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve. 9:45 a.m. Royal Woods Mall._

Super Thunder had been watching the mall over night and so far nothing suspicious had happened. Since it was now morning, Lynn Sr. decided it was best for some of them to be in position on the inside. He sent Leni, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, and Luan inside to get in favorable positions. Meanwhile he, Rita, Lori, Luna, Lynn and Lucy remained outside in the Thunderbolt, which was in cloaking mode to appear invisible to the naked eye. Lisa volunteered to stay home with Lily so that she could examine the coal she retrieved from the scene last night.

"*turns on communicator* Alright Louds, are we in position?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, we are Dad! Me, Lola, and Lana are by the Meet Santa Claus display in front of the big Christmas tree. We're keeping our eyes peeled." said Lincoln, who was currently in his normal attire.

Lola and Lana were also in their normal attire, and were currently standing in line to meet Santa.

"Alright son. What about you Leni and Luan?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Well, things are looking BRIGHT! 'Cause I'm OUT OF SIGHT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, who was alluding to the fact that she appeared invisible because she used her light refractors to bend the light waves around her.

"Luan dude, you may be invisible, but people can still hear you brah." said Luna.

"Oh. Good point." said Luan, coming to this realization.

"How about you Leni?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I'm totes scared right now! I can't handle another Christmas tree being destroyed!" said Leni, who was currently invisible as well.

"Tell me about it." said Lucy.

"Just stay calm Leni and breathe. Everything's going to be fine. We're in position if anything happens." said Rita, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Thanks Mom. I've just gotta breathe." said Leni, as she started taking several deep breaths but suddenly choked on the last one.

"Leni? Are you okay?" asked Rita concerned.

"*coughs* I'm fine, but like it totes got really smoky in here." said Leni.

"Yeah, with all this smoke it's gonna set off the fire alarm." said Lana.

"Wait. The fire alarm?! *gasps* He's here! Everyone on guard!" said Lincoln.

The mall patrons started noticing that it was getting really smoky as well. Suddenly, the mall's fire alarms started going off and everyone began to evacuate the building. The mall security guards assisted with this process. Lincoln, Lola, and Lana hid behind a display of presents to avoid being seen.

"What's going on in there Louds?" asked Lynn Sr.

"The smoke has gotten really thick in here Dad!" said Lincoln.

"Yeah, and it's really hot now! Even for me!" said Lola.

"I think you kids should go super now. Everyone is leaving the mall and I think this villain is about to strike." said Lynn Sr.

"You got it Dad!" said Lana, as she, Lincoln, and Lola activated their PortaPendants and donned their super suits.

They walked out from behind the display and put up their defenses. The mall was now completely empty, except for them, and everything was eerily quiet.

"Like, where is he?" asked Leni, getting tense.

"I don't know. Guess this FIRE'S a BURN OUT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Suddenly, the man appeared on the upper level of the mall and began shooting several flaming coals at the Christmas tree.

"Freeze! Ice block!" yelled Lincoln.

Lana jumped atop the nearby display of presents, and shot down each of the approaching coals with her ice beams. The man was about to resume fire when he was suddenly attacked by an energy beam.

"*appears next to him* Sorry. I don't hit very LIGHT. Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan, once more.

The man didn't find the joke funny and tried to kick Luan down. Luckily, Luan dodged his attack and began firing a barrage of her energy projectiles at him. The man got knocked back several times by these, and then felt himself bump into something.

"*appears behind him* You're like totes going down." said Leni, as she tripped the man down in an attempt to subdue him.

The man wasn't going down easily though and tripped Leni down as well. He then got to his feet only to be met by Luan again.

"*breathes heavily* Get out of the way." said the man in a monotonous voice.

"SNOW WAY! You may think you're HOT, but deep down you're really COAL'D." said Luan.

The man didn't offer a response. Instead, he began firing his projectiles at Luan, whose fast reflexes allowed her to dodge them.

"Hey! Haven't you heard? FIRE'S a HAZARD you know!" said Luan.

The man ignored her as he jumped down to the lower level of the mall, and approached the Christmas tree.

"Stop right there you maniac! Don't come any closer to this tree!" exclaimed Lola, as she started bombarding the man with her fireballs, which did absolutely nothing due to the man's flame retardant suit.

"Flame, his suit is fire proof! Your attacks won't do anything to him!" said Lana.

"It may be fire proof, but it's not electric proof!" said Lincoln, as he started discharging electricity at the man, who became suspended in a state of paralysis.

"Alright! We got him!" said Lana.

However, her statement was invalidated when suddenly the man managed to activate his jet pack which rocketed him into the air, and out of Lincoln's electrical current.

"I've had enough of this! You kids stay out of my way!" yelled the man, as he went berserk and started firing coals everywhere aimlessly.

The Louds present began dodging and ducking as best they could, but soon the general area of the mall became a flaming nightmare.

"Guys, it's like really hot now!" said Leni.

"Thanks for the obvious Invisi-Girl!" said Lola.

"*activates communicator* Guys! We need help in here! This guy has gone crazy! The whole place is up in flames!" said Lincoln.

"Lori! Luna! They need your help inside!" said Lynn Sr.

"Let's rock n roll dude!" said Luna, as she and Lori ran hastily towards the mall.

Meanwhile, the Louds inside had grouped together in the middle, as the fires raged around them. Lana then noticed that the tree was still standing.

"*gasps* The tree's still okay!" exclaimed Lana in awe.

"Not for long." said the man, as he shot out another barrage of coals that hit the tree head on. The Christmas tree then began to burn, as the Louds below it watched helplessly.

"*stares at tree creepily in midair then looks at the Louds* Once again, Merry Christmas." said the man.

"Who are you?!" asked Lana, wanting an answer.

"*breathes heavily* Call me _Pyrogue._ " said Pyrogue, as he used his jet pack to rocket through the skylight ceiling and flew away from the mall.

"Dad! The guy is flying out of the mall now! He's getting away!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Don't worry son, we've got him. You guys make sure that the mall doesn't burn down!" said Lynn Sr.

"Well, you can count me out with that rescue plan." said Lola.

"Don't worry dudes! We've got you covered!" exclaimed Luna, suddenly rushing into the fray, as she released a shock wave that dispersed the flames a bit. "A little help dude?" asked Luna, looking up to Lori, who was currently flying.

"I've literally got this." said Lori, as she used her wind powers to blow the flames away from the other Louds.

Lana also helped by shooting her ice beams at the burning coals to fizzle them out a bit. Eventually, the flames had mostly dissipated. However, the mall was filled with smoke, there was ash everywhere, and even worse was the fact that the Christmas tree had been burned to the ground.

"*kneels in front of the remains of the tree and sighs* What kind of mean spirited jerk would do this?" asked Lana.

"Pyrogue apparently." said Lola, with clear disdain in her voice.

"That's his name?" asked Luna.

"Yeah. He told us after he trapped us in here with the flames." said Lincoln.

"He must really hate Christmas." said Lori.

"He's totes a Scrunge." said Leni.

"I think you mean Scrooge, Leni." said Lincoln.

"Whatever dude. Hopefully Pops and the others caught him." said Luna.

Suddenly, Lynn Sr. contacted all of them on their communicators.

"Louds! Meet up with us behind the mall! We weren't able to catch the guy. He flew out of our sight line." said Lynn Sr.

The Louds all present all sighed in defeat as they made haste to the Thunderbolt outside.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve. 6:00 p.m. The Loud House._

The Louds were still in shock with what had occurred in the last few hours. Their usual spirit of joy for the holidays seemed to be overtaken by their worry and concern. They weren't exactly sure of what was going on, but they had a feeling it wasn't over.

"*descending the stairs and notices the forlorn expressions on her family's faces* What's wrong family?" asked Lisa.

"The fire guy. That's what's wrong." said Lynn.

"He destroyed the Christmas tree in the mall! Who does that?!" said Lana.

"Someone with no heart. We need to stop this guy Louds!" said Lynn Sr.

"How?! We don't even know where this guy is!" said Lori.

"He has to be around somewhere! I feel like he's still plotting something! I mean, tonight's Christmas Eve!" said Lincoln.

"I have to agree with Lincoln on his point. Our adversary's two known attacks have been fairly isolated so far, and I believe he may strike harder tonight. Especially considering his weapon of choice. After studying one of the coals recovered, I've discovered that it's molecular structure has been modified to be more easily combustible. Meaning, if the coal comes into contact with any type of flame, it will set off a chain reaction of fiery destruction." said Lisa.

"That explains why the mall burst into flames so easily!" said Lincoln.

"And why those trees burned down so quickly." said Lori.

"Yes. Even the forces of nature wouldn't cause a whole plot of trees to be burnt down so quickly." said Lisa.

"Okay. So we know all this, but we still don't know where the guy is dudes!" said Luna.

"Well, we're not gonna wait for him to pop up again to find out! Suit up Louds! It's time for another stakeout!" said Lynn Sr.

"How's this even gonna work? We don't even know his next target!" said Lynn.

"Think about it Lynn Jr. He started on the outskirts of town. Then he attacked the mall in Downtown Square. So, for his next move, he must be heading for the neighborhoods!" said Lynn Sr.

"It's no better than an educated guess, but it's the best lead we have right now. I say we follow it." said Lisa.

"Okay Louds, here's how this is going to work. Lori, you're going to give us aerial surveillance since this villain can fly with his jet pack. Lincoln, you can zip through the neighborhoods using the power lines. Lana, you'll skate through the streets to put out any fires." said Lynn Sr.

"I'll try my best Dad, but ice isn't exactly the strongest defense against fire." said Lana.

"Don't worry Lana, a simple tweak to the temperature adjusters in your gloves should fix that problem." said Lisa.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Lynn.

"Lynn Jr, you and Luna are gonna cover the western neighborhoods, and Lucy and Lola will cover the eastern ones. Leni and Luan, you'll cover our neighborhood and make sure that the crook can't sneak around in the dark." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry Dad, we're totes on it." said Leni.

"Yeah, I'll be the last thing he ever sees that's LIT! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"This isn't the time for jokes Luan. Christmas is literally on the line!" said Lori.

"And it's our job to save it. Let's get into action Louds! Lisa, you and Lily are gonna ride with me and Rita in the Thunderbolt." said Lynn Sr.

"Excellent plan father. I see no evident variables." said Lisa.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just go super already!" said Lola.

All the Louds then activated their PortaPendants and donned their super suits. They all understood their missions and dispersed in different directions to try and predict Pyrogue's next attack.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve. 11:00 p.m. The City of Royal Woods._

The Louds were all in position and were waiting for Pyrogue's next attack.

"Stay vigilant Louds. I know we've been out here for a while, but we can't afford another attack on this city." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry Pops. Me and Lynn are in position on our side." said Luna.

"So are Lola and I." said Lucy.

"It's all LIGHT over here! Hahahaha!" joked Luan.

Everyone groaned as usual.

"Lori, how's it looking in the air?" asked Lynn Sr.

"I've flew over town 3 times already, but I haven't seen the guy anywhere." said Lori.

"Just keep your guard up." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah, I will-Whoo! Hey, do you guys feel a heat wave passing through?" asked Lori.

"No. It's totes cold down here." said Leni.

Suddenly, Lisa received a vision of the reason why it suddenly felt hot.

"Lori! Evasive maneuver! Combat from the rear!" exclaimed Lisa.

Lori looked behind her to see Pyrogue quickly approaching her with his jet pack. She flew out of his way, as he flew past her and kept heading for the neighborhoods.

"Guys! Pyrogue's here!" said Lori.

"Super Thunder! We're on the offensive!" said Lynn Sr.

Pyrogue started shooting hot coals into each chimney he flew by. Lana saw this and knew this wasn't good.

"Lise? You said those coals burst into flames easily right?" asked Lana.

"Precisely." said Lisa.

"So, if Pyrogue is shooting them down the chimneys, wouldn't that-"

Lana's statement was cut off as a series of houses on their block started bursting into flames.

"This guy's a maniac!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Go after him Lightning! Me and Light Show have to help the people out of these houses!" said Leni.

Lincoln obliged and started chasing after Pyrogue via the electric current running through the power lines.

"*activates communicator* Lincoln! Head east! He's heading for that side of Royal Woods. Lucy! Lola! Get ready, he's coming your way!" said Lori, flying overhead.

"I'm gonna give this creep everything he deserves!" said Lola, charging fireballs in her hands.

"But Lola, his suit is fire retardant. Your powers have no effect on him." said Lucy.

"We'll see about that!" said Lola.

Suddenly, Pyrogue appeared and began his fiery coal assault once more. However, before the coals could be dropped down the chimneys, Lucy used her telekinesis to subdue them.

"Wow, this is really straining my mental ability." said Lucy, struggling to keep the coals from falling.

"Keep it up Madame L! (to herself) Come on Flame, all you need is one good shot..." said Lola, as she focused on Pyrogue up ahead above her, and blasted his jet pack with a fireball, which badly damaged it. "Yes!" exclaimed Lola.

Pyrogue started flying around haphazardly because he no longer had stable aerial control. Suddenly, he was blown back by a powerful wind gust, and was met by Lori.

"Looks like the wind got knocked out of you huh?" asked Lori.

Pyrogue just panted heavily as he struggled to fly over to the west side of Royal Woods.

"Lincoln! Change direction to the west! I think we've got him cornered! Luna and Lynn, get ready! Lola and Lucy, good job!" said Lori, as she gave chase after Pyrogue.

"Thanks Wind Vane!" said Lola.

"And thank you Flame." said Lucy, as she moved the coals together with her telekinesis, and set them down next to a fire hydrant on the sidewalk. "Only one more thing to do." said Lucy, as she used her telekinesis once more to turn on the fire hydrant, which blasted water all over the still burning coals.

"Great job everyone! Leni and Luan, how's the rescue going?" asked Lynn Sr.

"It's like not going that well! Every time we rescue a family, another house bursts into flames!" said Leni.

"It's way too LIT over here!" said Luan.

"I'm trying to use my ice powers, but it's not working!" said Lana.

"That's where my tweak comes in Lana. Move the dial on your gloves to the red section! That should increase the temperature of the gloves!" said Lisa.

Lana did so, and when she attempted to shoot out more ice beams, she shot out water blasts instead.

"Whoa! Cool! It's like these gloves melt my ice!" said Lana.

"Exactly." said Lisa.

"Thanks Lise! Time to put out some fires!" said Lana, as she started skating along on a wave, blasting water into the various houses on the block.

"How's it going on the west side Louds?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"Pyrogue's heading that way but he's weak! Lola damaged his jet pack earlier!" said Lori.

"That's my girl! Alright, we're heading over there to help you guys out!" said Lynn Sr., as he put Thunderbolt into gear and sped off, with Rita, Lisa, and Lily in tow.

Meanwhile, Lynn and Luna were both perched on rooftops ready for Pyrogue's attack.

"Ready to rock dude?" asked Luna.

"Always." said Lynn.

Suddenly, Pyrogue was seen heading towards them and once again he started firing his fiery projectiles at the houses. However, his aim wasn't as good as before due to his jet pack being damaged.

Luna saw the coals incoming and blasted them back at Pyrogue using her shock wave. However, Pyrogue didn't seem phased by this and kept heading towards the neighborhood.

"Tough guy huh?" said Lynn, as she jumped high into the air to deliver a sucker punch to Pyrogue, but was swatted down by his gun.

Luckily, Lynn Sr. and the others arrived just in time, and Rita instictively shape-shifted into a baseball mitt to catch her daughter.

"Hey! No one hurts my daughters!" yelled Lynn Sr.

"*breathing heavily* If they wouldn't get in the way, they wouldn't get hurt!" yelled Pyrogue, fed up with Super Thunder's attacks.

"Bogus dude!" said Luna, as she blasted Pyrogue back with another shock wave.

This sent him flying towards Lori, who blew him back down to Earth with a wind bomb. As he was sent plummeting, he passed by some power lines, and Lincoln emerged from them and tackled him to the ground.

"*grunts* Get off me!" said Pyrogue, as he struggled to get up.

"Sorry, but you're not going anywhere pal." said Lynn Sr., as he wrapped his arms around Pyrogue's legs, keeping him pinned.

"And I'm making sure of that." said Lincoln, as he placed electric arches around Pyrogue's body.

With Pyrogue now pinned, Lincoln, Lynn Sr., Rita, Lynn, Lisa and Lily all formed a group around him. Lori and Luna came down and joined the group as well, and Lucy and Lola floated over there using Lucy's power of telekinesis to lift both of them.

As they stood there watching this menace squirm, they couldn't believe that he had an agenda to destroy Christmas, and almost got away with it.

"Light Show, Invisi-Girl, and Freeze. What's the status on Franklin Avenue?" asked Lynn Sr.

"The fires are all put out, although some of the presents were lost in the fire." said Lana.

"We totes saved everyone though." said Leni.

"Yup! Definite BRIGHT side! Hahahaha!" said Luan.

"Good job girls." said Lynn Sr.

Just then, the police suddenly showed up, and helicopters flew overhead to further assess the town for damages.

"Super Thunder. I knew I could count on you guys. So this here's our villain huh?" said the Chief, approaching the group.

"Yeah. A real scumbag." said Lynn.

"What do you have against Christmas?!" asked Lola.

"Here. Let me make sure we hear his answer." said Lucy, as she used her telekinesis to remove Pyrogue's gas mask, revealing a fairly old man with parted gray hair.

"James Gray?" said the Chief surprised.

"*coughs* Yeah. That's right. It's me. You wanna know why I hate Christmas? Two words. House. Fire. I was eight when it happened..." said James, as he went into his backstory.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Christmas Day. 8:00 a.m. The Gray Household._

 _"*smells smoke and starts coughing which wakes him up* Huh?" said young James, as he saw a cloud of thick smoke around him. "Mom?!" exclaimed young James, as he got out of bed and hurried downstairs._

 _Downstairs, he was met by a wall of flames coming from the kitchen. He stumbled back in horror, when he heard a familiar voice._

 _"James?! Stay back honey! Call 911!" exclaimed young James' mother, who was trapped in the kitchen._

 _"Mom! What happened?!" asked young James distraught._

 _"I just wanted to cook you a special Christmas dinner honey! It sort of blew up in my face!" said young James' mother._

 _"Mom, you've gotta get out!" said young James._

 _"I can't! There's fire everywhere! I had the oven too high and everything burst into flames!" said young James' mother, who looked helpless as she sat atop the counter she was desperately clinging to._

 _"Mom...please!" said young James, starting to cry._

 _"Call 911 honey! Tell them you need the fire department!" said young James' mother._

 _James raced over to the phone and dialed 911._

 _"911. What's your emergency?" asked the operator._

 _"My mom needs help! She's trapped in the fire! *coughs* Please! Send the fire department!" exclaimed young James._

 _"Okay young man, the fire department is on its way. What's your name?" asked the operator._

 _"James!" said young James panicked._

 _"Okay. Are you and your mother the only people in the house?" asked the operator._

 _"Yes! YES!" exclaimed young James, as he started to cry. "Mommy! Please don't go! I need you!" exclaimed young James._

 _"Alright, James, I need you to stay calm. Can you get to any exit?" asked the operator._

 _"I'm not leaving without my mom!" exclaimed young James._

 _"James, it's not safe to stay in a burning house for too long. You need to get out as soon as possible." said the operator._

 _"I'm not leaving without my-"_

 _"AAAHHH!"_

 _Young James was suddenly cut off by a vision of true horror. He looked toward where his mother once sat upon the counter top, only to see her replaced with flames._

 _"MOM! NOOOO!" exclaimed young James._

 _"James? What happened? Is everything okay?...James?...James?...James?!" asked the operator._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Because of Christmas, my mother's not alive today. She was the last thing I cared about in this world... *coughs* ...and now she's gone because of some stupid Christmas dinner!" said James.

"She just wanted to do something nice for you dude." said Luna.

"Nice! Nice! Nice! That's all I ever hear about on Christmas! The nice always gets praised! Christmas can do no wrong! Look what happened to me on Christmas Day! Does that sound jolly and happy to you?!...What did I do to deserve this huh? Was I on the naughty list? *coughs* Is that why I have asthma now?!" asked James.

Everyone around looked at him, not really sure what to say.

"Of course. None of you can answer my question, yet you defend this stupid holiday. Screw Christmas. Take me to jail Chief." said James.

The Chief was so stunned by James' confession that it actually took him a second to re-focus. He couldn't believe that the child he had met with that Christmas Day would turn out to do this in the future.

Lynn Sr. let go of his limbs, and Lincoln withdrew the electric arches from around him. Then, the Chief picked him up.

"I'm sorry James." said the Chief.

"Whatever." said James, completely devoid of any emotion at this point.

"Take him away boys." said the Chief, as some police moved in and confiscated Pyrogue's jet pack and coal gun, and also arrested him.

As he was being taken away, Super Thunder all looked at each other and were all saddened.

* * *

 _Christmas Day. 12:00 p.m. (noon) Royal Woods PD._

"He's down here. Holding cell 4." said a female officer.

Super Thunder walked past the cells until they spotted James sitting hunched over in a corner. His expression was one of utter gloom.

"*knocks on the bars* Hey James. We've got a little present to give you." said Lynn Sr.

"Hmph. You guys are sick. I thought you were supposed to be heroes. Now you're over here insulting me? You won! I lost! I get it! I don't want a present!" said James.

"I think you'll like this one. Madame L?" said Lincoln.

Lucy then used her telepathy to tap into her dimensional abilities. This allowed her to bring the spirit of James' mother into their world.

"James?" said the spirit of James' mother.

James looked up in shock and disbelief.

"W-No. That's not-You guys are lying to me." said James, as he started breathing heavily.

"No James, it's really me. Your mom. Madame L brought me back to this world to be your Christmas present." said the spirit of James' mother.

James was still breathing heavily, but slowed down his breathing as he beheld his mother's face again.

"M-Mom?" asked James, still in shock.

"It's me." said the spirit of James' mother.

James couldn't believe it and broke down crying. Even though his mother couldn't physically touch him, she gave him a hug regardless. This actually helped to console him.

James looked up at Super Thunder still crying and said: "Th-Thank you."

"You're welcome James." said Rita.

"Alright James, I know we just reconnected but I can't stay in this world much longer. I have to go back to the spirit realm." said the spirit of James' mother.

"*wipes away tears* Are you sure you have to?" asked James.

Before she could answer, she already started to fade away.

"I'm sure. *sighs* Merry Christmas honey." said the spirit of James' mother.

"*sniffles* Merry Christmas mom." said James, as he watched his mother fade away, headed back into the spirit realm.

James made eye contact with Super Thunder once more and said: "You guys...you guys are alright. I'm sorry for what I did to the town."

"We're sorry for what happened to you." said Lori.

"Yeah, that is like totes sad!" said Leni.

"Anyway, what we're trying to say is-"

"Merry Christmas!" said Super Thunder in unison, cutting off Lincoln's statement.

"Thanks guys. Merry Christmas to you too." said James, as he watched Super Thunder leave the holding cell block.

* * *

 **And there you have it folks! The first ever _Super Louds: The Series Christmas Special!_ I hope you all enjoyed it and I'm interested in seeing the reviews on this one. This episode took me a while to write so I apologize for the long wait. **

**But anyway, that'll be all for me! Don't forget to vote in the poll at the top of my profile page for those who haven't yet, and with that, I'm out!**

 **65rogeryork and Super Thunder wish you all a Merry, Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays guys!**


	23. Episode 23: In Limbo

**We're so close to the end. This is amazing. I had no idea this series would become as popular as it is, and I'm thankful for all my supporters. I got a lot of reviews on the last episode, so this may take awhile. I'm mainly going to highlight a few. Let's go!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **wollyworld - I'm glad you enjoyed the ending. I was wondering how that was going to be perceived. Believe it or not, that ending wasn't planned. I had it changed in my revising of last episode. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - Yeah, the title for last episode went through many changes throughout writing. I eventually settled on "Royally Scrooged" because I felt it summarized the main plot of the story and it has a nice ring to it. I guess I misinterpreted what you meant by imprisonment, but I still think it's a bit cliche. At least when the villains just getting thrown in jail. I agree that villains like the unnamed house ghost and the ice giant are pretty much done, but the other two you mentioned may hold some surprises. ;) I originally planned to have Carol be a villain a lot longer than this, but a poll I had a while back voted for her to have a change in character direction. So, that's what I went with. As for Bobby and Ronnie Anne, I can't say how they'll respond just yet, but you should get your answer in the near future. I'm sorry they haven't been seen much in this series so far. Glad you're enjoying the series, and I hope you stick around!**

 **Guest - Hey, I'm a VeggieTales fan too. There's no judgment from me. I loved that movie as a kid and I actually loosely based the ending scene off of that ending scene. I'm glad you loved the story.**

 **Guest - I didn't intend for the final scene to pull your heart strings like that, but I guess it really touched a lot of you guys. James definitely won't be a superhero, but I'm not sure as yet if I'll bring him back. We'll see. Although, the idea of an informant sounds pretty cool.**

 **J - There's no reason to be ashamed. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. It probably was some troll messing with you. Hopefully it doesn't happen again.**

 **Guest - So, the concept of kid villains is something that I hadn't really given much thought about. So far, yes, Clone Lincoln is the only kid villain out there. DJ Rhythm is a grown man actually. I can definitely look into creating some more kid villains. And I actually have one in mind, at least right now. Thanks for the suggestions though. Much appreciated.**

 **Guest - I'm glad you liked the Christmas special. I have thought of a name for Clone Lincoln, and his disappearance should be explained fairly soon...**

 **O Frabjous Day - Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks for being here.**

 **Guest - Dr. Pandemic sounds like a fantastic name for him! Thank you!**

 **Guest - Your idea is interesting, but the Ice Giant wasn't really created by anybody. If you remember, a worker clearing out the labs accidentally dropped a chemical into the snow, creating the monster. But, I can probably still use her, just tweaking the idea a bit. I'll see what I can come up with. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - Well, I can't guarantee Trashy will come back to be a listener. It'll probably just stay a training dummy. However, the training room will be coming back, and I plan on making it a bit more prominent in this series.**

 **NB: Wow. 11 reviews. That's a Super Louds first! I just want to say that I know there were more reviews left on the previous episode, but if I addressed all of them, we would be here for a long time. I know you guys wanna get to the episode, so I only picked out the most interesting ones. For the reviews that suggested episode ideas, I have seen them and I will take them into consideration. Thank you.**

 **POLL STATUS**

 **The poll is still going strong! This is your last chance to vote for Season 2 of Super Louds! Next episode, the results will be revealed...Let's hope they're good! (Poll is at the top of my profile page)**

 **Alright, this is my longest intro to date, so I'm just gonna start the episode. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

* * *

 **Episode 23: In Limbo**

"Alright! This is a hold-up! Everybody on the ground!" yelled the lead crook.

There was a robbery in progress at the Royal Woods National Bank. Three crooks had went inside to steal the money, while the other three crooks waited behind the bank outside in the getaway van. Everyone inside was now lying face down on the ground, petrified, as two of the crooks began robbing the bank patrons. The lead crook approached a teller and demanded that all the safety deposit boxes be emptied. She and the other tellers started scrambling to get all the money together, but unbeknownst to the crook, the teller who he had approached had secretly pressed a panic button, which triggered the silent alarm that alerted authorities. Thus, the police were on their way, but they had called in some assistance to get to the scene much faster.

*Powerhouse suddenly breaks through the skylight ceiling and lands in attack mode*

*Wind Vane flies in and lands next to her*

"What the heck?! Oof!" said the lead crook, as he suddenly got tackled by Lynn.

The two other crooks started shooting at Lori, but she made a mini-cyclone to send their bullets flying back at them.

"Aahh!" yelled one of the crooks, fearing the incoming bullets, when they were suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. "Huh? Oof! Oww..." said the crook in pain, as he went down holding his crotch.

Suddenly, Leni appeared and stood over him.

"You totes thought I saved you huh? Sorry, but you're like, the bad guy so..." said Leni, trailing, as Lana slid in and froze him in place.

"We have to put you on ice!" said Lana, as she and Leni high-fived.

The other crook tried shooting his gun again but it had gotten jammed somehow.

"Aw dang it! My gun's jammed!" said the crook disgruntled.

"That would be because of me." said Lucy, suddenly popping up behind him.

The crook was startled, and the next thing he knew, he was bound by electric ropes, courtesy of Lincoln.

"Quite the shock. I know." said Lincoln, as he fist-bumped Lucy.

Meanwhile, the lead crook had broken free of Lynn's clutches somehow, and started heading for the back door. Luan suddenly got in his way and fired energy beams at him, which he promptly dodged. He was then met with fireballs, courtesy of Lola, which he also dodged by doing an abrupt turn. When he had turned, he found himself facing Luna's guitar. He was then blasted back by a shock wave which caused him to drop his gun.

"*extends his arm and grabs the gun* I'll take that." said Lynn Sr., bringing the gun back to him.

"You can keep it! I don't need it anyway!" said the lead crook, as he ran as fast as he could, and bolted through the back door.

Lynn Sr. gave the gun to his wife Rita and gave chase after the hoodlum. When he arrived outside, he saw the getaway van turning out of the alleyway behind the bank, and into the street. He was not about to let these crooks get away. He extended his arms and grabbed onto the rear bumper of the van. He then started trying to pull the van back towards him. However, the crooks were able to escape by simply stepping on the gas. Lynn Sr. hadn't anchored himself to stay stable while stretching, and so when the van pulled off suddenly with him still holding onto it, it wore out the elasticity of his limbs. Basically, his arms were left stretched out, and he wasn't able to retract them back to their normal state.

"HELP!" exclaimed Lynn Sr. panicked.

Suddenly, Rita, Lincoln, Leni, and Lori all rushed out the bank to his aid.

"Honey! What happened?!" asked Rita shocked.

"My arms! I-I can't move my arms!" said Lynn Sr.

"Oh this is totes not good!" said Leni.

"Did you catch the robbers?!" asked Lori.

"No, they got away! I tried to hold them back with my elasticity but they broke free of my grip. Now my arms are stuck like this." said Lynn Sr.

"We need help." said Lincoln.

"But I thought we were the help. Like, who helps the help?" asked Leni confused.

Just then, police pulled up to the scene to arrest the two out of the six crooks that had been caught.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods PD...

"Hmm...his arms are in really bad shape." said Peters.

"I'll say. It looks like you'll have to go to the hospital Lynn." said the Chief.

"He can't go to the hospital! The doctors will figure out that something's different about him!" said Lynn.

"Hmm. You're right. I hadn't thought about that." said the Chief, now stuck for a solution.

"Dada!" said Lily, reaching out to Lynn Sr.

"I think Lily wants to go to you Lynn." said Rita, bringing her over to him.

"Hey! Maybe Lily can fix Dad's arms with her healing powers dudes!" said Luna.

"Let's hope so." said Lincoln.

Lily placed her palms on Lynn Sr's left arm and held it there for a few seconds. Any healing taking place should've happened by now, but Lynn Sr. felt no changes taking place.

"I don't think it's working guys." said Lynn Sr.

"Wait honey. Let her try the other arm." said Rita, bringing Lily over to Lynn Sr's right arm.

She placed her palms on it just like before, but again, yielded no results.

"I guess Lily's healing capabilities doesn't cover this specific physicality. I surmise that we will need another alternative." said Lisa.

"Well, what are we gonna do? We can't take Dad to the hospital, and Lily can't help him. We're literally out of options!" said Lori.

"Maybe not." said Daniel, the lead researcher, entering the room.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" asked the Chief.

"Well, I came here to hand you some updated case files, and I overheard your conversation." said Daniel, handing the Chief the files.

"*sighs* Great." said the Chief, as he rested the files down on his desk.

Super Thunder started to feel a bit nervous about Daniel.

"Hey, don't worry about me Super Thunder. I'm a huge fan. I wouldn't risk jeopardizing your careers by exposing your identities." said Daniel.

With this reassurance, Super Thunder started to breathe easy again.

"Alright Daniel, what's your big idea?" asked the Chief.

Well, my brother Dave, is the CEO of Digi-Tech. He's a huge fan of you guys too and he's super smart! Like, even smarter than me! He helps the scientists in his company with finalizing the products. He's definitely a hands-on kind of guy." said Daniel.

"So what if he's smart? That doesn't mean he can help us with our problem." said the Chief.

"I beg to differ Chief. Dave Wiser, said CEO, has actually played a huge role in who we are today. He designed the Digi-Cores, which is what powers our PortaPendants! Without them, we wouldn't be able to change costume quick enough to fight crime!" said Lisa.

"And trust me, we've had some experience with that..." said Lincoln.

"Definitely." said Lori, agreeing with Lincoln.

The Chief thought about it for a minute before speaking.

"Well, I guess it's our best option right now. What do you say Lynn?" asked the Chief.

"If this is the same guy who made our PortaPendants possible, then I'm confident he can find a solution for me. Gang, we're going to Digi-Tech!" said Lynn Sr.

The other Louds all cheered in response.

"Hey Chief, do you mind if I tag along?" asked Daniel eager.

"*sighs* I guess Natalie can hold down the research department for an hour or so, but don't be gone long! You still have work to do!" said the Chief.

"You have my word Chief!" said Daniel, giving the Chief a salute. "Uh, is it cool if I ride with you guys?" Daniel asked Super Thunder.

"Sure! As long as you don't mind the sticky seat!" said Lana.

"The sticky seat?" asked Daniel confused.

"We'll STICK it to ya on the way! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Let's go dude." said Luna, pushing her sister out the office, behind everyone else.

* * *

Thunderbolt pulled up to a large factory, as Super Thunder exited in quick haste.

"Yup! This is it alright!" said Lisa, as she noticed the name Digi-Tech posted on a sign nearby.

"Uh guys? A little help here? I think I'm stuck to the seat." said Daniel.

"Happens all the time. I've got you Dan." said Lynn, as she used her super strength to pull Daniel free from the sticky seat.

"Phew! Thanks!" said Daniel relieved.

"Good thing Powerhouse was here to help you out of that STICKY SITUATION! Hahahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Instead of the typical groan, she heard nothing but silence. Then she turned around, to see her family and Daniel walking towards the factory.

"Hey! No need to be STICKS IN THE MUD! Wait for me!" exclaimed Luan, as she gave chase after them.

Super Thunder and Daniel then opened the factory doors and beheld the scene before them. Inside there were many conveyor belts, machines, and various other factory equipment. Many workers were moving about, either creating gadgets, or packaging them to be sent to a distributing store in town.

"Whoa! This place is awesome!" said Lana, fascinated by all the machines.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Hey bro! Where are you?! It's me, Daniel!" exclaimed Daniel.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared next to the group, and out of it appeared Dave, Daniel's brother.

"Whoa! Did you just teleport?!" exclaimed Lincoln astonished.

"I guess I did! I was just testing out this new teleporting wrist watch I made! I guess it works!" said Dave.

He was a young man with dark black hair, brown eyes, and was about average height. He wore a purple button shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a white lab coat.

"Wow. He's a cutie..." said Leni smitten.

"Literally..." said Lori, also smitten.

"Hey, wait a sec. You guys look the same!" said Lynn, comparing the brothers.

"*gasps* They're twins!" said Lisa, making the discovery.

The Wiser brothers were indeed twins. Daniel pretty much looked exactly like Dave did, except he wore a pair of thick-rimmed glasses.

"That's right! Me and my bro would cause you to see double!" said Daniel.

"DOUBLE TROUBLE huh? Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The other Louds groaned in response.

"So what are you doing here brother?" asked Dave.

"My friend here needs some help." said Daniel, gesturing over to Lynn Sr.

"*mouth opens wide* You're friends with Super Thunder?! I'm a huge fan of yours!" said Dave excited.

"We've heard." said Rita.

"Please, come with me." said Dave, as he led them all to an elevator.

Once they were all inside, Lola noticed that there were no buttons in the elevator.

"Hey, how does this elevator work? There are no buttons." said Lola confused.

"*clears throat* Floor S please." said Dave.

 _"Descending to Floor S."_ said the elevator, as it started descending to the floor below.

"This place is so cool!" said Lincoln.

"You can say that again." said Lana.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Royal Woods National Bank...

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?"asked the lead crook, spying out of the van with his binoculars.

He sees a white limo parked, as a man dressed in a tux exits the driver seat, and heads toward the ATM.

"It is...Boys, this is our lucky day! We gotta move quick! There's no telling when those super freaks will drop by and ruin everything! Moe, secure the limo, and Jerry, make sure the guy at the ATM don't get any bright ideas." said the lead crook.

As the man finishes his transaction, he collects the money and puts it in a safety deposit bag. As soon as he turns around though, he is met with the barrel of a gun.

"Alright blue eyes. Hand over the money nice and easy." said Jerry, carrying out the stick-up.

"I'm-I'm terribly sorry sir. I-I-I can't do that! This money is very important!" said the man.

"More important than your life?...Or his life?" asked Jerry, as he gestured over to the limo, where the window scrolled down to reveal Tetherby (from the episode _Out on a Limo)_ being held at gunpoint by Moe.

"Lord Tetherby!" choked out the man.

"Just give him the money Bates!" yelled Tetherby frightened.

"Right away sir!" said Bates, as he gave Jerry the bag with the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you...Pansy. Let's go Moe!" said Jerry, as he fled to the van with the money in tow.

Moe and Jerry then hopped in the van and it sped off down the street.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Bates.

"Nevermind me! I just lost a fortune! Call the police!" exclaimed Tetherby.

"Right away sir!" said Bates, as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

Back at Digi-Tech...

*elevator doors open and everyone exits*

"So you're the Louds huh? I remember that name. Lisa, you ordered 13 Digi-Cores from us three months ago. That's the largest order of cores we had ever gotten!" said Dave astonished.

"Well, as you can see, our family is quite large." said Lisa.

"Indeed you are. Well, welcome to Floor S. The S stands for secret. On this floor, we test various prototypes, run technological checks, and continuously further our knowledge of the sciences every day." said Dave

"Wow! This is astounding! David, I simply must see more of this!" said Lisa amazed.

"Maybe another time. Right now, I need to get Lynn's limbs checked before he loses them." said Dave.

"Wait. Dad can lose his arms?!" asked Lincoln alarmed.

"Well, he has no feeling in them right now, and so it's safe to assume that no blood flow is getting to them. If we don't fix the problem soon, we may have to amputate." said Dave.

"Oh honey..." said Rita, getting teary-eyed.

Lynn Sr. looked around and saw the rest of his family getting sad as well. Suddenly, a new sense of urgency washed over him.

"Come on Dave, let's get this over with." said Lynn Sr., in a grumpy tone.

"Of course. If you'll all follow me." said Dave, as he led everyone down a long hallway.

At the end of the hall there were two doors with a sign that said 'Prototype Lab' above them.

"*opens doors and leads everyone inside* Welcome to our prototype lab. Here, we test our various gadgets and equipment before we release them to the public." said Dave.

The Louds all looked around and saw many scientists working on different gadgets and machines.

"It's like I died and went to machine heaven..." said Lana in awe.

"*sneers* Big whoop. They're all just hunks of metal to me." said Lola.

"So, how's this going to help with my arms exactly?" asked Lynn Sr. skeptical.

"Right this way. Over here, we have our elastomerator." said Dave, posing by the machine.

"Elasto-what?" asked Lynn confused.

"It's a machine that tests the viscosity and elasticity of any elastomer." said Lisa and Dave simultaneously.

"Wow. You really know your stuff!" said Dave impressed.

"She's a genius bro. Child prodigy." said Daniel.

"Well, I am qualified to go after my bachelors but currently I'm still stuck in the public schooling system." said Lisa.

"Well, if you ever need a job, we'd be more than happy to have you work here." said Dave.

"Really?!" asked Lisa surprised.

"Sure! Your IQ is off the charts! We could definitely use a fresh young mind to help us out in our experimental department." said Dave.

"Wait. If she says yes, would I be able to tag along? I really like the gadgets." said Lana enamored.

"Sure. All of you are welcome to come as a matter of fact." said Dave.

All the Louds then started talking amongst themselves, with excitement in their voices, but Lynn Sr. was becoming agitated.

"Hey hey guys! Did we forget the main problem here? Dave, I appreciate your generosity but could we kind of move this along?" asked Lynn Sr. antsy.

"Of course. Please have a seat." said Dave, as he gestured towards the chair that was right below the machine.

The machine, which was the elastomerator, was a tall black unit with two attached metal grabber arms, that could be extended or retracted.

Lynn Sr. had a seat and then Dave pressed a button on the chair which caused it to recline into a bed of sorts.

"Alright Lynn. The elastomerator is going grab both of your arms, and then stretch them out. I think the viscosity of your limbs has undergone tensile stress, and we need to get them to relax again." said Dave

"You sure this won't rip me apart?" asked Lynn Sr., kind of worried.

"You can trust my brother Lynn. He'll make sure you can stretch again." said Daniel.

Lynn Sr. turned to Rita for support.

"Don't worry honey. I'll be here the whole time." said Rita.

As soon as she said that, Lynn Sr's cellphone started ringing. He instinctively tried to reach it, but couldn't because of his incapacitated arms.

"*grunts in frustration* Honey, can you get that?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Sure honey." said Rita, as she reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. "*answers it* Hello?" said Rita.

"Hi Rita. I know Lynn's probably still getting his arms fixed, but I need you and the rest of Super Thunder's assistance again. There's been another robbery at the bank! The same thieves that escaped earlier are now loose downtown. Can you guys help us out?" said the Chief.

"Sure we can Chief. We'll be right there." said Rita.

"Thank you Rita. Best of luck to Lynn!" said the Chief, as he ended the call.

"What happened?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Those crooks from earlier struck again. They made off with the money and are loose downtown." said Rita.

"Super Thunder! We need to stop them! To the Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Lynn Sr., in his usual fashion.

"No Lynn. You need to stay here. We'll handle it." said Rita.

"But Rita..." said Lynn Sr. trailing.

Rita looked into her husband's eyes and saw that he needed her. She couldn't leave him by himself.

"*sighs* Lori, do you think you and the kids can handle this one by yourselves?" asked Rita.

"We've got this Mom. Let's go guys!" said Lori, as she headed for the exit.

"Good luck Daddy!" shouted Lola, as she left out the lab with the others.

"I should probably leave too. They were my ride here. I'll see you bro!" said Daniel.

"Don't be a stranger Daniel." said Dave jokingly.

"You know I'm not!" said Daniel, as he exited the lab.

"Alright Lynn, are you ready?" asked Dave, who had put on some gloves.

"I guess..." said Lynn Sr.

"Don't worry honey. Like I said, I'm gonna be here the whole time." said Rita.

"Thanks honey." said Lynn Sr., taking security in her statement.

* * *

Meanwhile, in downtown...

"*sniffs his stack of money* Woo-hoo! You smell that boys?! That's the smell of our vacation! Florida here we come!" said the lead crook.

Suddenly, their getaway van was bumped from behind.

"Hey! What the heck was that?!" asked the other crook.

"Moe, go check!" yelled the lead crook, who was currently driving.

Moe peered through the tinted windows of the back door, and saw the crooks' worst fear.

"It's Super Thunder!" shouted Moe.

Super Thunder it was indeed. They had dropped off Daniel back at Royal Woods PD, and were now in hot pursuit of these thieves.

"Aw dang it! Ben, Jerry, get ya weapons ready! We're taking these freaks out!" said the lead crook in frustration.

"What about me Curly?" asked Moe.

Suddenly, the back doors were flung open by Lucy's telekinesis and Moe found himself caught with an electric rope around his ankle.

"AAHH!" yelled Moe, as he was dragged out the vehicle.

"*shakes his head* There goes another one. You two! Start shootin'! Bob and Louie already got locked up earlier, and I ain't going back to jail!" said Curly.

"You got it boss." said Jerry, as he and Ben started shooting at Super Thunder.

"Aaah!" shrieked Leni, from the sudden gunfire.

"Lori! Activate bulletproof mode!" exclaimed Lisa.

"What button is that?!" asked Lori panicked.

"The green one!" said Lisa.

Lori frantically pressed the green button and Thunderbolt's bulletproof mode was activated.

"We need to stop this van quickly siblings! Lola and Lana, can you take out the tires?" asked Lisa.

"You know it!" said Lana.

"It's time for fire and ice!" said Lola and Lana in unison.

They both sprang to the top of the van using their ejector seats and began firing their projectiles at the tires on either side. Ben and Jerry noticed this and started focusing their firepower on them instead.

"Aah! We're getting shot at! Again!" exclaimed Lola.

Suddenly, Luna popped up to the top using her ejector seat.

"I got you dudes!" said Luna, as she strummed her guitar, which released a shock wave that bounced the bullets back towards the crooks.

However, it also sent the getaway van flying and it was heading straight for innocent bystanders.

"The van's gonna crash into those people!" exclaimed Leni.

"Not in my house!" said Powerhouse, as she ejected from the Thunderbolt, and landed in front of the civilians, just in time to catch the van from landing on them.

"Alright Lynn!" said Lori, via communicator.

The crooks inside were now thoroughly shaken, at least Ben and Jerry were, but Curly wasn't ready to give up yet.

*opens driver door, hops out, and starts running* You'll never take me down suckers! Outta my way!" shouted Curly, as she started running down the sidewalk, passing shocked citizens along the way.

Lynn put the van down, and the crooks inside ran right into a trap.

"Freeze! *chuckles* Get it?" joked Lana, for once as she froze Ben in place.

"We don't need another comedian in the family thank you." said Lola.

"I'll say! Your approach was a little DRY...ICE! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

"Lola, Lana, and Lynn, you guys make sure they don't get away." said Lori, via communicator.

"Oh don't worry, they won't." said Lynn, pinning Jerry's arm behind his back.

"Let's go Super Thunder! We still got one more crook too catch!" said Lincoln, as Lori put Thunderbolt in gear and sped off after Curly.

Curly was hiding out in an alleyway not too far from where his van was compromised. He had paused to catch his breath.

"The life of a criminal is a hard one I know, but you know what's even harder?" asked a mysterious voice.

"Huh? Wh-Who said that?!" asked Curly confused.

"*appears from a nearby street light* Me. The life of a superhero may be hard, but it sure is rewarding." said Lincoln.

"Well, you're not gonna get a reward! You may have caught my guys, but you ain't catching me!" said Curly, as he turned to run away but was suddenly blinded by a flash of light, courtesy of Luan.

"AAH! The heck!" exclaimed Curly disoriented.

He stumbled back dazed and then felt himself get tripped down somehow. As he laid there on the floor, Leni appeared standing over him.

"Like I said, you're totes the bad guy! Have fun in jail!" said Leni, in either a smart tone, or a naive one.

The Thunderbolt pulled up to the alleyway shortly after, and the police did as well. Guess the robbery was a bust.

* * *

Back at Digi-Tech...

"*grunts in pain* Dave, how much longer is this gonna take?" asked Lynn Sr.

The elastomerator's grabber arms were stretching Lynn's arms out to their fullest capacity, in the hopes that this would relieve the tension in his limbs.

"You're almost there honey. Just breathe." said Rita.

"Why do I feel like this is what you were going through when you were in labor?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Trust me honey, I'm sure this doesn't even come close to the pain of labor. You're talking to a woman who's given birth to 11 kids." said Rita.

"You're right." said Lynn Sr. "Oww!...Ahh..." said Lynn Sr., as he had felt a sharp snap in his limbs, but then immediately felt relief afterwards.

"I think that did it!" said Dave, as he turned off the elastomerator, and removed Lynn's arms from the grabber arms. "Lynn, try to retract your limbs now." said Dave.

Lynn Sr. did so and was able to pull his arms back to their normal state. He had control over his elasticity again.

"Yes! It worked! It really worked! Come on honey, if we hurry, we can still catch the kids!" said Lynn Sr., suddenly in a hurry.

"Lynn-"

Rita was cut off by the sound of the Loud kids entering the lab. Upon seeing Lynn Sr's arms back to normal, they all cheered overjoyed.

"Dad! You're back!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"Oh Daddy! *hugs him* I thought your arms would never be the same again!" said Lola.

"Don't worry about me honey. You know your old man doesn't go out that easily! Uh, how'd the mission go?" asked Lynn Sr. anxious.

"It went great! We busted all the crooks!" said Lana.

"They tried to BAIL but they won't be getting any! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Surprisingly, everyone started laughing at her joke, except Lynn Sr.

"Yes! STRUCK COMEDY GOLD!" said Luan.

"*sighs* Alright kids, we're done here. Let's-Let's just go home." said Lynn Sr., heading for the exit.

"We have to leave already?" asked Lana.

"We totes just got back!" said Leni.

"What's wrong Dad?" asked Lori, noticing a saddened expression on Lynn Sr's face.

"Nothing's wrong. Come on, let's go Super Thunder." said Lynn Sr., leaving the lab.

"But..." said Lana, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Lynn...Lynn wait!" said Rita, as she ran out to her husband.

As the kids followed behind, Dave turned to Lisa.

"Here Lisa, take my card. Just in case. And tell your father you guys are welcome any time." said Dave.

"Thank you sir. We'll be in touch." said Lisa, as she took his card, and left the lab.

* * *

Later that night at the Loud House, in Lynn Sr. and Rita's room...

*Rita enters the room and sees Lynn Sr. looking glumly at a book*

"*sighs* Lynn, I know you're not reading that thing." said Rita.

"*sighs* Yeah, I'm not. I'm not a literature guy. I don't even know why I bought this." said Lynn Sr., as he rested the book on his nightstand.

"Lynn, why don't you tell me what's wrong? Why'd you storm out of there today?" asked Rita concerned.

"Well, to be honest Rita, I was scared. I was scared that my arms would be stuck like that forever. What if that machine didn't work? I wouldn't be able to help you guys in missions anymore. *sighs* I'd be useless." said Lynn Sr. glum.

"Honey, you're not useless, and you never will be. You're just as valuable as any member on this team. Honey, you've got to remember that even though we're superheroes, we're still a family. You're the father of this family, and as far as I'm concerned, that doesn't make you useless." said Rita.

"Yeah...well, I still felt that way today. It stung a little when the kids came back and they didn't need any help. I know they're capable but, I still wanted to help them." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh Lynn, that's just your fatherly instincts. I know you just want to protect them. I'm the same way! But honey, I trust them." said Rita.

"It's not that I don't trust them Rita, it's just I want them to be able to trust me. I was worried that after today they wouldn't be able to rely on me for missions anymore." said Lynn Sr.

"Oh honey, *hugs him to her* the kids will always trust you. They look up to you. Especially Lynn. And I'm sure they would've supported you, even if you couldn't stretch anymore. I know I would. That's why I stayed with you today." said Rita.

"Thanks Rita." said Lynn Sr., as he and Rita shared a kiss.

"*yawns* Good night honey." said Rita.

"Good night." said Lynn Sr., as he turned off the lamp.

He and Rita then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Interesting episode. At least I think so. Let me know what you guys thought of it in a review! Also, don't forget to vote in the poll at the top of my profile page! This is your final chance to vote for those who haven't yet. The results will be announced next episode! Thank you all for reading and I'll see y'all soon. Bye guys.**


	24. Episode 24: Static Clings Part 1

**Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you all had a fun time this Christmas season. Just like last time, I have a lot of reviews I want to address, and I have to announce the poll results, so let's get moving!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest - Yeah, they just called him a kid because he was an "amateur" of sorts. DJ Rhythm's a young man though.**

 **Guest - It's okay. I haven't read most of my earlier chapters in a while actually. I like this new idea you have for Permafrost, and I'll definitely keep it mind. Thanks!**

 **Guest - Well, he has 12 people who can give him a hug, but he'll certainly be feeling the love from 11 of them mostly.**

 **Guest - I decided to add Tetherby in as a sort of comedic relief. As you can see, he didn't really have much bearing on the plot, as the robbers weren't the main focus last episode.**

 **Guest - Yeah, it was a little on the short side, but last episode was mainly meant to establish something more than anything. You know, if I had added them overhearing their conversation, I feel that would have made that scene a little better. Oh well.**

 **Guest - I might use Trashy like that in a future episode! Who knows? It would be funny if he's there to "listen" to the Louds' problems, and they think he helped them when he really didn't. But yeah, the training room will be coming back so don't worry.**

 **J - There's actually two more left in this series, counting this one, but I still appreciate your enthusiasm. Your vote has been seen and heard!**

 **O Frabjous Day - I'll definitely consider you in the final results. Thank you for being here!**

 **Guest - I agree that Lynn Sr.'s not useless. He may have a lot of fears and weaknesses, but he makes up for it with his genuine love and bravery.**

 **wollyworld - No problem. I always shout out my supporters. I'm glad you enjoyed last episode and I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Guest - I had to look up who you were talking about, but Dr. Jelson would be an interesting character to pull in to the series. I'll consider your idea for use sometime later on. Thank you.**

 **Guest - Yeah, I hadn't realized that all of Super Thunder's non-powered allies were males. That was a complete oversight on my part. However, I do have plans to include some non-powered female allies helping them out in the future as well.**

 **Guest - I love the one liner idea! I probably won't use it for all the Louds, but maybe that could be Rita's thing. I still don't have definite catchphrases for all of them as yet, so if you want to pitch any ideas, you're more than welcome to. Thanks!**

 **Guest - I think you just described how Dr. Connors is going to make his return. Dr. Pandemic is going to be really frightening, that's for sure. Thanks for your creative and imaginative idea!**

 **NB: 14 reviews! You guys are awesome. I just want to say that I love the community that this story has seemed to bring together. Every day I've been getting countless ideas for this story in reviews and it's just been awesome! So, thank you all so much for this amazing experience. I truly appreciate it.**

 **POLL RESULTS**

 **And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! With a unanimous 12 votes YES!, (with a few extra votes from all my guest readers), I officially announce that Season 2 of Super Louds is confirmed!**

 **And with that being said, it's time to start Part 1 of the Season Finale of _Super Louds: Season 1!_ Oh, and as a special gift to you all, I've extended the theme song for this finale. Hope you all enjoy it! And as always, reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song (Extended Version)**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

 _Kids were laughing in my classes_

 _While I was fighting for the masses_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Dreaming 'bout being a big star_

 _Said I was basic, said I was easy_

 _I was always riding in the backseat_

 _Now I'm smiling in the streets_

 _While they're all clapping for my family_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder!_

 _*song interlude*_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

* * *

 **Episode 24: Static Clings Part 1**

It was a quiet Friday night at Royal Woods Prison and everything appeared to be in order. That is, until a certain spark was discovered...

*rift opens and clone Lincoln pops out*

"Huh? W-Where...Where am I?" asked the Lincoln clone to himself.

He looked around him and saw dull brick walls and iron bars. He felt like he was in prison...and he was. Unbeknownst to him, one of the prisoners inside the cell he had appeared in had woken up, and understandably was quite confused on what he was seeing.

"*rubs his eyes* Hey! Who are you?" asked the prisoner confused.

Clone Lincoln was startled and immediately shot a static ball at the prisoner, which clung to his clothes.

"Hey! What are y-Ow! That stings!" exclaimed the prisoner, having touched the static ball.

The prisoner attempted to climb off his bed, which was the top bunk, but his bed sheets ended up getting attracted to the static ball. Basically, he had trapped himself.

"Help! This-this isn't funny!" exclaimed the prisoner panicked.

Clone Lincoln now started to panic as he looked down at his hands.

"Why me?" He asked himself.

"*groans* Hugh keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" said the prisoner on the bottom bunk.

The prisoner rolled over on his side and instinctively started opening his eyes. Before him stood an all too familiar face.

"W-What the? *suddenly snaps awake* What the heck are you doing here?!" asked the prisoner.

"Y-You know who I am?" asked Clone Lincoln.

"Don't play dumb with me! Of course I know who you are! You're that Lightning kid! What? You didn't get all your revenge at the power plant?" asked the prisoner.

"Power plant? Wait. Who are you exactly?" asked Clone Lincoln.

"Fine. Since you wanna play 20 questions, I'm Jack! Remember? You're the reason I'm stuck in this hell hole!" said Jack, now confronting the Lincoln clone.

He wasn't aware that who appeared to be "Lightning" standing before him, was really just a clone of him. The Lincoln clone was still in hero attire.

"I believe there's been a mistake. I'm just a clone of Lightning. He's the one who put you in here!" said the Lincoln clone.

"You really expect me to believe that? Boy, if I had my goons with me-"

"No wait! I can prove it! Watch!" said the Lincoln clone, as his eyes suddenly glowed a neon blue, and he multiplied by producing five static clones of himself.

"Whoa! That's new!" said Jack amazed.

"See? I'm way better than Lightning! He can't do half the stuff I can!" said the Lincoln clone.

"Hmm. It sounds like you hate Lightning just as much as I do." said Jack.

"Maybe even more than you know. He created me for his own selfish gain. I'm not worth anything to him. I'm just a useless clone." said the Lincoln clone.

"*smirks* Trust me, you're not useless to me. In fact, I believe you'll be quite useful in helping me out with a plan of mine." said Jack.

"Really? What is it?" asked the Lincoln clone eager.

"I'll fill you in later. Just think of it as my double revenge on Royal Woods! And Super Thunder by extension." said Jack.

"Woo-hoo! Count me in!" exclaimed the Lincoln clone excited.

"I'm glad you're on board. You're more enthusiastic than my goons were...We're gonna need a name for you though. Can't have you running around here as "Lightning clone"." said Jack.

"How about Static?" asked the Lincoln clone.

"Too basic. _Electrostatic._ " said Jack.

"*gasps* That's perfect! Thank you!" said Electrostatic, as he hugged Jack.

"Hey hey hey. I don't do hugs." said Jack, as he pushed Electrostatic off of him.

"Oh. Sorry." said Electrostatic.

"I'll let it slide. Alright, now we need to figure out a way out of here." said Jack.

"Leave that to me! Uh...you're gonna have to grab onto me though." said Electrostatic.

"*sighs* This better work kid." said Jack, as he grabbed hold of Electrostatic.

"Oh it will! _(I hope.)_ " said Electrostatic.

Electrostatic then started charging up his static energy, which attracted the bed sheets to him and Jack, which in turn freed Hugh as well. Then, suddenly, a yellow aura flashed around them as they were sucked into a rift and vanished.

"...I need to talk to my parole officer." said Hugh.

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, in Lincoln's room...

"Yowch!" exclaimed Lincoln suddenly.

He was jolted awake by what felt like a shock running through his body. Of course, he essentially is an electrical current, so naturally he was confused as to what had just occurred.

"*lying back down* What just happened?" asked Lincoln to himself.

 _He didn't know, but he had a feeling he was going to find out._

* * *

The next day, at Gus' Games & Grub...

"So it felt like you got shocked?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah. The funny thing is, I felt the same shock just before my clone disappeared." said Lincoln.

"You think he's back?" asked Clyde.

"I don't know, but if he is, he can cause some serious trouble." said Lincoln worried.

"Did you tell Lisa about it?" asked Clyde.

"I wanted to, but when I woke up this morning, she was already gone. She went on a tour of Royal Woods University." said Lincoln.

"Ah, I see. A fine institution of learning." said Clyde, in a scholarly tone.

"Yeah..." said Lincoln, in a glum tone.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Clyde.

"I just can't stop thinking about it Clyde! My clone's still out there somewhere! I know he is! I have to find him." said Lincoln.

"Don't sweat it Linc. If he's still out there, he'll resurface. But you need to relax buddy. We came here to have fun remember?" said Clyde.

"Yeah, you're right." said Lincoln.

"Hey fellas! You guys gotta come over to the arcade! Stella's whoopin' Rusty's butt in Dance Battle!" said Liam, rushing over with Zach.

"You gotta see it!" said Zach.

Lincoln and Clyde shrugged and followed Liam and Zach to the arcade.

"*grunts* How are you...*pants*..so...*pants*...good at this?!" asked Rusty, barely keeping up with Stella.

"I've had lots of practice. Plus, my mom forced me to take ballet over the summer." said Stella.

"*gasps for breath* I can't..."

Rusty then collapsed on the ground exhausted.

"Ha-ha! In your face Rus! I told you I'm the queen of this game." said Stella proudly.

Rusty couldn't even utter a response. Just then, the rest of the guys made it to the arcade.

"Aww man! We missed it!" said Liam.

"I didn't even get it on camera." said Zach.

"We can do it again if you guys want." said Stella.

"*coughs* No! No! That's okay! *gets up* I've had enough! I'm gonna grab a soda." said Rusty, as he staggered over to the counter.

"Hey Linc, you wanna go?" asked Stella.

"I don't know. It's been awhile since I've played this game." said Lincoln.

"Aww c'mon! Don't give me that! The guys told me you're the best at this game out of all of them." said Stella.

"Well..." said Lincoln, trailing.

"Come on Linc! Give her the ol' two-step!" said Liam.

"Or you can break out the Lincoln Shuffle!" said Clyde.

"There's a Lincoln Shuffle?" asked Stella.

"Apparently there is." said Lincoln.

Suddenly, Lincoln received a call on his communicator.

"Lincoln! Meet us at Royal Woods PD! The Chief's called us to an important meeting!" said Lynn Sr., via communicator.

"Uh...I have to go..." said Lincoln.

"What? Why?" asked Zach.

"Um, my parents need me to babysit! Yeah, that's it! Sorry guys." said Lincoln.

"Hey, it's alright Lincoln. Maybe next time." said Liam.

"Yeah, later!" said Lincoln, as he ran out the arcade.

Just then, Rusty came back with his soda.

"Where's Linc?" asked Rusty.

"He had to leave." said Clyde.

"Yeah, it was kinda strange though. Its almost like he was hiding something." said Stella.

"You got that feeling too? Thought it was just us." said Liam.

"*nervously laughs* Come on guys. I don't think there's a reason not to believe Lincoln. I mean, he has a big family! Sometimes it interferes with him having fun!" said Clyde.

Stella, Rusty, Liam, and Zach seemed to agree with his statement.

"Whatever. I still need someone to take me on." said Stella.

"I'll do it. I'm pretty good at this game." said Clyde.

"We'll see about that McBride. I hope you're prepared to cry!" said Stella.

"I won't cry!...Although, I do have some tissues prepared just in case." said Clyde.

Stella shook her head, as she started a new game, and she and Clyde started playing. Rusty, Liam, and Zach just watched.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods University...

"And that will conclude our tour of the university. If you all would follow our head prefects down this hall, they'll lead you to our cafeteria, where lunch is being provided." said one of the assistant deans.

As the group started moving down the hall, the assistant dean started to break off into another direction. However, Lisa got her attention.

"Um, excuse me Dean Anne, I'm sorry for troubling you, but I'm simply in awe of this school's energy efficiency! I must know how you keep everything running so smoothly!" said Lisa.

"Well, I'm pleasantly surprised. None of our visitors have ever been this passionate about energy conservation before! We actually have a very advanced system here at RWU to make sure the school never loses power. Um...Gregory! Timothy!" said Dean Anne, as she spotted the two students walking down the hall.

"Yes Dean Anne!" said Greg and Tim simultaneously.

"This visitor here is very interested in our school's energy system. If you would be so kind as to show her what it looks like? I have some important things to do." said Dean Anne.

"Oh of course Dean Anne! Right away!" said Timothy.

"Oh thank you boys! I can always count on you! Ta-ta!" said Dean Anne, as she left the group.

"Hey, aren't you Lisa Loud?" asked Gregory.

"Why yes I am." said Lisa.

"The prodigy?! No way! You're thinking of coming here?!" asked Timothy eagerly.

"Well, kindergarten is becoming tedious, and my brain deserves a bigger challenge!" said Lisa.

"Well, you'll definitely get that here at RWU. The professors know their stuff!" said Gregory.

"So I've heard. So, gentlemen, shall we see this energy system of yours?" asked Lisa.

"Of course! Right this way!" said Timothy, as he and Gregory led Lisa around the huge campus, until they eventually found themselves outside an isolated building, set apart from the rest of the university.

"*opens door and turns on the light* Here it is. The university's own accumulator! This energy storage device allows us to convert any type of energy into electricity!" said Timothy.

"We typically rely on solar energy though, since it's arguably the easiest form of energy to conserve." said Gregory.

"Fascinating." said Lisa, in awe.

She marveled at the giant energy storage tank before her. This containment unit seemed to function as a generator as well, as the energy conserved was converted into electricity and then distributed to the school via power lines.

"I believe the entire town could benefit from this!" said Lisa.

"We think so too. Gregory and I actually came up with idea, and once it was achieved, we then decided we wanted to share it with the community." said Timothy.

"We've been running into a few snags though. Mostly with the town authority and the power plant." said Gregory.

"Yeah, they don't want another incident there. And after what happened with Jack, I can understand why." said Timothy.

"To think that we almost went through with his crazy plan!" said Gregory.

"Wait a minute. You guys were colleagues with Jack? The mastermind who almost wiped out all power in Royal Woods?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah. He attended Royal Woods University before he went rogue. We were actually working on a way to supply constant power to Royal Woods. He suggested we use protactinium, but that element is way too unstable." said Timothy.

"It's highly radioactive too. The risk outweighs the potential reward tremendously! We couldn't chance that!" said Gregory.

"So, we shut his idea down, and he just left." said Timothy.

 _"Wow...this is an interesting discovery."_ thought Lisa to herself.

Suddenly, Lisa received a call on her wireless communicator. However, she couldn't understand the message because there was some heavy static interference.

"Is something wrong Lisa?" asked Gregory, noting the confused expression on her face.

Before she could respond, the lights in the room began to fluctuate, and her answer for the mysterious static was received. Appearing out of a rift before them was Jack and Electrostatic.

"Is that...Lightning?" asked Timothy confused, as Electrostatic was still dressed up like Lightning.

"No! It's Electrostatic! Get it right!" exclaimed Electrostatic peeved.

 _"*gasps* It's him! Lincoln's clone! He's reappeared!"_ thought Lisa to herself once again.

"What do you want Jack?" asked Gregory.

"It should be fairly simple bro. I want your power. Well, HE wants your power, cause he needs it. And I need it to take over Royal Woods. So, Electrostatic, do your thing." said Jack, taking a step back.

"Yes sir!" said Electrostatic, as he started releasing his static energy, trying to take the electricity the accumulator was generating for himself.

However, Electrostatic still wasn't the best with his powers, and quickly lost control like last time. He ended up creating a huge static ball which attracted Jack, Gregory, Timothy, and Lisa to it.

"Guess I should've taken precautions for a boy with static powers..." mumbled Jack to himself.

Electrostatic was just stuck there, trying desperately to regain control.

 _"Oh boy. This isn't good..."_ thought Lisa.

* * *

Meanwhile at Royal Woods PD...

"I'm glad you're here Super Thunder. Uh, where's Lincoln and Lisa?" asked the Chief.

"*suddenly enters the room through a ceiling light* Sorry I'm late guys. I had to make sure my friends didn't see me "transform"." said Lincoln.

"That's quite alright Lincoln. We're still missing Lisa though." said the Chief.

"I've tried contacting her but it's not going through for some reason." said Lynn Sr.

"Well, I'm sure you can fill her in later. Super Thunder, we have a situation." said the Chief.

"Is it a new bad guy?" asked Lynn.

"More like an old threat. It has been brought to my attention that Jack has escaped prison." said the Chief.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the Louds in unison.

"Jack's escaped?!" asked Lincoln panicked.

"I thought he was locked up for good!" said Lana.

"We thought so too. Apparently, he seemed to have vanished. At least, that's what his cellmate said had occurred." said the Chief.

"How could he vanish? The last time I checked, the dude couldn't teleport." said Luna.

"I've been getting reports that he was aided by someone else. There are varying descriptions, but from what we have so far, it sounds like you're being described Lightning." said the Chief.

The other Louds suddenly looked at Lincoln in shock.

"It couldn't have been Linky! He would never help Jack!" said Leni.

"Yeah, that literally doesn't make any sense." said Lori.

"I wouldn't, but my clone would." said Lincoln.

"Your clone's back?" asked Lynn.

"Guess he was tired of being STATIC! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Everyone groaned as usual.

"He must be back! I got shocked last night and I couldn't figure out why, and I've been feeling weird all day like-Ouch!" exclaimed Lincoln suddenly.

"What happened sweetie?" asked Rita concerned.

"Ugh...I just got shocked again..." groaned Lincoln.

"How is that possible?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know, but we need to figure this out! Oh, where's Lisa when you need her?" said Lynn Sr.

Just then, Peters entered the Chief's office.

"Sorry to interrupt Chief, but the power plant just got a report of a power fluctuation at Royal Woods University." said Peters.

"Hmm...that's unusual. Royal Woods University has one of the strongest generators in town." said the Chief.

"Wait. Royal Woods University? That's where Lisa went this morning!" said Rita.

"She must be still there! Maybe my clone is the reason why you guys couldn't reach her!" said Lincoln.

"It's worth a shot. I'd say you all better hurry and get over there. Oh and fill me in about this "clone" later." said the Chief.

"You got it Chief. _Let's bolt Thunder!_ " said Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of Super Thunder exited the Chief's office.

* * *

Back at Royal Woods University...

"Come on kid! You gotta get that power of yours under control!" said Jack.

"I'm trying, but every time I try to get rid of it, I just keep making more!" said Electrostatic.

 _"Oh Lincoln...where are you?"_ thought Lisa to herself again.

Just then, Lisa felt the static ball recoil a bit, as a new electrical current entered the room.

"*gasps* You." said Electrostatic.

"So it's true. You are back." said Lightning, approaching the static ball.

"You bet I'm back! And I've brought your worst enemy too!" said Electrostatic.

"Hey Lightning." said Jack.

"Hey Jack." said Lincoln.

"Long time no see huh? Guess you decided to go solo for this mission? Haven't you learned by now bro? Your ego's gonna get you fried one day." said Jack.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. As for you and the clone, I'm not so sure." said Lincoln.

"Don't call me that! I'm more than your stupid clone! I'm _Electrostatic!_ Learn the name!" exclaimed Electrostatic.

"I am very confused right now." said Timothy.

"Ditto." said Gregory.

"Alright, I think it's time I put you out of your misery Jack." said Lincoln, as he released his electricity and fired it at the static ball.

Just like last time, his electrons were able to unravel it and free everyone from its cling. Once they were freed, Gregory and Timothy started to bolt for the exit.

"Come on Lisa!" exclaimed Gregory.

"Uh..." said Lisa, stuck on what to do.

Lincoln gave her a signal which conveyed that she should leave as well. Lisa did so, and now Lincoln found himself face to face with two of his most evil enemies. Well, one of them he at least pushed to it.

"I've been waiting a long time for this kid." said Jack.

"Me too. Time to show you who's better Lightning!" said Electrostatic.

"Electrostatic, don't listen to what he says! He doesn't care about you! He's just using you to accomplish his goal!" said Lincoln.

"Oh shut up! Like you didn't do exactly that! Since you like clones, have a taste of 'em!" said Electrostatic, as he multiplied and produced ten static clones of himself.

"*sighs* This again." said Lincoln, as he went into action.

He started combat with the static clones as they approached him, easily defeating them since they were just made of static. However, he was suddenly met with a punch from Jack that blindsided him.

"*spits out a little blood* Cheap move Jack." said Lincoln.

"Hey I'm not a fighter. I'm a tech guy. I had goons to handle things like this." said Jack.

"And now your goons are locked up. And you're going back to jail where you belong!" said Lincoln.

"I don't think so. Electrostatic! Let's bounce!" said Jack, walking over to Electrostatic.

"Oh no! You two aren't getting away again!" said Lincoln, getting up.

"Sorry!...Not!" said Electrostatic, as he shot a static ball at Lincoln, which recoiled on impact, but still clung to his clothes a bit.

As Lincoln fought to remove the energy ball, Electrostatic charged up his static energy once more, which created a rift for him and Jack to disappear into.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Lincoln, just as he had broken free of the static's cling.

Just then, the rest of Super Thunder (including Lisa), bolted into the building, looking incredibly exhausted.

"Sorry we're late son. *panting* This is a big campus!" said Lynn Sr. exhaling.

"It's alright Dad. You guys wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways. I'm the only who can defeat the clone." said Lincoln.

"So you caught him right?" asked Lynn.

"No. Him and Jack got away again." said Lincoln sadly.

The rest of Super Thunder started to complain.

"Aw seriously Lincoln?! You made run around this entire campus and you didn't even catch the clone?! Why did you make him in the first place?!" asked Lola.

"I don't know why I made him okay?! It was stupid! I was stupid!...Look. Let's just go. We need to find them before they do something dangerous." said Lincoln, as he slipped back into the power lines and left the building.

The rest of the Louds just stood there shocked.

"We better get to the Thunderbolt honey." said Rita.

"Yeah. Let's go guys." said Lynn Sr., as he and the others headed back to the Thunderbolt.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a familiar looking warehouse...

*rift opens and Jack and Electrostatic pop out*

"Well, at least you know how to do that." said Jack.

"Yeah. That's about the only thing I seem to be able to do right." said Electrostatic, getting sad.

"Hey don't get sappy on me now! You need to think! You wanna beat Lightning right? Well you can't do that if you can't even control your powers! Do you want to be a clone forever?" asked Jack.

"No! Of course not! I'm trying to stay in control of my powers but I always lose it!" said Electrostatic.

"I don't get it. If you're a clone of Lightning, you should've been similar in every way! Unless it's different for meta-humans or something..." said Jack, trying to figure this out.

"Well, that is what Lisa said..." said Electrostatic.

"Huh?" said Jack.

"Nothing!" said Electrostatic.

"No no no! You said Lisa! I remember that name from today! That was that girl that was there! You know her?" asked Jack.

"Well...You know what? What do I care? Yeah, I know her! Her brother is my creator. He's Lincoln Loud. Otherwise known as Lightning." said Electrostatic.

"Well I'll be darned. All this time you knew who Lightning was!" said Jack.

"Y-Yeah..." said Electrostatic, feeling slightly nervous.

"Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?! We didn't have to waste time at the University! Any old electricity won't do this time! We need Lightning's electricity." said Jack.

"Why?" asked Electrostatic.

"Don't you get it? Since you're his clone, you have a remnant of his power. Static. However, static electricity isn't exactly the strongest among the currents, and it isn't that cohesive either. This explains why it's so easy for you to lose control of it! For you to gain control, we need to balance your powers out, and Lightning's the key." said Jack.

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." said Electrostatic.

"We're gonna need a way to extract his electricity though." said Jack, as he turned around and made a surprising discovery. "Ha-ha! Well what do you know? Looks like my luck hasn't run out yet!" said Jack excitedly.

"What are you talking about Jack?" asked Electrostatic.

"I'm talking about that machine over there. I used that to extract Lightning's electricity out of him and put it into protactinium crystals. Of course, that plan failed and he got me sent to jail, but now it's time for my revenge." said Jack.

"Uh, our revenge?" said Electrostatic.

"Oh yeah! Right! Of course kid! Me and you, we're about to own Royal Woods. Now why don't you show me where this Lincoln Loud lives." said Jack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Louds had finally arrived back home...

"*opens sliding door and hops out* I'll try to see if I can modify my super electrometer to see if I can track down the clone." said Lisa.

"So he's going by _Electrostatic_ now?" asked Luna.

"Apparently." said Lana.

"Sounds like he pulled a Carol." said Lori smirking.

"Whatever." said Lincoln, closing Vanzilla's sliding door.

"*sighs* Lincoln, it's not your fault honey." said Rita.

"Yes it is Mom! My clone helped Jack escape prison!" said Lincoln.

"Yikes! Now there's DOUBLE TROUBLE on the loose! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

All the Louds groaned, as they approached the front door. As soon as Lynn Sr. opened it, he and the rest of his family were met with a shocking surprise.

"*sips tea* Oh! Hi there Louds! So nice of you to stop by. Please, come in." said Jack, sitting comfortably on the Louds' couch, with Electrostatic right beside him.

 _This definitely wasn't good._

* * *

 **It appears that the Louds' identities have been compromised once more! This time by the villain known as Jack! That's right, Jack's back and he's ready to enact his revenge on the Louds. Will he be able to pull it off? Find out in Part 2 of the Season 1 Finale of _Super Louds!_** **I hope you all enjoyed and hopefully I'll see you guys before the new year. Peace.**


	25. Episode 25: Static Clings Part 2

**Welcome to the final episode of Season 1 of _Super Louds._ I can't believe that I actually made it this far, but it's all thanks to you guys. Everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and supported this story is greatly appreciated by me. Thank you all so much for an amazing year. Alright, I know you all are excited for today's episode, so I'm not gonna be too much longer. Review time!**

 **REVIEWS**

 **J - I'm glad you're excited for Season 2. Yeah, Jack knows who Super Thunder is now and that will definitely cause problems. In regards to your question, I think the episode will answer it for me. I don't wanna spoil anything. Thanks for being here J, and I look forward to seeing you next season.**

 **Guest - I honestly forgot that episode until I saw your review. But the ending was sweet with the Loud kids giving Lynn Sr. hugs.**

 **Guest - Yup. Jack is back alright. The way you said it, it sounds like it could be in a movie trailer. I mean, if this were a real movie, I would watch it!**

 **Guest - I think I'll keep your suggestion in mind. Lynn Sr. means well, but sometimes he can overcompensate. Maybe then the kids will reveal that they heard him and Rita's conversation.**

 **Guest - Yeah, Jack's gonna get it alright. Although, probably not in the way you're expecting. Also, I don't know about grounded, but Electrostatic will be "going somewhere" so to speak.**

 **Guest - If they actually make "Stage Plight", that would be awesome, because I've been wanting Luan and Benny to have more interaction in the show. If there is a rival, then I'll definitely work on making him or her Dramatise, depending on the gender of the rival. I'm glad you liked the first part, and I hope you enjoy the second part. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - Personally, that's just me trying to keep these stories PG, but there may be some times when I overstep the line a bit.**

 **Guest - I'll keep your suggestion of Jonathan for Electrostatic in mind. I may use it.**

 **Guest - You're welcome! I chose that to be his name as soon as I saw your review way back some episodes ago. His appearance is definitely going to change, as you'll see in this episode. Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest - I love these ideas for Dr. Pandemic. Again, thank you.**

 **JTWAS1994 - Trust me, this series is going to be crazy next season. I guarantee it. There will definitely be more action with Carol and Luan's sun power. As for the pets...well, you'll see. But thanks for the review! I appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the episode.**

 **Guest - I've seen your review for Vintage Gadget and plan on using it next season. I believe it's interesting, and the character of Penny Arcade opens up a lot of possibilities in this universe. Thank you for the review and suggestion!**

 **Guest - I hadn't thought about it, but yes, the Louds are the first meta-humans in "this universe". There's a reason why I put emphasis on that statement. You'll start to see why in Season 2.**

 **O Frabjous Day - With this duo, it is indeed a situation. Hopefully, Super Thunder can stop it! In regards to your suggestion, I like it and do plan on using it. It is a very interesting idea for a villain.**

 **Guest - I think you're onto something. I like your ideas for Jack becoming a meta so to speak. You can look forward to seeing them implemented at some point in the future. I especially like the villain name you came up with for him.**

 **Guest - I have taken your hair dye idea into consideration. I think the color I chose will suit Electrostatic. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Guest - I like your idea concerning Albert as I plan on having an episode done with him next season. I'm definitely interested, so look out for your idea in Season 2!**

 **NB: As I have said before, to the other reviews with episode ideas or hero/villain suggestions, I have seen them and will take them into consideration. Thank you. Also, over 200 REVIEWS?! We just hit 100 six episodes ago! This is truly an achievement for me. A huge shout-out goes out to everyone who has reviewed this story.**

 **Well, I'd say it's time to conclude this finale. Without further ado, here's Part 2 of the Season 1 Finale of _Super Louds!_ Reviews and constructive criticism welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House. All rights belong to Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **NB: The theme song is "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons, with my own little twist in the lyrics. It follows the same tune though, of course. I felt like the song fit perfectly with the series so, here we are. You can kind of imagine Lincoln singing the lyrics if you like, as I feel they're sort of based off of him.**

 **Theme Song (Extended Version)**

 _Just a young gun with a quick fuse_

 _I was uptight, wanna let loose_

 _I was dreaming of bigger things_

 _And wanna leave my old life behind_

 _Not a yes sir, not a follower_

 _Fit the box, fit the mold_

 _Don my mask and attire, my new persona_

 _I was "Lightning" before the "Thunder"_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder!_

 _Kids were laughing in my classes_

 _While I was fighting for the masses_

 _Who do you think you are?_

 _Dreaming 'bout being a big star_

 _Said I was basic, said I was easy_

 _I was always riding in the backseat_

 _Now I'm smiling in the streets_

 _While they're all clapping for my family_

 _Thunder, thunder_

 _Thun- thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thun-thunder_

 _Thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!_

 _Thunder!_

 _*song interlude*_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, feel the Thunder!_

 _(Never give up, never give up)_

 _Lightning and Super Thunder!, Thunder!_

 _(Never give up on your dreams)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

 _(Woah-oh-ohh)_

 _Thunder, thunder, thun-_

 _Thunder, thun-thun-thunder, thunder_

* * *

 **Episode 25: Static Clings Part 2**

The Louds couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their very first enemy, Jack, was sitting in their living room, along with Electrostatic, who they could only presume had led Jack here.

"*sips tea some more* Are y'all just gonna stand at the door all day? Come in! Come in!" said Jack.

Lynn Sr. tried to find his words again, after being left speechless.

"A-A-Are you drinking my imported herbal tea?!" asked Lynn Sr., still in shock.

"Why yes I am. I've always wanted to live the fancy life. Never had enough money for it though. That's where that million dollars would've been handy but, nope. You guys had to ruin that." said Jack, drinking the tea some more.

"I-I can't deal with this! Wait. Are you wearing my clothes?!" asked Lynn Sr., in disbelief.

"Had to ditch the prison jumpsuit bro. Too easy for the cops to find me. Your wardrobe was a little bland, but I managed to find something decent." said Jack. He was now wearing some jeans, a baggy purple sweater, and white loafers.

"I've had a makeover too! What do you think?" asked Electrostatic, gesturing towards his new wardrobe.

"Hey! That's the other suit I made for Linky!" said Leni.

"Well it's mine now!" said Electrostatic.

He was now wearing a neon blue suit with a silver lightning bolt on the front, a dark blue cape, and dark blue gloves and boots. He also seemed to have dyed his hair dark blue.

"Heeeey! That's my hair dye! Did you use all of it?!" asked Lola.

"Yup." said Electrostatic.

Lola growled loudly as she attempted to pounce on Electrostatic, only to be held back by Lana.

"Lincoln! Get your stupid clone!" exclaimed Lola, quite loudly.

"We might wanna close the door." said Lori, as Luna closed it.

"Alright Electro, and Jack, what are you guys doing here?!" asked Lincoln.

"Well, *stands up* it's fairly simple bro. All we want is you." said Jack.

The Louds all looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean 'all you want is him' dude?" asked Luna skeptical.

"I need his electric current. I refuse to be the cheap knockoff version of you any longer. I already have a new look, now all I need is my power." said Electrostatic.

"You're not getting my power! Electro, this ends today." said Lincoln.

"Actually, it's just getting started." said Electrostatic.

"It would be in your best interest to comply bro. It'll save us time." said Jack.

"We're not giving you our brother you creep!" exclaimed Lynn, as she suddenly lunged at Jack, intent on pummeling him, but was blocked by a force field of some kind.

"Ha! So this thing does work!" said Jack, as he deactivated the force field that had spawned around him, by tapping the metal band on his wrist.

"*gasps* Is that my Barrier Band?!" asked Lisa, in shock.

"Is that what you call this? I was going over your plans earlier and saw what you were working on. You've got some really cool gadgets here." said Jack.

That's when Lisa noticed that the Barrier Band wasn't the only thing Jack had taken. He was also wearing her Anti-Gravity Belt, which allowed the user to float above the ground, her Sensory Awareness Enhancer (SAE), which gave the user a heightened sense of everything in their environment, and her Plasma Gun which-

Actually, that should be self explanatory.

"I can't believe you raided my lab! You scoundrel!" said Lisa angered.

"You're not gonna get away with this Jack!" said Lynn Sr.

"What am I chopped liver? Or do you guys think I'm worthless too?" asked Electrostatic.

"I never thought you were worthless clone! I was just confused! *sighs* When I created you, I didn't think you'd want to become your own person-"

"You thought I was just going to be your stupid clone forever. That's something I'd expect you to say. And then you wonder why I'm doing this." said Electrostatic.

"I know why you're doing this! Jack's just influencing you! He doesn't care about you Electro! As soon as you do what he wants, he'll kick you to the curb too!" said Lincoln.

"Lies! You just can't admit that you've made a mistake. You've lost me Lincoln. And you're about to lose your powers as well." said Electrostatic, as he and Jack started approaching Lincoln.

Lincoln started discharging his electricity as a warning.

"Don't come any closer you two. I don't wanna have to fry you." said Lincoln.

"Let's just think about this for a second Lincoln. If you attack us and start a huge fight, you could potentially destroy your house. That would definitely get you and your family's identities exposed, without us having to say anything. So if you think about it, you'd basically be defeating yourself." said Jack.

Lincoln was still discharging his electricity when he suddenly stopped.

"That's what I thought. Now, I can see you all are still hung up on an answer, but I'm gonna be a nice guy for once. I still have some stuff to do, so I'll give you until tonight to give up. The location should be familiar. It's where you almost died. Haha!" said Jack.

Lincoln and the other Louds suddenly looked wide-eyed at each other, as they knew the exact location he was talking about.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The Louds were surrounded on all sides, no escape visible to any of them. Except for one._

 _"How are we gonna get out of here?" asked Lori panicked._

 _She got her answer, as she heard the sound of a guitar strum._

 _"Stand back dudes!" said Luna, as she stepped in front of her family, with her soundproof guitar. Her family obliged and gave her some room. Luna then strummed her guitar, which released a huge shock-wave that blasted all the goons away from the Louds._

 _"Whoa." said Lucy._

 _"That was awesome!" said Lynn._

 _"I know! I'm in SHOCK! Hahaha!" said Luan._

 _Everyone else groaned as usual._

 _"So are they...dead?" asked Lola slightly anxious._

 _"Negative. They're simply unconscious. Which means we can now make a hasty retreat." said Lisa, having checked one of the goons' pulse._

 _"Yeah, and kick Jack's butt for hurting Lincoln." said Lynn._

 _"LINCOLN!" yelled the other Louds, suddenly remembering the reason they came here in the first place._

 _They each looked at him with equal worry and concern. He barely had a pulse, and his skin was severely discolored._

 _"We have to help him!" cried Leni._

 _"How?!" asked Lori confused and upset._

 _"Goo goo!" said Lily. She looked as though she was trying to touch Lincoln._

 _"You want to go to Lincoln sweetheart?" asked Rita. Lily shook her head 'yes' in response. "Okay. Here you go." said Rita, as she placed Lily down beside Lincoln._

 _Everyone was in shock about what happened next. Lily placed both her hands on Lincoln and held them there. All of a sudden, Lincoln's skin color started to come back, and his pulse was strengthened. Lily clapped both her hands in delight, and giggled, as she saw her brother's eyes opened._

 _"L-Lily?" asked Lincoln, as his vision started to become clear. His question was answered as he was met with a hug from his baby sister Lily._

 _"Brubber!" said Lily, as she continued to hug her brother._

 _"Aww! She said brother!" said Leni._

 _"That's so cute!" gushed Lola._

 _"Guys! You saved me!" said Lincoln relieved._

 _"Well, that was really Lily, but you know you can always count on your family bro." said Luna._

 _"Yes son. We had to save you. We're really sorry that this happened to you. We should have been more open about being superheroes." said Lynn Sr. feeling terrible for the suffering his son went through._

 _"It's okay Dad. I understand that you guys just wanted me to be safe. I realized that when I got trapped. I shouldn't have been so reckless. I'm sorry." said Lincoln._

 _"We're sorry too son." said Lynn Sr._

 _The Louds then grouped together for a family hug._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"*smirks* Yeah. Guess you're gonna relive the past bro. I know you'll make the right choice. Otherwise, you guys are gonna become well-known in the neighborhood. As if you're not already. Electro! Let's go." said Jack, as Electrostatic clung to him and released his static energy.

A rift appeared shortly after to whisk them away to somewhere else. The Louds were still grouped together at the door, trying to take in what had just occurred.

"Well, guess we'll have to move." said Lana.

"What are you saying Lana?" said Rita shocked.

"Well, we're obviously not about to give Lincoln away!" said Lana.

"*scoffs* Well, we might as well now! I mean, this is his problem! His stupid clone is going to get us exposed!" said Lola frustrated.

"Lola, this isn't just Lincoln's problem. This is all our problem too. We're a team." said Lynn Sr.

"Yeah! We've been through this already!" said Lynn.

"Guys, I appreciate you all sticking up for me, but I need to handle this alone." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, we-"

"No Lisa. I ignored your warning to not use the cloning machine, and created this nuisance. Now he's teamed up with Jack, and is going to do whatever he says cause he's confused! I just need to deal with this once and for all." said Lincoln.

"What are you gonna do? Sure, you can unravel Electrostatic's static balls and clones, but himself? Are you really capable of doing that Lincoln?" asked Lisa, in a serious tone.

Lincoln stayed silent for a bit, before giving his answer.

"I've just gotta think by myself for a bit. I'll see you guys later." said Lincoln, as he flowed into the ceiling light, and left the house via the power lines.

"Should we follow him?" asked Leni.

"No. I think Lincoln really does need time to think." said Lynn Sr.

"We need to think too! Like, what are we gonna do about Jack and Electro?" asked Lori.

"Like our father said, we're a team. We're just gonna have to stand firm and fight Jack and Electrostatic together." said Lisa.

"I feel like we're gonna need more help." said Lucy.

"It's funny you say that Lucy. Family, I believe it's finally time." said Lisa.

The look she gave as she said her statement, instantly conveyed the underlying message to the rest of the Louds. Lisa headed into the kitchen and the other Louds followed behind. They all went down to the basement, and Lisa placed her right hand on a wall which hid a secret hand scanner. Upon recognizing her hand, the wall in front of the Louds opened up, revealing a secret passageway leading downward. The Louds all headed down this passageway until they eventually reached their training bunker.

It was here where they paused, as they saw something truly amazing. Their pets had been practicing with their powers, and had gotten much better with using them as a result. Walt was currently sparring with Charles, while Cliff was sparring with Geo.

"*clears throat* Pets! Cease fighting!" said Lisa, who was now in the command booth.

Upon her command, the pets stopped sparring and all paused in front of the Louds.

"Family, I present _The Thunder Pets!_ " exclaimed Lisa, quite proudly.

"Are you sure they're ready Lisa?" asked Rita.

"See for yourself. Pets! Present!" said Lisa, as she pushed the green button on the panel before her.

Suddenly, four simulations of her trash monster Trashy were simulated on the "battlefield". The pets immediately went into action.

Walt zipped around his Trashy so fast it actually got confused. Then, out of nowhere, he flew straight through him, leaving behind a sonic boom. This caused the Trashy to disintegrate instantly.

Geo was just playing with his Trashy. Out of every portal the Trashy was flung out of, he was met with another one. Eventually, once the Trashy was disoriented, Geo did something new. He opened up a portal within the Trashy that stretched him out between dimensions. Basically, the Trashy was reduced to a trash pile once this was done.

Cliff seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his Trashy, who was dodging his fiery projectiles. That's when Cliff changed up his tactics. He dug deep within himself, and fired out a constant stream of fire from his mouth. This fire blast caught the Trashy off guard, and it quickly disintegrated due to the overwhelming heat.

Charles was probably the pet that surprised the Louds the most. The last time they saw him use his power, he had no control of it. Now, Charles was in his wolf-dog hybrid form, and seemed to be fighting just fine. It was like his split personalities had reconciled with each other. The Trashy tried dodging Charles' hits, but it was no match for the hybrid's brute strength. At some point, the hybrid pounced on the Trashy and started mauling it to shreds. Charles then reverted back to normal. All that was left from the Trashy was a metal can.

"Sweet! *picks up the can* I can add this to my can collection!" said Lana happily.

The other Louds either showed faces of disgust or gagged a little.

"Boy, our pets really kicked those TRASHIES in the CAN! Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

The other Louds groaned as usual. Suddenly, Lisa appeared back on the "battlefield" from the command booth.

"Well, as you can see, our pets have been well trained. I believe they're ready to join the team." said Lisa.

"Well, what do you say Louds?" asked Lynn Sr.

"Let's do it! It'd be so awesome to have our pets fighting with us!" said Lynn excited.

"Yeah, I'm game dudes. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't." said Luna.

The other Louds conversed with each other and ultimately agreed with the decision.

"Like, welcome to the team _Thunder Pets!_ " exclaimed Leni happily.

The pets all cheered happily. Well, it was more like barking, chirping, meowing, and squeaking, but you get the point.

Lisa then approached Cliff, Walt, Geo, and Charles with four collars. These collars had a familiar looking Thunderbolt on them.

"Cliff, Walt, Geo, and Charles, I present you all with your very own _PortaCollars!_ " said Lisa, as she put each collar on each pet.

The pets then simultaneously tapped the Thunderbolt on their collars, and donned their super suits.

Cliff's suit was yellow with many flames on it. Walt's suit was green with three gray dash marks as an insignia. Geo's suit was purple with a green spiral insignia on the front. Charles' suit was actually just a gray jumpsuit. Lisa had kept his simple due to his powers requiring him to change size. As a result, the suit was designed to grow with Charles whenever he transformed, and shrink back to size when he reverts back to normal.

"Wow! The designs came out better than I thought!" said Leni surprised.

"Thanks for the inspiration Leni." said Lisa.

"You're totes welcome." said Leni.

"Aww! They look so cute in their outfits!" gushed Rita.

"Guess they're ready to fight crime!" said Lynn Sr.

"Not yet! They still need superhero names!" said Lana.

The Louds suddenly realized this and began brainstorming name ideas for the pets.

"I got Walt's! How about _Canary Quick?_ " said Lori.

Walt chirped happily at the sound of that name.

"I guess that means he likes it!" said Lynn.

"Cliff could be called _Fireball!_ He could really help me out when it comes to bringing the heat." said Lola.

"That's perfect Lolz! I got the name for Charles. How do you feel about _Wolfhound_ boy?" asked Lana.

Charles barked happily in response.

"I guess that answers that. Any name suggestions for Geo?" asked Lisa.

The Louds were still thinking, when Lucy chimed in.

"How about _Rift?_ Since Geo's powers allow him to open rifts between dimensions." said Lucy.

"Great job Luce! That's it!" said Luna.

"I concur! Well, I'd say that the _Thunder Pets_ are officially ready to fight crime!" said Lisa.

Once again, the Louds and the pets cheered.

"Alright everyone, I say we head out in the Thunderbolt. It's gonna be a long ride to that warehouse." said Lynn Sr.

"Let's do this Dad!" said Lana confidently.

"Alright then. Suit up Louds!" said Lynn Sr.

The Louds then activated their PortaPendants and donned their super suits. They then dashed out the training bunker, with the pets following them behind.

* * *

Meanwhile at the McBride House...

*Clyde is currently reading an Ace Savvy comic*

Suddenly, Lincoln appears in his room from his ceiling light.

"L-Lincoln? What are you doing here buddy?" asked Clyde confused.

"Shh! Not so loud Clyde! I don't want your dads to know I'm here." said Lincoln.

"Oh it's okay. They're not here. They went out grocery shopping." said Clyde.

"They-They left you home by yourself?" asked Lincoln shocked.

"I know right? It's a step up! Anyway, what brings you here Linc?" asked Clyde.

"*sighs* I don't know. I guess I just needed some place to think." said Lincoln.

"About your clone?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah! Clyde, him and Jack have teamed up and now Jack knows all of our identities! They want to give up my electric powers to them. Otherwise, our identities will be exposed." said Lincoln.

"Whoa. This is heavy Lincoln. What are you gonna do?" asked Clyde.

"That's what I have to think about. I know I can counter all of my clone's attacks since they're made of static, but if he's a clone of me, then that means he's just a static current! So..."

"You'll have to, um, "defeat" him." said Clyde, trying to put his response in a good context.

"Yeah, and I don't know if I can do it Clyde! So far, my family hasn't had to go to such extreme measures to take care of a villain. Unless they're a monster or something. If I do this to my clone, it'll be like I'm...killing myself." said Lincoln.

"No, don't say that buddy. Sure, your clone obviously looks like you. But he's not you Lincoln." said Clyde.

"But he was supposed to be me!" exclaimed Lincoln suddenly.

Clyde reeled back in shock at the outburst.

"S-Sorry buddy. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just confused." said Lincoln.

"I can tell. I would refer to Dr. Lopez, but obviously that's not an option." said Clyde.

"I'm just gonna have to face him. I can't keep running from this. Jack's only giving my family until tonight for our "choice"." said Lincoln.

"I'll say this Lincoln. Make sure you're confident before you make your choice. And ask yourself this question: Is your clone really a villain now or is he just misguided?" said Clyde.

"...I thought I knew the answer to that question...Now I'm not so sure. I'll see you buddy." said Lincoln.

"See ya Linc." said Clyde.

Lincoln then flowed into the ceiling light as electricity, and left Clyde's house via the power lines again.

* * *

Later that night, at the abandoned warehouse...

"*tightens the last limb holder on the machine* There! All fixed! Haha! Jack you really are a genius!" said Jack, impressed with himself.

"*growls* Where is he?!" asked Electrostatic, getting impatient.

"Relax Electro. If Lincoln's smart, he won't risk getting his family's identities exposed. He'll be here." said Jack.

"He better." said Electrostatic.

Just then, the Sensory Awareness Enhancer Jack was wearing started beeping, and Jack was given a warning of an incoming attack. He ducked down suddenly, and the next thing he heard was Leni's yelp.

"*suddenly becomes visible* How did you know I was in here?" asked Leni, holding her leg in pain.

"This headband your sister made. Can't sneak around me anymore." said Jack. "That goes for the rest of you too!" said Jack, projecting his voice.

Suddenly, the rest of Super Thunder entered the warehouse from the outside, with Luan turning her light refactors back to default mode, to appear visible on the inside. Leni and Luan then joined the rest of their team, and Super Thunder was now face to face with Jack and Electrostatic. Jack took notice of a few new additions to the team.

"What, you guys run an animal shelter too? What's with the pets?" asked Jack.

"They'll show you what's what!" said Lynn.

"Alright. So I see what's going on here now. You guys don't wanna give me Lincoln, so you're choosing to fight me instead. * smirks* Your funeral. But allow me to make things a little more fair if I may. Electro! Let's bring in the "goons"!" said Jack.

Suddenly, Electrostatic started discharging his static electricity and created 20 static clones of himself.

"I see he's gotten better at that." said Lisa.

"No worries dude. We can take 'em!" said Luna.

"Alright Thunder, it's time for Combat Maneuver #58!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"There's 58 now?" asked Rita.

"There's actually 80 but I'll brief you all on that later. Family! Engage!" said Lisa.

Super Thunder then split apart into four groups of four to take out the static clones.

With Lola, Leni, Lisa, and Cliff...

"Ugh! My attacks are like, totes not doing anything right now!" said Leni.

Each punch and kick she delivered to a static clone, seemed to be absorbed by it.

"I'm not having much luck either." said Lisa.

"Stand aside ladies. It's time for the Hot Squad!" said Lola, with Cliff in a fighting stance beside her.

Cliff and Lola then went on a fiery assault, pelting the static clones before them with fireball after fireball. They quickly disintegrated after the constant pummeling.

"Great job you two!" said Lisa.

"Thanks Fireball! You were on fire!" said Lola, as she and Cliff high-fived.

Super Thunder was now down to 15 clones.

With Lucy, Rita, Luna, and Geo...

Luna blasts the three clones back with a shock wave and they are smashed into nothingness by Rita, who had shape-shifted into a huge mallet.

"Nice combo Moms!" said Luna.

"Same to you honey." said Rita, shifting back to normal.

"There's still two more." said Lucy, making an observation.

Suddenly, the two clones before them seemed to drop through the floor vanishing. Lucy looked beside her to see that Geo had sent the clones to another dimension. Another portal opened, and out of it just came static.

"I don't know where you sent them Rift, but it seemed to work." said Lucy.

Geo just squeaked in response.

10 clones were now left standing.

With Lana, Lynn Sr., Luan, and Charles...

Lynn Sr. had trapped two clones with his outstretched right arm and Lana took them out by shooting them with ice blasts. Luan was about to send out an energy wave to wipe out the remaining three, but Charles beat her to it. Or, rather, Wolfhound.

"*sees Wolfhound make short work of the clones* What do you know? I don't even need to CRY WOLF!" Hahahaha! Get it?" joked Luan.

Wolfhound reverted back to normal, and Charles ran over to Luan. Luan then knelt down and petted Charles.

There were now 5 clones left.

With Lori, Lynn, Lily, and Walt...

*Lynn is in combat with with a clone but gets shocked by it*

"*falls on the ground* Oww! That hurts!" exclaimed Lynn.

Suddenly, Lily crawled over and placed her palms on Lynn's burn mark. Within seconds, the burn was healed.

"Thanks Rem!" said Lynn, as she hugged Lily to her.

"C'mon Quick. Let's take care of these clones." said Lori.

Walt just nodded in response, then he and Lori went to work. Lori whirled all 5 clones into a cyclone, which suspended them in mid-air. Then, Walt zipped in out of nowhere and flew straight through all five in a straight line.

"Ooh! Perfect Quick!" said Lori impressed.

Walt just chirped happily as he perched himself on Lori's shoulder.

"All the clones are defeated Thunder!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"Let's take it to 'em then." said Rita.

Super Thunder then grouped together again and were all going after Jack. However, Jack was prepared for them. He had activated the Anti-Gravity Belt, so he was now floating above ground, and thanks to the SAE, he knew exactly when to dodge an attack.

"*dodges Lynn Sr.'s fist* Missed me!*dodges Lola's fireball* Ooh! So close!" said Jack, bragging at this point.

Just then, Lynn lunged at Jack like she had done earlier, but the end result was the same.

"*blocks Lynn's attack with a barrier* Don't you ever learn your lesson kid?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, Jack was attacked by Wolfhound who had him pinned on the ground.

"Atta boy Wolf!" said Lana.

However, Jack surprisingly kicked Wolfhound off of him, and then started firing plasma shots at him with the plasma gun.

"*blocks plasma shots with her force field* Like, don't you ever try to hurt my dog again!" said Leni.

"That's not a dog! That's a beast! And if anyone touches me again, you're getting fried." said Jack, once again floating above ground.

He then snapped his fingers and suddenly Electrostatic started discharging his static electricity again, which caused the lights in the warehouse to start flickering.

"Guess those LIGHTS are GOING OUT!" said Luan, in a panicked tone.

Before they could however, Electrostatic was suddenly stopped by a yellow blur. As the lights regained their power, Super Thunder observed Lincoln and Electrostatic, now fighting each other on the floor.

"Heh. So he showed up after all. This outta be fun." said Jack, readying the plasma gun.

"Sorry Jack, but your fun's over!" said Lynn Sr., as he stretched his arm out to grab Jack, only for him to dodge it.

However, this was apart of Lynn Sr.'s plan, as when Jack had dodged, Walt came flying in out of nowhere and used his beak to turn off the Anti-Gravity Belt. Jack was sent plummeting to the ground, but luckily was caught...by Lynn Sr.

"Gotcha." said Lynn Sr.

"Dang it!" exclaimed Jack, who tried to break free, but Lynn Sr.'s grip was tight on him.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Electrostatic were still fighting each other on the ground, and somehow Electrostatic wound up on top of Lincoln.

"*pinning Lincoln down* You know what? I don't care if I don't have your power anymore! I don't need to depend on you! I'm my own person!" exclaimed Electrostatic, as he tried punch Lincoln in the face, but Lincoln quickly moved his head out of the way.

That's when Lincoln noticed a few things. This clone of his wasn't him anymore. His eyes were neon blue and were blazing with hatred, not to mention his appearance had changed. Also, his body language just gave off the fact that he was angry. Lincoln knew he was capable of being angered, but he wasn't quick to it. From the moment he tried to rescue his clone three months ago, he seemed to be angry towards him. Lincoln then made his choice.

 _"...Ask yourself this question: Is your clone really a villain now or is he just misguided?"_ Clyde's question echoed through Lincoln's thoughts.

"I know the answer." said Lincoln.

"Huh?" said Electrostatic confused.

Suddenly, Lincoln flipped Electrostatic over and now he was pinning him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Electro, but this has to end." said Lincoln, as he started discharging electricity into Electrostatic.

Electrostatic started to unravel, but he wasn't giving up. Not like this.

"Oh no you don't! You're not the only one with that trick!" exclaimed Electrostatic, as he started discharging static electricity into Lincoln.

"Stop it Electro! I'm not trying to compete with you!" exclaimed Lincoln.

"And you think I am?!" exclaimed Electrostatic.

The two Lincolns kept discharging their different electrical currents into each other, neither one really accomplishing anything. Suddenly, Lucy sensed something amiss in their dimension.

"Hang on guys. I sense that a rift is about to open in our dimension." said Lucy.

"You sure that's not Rift dude?" asked Luna.

"No. This rift is big. Big enough to flip dimensions." said Lucy.

It turned out that Lucy was right, as the conflicting currents from the two Lincolns started creating a giant rift around them.

"Lightning! Stop!" exclaimed Rita.

"You're literally gonna get sucked in!" exclaimed Lori.

However, Lincoln didn't heed their warnings. He was focused on defeating Electrostatic. Jack noticed Lynn Sr. was distracted and used this as an opportunity to escape. He managed to reach the Anti-Gravity Belt and turned it back on, allowing him to float out of Lynn Sr.'s grasp.

"*gasps* No!" exclaimed Lynn Sr.

"You can't hold Jack back!" exclaimed Jack, as he flew over to the "electric field". "Come on Electro, you gotta try harder than that!" exclaimed Jack.

"I'M TRYING!" exclaimed Electrostatic, as he suddenly over surged with static electricity, which shocked Jack point blank. Jack instantly fell to the ground, his body severely burned from the shock. The gadgets he had stolen from Lisa had seemingly been fried as well.

Thanks to Electrostatic's outburst, the conflicting currents was now at a dangerously high imbalance, and the rift that was big before was now massive. Before they knew it, Lincoln and Electrostatic were sucked into the rift and disappeared.

"W-W-What just happened?!" asked Lynn panicked.

"Linky!" exclaimed Leni, tearing up.

Lily started to tear up as well, and Rita tried her best to console her.

"Lisa, you've gotta be able to find him right?!" asked Rita frantic.

"My super electrometer may be able to, but there's no guarantee. Plus, it's back at the house." said Lisa.

"What about you Lucy?!" asked Lynn Sr.

"There are too many dimensions to search. It would be nearly impossible to find which dimension he's in without a tracking of some sort." said Lucy.

"Are you telling me that we literally just lost Lincoln?!" asked Lori frantic as well.

"Maybe not! We may have another ally who can help us!" said Lisa.

"Who?" asked Lana.

Lisa then held up a familiar looking card in the midst of the Louds. They instantly knew who it belonged to.

Just then, they heard police sirens outside, as the Chief and Peters walked in.

"Yeesh. I don't even wanna know what happened to him." said the Chief, referring to Jack.

"Trust me, it's totes a long story." said Leni.

"Um Chief? Do you mind handling things here? We actually have something important to do." said Lynn Sr.

"Of course not! I'll fill you all in later on what we find." said the Chief.

"Thanks Chief. _Let's bolt Thunder!_ " said Lynn Sr., as he and the rest of Super Thunder raced out of the warehouse.

"Looks like they've added some new heroes recently." said Peters.

"Haha! That's one unique family!" said the Chief.

* * *

Even later that night, at Digi-Tech...

"Hey Dave, Super Thunder's here to see you." said one of Dave's lab assistants.

"Thanks Mona. Let 'em in." said Dave.

Mona let them in and Lisa approached Dave to lead the conversation.

"Welcome back Super Thunder! I was hoping we'd meet again! *notices worried expressions on their faces* What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"Dave...Lincoln has disappeared. My super electrometer is able to track electrical currents but not across dimensions. Do you think you can help us find him?" asked Lisa, presenting Dave her super electrometer.

"I know I can. Let's get to work Lisa. This may take awhile." said Dave.

* * *

 **...**

 **And that will conclude Season 1 of Super Louds! I know this is a huge cliffhanger to leave the season on but believe me when I say this was intended. Where exactly are Lincoln and Electrostatic? You'll have to wait until Season 2 to find out! I really enjoyed writing this story and once again I just want to say thank you to all of you who have supported me. Great things are to come in Season 2! Just you wait! But until then, I've been 65rogeryork, and I will see you all in 2019 with Season 2. Peace.**

 **Oh, if you guys want, feel free to let me know what your favorite (or least favorite, whatever floats your boat...) episode was this season! I'm really curious to know! Alright, I'm gone! Bye!**


End file.
